Amarte es una locura
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: Es otra más de mi historia favorita, k ocurrirá en el sexto año de los chicos en la tan misteriosa Hogwarts? nuevos amores, peleas, misterios,solo lee...te gustará, lo sé :D
1. El regreso a Hogwarts

1.- El regreso a Hogwarts

03 de Enero – 2006

Amor como el mío quedan muy pocos

Día, tarde, noche, ¡solo puedo pensar en ella!

Intente de todas las maneras olvidarla, pero no puedo

Un amor como el mío no puedo dejarlo morir jamás

Si mi padre se enterara… ¡Me despellejaría vivo, me dejaría en el jardín encantado o el mismo me mataría!

Me siento como el tonto ese del libro muggle ese que leí una vez…como Romeo y Julieta…un amor de lo más prohibido

Quiero amar y ser amado por ella, por nadie más que solo ella.

Dumbledore dijo que escribir esto me ayudaría… ¡Bah!, solo sirve para recordarme lo que ya se…

Hoy el tonto de Colin y su inseparable cámara le tomo una foto a ella….obvio que se la quite.

Cuando el me pregunto que para que la quería le dije que obvio para dársela a los dragones.

Claro que eso no es verdad…pero bueno…por hoy es suficiente, ahí vienen Crabbe y Goyle y no quiero que vean que le estoy haciendo caso al zafado de Dumbledore

Estaban por comenzar el sexto año y ya no era sorpresa que durante el viaje de tren de regreso a Hogwarts hubiera toda clase de problemas, Malfoy como siempre había llamado comadreja pobretona a Ron y este se habría lanzado a golpearlo si no fuera por que Harry y Neville lo habían obligado a sentarse.

Ron estaba tan furioso que su cara estaba del mismo color que su cabello.

Harry parecía en la luna, desde que había cruzado un simple ¡Hola! Con Cho Chang en el pasillo rumbo a su vagón, este parecía como en las nubes

Ginny había demostrado que poseía una inteligencia algo particular en los Wesley y tras hacer los debidos exámenes había sido transferida a sexto junto con los demás

Snape no estaba de acuerdo, pero para fortuna de Ginny, Snape no era el director…

Neville por su parte estaba que babeaba por Ginny, pero esta solo parecía tener ojos para Harry…

Que lío es esto del amor – pensó Hermione mientras analizaba todo.

Ron, ¿acaso no puedes olvidar lo sucedido?, ¡ya sabes como es Draco!

Ron que estaba antes molesto se puso más furioso, ¡Draco!, ¿ahora lo llamas Draco?

Hermione se dio cuenta muy tarde que había llamado a su enemigo por su nombre, claro que la culpa lo tenían esos sueños…o mejor dicho esas pesadillas que se le iban presentando hacía 3 semanas…

Lo siento Ron, no era mi intención hacerlo, pero ya basta

¿Porque mejor no compramos golosinas y vemos el paisaje?

Muy a su pesar Ron tuvo que reconocer que estaba molesto con ese tonto de Malfoy, pero Hermy no tenía la culpa de sus feroces encuentros con ese hurón…

¿Me pregunto que pasará este año en el colegio? Pregunto Harry algo intrigado

- Espero que este relajado, aunque con Voldemort suelto aún, no se sabe. Dijo Ron

-Chicos, solo deben pensar en la cantidad de cosas nuevas que aprenderemos, si seguimos con el programa anterior, ¡subiremos de nivel en DCAO! Exclamo emocionada Hermione

Estaban comiendo ranas de chocolate con té de uva que la madre de Ron había enviado cuando la puerta de su compartimiento y entró Malfoy seguido de Crabbe y Goyle…

¿Qué quieres aquí Malfoy? Preguntó Harry visiblemente enojado

Ron ya estaba varita en mano para lanzarle algún hechizo a Draco

Hermione se le quedo viendo fijamente esperando a que la insultara como los cinco años anteriores…pero nada

Vaya Potter, ¡que agresivo eres!, jamás pensé que tú, el bueno de Potter tuviera tanta agresividad reprimida al terminar de decir esto sonrió

En fin Potter, lo que hago aquí no es de tu incumbencia

¡Quiero hablar con Granger, así que salgan todos!

¿Qué? ¿Estas loco Malfoy? Pregunto Ron

¡Jamás te dejaremos solo con Hermione! Dijo Harry

Pero a Hermione le picaba la curiosidad por saber que era lo que Malfoy quería hablar con ella.

Chicos…por favor, váyanse, yo estaré bien, además tengo mi varita y soy mejor que Malfoy

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville salieron seguidos por Crabbe y Goyle

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Bueno, primero que nada, dijo inspeccionándola desde su coleta hasta sus zapatos – quiero decirte que para ser una sangre sucia…te has puesto muy bien…

¡Malfoy!, ¿para esto me haces perder mi tiempo? Dijo visiblemente enojada la chica

Basta Granger, debes agradecer que alguien como yo te haga un cumplido

Pues gracias Malfoy, no sabes que bien me hace escuchar tus halagos respondió irónicamente Hermione

A Draco no le paso inadvertida la ironía de Hermione, pero no podía salir del vagón hasta que resolviera un asunto importante para el

En fin Granger, he venido porque necesito de tú ayuda

¿El gran Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin quiere mi ayuda?

Draco la miró enojado y no respondió

¿En que quieres mi ayuda Malfoy?

En transformaciones, la profesora Mcgonagall me dijo que solo tú podías ayudarme

¡Qué!, encima de que me haces perder mi tiempo has hablado con la profesora Mcgonagall para imponerme tu presencia, ¡esto no es justo Malfoy!

Al ver el enojo de Hermione Draco sonrió, le encantaba cuando Hermione se enojaba, la hacía verse más...Sexy

Lo siento Granger, pero nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa, al decir esto le dio un papel.

¿Y esto qué significa?

Bueno Granger, dicen que eres la más inteligente del colegio, ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan tontas?, eso es el horario en que nos veremos

¿Por qué a las 10pm? Pregunto Hermione

Porque ese es el tiempo que tengo libre.- respondió Draco

Bueno Granger, ya perdí mucho tiempo, nos vemos en la sala de menesteres.

Al salir del compartimiento Draco choco con unas miradas furiosas de Ron y Harry

¿Qué paso hermy, que quería Malfoy contigo? Pregunto nervioso Ron

Pues solo quería darme un horario

¿Qué horario? Pregunto Harry

Este dijo enseñándoles Hermione el papel que Malfoy le había dado unos minutos antes

¿Este horario para que es? Preguntaron ambos chicos

Bueno, la profesora Mcgonagall le ha dado autorización para que yo sea su tutora en Transformaciones

¿Transformaciones? Tiene que haber un error hermy, Malfoy no es tan malo en la materia dijo Harry

Lo se Harry, pero si la profesora lo ha ordenado, no puedo hacer nada más que obedecerla.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo el paisaje y al llegar al castillo de hogwarts, una gran luna llena los recibía.

Los chicos se apresuraron a bajar, pero ya que Hermione era prefecta desde el año anterior, tenía que recorrer todos los vagones en busca de algún alumno perdido

Ya iba por el último vagón cuando alguien la tomo por la cintura y la jalo hacia dentro de un vagón oscuro, solo levemente iluminado por la luna.

Hermione temblaba de miedo, ¿Quién era y porque llevaba una capucha oscura cubriéndole el rostro? De pronto pensó que tal vez se trataba de algún mortífago que quería hacerle daño…

El encapuchado al notar que Hermione temblaba solo la abrazó más fuerte y dijo en susurros…

No temas, no te quiero hacer daño.

El encapuchado levemente fue girando a Hermione hasta que esta quedo frente a el.

¿Q...Que quieres? Dijo susurrando Hermione

Esto y sin más el encapuchado fundió sus labios con los de Hermione en un tierno beso.

Hermione no trato siquiera de separarse de ese extraño que la besaba, se sentía extrañamente bien en sus brazos, besándolo, abrazándolo, no importaba más, solo quería que no dejara de besarla.

El encapuchado dejo de besarla muy a su pesar y la tenía firmemente abrazada a su pecho

¿Quién eres? Pregunto hermione

No puedo decírtelo, no ahora, dejemos las cosas como están, ahora me tengo que ir.

¿Te volveré a ver?

Eso te lo prometo, por favor, cierra los ojos

Hermione hizo lo que el ese extraño chico le pedía y un minuto después no estaba, se había ido.

Hermione se paso una mano por sus labios y sonrió

No era el primer beso que recibía, pero si el primero que más le había gustado

Sin prisa bajo del tren y se dirigió hacia el castillo

Al llegar tomo asiento en su mesa con los demás Gryffindor y se puso a mirar la ceremonia de selección.

Una vez que los nuevos alumnos estuvieron acomodados en sus debidas casas seleccionadas por el sombrero mágico, Dumbledore dio su discurso oficial y las indicaciones para todos los alumnos.

El nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era un joven mago de no más de 24 años, de nombre Maximilliam Finnes.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones y el discurso se inicio el banquete de bienvenida.

Una vez que este finalizó, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Ya eran pasadas las 11 cuando los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Harry y Ron se pusieron sus pijamas y se durmieron nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada.

Hermione tardo más en dormirse, ella se puso a cepillarse su cabello, después se hizo una trenza y se dirigió a su cama

Se puso a pensar quien sería el chico misterioso que la había besado

¿De que casa sería?

¿Por qué no le dijo su nombre?

¿Qué ocultaba?

Esas y otras preguntas más rondaban por la mente de Hermione

Otras más se fueron formulando hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida

Sin proponérselo, ese chico misterioso se estaba haciendo un lugar en su corazón…


	2. ¡Tú!

2.- ¡TÚ!

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron con ganas de ver que aventuras tendrían ese año.

Hermione y Ginny bajaron juntas y se sorprendieron al ver que Ron y Harry ya estaban sentados en el comedor desayunando

¡Es increíble! Exclamo Ginny al ver a su hermano desayunando tranquilamente y sin ningún bostezo

Hermione llevaba unos papeles en forma de pergamino bajo el brazo

Al sentarse los fue distribuyendo a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

¡Esto es para celebrarse!, toda la mañana tendremos clases de cuidado de criaturas con Hagrid, aunque aún seguimos con Snape, pero ahora son tres horas de pociones, eso solo significa que al menos hoy tendremos aproximadamente 200 puntos menos se lamentó Ron

Hermione seguía pensando quien sería ese chico…

¿Hermy, estas bien?

¿Qué? ¡Ah! sí, estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Harry la miraba enfadado

Hermy, te he preguntado si por la tarde nos acompañaras a las prácticas de Quidditch

Oh Harry, lo siento, es que me perdí en mis pensamientos

En ese momento entraron varias lechuzas y rápidamente descendieron buscando a sus dueños para entregarles sus respectivas cartas

Una lechuza negra se acerco a Hermione y le entrego un sobre color durazno, hermione inmediatamente la abrió

_Hermione:_

_Hola, soy yo, ¿recuerdas que te prometí que volverías a verme?, pues así es, me gustaría que nos encontráramos cerca del sauce boxeador a las 5pm, muero de ganas de verte de nuevo y estrecharte en mis brazos y de paso ¿podríamos vernos este sábado en Hogsmeade, en la pozada de La cabeza de cerdo?_

_Se que no es como el caldero chorreante, pero es que aún no podemos vernos las caras completamente, se que me odiarías, pero no será así._

_Espero tu respuesta, solo tienes que escribirla y mi lechuza me encontrará_

_Besos "L"_

Hermione se pregunto quien sería "L"

Hermione, ¿Quién te envió esa carta?

Oh, una amiga dijo rápidamente hermione, ella no quería que los chicos se enteraran de su encuentro y mucho menos del beso que había compartido con un desconocido

Terminaron todos de desayunar y se fueron a la cabaña de hagrid para empezar el día

Al llegar a la cabaña, hermione entro al baño con la excusa de que le picaba el ojo y sacando una pluma y empezó a escribir una rápida contestación

_Querido "L"_

_Me parece perfecto, buscaré la manera de que a esa hora este libre, y sí, me encantaría verte el sábado en Hogsmeade...Besos…Hermione_

Hermione se acercó a la ventana y la lechuza negra efectivamente estaba esperando la respuesta, así que sin tardarse demasiado metió la nota en una de las patas de la lechuza y la lechuza sin más voló a llevarle su contestación al chico misterioso.

Las clases transcurrieron sin problemas, y solo Snape dejó preparar 8 pociones para la clase del día siguiente.

Los chicos irían con Angelina, Fred y George al campo a practicar para el juego contra Hufflepuff, la practica sería de 4 a 7, a Hermione esto le pareció maravilloso ya que podría ver a su chico misterioso sin que Harry o Ron la siguieran, ni siquiera Ginny, ya que ella también jugaba Quidditch…

Hermy, ¿irás al campo a vernos? Pregunto ginny

Oh Ginny, lo siento tanto, yo quisiera ir, pero tengo tareas que terminar y no podré, tal vez mañana si vaya con ustedes

Esta bien hermy, nos vemos en la cena

Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca ciertamente a adelantar las pociones que Snape había encargado

Se concentró tanto en las pociones que cuando miró el reloj vio que eran 10 para las 5.

Guardo sus cosas y corriendo se dirigió hacia donde estaba el sauce

El lugar estaba un poco oscuro y la neblina comenzaba a aparecer.

Se detuvo agitada junto al árbol y se sentó en un tronco que había ahí a esperar al chico…

Unos minutos después vio que una persona encapuchada hacía acto de presencia…

Hola dijo tímidamente Hermione

Hola hermione respondió la voz, otra vez casi en susurros

Hermione no sabía que hacer, no sabía si acercarse o dejar que el se acercara

Entonces el se acerco y le dijo

Hermione, me gustas, no sabes cuanto, pero antes debes conocerme, se que si miraras mi rostro, te horrorizarías, por eso primero quiero que platiquemos

Y después te mostraré mi rostro, pero tienes que prometerme que no saldrás corriendo cuando me veas y que no me odiarás más de lo que ya me odias

Ahora fue el turno de sorprenderse de hermione

¿Yo te odio? Pregunto hermione

Si, respondió el chico

No lo creo, pero en fin, prometo por lo más sagrado que tenga que no te odiare

Conversaron de miles de cosas, sus sueños, sus metas, sus miedos, sus gustos y preferencias.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hermione, quien al mirar el reloj vio que este indicaba que eran las 8

Tengo que irme… dijo hermione

Te juro que me quedaría mucho tiempo más contigo, pero…tengo que darle lecciones a alguien…

¿Ese alguien….no te agrada mucho verdad?

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por tu cara, estabas alegre y de pronto cuando recordaste a ese alguien tu rostro cambio

Oh si, bueno lo que pasa es que ese alguien es cruel conmigo, antes me dolían sus humillaciones

¿Y ahora?

Ahora solo las ignoro

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

Bueno…yo…tengo que irme dijo hermione

Hermione…tal como lo prometí, debo cumplir, y sin más se quito la capa dejando ver que el chico misterioso tenía unos ojos grises, piel pálida y la sonrisa más triste que había visto

¡TÚ! Dijo hermione de lo más sorprendida

Si, yo…

¿Por qué? Dijo hermione mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas

Porque te quiero hermione, lo descubrí el curso pasado, pero cuando te lo iba decir vi que te besabas con ese Wesley…

No, no, no… ¿Por qué yo? Decía entre sollozos Hermione

Entonces Draco la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso

Hermione dejo que Draco la besara, pues ella también aún sabiendo quien era se moría por volverlo a besar…

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo se separó de el y sin decirle nada salió corriendo hacia su torre.

Draco la vio separarse de el y correr.

Se lo tenía bien merecido, pero estar con Hermione era maravilloso, era como morir y entrar al paraíso, donde había amor y no odio

Tristemente se limpió sus lágrimas y se dirigió a su torre.

Pasaron 2 semanas en las que Hermione actuaba de manera automática

Sus amigos la miraban preocupados, algo no andaba bien

¿Qué pasa hermy? Pregunto Ron

Nada Ron, eso pasa, nada dijo fríamente Hermione

¡Escúchate Hermione Granger! Dijo Harry

Hablas como si no fueras tú

Bueno, ¿es que acaso no puedo cambiar? – Exclamo furiosa Hermione

¿Tengo que ser la misma Hermione de siempre?, ¿la que se la pasa mejorando sus notas, la que los levanta? Dijo hermione entre lágrimas

No puedo más chicos, no puedo, he cambiado y ninguno se ha tomado la molestia en notarlo, solo ven mis defectos.

Y sin más salio corriendo de la sala común

Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí y se quedaron pensando que era lo que había cambiado así a Hermione

Hermione se detuvo al llegar a las orillas del lago

Se sentó en la hierba y comenzó a llorar de manera más profunda

Empezaba a oscurecer pero ella no se había dado cuenta

Oh, ¿Por qué yo? Se preguntaba en voz alta

¿Por qué lo quiero?

¿Por qué tenía que besarme de esa manera?

¡La culpa la tienen esos tontos sueños que no me abandonan!

¡La culpa la tienen esos besos que el me daba y no me dejan olvidarlo!

¿Cómo sacarte de mi corazón?

¡Oh Draco Malfoy!, ¿Cómo te olvido?

Mientras lloraba no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentaba junto a ella…

Hermione…

Draco…yo…

Pero el no la dejo terminar, simplemente le puso un dedo en sus labios y dijo:

Deja que yo hable…

Debo decirte lo que siento, no puedo más…

¡Que locura enamorarme yo de ti!, ¡Que locura fue fijarme justo en ti!, En silencio yo te quiero, Y mi voz tiene tu nombre enredado en mis temores de que me rechaces, Quiero tu boca rozando mi boca, Tu piel junto a la mía

Dame una oportunidad, y te enseñare lo que es amor, mi amor por ti

Al terminar de hablar Draco la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

Por favor hermione, dame una oportunidad, solo una, no sabes como sufro

Verte y no tenerte hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas

Draco, ¿no te estas burlando de mí?

Oh hermione, claro que no.

Y sin más se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla…

Cuando se separaron, Draco limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas de Hermione

Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sí Draco, si quiero


	3. El baile de primavera

3.- El baile de primavera

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Draco y Hermione eran novios, ambos cada día que pasaba se mandaban cartas y se veían por las noches en la biblioteca o en el lago.

Hermione se arreglaba más y hasta había cambiado su forma de vestir.

Había comenzado a arreglarse su cabello con una poción alisadora de cabello.

Ron la veía y se decía una y otra vez que había sido un tonto al dejarla ir.

¿A dónde vas tan guapa mione? Pregunto Ginny

Hermione se ruborizó un poco y con timidez dijo

Ginny, ven siéntate conmigo acá en la cama….tengo que contarte algo que es muy importante para mí, además tú eres mi mejor amiga y pues quiero que tu también te enteres…

Ginny al ver tan seria a su amiga se acerco dispuesta a escucharla

Ginny…hace 2 meses…tengo novio

La cara de Ginny pasó de la sorpresa a la alegría

¡Oh hermy, que felicidad! Y sin más abrazo a su amiga

¿Quién es el afortunado?

Ahí…viene lo interesante… dijo en voz baja Hermione

¿Lo conozco?, ¿Es de Gryffindor?

No Ginny, no lo conoces…el chico que es mi novio es de Slytherin…es Draco…

¿Qué?, ¿Hablas en serio? ¿No es una broma?

No, no es una broma…verás el y yo descubrimos que nos queremos, pero nadie…bueno…ahora solo tú lo sabes…ni Harry ni mucho menos tú hermano deben enterarse de esto, tienes que prometérmelo dijo Hermione con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

Hermy, no tiene necesidad que me hagas prometerlo, eres mi mejor amiga, y cualquier cosa importante para ti, también lo es para mí, puedes confiar en mí.

Gracias Ginny, bueno ahora tengo que terminar de vestirme, casi serán las 10 y tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, la encontró cerrada, Madame Prince sabía que a ella le encantaba pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y a petición de la profesora Mcgonagall esta le había entregado una copia de la llave de la biblioteca, así que podía entrar y salir a su gusto.

Al entrar volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave, sabía que Draco ya estaba dentro sin la necesidad de usar la llave pues había un cuadro que servía de puerta invisible que comunicaba las mazmorras de Slytherin con la biblioteca

Draco vio que Hermione entraba y rápidamente se acerco al amor de su vida.

Para Draco era muy difícil expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía, claro que sus padres le habían enseñado muy bien que un Malfoy nunca debía mostrar sus sentimientos

¡No es justo que me obliguen por ser el que ocupa el segundo lugar a que además de llevar las asignaturas de Transfiguración, DCAO, Encantamientos, Pociones, Astronomía, Historia de la magia y Herbología, tenga que llevar además las de Aritmancia y Estudio Muggles! Exclamo enojado Draco

Hermione lo vio y solo pudo sonreír, le encantaba como las mejillas de Draco se teñían de rosa cada vez que el chico se enojaba.

Vamos Draco, no te enojes, yo llevo todas esas asignaturas y acabo de agregar Oclumancia y Aparición

¿Qué?, ¿hablas en serio?, yo apenas y me doy tiempo con esas que me acaban de agregar y tú estas tranquila diciéndome que no enoje

A veces me doy cuenta que eres demasiado inteligente a mi lado.

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de Draco

Ambos estaban sentados en la última mesa de la biblioteca que contaba con un cómodo sofá reclinable.

Draco y ella estaban sentados muy juntos y comenzaron a besarse.

El beso cada vez se iba haciendo más fogoso y Hermione de pronto descubrió que los besos de Draco provocaban en ella sensaciones desconocidas que le maravillaban pero a la vez le asustaba, con gran trabajo se tuvo que separar de Draco

Draco…tú sabes que lo nuestro esta prohibido ante los ojos de tus padres y de Harry y Ron…sobre todo de Ron…

¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la comadreja? Pregunto irritado Draco

Draco…la mirada que Hermione le lanzo a Draco hizo que este se disculpara enseguida

Esta bien… ¿Qué tiene que ver Wesley en todo esto?

Draco, tú sabes que fui su novia por una semana el año pasado, el sabe que nunca lograría que yo lo viera más allá de cómo veo a un hermano

¿Entonces si lo sabe porque te preocupa tanto lo que el piense?

Porque Ron es mi mejor amigo Draco.

Lo se pequeña, y aunque no te cansas de repetirlo nunca y que se que nunca lo amaras como a mí, me pone celoso solo pensar que la mayor parte del día la pasas con el…

Lo se amor y créeme, a mí también me pone muy celosa ver como esa Parkinson esta todo el día pegada a ti como una lapa.

Draco al oír el nombre de la Slytherin le irrito tanto que hasta su cara parecía haber perdido todo rastro de buen humor, pero solo momentáneamente…

Amor, ya que tú eres la alumna preferida de Mcgonagall, ¿Por qué no le sugieres que para el baile, las cuatro casas se mezclen y que ella forme las parejas?

Draco, no entiendo, ¿porque querrías tú que las casas se mezclaran?

Hermy…yo quiero ir contigo al baile, pero si lo hacemos por nuestro lado los demás sospechararán…y eso es lo que tú no quieres…

En cambio si Mcgonagall es quien forma las parejas, por lógica, como somos los que mejor promedio llevamos…pues ella insistirá en que tú y yo asistamos juntos al baile.

Oh Draco, ¡que brillante idea!

Por eso te quiero tanto.

Lo se amor dijo Draco sonriendo.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Al otro día todos se encontraban desayunando cuando Hermione se disculpó con sus amigos por abandonarlos tan rápidamente y les dijo que tenía que hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall.

La profesora Mcgonagall se hallaba en su escritorio pensando a quien escogería para que organizara el baile de la primavera cuando entro Hermione

Buenos días profesora Mcgonagall

Bueno días Hermione, ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

Bueno profesora, lo que pasa es que yo…quiero anotarme en el comité organizador y también darle unas ideas que se me han ocurrido.

Mcgonagall sonrió, frente a ella se hallaba la respuesta a sus problemas con el baile

¡Oh Hermione, que bueno que quieres ayudar!

Como eres la primera y creo que la única que se anotará, aceptaré todas tus ideas, así que empieza a contármelas ahora mismo, mandaré a avisar que hoy no asistirás a las primeras clases porque estas aquí conmigo tratando temas importantes, dijo mientras salía un momento de la oficina.

Gracias profesora dijo sonriendo Hermione…las cosas no le podían salir mejor de lo que ella y Draco esperaban...

Bien hermione, la profesora había vuelto, ¿Cuáles son tus ideas?

Bueno, podríamos adornar el salón en tonos pasteles y verdes, juntar a las cuatro casas y que usted las organice en parejas, quitar las mesas cuadradas y poner la gran mesa redonda y que el centro quede como pista de baile y pues traer una banda muggle de moda.

Mcgonagall escuchaba atentamente todas las ideas y sonrió.

Perfecto Hermione, por algo es que eres la chica más inteligente de Gryffindor y de todo Hogwarts, así que como todo ha sido idea de tu brillante mente dejaré todo a tu cargo.

¿Todo?, ¿hasta organizar a las parejas?

Claro Hermione, pero…con una condición….

¿Cuál profesora?

Bueno en vista de que tú ocupas el primer lugar en mejor promedio y Malfoy el segundo…el tendrá que ser tú pareja…

Tenía que fingir que esa idea le molestaba…no podía mostrarse feliz…


	4. Tienes que poner el ejemplo

4.- Tienes que poner el ejemplo….

Mcgonagall al ver la cara de Hermione dijo…Hermione, se que la idea no te agrada pero como ha sido idea tuya que las cuatro casas se mezclaran, debes empezar a poner el ejemplo tu misma.

Claro profesora dijo Hermione disimulando todo lo que podía lo feliz que se sentía.

La lista quedó lista en menos de una hora, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts habían sido debidamente mezclados a la idea de Hermione, una vez que termino le entrego la lista a la profesora.

Bien dijo Mcgonagall al ver la lista en su mano, en la cena informaré todas tus ideas.

Profesora, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

Claro Hermione, ¿Qué deseas?

Bueno en la cena…cuando informe lo del baile…podría decir usted que todo lo relacionado con el baile, ha sido idea suya…

Pero Hermione, ¡si la idea fue tuya!

Lo se profesora, pero ¿Qué pasara si los alumnos se enojan conmigo porque los mezcle con otros?

Tienes razón Hermione, no mencionaré tu nombre.

Gracias profesora.

Bien Hermione, puedes irte a tus clases.

Hermione salio de la oficina de Mcgonagall con una gran sonrisa.

En la cena como siempre unos estaban en sus respectivas mesas comentando lo sucedido en el transcurso del día, mientras que otros solo se dedicaban a comer, como Ron o a admirar a las chicas de otras casas como Harry.

De pronto oyeron la fuerte voz del director hablar

Chicos, buenas noches, me complace anunciarles que pronto llegará la primavera y con ella vendrá el baile anual de dicha festividad, pero este año el baile tendrá muchas sorpresas, pero mejor que se los explique la profesora Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall se paró de su asiento y se dirigió al alumnado

Chicos, el baile este año tendrá sorpresas, todas agradables, por supuesto.

Para empezar el baile será de disfraces con motivos florales claro esta, la mesas desaparecerán y en su lugar usaremos la mesa ovalada…las cuatro casas se mezclaran y yo misma he organizado ya las parejas, la lista la dejaré mañana a primera hora en el pasillo que comunica la dirección con la puerta del patio trasero, espero que se diviertan…y sin más con una gran sonrisa volvió a su lugar

Después de eso el murmullo no hizo esperar, algunos tristes, unos contentos y otros enfurecidos…

En la mesa de los Gryffindor…

¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan hecho esto? Exclamo enojado Ron

Y yo que pensaba invitar a Cho dijo tristemente Harry

¡No es justo! ¿Y si me toca alguien que no es de mi agrado? Suspiró Ginny

Hermione solo podía seguir comiendo y disimular que todo le daba igual cuando en verdad era todo lo contrario…

En la mesa de los Slytherin la situación era peor

¿Qué le pasará por la cabeza a Mcgonagall? Pregunto furioso Zabini

¡Esa vieja esta completamente chiflada! Dijo Parkinson

¿Qué baile? Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Crabbe y Goyle

¡Esto es una absurda tontería, esa vieja cada día que pasa se vuelve más rara! Dijo Millicent Bulstrode

Draco solo quería que la cena se acabara y pudiera ir a su cuarto…se moría de ganas por estar solo y festejar consigo mismo su triunfo ante la idea de llevar a Hermione con el al baile…

Por otra parte los Ravenclaw…

¡Esto es maravilloso, tal vez Harry me invite! Exclamaba contenta Luna

Un baile más sin Cedric…se lamentaba una triste Cho Chang

En Hufflepuff…

Que mala suerte, ¡yo quería invitar a Hermione al baile! Susurraba Justin…

La cena transcurrió entre lamentaciones y suspiros, unos casi saltaban de la emoción con solo imaginar quien sería su pareja…

En la mesa de profesores…

Creo, que no deberíamos mezclar a las casas Minerva.- dijo Snape

¿Por qué no? Pregunto la profesora Hooch

Porque será desastroso, bien saben que Slytherin y Gryffindor no se llevan bien dijo Snape

Yo creo…que es una oportunidad maravillosa para que los chicos se conozcan mejor dijo Sinistra…

Creo…que Sinistra tiene toda la razón, me parece una estupenda idea la tuya Minerva exclamo fascinado Dumbledore.

Me agradaría saber, con quien demonios me ha emparejado esa loca de Mcgonagall, decía una furiosa Pansy

Vamos pansy, ¿Por qué no intentas la Legilimancia con ella? Dijo Millicent

Oh Millicent, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?

Sabes muy bien que la reina de la Oclumancia es Mcgonagall y Snape, jamás funcionaría, ahora por su culpa tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para saber, pero si me ponen con alguien que yo no este de acuerdo, juro por todas la maldiciones que me se que mi padre se enterara de esto, y sin más se dirigió a las Mazmorras dejando a Millicent y a Daphne mirándose la una a la otra.

¿Por qué Pansy se ha ido y no me ha esperado? Pregunto un furioso Blaise

No se dijo entre bocado y bocado Crabbe

Draco miraba la cara de sus compañeros de mesa y solo sonrío para si mismo…no, nadie debía descubrir lo suyo con Hermione…todavía no….

Los alumnos poco a poco fueron abandonando sus mesas para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes…

Viernes…último día de clases.

La lista de las parejas de baile se encontraba en la puerta de la dirección, tal y como lo había dicho Mcgonagall…

Hermy, ¡Vamos hermy…despierta! Decían unas voces…

Hermione se encontraba soñando….se veía a si misma sentada frente al lago con Draco, Harry y Ron los veían sonrientes y los apoyaban…

¡Hermione Granger, Despierta! Dijo esta vez una voz más fuerte

Hermione despertó sobresaltada…. ¿que pasa, porque tanto escándalo?

Al levantarse vio frente a ella dos pares de ojos…Parvati y Ginny la estaba mirando fijamente

Vamos Hermy, tienes que vestirte y bajar con nosotras, ¡así nadie nos dirá nada si vamos contigo! Exclamo emocionada Lavender

Chicas, no entiendo nada, ¿Qué sucede, a donde quieren ir?

¡Hermione! Gritaron impacientes las tres chicas

Chicas, si no dejan de gritar y me dicen que pasa, no saldré de aquí dijo Hermione furiosa por que la habían despertado de su dulce sueño…

Hermy, dijo Lavender, Hoy es viernes, por lo tanto hoy es el gran día, al decir el gran día, me refiero a que hoy publican la lista de las parejas para el baile de primavera, si tú bajas con nosotras, como prefecta que eres, tendremos oportunidad de ver con quien nos ha tocado sin problemas… ¿te parece?, ¿acaso no estas emocionada? Interrumpió Ginny

Tenía que fingir que estaba desesperada por saber quien sería su pareja…

¡Oh chicas, discúlpenme, se me había olvidado por completo, y claro que quiero saber quien será mi pareja!

Espérenme 5 minutos y en seguida bajamos, corrió rápido al baño….

Lavender, no la note muy emocionada como quiso fingir, ¿Qué le pasara? Pregunto Parvati…

No se Parvati, pero bueno mejor la esperamos en la puerta, vamos Ginny…

5 minutos después las cuatro chicas se dirigían a la dirección…

Al llegar a la dirección, se encontraron con una gran multitud, todos querían ver las listas pero sorprendentemente aún no estaban pegadas en el pasillo.

De pronto salió Hagrid con unos rollos en las manos.

Chicos…había un gran murmullo, todos estaban impacientes…

Chicos repitió Hagrid, si no guardan silencio, no colgaré las listas, son órdenes de Mcgonagall y del director.

¡Exijo ver las listas! Dijo Pansy

¿Exige señorita Parkinson? Pregunto de pronto Mcgonagall desde una esquina…nadie la había visto venir…

Pansy quiso componer la situación….bueno…yo….quiero decir, que si nos dejan ver las listas

Señorita Parkinson, ¿usted cree que soy una ignorante?

No…profesora, claro que no dijo sonriendo Pansy.

Bueno señorita, pues creo que sí, porque usted, ¡Estaba exigiendo! Y no puedo tolerar ese comportamiento suyo tan indisciplinado, así que ahora, y esto va para todos los presentes….casa por casa vendrá a ver las listas…así que empezaré por Gryffindor…una nueva ola de murmullos se desató de nuevo entre los presentes…

¿Hay algún problema con mis órdenes? Pregunto Mcgonagall….nadie respondió…bien, como no hay problema, los demás retírense, solo que se queden los alumnos de Gryffindor, los demás yo los mandare a llamar con Hagrid…

Todos se iban retirando menos Pansy, Millicent y Daphne

Señoritas, ¿acaso están sordas? Pregunto Mcgonagall

No profesora, no estamos sordas, pero no es justo que empiecen con Gryffindor exclamo enojada Pansy…

Bien señorita Parkinson, por su comportamiento, su casa será la última en ver las listas, y les quitaré 50 puntos, y si replica una vez más mis ordenes, me veré obligada a suspenderla del baile y la pondré a limpiar la bodega de calderos.

Pansy y sus amigas tuvieron que irse, Pansy se encontraba furiosa.

¿Cómo es posible que nos haga eso?

Siempre Gryffindor…..la maldita vieja siempre con sus favoritismos.

Pansy, cálmate, de todos modos veremos las listas…

Millicent, ¿me estas llevando la contraria?

No Pansy, solo que mejor vamos a desayunar y después venimos a ver, es que ya tengo hambre…

Millicent, tú siempre tienes hambre, ¡Siempre!

Daphne caminaba en silencio detrás de Pansy, como queriendo pasar desapercibida…

Daphne, ¿estas enferma? No has hablado absolutamente nada

No Pansy, no estoy enferma, solo que…estoy pensando…

Pansy la interrumpió con sus carcajadas…. ¿tú pensando Daphne?

Si Pansy, aunque no lo creas, no eres la única que puede pensar…

¿Te estas quejando?

No, solo que estoy harta de que siempre estemos en líos por tu culpa

Bueno Daphne, si tanto te molesta, ¿Por qué te juntas conmigo?, no es necesario que me respondas, yo te diré porque…porque eres una fracasada, gracias a mí, los chicos te hablan, y si no te parece mi forma de ser o de actuar, puedes irte.

Al llegar al comedor, todos estaban en sus mesas desayunando menos los Gryffindor.

Draco estaba preocupado, no había ningún Gryffindor en la mesa…pero tenía que cambiar su rostro…Pansy y sus amigas venían llegando

Pansy, ¿Por qué tan enojada amor? Pregunto Blaise…

¿Amor? Por favor Zabini, el día que yo te ame, los sangre sucia serán los amos de la magia.

¡Vaya que si estas de mal humor eh!, pero bueno de seguro se te acabó tu crema antiarrugas

Los demás chicos que estaba presenciando el encuentro verbal de los dos chicos rompieron a reírse.

Blaise… ¿te crees muy gracioso?

No Pansy, solo que tú…tú si que me causas gracia.

Y bien Pansy, ¿Quién es tu pareja? Pregunto Miles…

Pues no se, Mcgonagall nos dejo hasta lo último y como siempre, empezó por los asquerosos de Gryffindor…

Y nos quitaron 50 puntos dijo Millicent

Pansy se le quedo viendo a Millicent y dijo, ¡Tú siempre de comunicativa!, ¿Por qué mejor no te dedicas a comer? Es lo que mejor te sale

Ya basta Pansy, ¿ahora que hiciste?

¿Qué les pasa?, siempre tengo que ser yo

Pero Pansy, siempre que nos bajan puntos es por culpa tuya

Además deja en paz a Millicent, ella solo dijo lo que tú de seguro no pensabas contarnos, ¿verdad?

Draco, ¿Qué te pasa?, de cuando acá defiendes a Millicent

Eso no te importa Pansy.

Draco, amor, no me gusta que nos enfademos, no es bueno para nosotros…

¿Nosotros? No hay un "nosotros" Pansy, ni lo habrá nunca, quítate la idea absurda de que yo te quiero.

Todos habían dejado de comer para presenciar la conversación de Draco y Pansy…

Pansy al ver que los estaban observando dijo

¿Qué ven estúpidos?, ¡sigan comiendo!

Vamos Pansy, deja de estar de arrastrada con Malfoy gritó Marcus Flint

¡Hey Pansy, deja a Malfoy en paz! Gritaron Derrick Y Harper

Pansy al verse humillada por Draco y los demás se levanto furiosa del comedor y antes de salir les gritó:

Todos son unos estúpidos y salió del comedor.

Yo no se como Millicent y Daphne la soportan dijo Blaise

Blaise…conmigo no finjas…se que te gusta Pansy exclamo divertido Draco


	5. La lista

5.- La lista…

La lista quedaba de la siguiente manera:

Parejas para el baile de primavera, que se celebrará el 21 de marzo…

Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini

Cho Chang

Harry Potter

Vincent Crabbe

Millicent Bulstrode

Ron Wesley

Luna Lovegood

Ginny Wesley

Neville Longbottom

Angélica Jonson

George Wesley

Fred Wesley

Parvati Patil

Dean Thomas

Susan Bones

Gregory Goyle

Laura Madley

Marcus Flint

Daphne Greengrass

Seamus Finnigan

Eleanor Branstone

Katie Bell

Ritchie Coote

Lee Jordan

Alicia Spinnet

Adrián Pucey

Demezla Robins

Owen Cauldwell

Rose Zeller

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Marietta Edgecombe

Ernie Macmillan

Padma Patil

Theodore Nott

Penélope Clearwater

Colin Ceevey

Mandy Brocklehurst

Percy Wesley

Hannah Abbott

Kevin Entwhistle

Su Li

Hepzibah Smith

Lisa Turpin

Zacharias Smith

Orla Quirke

Jimmy Peakes

Isabel MacDougal

Roger Davies

Lavender Brown

Stella Jordan

Malcolm Baddock

Bole Lucian

Zoe Zeller

Grace Mcduvell

Eddie Carmichael

Mishelle Peakes

Derrick

Lizzie Doone

Harper

En la cena todos comentaban el contenido de la lista…

Harry, ¡no lo puedo creer!, iré con Luna… esa chica es hermosa exclamaba contento Ron

Ginny pensaba que solo faltaba que un rayo la partiera en dos…su pareja era Neville…de acuerdo el chico no era feo…pero a ella le gustaba Harry…claro que viendo bien a Neville…

Dime harry, ¿Qué sientes al saber que tú deseo de llevar como tú pareja a Cho se ha hecho realidad? Pregunto sonriente Hermione

No se Hermy…todo esto es tan confuso…ahora que lo pienso la lista ha quedado de acuerdo a como la mayoría desea…es como si Mcgonagall lo supiera…dijo intrigado Harry…

Hermione al ver que su amigo estaba sospechando dijo…

Harry te confesaré algo…yo le ayude un poquito a Mcgonagall

¿En serio Hermy?, ¿entonces porque no evitaste que Malfoy fuera tu pareja?

Harry, Mcgonagall dice que debemos ir juntos porque somos los primeros lugares en promedio, no debo desobedecerla, tú sabes lo mucho que la admiro.

Tienes razón hermy, soy un tonto al reclamarte sin siquiera ponerme a pensar que tú de todos modos no lo soportas…

Claro dijo Hermione…si harry supiera…

Todos poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones, Hermione salió a dar su ronda nocturna y asegurándose que nadie la veía se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch….

El campo estaba iluminado por una leve luz de luna…

Draco…susurro Hermione…

Nada, no estaba…estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien la tomo de la cintura, dio un pequeño grito del susto pero inmediatamente fue ahogado por unos labios…

¿A dónde ibas amor? Susurro Draco en el oído de Hermione

¡Oh Draco, me has asustado! Se quejo la chica

Vamos amor, sabes que me encanta sorprenderte, pero dime amor, ¿estas feliz?, porque yo si…

Si Draco, estoy feliz, me encanta la idea de estar juntos toda la noche.

¿Qué dijeron tus amigos amor? Pregunto Hermione

No se…no me presente a cenar, así que no puedo saber.

¿Dónde andabas?

Salí un rato a esclarecer mis ideas….

¿Qué pasa Draco? De pronto tú cara ha cambiado.

Hermione…hoy recibí una carta…

¿De quien?

Es de mi padre…

¡Oh!... ¿que decía?

La carta es un poco extraña, me informa sobre mi deber como un Malfoy, se que ser mortífago no puede ser, pues Voldemort ha sido derrotado una y otra vez y esta muy débil…me lo dijo Zabini….pero no se a que se refiere…vendrá el 26 de Marzo….

Draco, tranquilo, no te impacientes, mejor espera…

Pero Hermione, es que mi padre siempre esta tramando algo, a veces me dan ganas de ir yo mismo al ministerio de magia y decirles todo lo que se sobre mi padre.

¿Y porque no lo haces?

No puedo, antes de que yo llegará al ministerio mi padre se habría enterado y mataría a la persona que más me importa…

¿A quién Draco?

Tengo un amigo que se llama Deniss Nikos, el es hijo de un antiguo amigo de mi padre, el es Ruso, su padre en bancarrota le ofreció al mío un castillo en Rusia, pero mi padre no lo aceptó, no, el es más listo, sabía que Deniss era un chico especial, Deniss puede ver el futuro, y lo tiene en casa, no lo tiene con cadenas, pero no lo deja salir, Deniss se ha convertido en un chico solitario, taciturno, hace las cosas sin saber lo que realmente esta haciendo, mi padre lo controla con magia negra, el es mi mejor amigo, y mi padre lo sabe y cuando me obliga a hacer algo que no quiero y yo me niego el amenaza con matarlo…

Draco, ¡eso es monstruoso!

Lo se, créeme que lo se…

Se separaron en la entrada de la torre de Hermione y ante un último beso cada uno se fue a su dormitorio…

Al llegar a su sala común, no esperaba que Pansy y su pandilla lo estuviera esperando.

Draco, ¿Dónde estabas? Pregunto furiosa Pansy

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Pansy

¡Pero claro que lo es!

No me digas Pansy, mira estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir

Pero, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de la bajeza que nos han hecho?

¿De que hablas?

¡Mcgonagall y sus estupideces, Me ha puesto de pareja al idiota de Zabini, y tú iras con la Sangre Sucia!

Draco tenía que fingir, por el bien de su amada tenía que hacerlo

¿De que hablas?, ¿es verdad?

Claro que es verdad, no puedo creerlo, ella sabe que tú y yo somos pareja

Pansy, no te equivoques, si una vez fui tu novio fue en primer año, y ya te lo dije, no te quiero, ya estamos en sexto, así que supéralo, tú y yo no somos nada, ¿me entendiste?, ahora me voy a dormir

Draco, que maravilla, iré al baile con Pansy, aunque tú tendrás que ir con la sangre sucia, aunque en vacaciones se puso muy buena…

Draco al oír este comentario tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no golpear a su compañero de cuarto…

Zabini…mejor concéntrate en convencer a Pansy de que serás una excelente pareja, porque me la encontré en la sala común y de idiota no te baja…

Al otro día en la clase de pociones…

Los alumnos iban llegando, la mayoría ya estaba presente, la clase comenzaba a las 10 y terminaba a las 12…

Snape ya estaba detrás de su escritorio ordenando su lista de tareas…

Hermione, Ron y Harry llegaron corriendo, tarde, como siempre, cada vez que intentaban llegar temprano, algo les ocurría…

Snape los miro y sonrió maliciosamente…

Srita Granger, Wesley y Potter….les recuerdo que mi clase comienza a las 10…y son 10:05…por lo tanto tienen 120 puntos menos por llegar tarde.

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo y después cada uno tomo asiento.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a que Snape les quitará puntos por cualquier cosa.

Clase, hoy veremos el libro: Antídotos Asiáticos, quiero una composición de todo el libro, y al decir todo el libro, me refiero a que lo deben entregar hoy mismo, lo harán de manera individual, no quiero oír ningún susurro, a trabajar…

Al finalizar las dos horas, sorprendentemente el único que no había terminado su composición era Draco…

Los demás iban entregando y se iban retirando…

Cuando no quedaba ningún alumno Snape se acercó a Draco

Draco, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, últimamente estas muy cambiado, te noto distante y ese brillo en tu mirada no me inspira confianza…

¿De que habla profesor Snape?

Draco…deja los formalismos, sabes que me siento orgulloso de ti por tus logros académicos, pero no trates de insultar mi inteligencia, así que dime, ¿Qué diablos te esta sucediendo?

Draco pensó que o el era muy tonto al demostrar sentimientos que no debían salir a la superficie o Snape era demasiado listo para su gusto

Profesor, lo que me ocurre es que estoy emocionado porque mi padre me hablo de un deber que tengo que cumplir por ser un Malfoy, y….la verdad me pregunto a que se referirá mi padre…si, lo mejor era fingir…

¿Eso es todo?, ¿por eso te preocupas?

Vamos Draco, si me lo hubieses comentado antes, yo mismo te lo habría dicho dijo un sonriente Snape…

¿U...usted sabe de qué habla mi padre?- pregunto Draco un tanto nervioso

Claro Draco, lo que pasa es que ese deber como Malfoy del que tu padre te menciono en la carta es muy sencillo…

¿De que se trata? Pregunto Draco nervioso...

Pues de que más si no del compromiso a matrimonio con Pansy Parkinson dijo sonriendo Snape, es algo que ya estaba arreglado desde tus 12 años….

¿Qué? Fue lo único que pudo decir un Draco más pálido de lo normal…


	6. Secretos

6.- Secretos…

Narcisa… se oyó una voz gritar en el cuarto de la segunda planta de la casa Malfoy…

¿Si Lucius? Dijo una bella mujer ataviada en un vestido negra de seda, bien maquillada y como único adorno un collar de perlas.

Narcisa, tenemos que hablar querida, Draco ya tiene 17 años, ha crecido y como nuestro único heredero, debe casarse con alguien de sangre limpia, como nosotros, el 26 iré a verlo al colegio y le anunciaré que es tiempo de que formalice su compromiso con Pansy.

Lucius, me parece perfecto - dijo sonriendo Narcisa – ¿quién mejor que Pansy para nuestro bello y apuesto Draco?

Sería perfecto que formalizaran su compromiso ahora que tengan permiso para salir un fin de semana a sus casas.

Lo se Narcisa, ya lo he planeado todo, Draco tiene un permiso de salir el 2 de abril, ese día haremos un baile por todo lo alto, y ahí anunciarán los chicos el día de su boda.

Magnifico dijo Narcisa, quién ya estaba pensando en ir a París para adquirir más pieles, vestidos y joyas nuevas para el compromiso de su hijo con la adorable Pansy, sería un enlace perfecto, dos familias de Sangre pura, Malfoy – Parkinson…

Mientras que la familia Parkinson estaba contenta por ver que se iba a realizar el enlace perfecto que habían soñado por años…el enlace entre Pansy y Draco, miembro de la familia más poderosa y rica de los magos de sangre limpia.

Lucius, ¿Qué harás con Deniss?

¿Por qué la pregunta Narcisa?

Bueno, lo que pasa es que hoy que estaba en la biblioteca lo encontré demasiado pensativo en el ventanal viendo hacia los jardines…ese chico me incomoda con sus eternos silencios.

Querida, no me importa si te molesta o no, el esta aquí por una razón, el me sirve, y mientras me sirva el permanecerá en la mansión el tiempo que yo considere correcto, además entretiene a Draco cuando viene aquí.

Pero Lucius, ¿no tienes miedo de que ese chico descubra que en realidad su padre no ha perdido nada, que no esta en bancarrota y que todo este tiempo los has tenido engañados a el y a su familia?

Narcisa…te preocupas demasiado, Deniss no se enterará nunca, créeme, lo tengo manejado con magia negra de alto poder.

Mientras tanto, Deniss, un chico moreno de ojos azules, cabello lacio largo amarrado en una coleta, se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre el hechizo de Imperius…

En un texto encontró lo que estaba buscando:

**Imperius:** Supone el control total, hace muchos años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio de la maldición Imperius.

Deniss, era uno de los pocos magos que podía ver el futuro, sonrió…el había visto venir los problemas de su padre, y la trampa de Lucius Malfoy, el hubiese podido alterar las consecuencias de los actos futuros, pero si lo hubiese hecho, jamás hubiese podido estudiar tan de cerca la Mansión Malfoy.

Lucius se decía un mago poderoso, pero no contaba con el poder del "indefenso" Deniss…

Lucius creía que con la maldición Imperius lo tenía controlado, pero no era así, a pesar de solo tener 17 años, Deniss era muy poderoso, había estudiado en Durmstrang magia negra muy avanzada para cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts, había aprendido a controlarla muy bien, por lo tanto era más fuerte, y el simple hechizo de la maldición Imperius pronunciado de la mismísima boca del "poderoso" Lucius Malfoy, no surgía efecto en el.

Pero le hacía creer que funcionada, le convenía pues el tenía sus propios planes.

Draco el hijo de Lucius era su mejor amigo, pero aún no le contaba de sus planes a Draco pues Lucius podría hacerle un Veritaserum y podía echar todo a perder…

Sus plan consistía en saber que escondía tan celosamente Lucius en su calabozo, había bajado una vez por encargo de Lucius al sótano y había visto una puerta de metal con una placa que decía: Sótano, solo pasa Lucius Malfoy.

Deniss desde que tenía 10 años había mostrado interés por trabajar en el ministerio de magia y había mostrado que estaba capacitado así que su primera misión había sido descubrir que era lo que Lucius guardaba en su castillo, así que se hizo amigo de Draco, pero con el tiempo, descubrió que en verdad si era Amigo de Draco, el chico era tan diferente a su cruel padre, y ni que decir de su madre, ella era calculadora, fría, egoísta, frívola…

Le daban pena los padres de Draco.

Pronto descubriría la forma de entrar a ese sótano y entonces Lucius estaría perdido…lo mandaría directamente a Azkaban, al igual que a su fría esposa.

Deseaba tanto poder acabar con ese maldito que había hecho creer a su padre que estaba en la bancarrota, su padre…sonrió al recordarlo, era lo único que realmente le importaba.

Además tenía que ayudar a Draco, al pobre lo habían comprometido desde los 12 años en matrimonio con una chica horrible llamada Pansy Parkinson.

Esa chica era físicamente bella, pero interiormente estaba igual o peor de podrida que la madre de Draco, con razón se llevaban tan bien, pero el sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

En ese momento se oyeron pasos afuera de la biblioteca y susurro: Evanesco…inmediatamente el libro que estaba leyendo desapareció y se quedo inmóvil, con la vista perdida, esperando a que entrara Lucius.

Efectivamente entró a la biblioteca Lucius…

Deniss, necesito que me digas, si mi hijo aceptará a Pansy como esposa, le ordeno el mago.

Entonces Deniss cerró los ojos y con su varita proyecto la escena que Lucius quería ver…

Lucius sonreía complacido, frente a él veía una imagen donde Draco aceptaba sonriente casarse con Pansy…

Muy bien Deniss, muy bien…me has alegrado la tarde, por hoy puedes vagar por todo el castillo, trata de no encontrarte con Narcisa, sabes como se pone cuando nota tu presencia.

Si amo Lucius, haré lo que usted ordene dijo Deniss como si estuviera hechizado y solo aceptara las ordenes que se le daban.

Lucius sonrió, le maravillaba como le obedecía ese chico, sin duda era el mago más brillante en la rama de los Malfoy, y Draco algún día sería igual o mejor que el…

Se dirigió a la chimenea que esta en la sala y usando polvos flu gritó: ¡Al castillo de Macnair!…

Unos segundos después apareció en el castillo de su mejor amigo quien junto con Augustus Rookwood, Bellatrix Lestrange y Jugson lo estaban esperando tomando una copa de Whisky.

Cuñado…te has tardado un poco dijo Bellatrix acercándose a Lucius y besándolo apasionadamente en la boca…

Lucius le devolvió el beso a Bellatrix y después se separo de ella.

Bueno he llegado, me distraje atendiendo unos asuntos en mi castillo, pero bueno, ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión?

Bueno Lucius – dijo Walden Macnair – nos hemos enterado que pronto tu hijo y Pansy se comprometerán en matrimonio.

Así es dijo orgulloso Lucius.

Bueno pues entonces en muestra de mi amistad te ofrezco mi castillo de Costa Azul en Grecia para que allá se celebre la recepción.

Gracias Walden, me parece un lugar perfecto.

Todos siguieron hablando de naderías…

Bellatrix se acerco a Lucius….

Cuñado… ¿Cómo se encuentra Cissy?

Bien, esta emocionada con la idea del matrimonio de Draco, pronto irá a París a comprarse joyas y vestidos.

Querido dijo Bellatrix sentándose en las piernas de Lucius, sabes que te extraño mucho, ¿verdad?, además sabes que si yo no hubiese estado de viaje cuando conociste a Cissy, te hubieras casado conmigo y Draco podría haber sido mi hijo…

Lo se Bella…pero no importa que este casado con Narcisa, tú eres mejor que ella en todos los sentidos…

Lucius, ¿Cuándo podré ver a Derek?

Sabes bien que por ahora no se puede, Narcisa casi no sale de casa y si llegas a ir a la mansión, tu hermana querrá pasar todo el día contigo y te será imposible separarte de ella, ya sabes como es de empalagosa Narcisa dijo con una mueca Lucius.

Ya lo se Lucius, pero ¡necesito ver a Derek!

No te desesperes Bella… él esta bien cuidado, además sabes que si estuviera contigo Narcisa se hubiese enterado y sería desastroso para ti.

En cuanto Narcisa se vaya a París tú podrás ir al castillo y estar junto a él…

Entonces RookWood se acerco a ellos y dijo:

Bueno Lucius, ¿cuando conoceremos a Derek?, sabes que estoy encantado con Draco, pues heredó los rasgos de Narcisa…pero me encantaría conocer a Derek, seguro que heredó la hermosura extraordinaria de nuestra querida Bellatrix…

Augustus, pronto lo conocerás, Derek es un chico muy listo a pesar de solo tener 14 años, salió igual de guapo que su padre dijo orgulloso Lucius…

Claro dijo Bellatrix, ¿Cómo no sería listo? Si es nuestro hijo dijo sonriendo…

Así es Bella…el hermoso Derek es mi hijo….

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS…. **

**¿Qué LES PARECIÓ EL SECRETITO? LUCIUS TIENE OTRO HIJO Y NADA MENOS QUE CON SU CUÑADA, ¿Qué PASARA CUANDO DRACO SE ENTERE QUE TIENE UN HERMANITO? ¿Cuál SERÁ LA REACCIÓN DE NARCISA AL VER QUE SU PROPIA HERMANA SE ACUESTA CON SU MARIDO?**


	7. Noche de besos robados

7.- Noche de besos robados

Todo estaba listo para la noche, las clases ese día habían sido suspendidas, todos los alumnos esperaban con impaciencia a que llegara la noche…

El baile comenzaría a las 9:00 pm y terminaría a las 3:00 am

El Gran salón estaba iluminado por miles de velas de colores, por las esquinas había enormes arreglos de rosas, lilas, azucenas…

La música sonaba suave…los grupos muggles que se presentaría esa noche serían Simple Plan, Green Day y U2…

Los maestros ya estaban presentes luciendo sus mejores galas, ya que ellos habían decidido que solo los disfraces los llevarían los alumnos…

-Hermione llevaba un vestido color rosa, cerrado por el frente y de la parte de atrás con escote hasta la cintura, su antifaz era de una lila negra

-Draco iba con un Frac negro de corte italiano y un antifaz de una rosa negra

-Pansy y Blaise se habían puesto de acuerdo en todo…ella llevaba un traje de falda y saco color verde, con un antifaz de un tulipán verde, Blaise llevaba un ridículo smoking color verde y un antifaz de un tulipán verde…de lo que Blaise era capaz por complacer a Pansy…

-Harry llevaba un smoking negro, antifaz de abejita…Cho iba de traje largo, con escote medio y antifaz de girasol…

-Crabbe y Millicent simplemente no tenían remedio, ambos se habían mandado a hacer trajes de azucenas…

-Ron llevaba un smoking blanco, Luna llevaba un vestido largo igualmente blanco y antifaces de alcatraces

-Ginny simplemente se puso un vestido color amarillo con lunares y un antifaz de una amapola….Neville llevaba un smoking negro y un antifaz de Azalea

-Angélica y George se habían mandado a hacer trajes de claveles rosas…

-Fred y Parvati iban con trajes de hortensias rojas…

-Dean y Susan llevaban trajes de lavanda

-Goyle y Laura habían optado por sencillamente vestirse ambos de morado…Goyle con un smoking morado, Laura con un vestido morado y antifaces de lechuga…

-Marcus Y Daphne habían optado por no llevar disfraz, simplemente no les apetecía…

-Seamus y Eleanor llevaban disfraces de manzanilla…

-Katie y Ritchie estaban vestidos de muerdago…

-Lee y Jordan se vistieron de nopales

-Adrián y Demezla no llevaban disfraz

-Owen y rose se vistieron de rosas moradas…

-Justin y Marietta iban vestidos de olivo

-Ernie y Padma llevaban trajes de petunias moradas

-Theodore y Penélope iban disfrazados de rosas verdes

-Colin y Mandy iban de lilas amarillas

-Percy y Hannah iban de rosas azules…

-Kevin y Su li iban de jazmines

-Hepzibah y Lisa iban de orquídeas verdes

-Zacharias y Orla iban de margaritas fluorescentes

-Jimmy e Isabel iban de Margaritas de color negro

-Roger y Lavender llevaban de girasoles rosados…

-Stella y Malcolm iban de petunias amarillas

-Bole y Zoe llevaban de alcatraces negros

-Grace y Eddie iban de orquídeas moradas

-Mishelle y Derrick llevaban Rosas moradas

-Lizzie y Harper iban de lilas azules…

Los alumnos se iban acomodando en la mesa ovalada, de beber había jugo de durazno, jugo de calabaza, jugo de manzana, jugo de uva y jugo de fresa.

La comida era simplemente deliciosa, Spaghetti verde, Pescado frito, almejas al vapor, queso fundido y de postre Pie de Manzana con ciruelas, Natilla con uvas y Fresas rellenas de chocolate.

El baile comenzó y todas las parejas bailaban alegremente alrededor de la pista.

¡Que idea tan maravillosa has tenido Minerva! Exclamo orgulloso el profesor Dumbledore

Minerva solo pudo sonreír, la verdad era que todo lo que pasaba allí, había sido organizado por la brillante alumna de Gryffindor, la prefecta perfecta…Hermione Granger.

Se veía lindisima con su lila negra, y parecía… ¿feliz? Bailaba abrazada de una manera un poco íntima con Draco Malfoy, aunque tal vez fuera idea suya…

Dumbledore miraba bailar a la pareja compuesta por Draco y Hermione…sonrío…si todo lo que creía era cierto, entonces se alegraba, hacía unos meses había visto a Hermione y Draco besándose…

Formaban una pareja perfecta, y lo mejor era que Draco estaba cambiando, cambiando para bien…

Hermi…me siento el chico más feliz de toda la comunidad mágica le susurro Draco a Hermione…

Hermione solo sonrío.

Todo era perfecto, el baile estaba maravilloso, todos no dejaban de lanzar halagos hacia la decoración…y Draco estaba con ella, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Salieron a la terraza que habían puesto y que daba hacia los jardines llenos de rosas de todos los colores, se quedaron viendo a la luna…

La luna llena brillaba inmensamente, el cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas…

Se escuchaban los sonidos de algunos pájaros nocturnos…

La fiesta estaba en lo mejor, empezaban a sonar todas las baladas románticas que los alumnos iban pidiendo…

Draco le tenía preparada una sorpresa a su hermosa novia…

Una nota especial comenzó a sonar…

_Para tu amor, lo tengo todo_

_Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser…_

Draco al oír esta canción se emocionó mucho, era la canción que había pedido para su novia, era del cantante favorito de Hermione…entonces sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos y susurrándole le cantaba…

_Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro_

_Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies…_

_Y tengo también_

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

Lágrimas de los ojos de Hermione se deslizaban por sus mejillas…Draco sabía que esa era su canción favorita y sin duda alguna estaba segura que el la había pedido para ella, incluso se sabía la letra

Draco continúo susurrándole a Hermione…

_Para tu amor no hay despedidas_

_Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad_

_Y para tu amor que me ilumina_

_Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel_

_Y tengo también_

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

Hermione al ver que su novio se sabía casi toda la letra lo abrazó más fuerte y susurrándole a Draco ella comenzó a cantar…

_Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar_

_Lo que siento_

_Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor_

_Y no hay dudas_

_Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón_

_Te venero_

_Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor_

_Por existir_

Entonces se miraron y juntos cantaron…

_Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar_

_Lo que siento_

_Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor_

_Y no hay dudas_

_Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón_

_Te venero_

_Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor…_

¡Oh Draco, esto ha sido lo más hermoso que me has dado!

Hermy, tú eres lo más hermoso que yo tengo, además quería darte una sorpresa…

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron olvidándose del baile y de todo…

Al otro extremo del salón Neville y Ginny estaban sentados, mirándose y sin nada que decir

Ginny se veía realmente hermosa.- pensó Neville…

Neville se ve muy apuesto.- pensaba Ginny

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y sin decir nada sus rostros de fueron acercando hasta que sin remedio se besaron…

Blaise, ¡estoy cansada de tanto bailar!, ¿nos podemos ir ya?

Vamos Pansy….yo también estoy cansado…

Iban caminando por el pasillo débilmente iluminado por algunos rayos de la luna y sin previo aviso Blaise tomo a Pansy y la acercó de manera que sus caras se encontraban…

¿Qué…? Comenzó a preguntar irritada Pansy cuando de pronto sintió los labios de Blaise sobre los suyos…

Lo primero que pensó era que Blaise era un bruto, ¡La estaba besando sin su permiso!, pero después los labios de Blaise comenzaron a surtir efecto en ella y sin más se entrego al apasionado beso…

Blaise estaba feliz, ¡estaba besando a Pansy y esta le devolvía el beso!

Green Day estaba tocando la última canción de la velada…

Wake Me Up When September Ends…

Harry y Cho bailaban muy pegados…

Harry…dijo Cho

Cho…dijo Harry…

Ambos se miraron y se comenzaron a besar

La velada termino y todos estaban contentos, algunos habían optado por irse a sus salas comunes, otros a dormir y otros a besarse por los oscuros pasillos, como tal era el caso de Blaise y Pansy quienes de pronto habían descubierto lo mucho que se gustaban y lo bien que besaban respectivamente

Draco y Hermione habían salido al lago

Draco estaba recargado sobre un árbol y Hermione estaba recostada sobre el pasto con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Draco…

Una estrella fugaz hizo acto de presencia en el cielo iluminado por la luna.

Pide un deseo dijeron ambos al ver la estrella acercarse…

¿Qué has pedido Hermy? Pregunto Draco

Amor, si te digo, ya no se cumplirá…

Bueno Hermy, yo pedí estar siempre junto a ti…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? ¿ME HE PASADO DE ROMÁNTICA?

"No susurrabas en mi oído, sino en mi corazón. No eran mis labios los que tu besabas: era mi alma"


	8. Derek Malfoy Lestrange

8.- Derek Malfoy Lestrange

Derek se encontraba de muy mal humor…siempre viviendo en la sombra, oculto…

En cambio su "hermanastro" Draco…el si lo tenía todo, pero no por mucho tiempo…

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos de venganza que no se dio cuenta que su padre había entrado…

Derek, hijo, ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy? Pregunto Lucius….era irónica la situación, Lucius se comportaba con Derek de manera diferente que con Draco, con Derek podía ser condescendiente, incluso amoroso…

Bien padre, solo que ya me estoy cansando de vivir siempre en este sótano

Derek, hijo, sabes que aquí lo tienes todo…

¿Todo? Grito exasperado Derek…padre ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que aquí lo tengo todo?, ¡No tengo libertad, y lo que es peor, no tengo conmigo a mi madre!

Lucius veía como Derek cada día se parecía a el en carácter, físicamente Derek tenía una larga melena oscura, como Bellatrix, pero los ojos de Derek eran igual de grises que los de él.

Hijo ten paciencia, tu madre pronto vendrá a verte…

¿Cuándo? ¡Siempre me prometes lo mismo!

Esta vez Derek, prometo que veras a tu madre, ahora tengo que irme…

¿Con tu hijito favorito? Dijo sarcásticamente Derek…

Lucius solo sonrió….y salio de la habitación

Derek no se podía quejar, aunque no pudiera andar vagando por el castillo como el quisiera, recibía clases de un tutor privado que le enseñaba lo mismo que podía haber aprendido en Hogwarts.

Tenía un sinfín de artefactos muggles…

Podía si quería incluso transformarse en un joven muggle si lo quería y a veces escaparse a Londres…claro siempre con la autorización de su padre…

Pero eso ya no era suficiente…el quería ser libre…que todos lo vieran y supieran que también él era hijo de Lucius Malfoy…

Claro que eso le causaría graves problemas a su madre….ya que esta era hermana de la orgullosa Narcisa…

Había visto a Narcisa por primera vez cuando el tenía 6 años…en ese entonces Draco tenía 9 años…

En el cumpleaños de Draco, su padre lo había transformado en el hijo de un ministro….y desde ese día comenzó a odiar a Draco…el si podía salir a donde quisiera, el si podía gritar a todo el mundo que su padre era Lucius Malfoy…

Lucius, tiene rato que llegaste, me lo dijo la tonta elfina que tenemos… ¿Cómo se llama?

Se llama Dora….dijo Lucius con cierto dejo de fastidio en su voz…

En fin Lucius…la elfina me dijo que tiene una hora que llegaste, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Estaba en mi despacho…

Lucius, ¿Qué hay en el sótano?

Cosas mías Narcisa…

¿Pero que cosas? insistió Narcisa.

¡Cosas!, ¿Qué no entiendes?

Narcisa lo miraba y pensaba que su marido estaba actuando de forma muy rara…

Lucius, no te enojes, solo me intereso por tus cosas.

Pues no te molestes Narcisa, yo no me meto en tus asuntos, y yo no quiero que tú te metas en los míos… ¿te queda claro?

Si amor, ¿Por qué mejor no salimos a cenar fuera?

No tengo hambre…mejor sal tu si gustas, yo tengo que ir con Macnair

¿Otra vez? ¡Es la segunda vez en la misma semana que vas a su castillo!

Narcisa….tengo negocios que atender…ahora si me disculpas…

Bueno Lucius, no te molestaré más….estaba casi cerrando la puerta de la sala cuando pareció recordar algo…. ¿Lucius?

¿Si? Dijo Lucius fastidiado…

Mañana me voy Londres de compras con unas amigas y regresaré dentro de una semana…

Esta bien Narcisa…

A veces Narcisa le fastidiaba….se había casado con ella pensando que era una chica interesante….pero meses después, cuando conoció a Bellatrix en un baile…olvido por completo a Narcisa

Bellatrix era tan diferente a Narcisa…

Bella tenía razón en una cosa…si la hubiese conocido primero a ella, ahora serían esposos y sería feliz…

Pero el destino no lo había querido así y terminó casándose con la frívola Narcisa Black…

Juntos habían procreado a Draco…

Draco…su hijo era una replica de él cuando estaba joven, pero hasta ahí se terminaba físico…porque de carácter no se parecían en nada…

En cambio Derek, quien solo tenía el cabello negro, en carácter y personalidad era idéntico al de Lucius

En el colegio…

Draco se encontraba durmiendo cuando de pronto, en sus sueños vio a un chico que lo miraba cínicamente….

El chico en cuestión era un poco más bajo de estatura que él, tenía el cabello lacio, largo hasta los hombros y unos ojos grises idénticos a los de el…

Entonces este chico se acercaba y le decía…hola hermano…

Despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor…

No era la primera vez que soñaba con este chico.

Se decía que quizás fueran sus ideas, cuando era más pequeño, anhelaba tener tanto un hermano pequeño, con quien jugar y compartir sus juguetes…pero nunca había llegado ese hermano…

Tal vez fuera su inconciente….

Nunca les había comentado estos sueños a sus padres…su madre si lo supiera correría a comprarle más cosas mimándolo en exceso…

Su padre se reiría de el y le diría que eran niñerías…

No….era mejor que sus padres no se enteraran…

Cuando viera a Hermione le contaría, tal vez ella le ayudaría a encontrarle significado a estos sueños…

En el castillo de Macnair…

Bellatrix presentía cuando Lucius iría a verla…

Así que se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se sentó en la sala a esperarlo con una copa de Whisky…

Bellatrix vivía en casa de Macnair, pues como era aliada de Voldemort, el ministerio la andaba buscando, y Macnair le deba protección en su castillo….claro por petición de Lucius…

Lucius era tan diferente a su tonto marido…

Con Lucius había tenido un bello hijo, un hijo al que veía cada que su tonta hermana salía de viaje, siempre estaba pegada como lapa a su Lucius…

Lucius salió de la chimenea quitándose el polvo de su capa

Hola Bella…

Hola Lucius…te estaba esperando…

Lo se, ven dame mi beso…

Bellatrix dejando la copa en una mesita se acercó a Lucius y pego sus labios…ambos se unieron en un apasionado beso…

¡Cuanto te he extrañado Lucius!

Y yo a ti Bella…pero debo decirte que Narcisa ha estado preguntándome la razón por la que casi vengo seguido al castillo de Macnair…

¡Como odio a la entrometida de Narcisa!

Calma amor, no me gusta verte enojada, además te traigo buenas noticias…

¿Qué noticias me traes amor mío?

Bueno, Narcisa se va mañana a París….así que por la noche, podrás ir al castillo….

¡Oh Lucius!, ¡Que maravilla! ¡Podré ver a mi Derek!

Así es Bella…

Esto, ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!!...

En la Mansión Malfoy.

Narcisa había bajado al sótano…le intrigaba mucho saber que era lo que Lucius tenía detrás de esa puerta…

Intentó abrirla con todos los hechizos que se sabía, pero ninguno funcionada…

Se fijo en la cerradura de la puerta….

Cuando estuviera en París, iría a ver a un amigo mago experto en cerraduras, y entonces le diría como abrir esa puerta y así descubriría que era lo que Lucius guardaba tan celosamente detrás de esa puerta…

Derek estaba pálido, había notado que alguien había intentado abrir la puerta…seguro que ese alguien era Narcisa…la esposa de su padre…

No sabría que hubiera hecho si Narcisa lo hubiera visto….

Hasta hacía unos minutos estaba dormido, metiéndose en los sueños de Draco, pero el leve sonido de alguien lanzando hechizos para abrir su puerta lo había despertado…

Pero se alegraba que su padre fuera tan listo, había reforzado la entrada con una serie de hechizos…25 hechizos en total resguardaban el acceso a su habitación….

Pero lo principal había salido a la perfección…se había presentado una vez más en los sueños de su "hermanito"

Sonreía al recordar la cara de Draco…

Draco solo creía que se trataban de simples pesadillas…

Pero pronto se verían las caras…

Y entonces, todo el mundo sabría que Lucius Malfoy, no tenía un hijo nada más…

Todos sabrían de la existencia de un segundo hijo….

Todos pronunciarían el nombre de ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Derek Malfoy Lestrange!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. La visita de Lucius Malfoy

9.- La visita de Lucius Malfoy

26 – Marzo – 2006

Hoy mi padre vendrá a verme, por fin me voy a enterar sobre lo que conlleva mi "deber como un Malfoy", no se porque pero intuyo que no me va a gustar lo que mi padre viene a decirme.

Mi padre nunca me trae noticias agradables…y mi madre…se la pasa enviándome regalos caros y dulces, ¿acaso mi madre no se ha dado cuenta que tengo 17 años? ¿Qué ya no me gustan esos chocolates con forma de huevo que al abrirlos te dan un juguete armable?

No se como decirle a mi madre que no me mande más cosas absurdas…

Tengo que ver a Hermione antes de que mi padre llegue y contarle sobre esas horribles pesadillas…

Después de una clase Encantamientos, tenían clase con Hagrid, lo que significaba por fin un rato al aire libre…

Hagrid llegó con su caminar apurado al patio trasero.

Chicos, hoy trabajaran con parejas, todos pueden escoger menos tu querida Hermione, ya que tienes que trabajar con Malfoy, sabes que son los mejores por promedio y Mcgonagall me dijo que ustedes deben trabajar juntos en todas las clases dijo preocupado Hagrid…

Lo se Hagrid, no te preocupes-

¿Estarás bien? Le pregunto en susurros…

Si Hagrid…estaré bien dijo sonriendo Hermione

Harry y Ron se acercaron a ella con cara de preocupación…Hermy, ¿estarás segura con el hurón? Pregunto Ron

Si Ron, estaré bien…

Hermy, si ese Malfoy te hace algo, ¿nos avisaras verdad? Dijo Harry

Si Harry….chicos, se cuidarme sola, no se preocupen, ahora vayan a sus lugares…

Vio como sus dos amigos se alejaban con cara de preocupación, como le gustaría que ellos supieran lo suyo con Draco…

Señorita Granger dijo una voz conocida…

Joven Malfoy dijo sonriente…

Ven Hermy….pongámonos atrás…así podremos disfrutar de la clase…

La voz de Hagrid empezó a sonar por todo el patio…

Chicos hoy veremos a los unicornios…

Quiero que todos pasen y vean al unicornio que tengo ahora….después de que todos lo hayan tocado quiero un informe para cuando termine la hora chicos.

Obviamente la primera en terminar fue Hermione….así que Draco y ella se fueron hacia las orillas del lago…

Draco se mostraba nervioso…

Draco, ¿Qué pasa contigo el día de hoy?, estas muy… raro…

Herms, es que hoy…hoy viene mi padre a verme…

¡Ah….así que por eso estas así!, ahora comprendo.

Hermy, hay algo que quiero contarte…

Dime amor, ¿Qué pasa?

Hace como 3 meses he tenido un mismo sueño que me pone a pensar…

¿De que trata?

Siempre yo estoy durmiendo tranquilamente cuando un chico aparece en mis sueños, este chico es un poco más bajo de estatura que yo…tiene el pelo largo así como el mío, pero su cabello es negro, y sus ojos son grises como los míos, y lo único que me dice es un: Hola hermano…

¡Vaya!, no se que decirte Draco, todo esto es un poco extraño….se que eres hijo único, tú me lo has dicho, no se…quizás sea un deseo inconciente, quizás así te gustaría que fuese tu hermano….

¿Sabes hermy? Lo mismo pensé yo, pero 3 meses, ¡Es demasiado!

No te preocupes amor, yo te ayudaré a descubrir el significado de ese sueño…

Gracias amor, sabía que tú me ayudarías a resolver esto.

Ambos se miraron con inmensa ternura…

¿Sabes? Hoy estas muy hermosa Hermy…

Y tú estas cada día más guapo Draco…

Entonces Draco le dio un prolongado beso, cada vez que se besaban Hermione sentía que el aire no le llegaba a sus pulmones, simplemente los besos de Draco eran embriagadores.

Draco solo quería que ese beso no se terminara, los labios de Hermione eran suaves y temblaban al rozar los suyos…

Ambos se separaron y ruborizados trataban de respirar…

Bueno Hermy, tengo que ver si ya llegó mi padre…nos veremos más tarde, ¿verdad?

Si Draco, suerte…

Draco camino hacia su sala común con una infinidad de noticias malas rondando por su mente, intentando en vano adivinar de que se trataría el "Deber de ser un Malfoy"…

Lucius ya estaba esperándolo en la sala común…

Padre, has llegado temprano…

Draco, hijo, sabes que odio los contratiempos, por eso trato de estar un poco antes en todos mis compromisos…

Bueno… yo… Draco tomo asiento frente a su padre…

¿Qué te trae por aquí padre?

Bueno hijo, como bien sabes, ya tienes 17 años, sabes que eres mi único hijo y por lo tanto mi único heredero….y tú deber para con la familia es preservar el honor y que la sangre limpia siga fluyendo en nuestra familia…

Por lo tanto en las próximas vacaciones de Mayo….para ser exactos el 3 de Mayo tú y tú prometida formalizaran su compromiso frente a mis amistades…

¿Qué?, ¿de que prometida hablas?, Draco estaba muy pálido…

Lucius en cambio sonreía abiertamente y miraba a su hijo como si a este le hubieran salido cuernos…

Draco…me sorprende que hagas esa pregunta, pero bueno, Pansy y tú ya han estado mucho tiempo comprometidos, es hora de que pongan fecha a su matrimonio

¿Comprometidos?, ¿desde cuando? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?

Draco, empiezas a resultar fastidioso, pensé que tú madre te había informado sobre esto…

Pues no padre, no he sido informado de nada. – Draco trataba de parecer tranquilo, pero en el fondo se sentía impotente al ver como su padre una vez más trataba de manejar su vida como si él no tuviera derecho a opinar…

Draco, has estado prometido con Pansy desde los 12 años, sus padres y yo hemos estado de acuerdo con eso desde hace años, cinco años para ser exacto, pronto saldrás de este colegio y debes casarte con Pansy.

Pero padre, ¡Yo no la amo!

¿Amor? Dijo entonces enojado Lucius… ¿Tú me estas hablando de amor?

¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes que los Malfoy no nos casamos por amor!

¡El amor no existe para un miembro de la familia Malfoy, así ha sido siempre y así será ahora!

No me desafíes Draco, sabes que no estas en condición de hacerlo, ¡te casaras con Pansy o Deniss se muere!

No metas a Deniss en esto…

Draco tú lo has metido con tus insolencias, hazme caso o ese chico muere, te espero en casa el día 3 de Mayo, por tu propio bien espero que asistas…

Sin más Lucius desapareció dejando a un Draco triste, enojado y confundido

En ese momento Pansy iba entrando en compañía de Millicent y Daphne

Pansy, quiero hablar contigo…a solas…

Las chicas se fueron dejando a solas a Draco y a Pansy…

¿Qué pasa Draco? Te noto enfadado

Y lo estoy Pansy – toda la ira que Draco sentía empezaba a salir, no se daba cuenta de que estaba empezando a gritar –

¿Tú sabías sobre ese estúpido compromiso del que mi padre me ha contado hasta ahora?

¿Tú sabías que estábamos prometidos desde los 12 años?

Sí Draco, si lo sabía, cuando cumplí 15 años mi madre me lo dijo, nunca te comente nada porque pensé que tú ya lo sabías…

¡Pues yo no sabía nada!

¡Yo no te amo!

¡No me quiero casar contigo! Yo amo a… por un momento Draco se dio cuenta de que iba a decir el nombre de Hermione…

¿A quién amas Draco? Pregunto molesta Pansy

Eso no te importa.- respondió enojado Draco

¿Eso no me importa? ¡Claro que me importa, eres mi prometido!

Pues te aguantas Pansy, desde ahora quiero que sepas que no te amo, y que jamás podré amarte, no estoy de acuerdo con este ridículo matrimonio impuesto por nuestros padres.

Draco salió de la sala común dando un fuerte portazo…

Pansy se encontraba irritada, molesta y sumamente enojada…

Draco no se quería casar con ella, es más, el muy idiota estaba enamorado de otra… ¿pero de quien?

¿Quién era la estúpida que se interponía entre Draco y ella?

Ahora que lo pensaba Draco había estado actuando extraño desde que iniciaran su sexto año…

Pero pronto descubriría quien era la tonta que había puesto los ojos en su futuro esposo, y entonces, ¡esa insípida sabría quien era Pansy Parkinson!

Draco estaba en su cama pensando en como decirle a Hermione sobre su estúpido compromiso con Pansy…

Sabía que en el momento en que se lo dijera, la perdería para siempre…

La amaba tanto que ya no concebía la vida sin ella…

Se había hecho adicto a ella.

Se había enamorado…

Su padre estaba equivocado…el si conocía al amor, amaba y era amado…

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?

¿Por qué el tenía que ser un Malfoy?


	10. Un fin de semana en Hogsmeade

10.- Un fin de semana en Hogsmeade

Draco había optado por guardarse en secreto lo de su compromiso con Pansy…tenía que idear la manera de ver como zafarse de esa farsa…

Los días pasaban y no se le ocurrían nada, así llego el mes de Abril.

Harry y Ron se encontraban jugando ajedrez mágico en la sala común.

Hermione y Ginny hablaban sobre pociones para cambiar el color de cabello.

Hermy, necesito hablar contigo dijo Ginny en susurros…

Vamos al lago, ahí podremos platicar mejor.

Entonces las chicas salieron de la sala común dejando a Harry y a Ron concentrados en su juego de ajedrez.

¿Qué pasa Ginny? Te noto preocupada…

Hermy, yo se que quieres mucho a Draco, y por lo que he podido observar el también te quiere mucho a ti…

Dime hermy, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?

Bueno Ginny, si mal no recuerdo somos novios desde el 15 de Enero….y hoy estamos a 20 de Abril así que….llevamos 3 meses de novios, pero para mi es como si hubiera pasado toda una vida….nos vemos a diario…oh Ginny soy tan feliz….

Lo se Hermy, y por eso estoy preocupada…

¿Pero porque lo estas, que sucede?

Mira Hermy…hoy en el desayuno mientras tú no bajabas yo fui una de las primeras en bajar pues Lavender y yo queríamos un tazón de chocolate y fuimos hasta la cocina a pedirlo….entonces al regresar al comedor escuche a Pansy diciendo que cualquier chica de todo el colegio estaría furiosa al enterarse de que ellos eran algo más que simples compañeros….

¡Oh Ginny!, no te preocupes, tú sabes que Pansy siempre dice lo mismo….esta obsesionada con Draco, eso es todo…

¿Estas segura Hermy? Pregunto una escéptica Ginny…

Claro Ginny, anda, vamos un rato a nadar al lago… ¿te parece?

Esta bien Hermy….pero no hemos traído ropa…

Eso no importa… ¿para que tenemos las varitas eh?

Ambas estuvieron nadando por al menos una hora

Después subieron a sus cuartos y a la hora de la cena Hermione bajó con un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y unas alpargatas del mismo color que su vestido, y se había hecho una coleta…

¡Wow! Hermy, ¡estas fantástica! Dijo Ginny al verla

No exageres Ginny, me visto como siempre…

Si tú lo dices dijo sonriendo Ginny…

Harry y Ron ya las estaban esperando

En la cena todos comentaban lo bien que se veía Hermione con su vestido negro…

Estaban discutiendo que harían ese fin de semana cuando la voz de Dumbledore resonó por todo el salón…

Alumnos…buenas noches a todos….

Como saben acaba de concluir una semana de exámenes, y puedo ver que la mayoría ha aprobado sus asignaturas con notas excelentes, así que de parte de todos sus maestros, les darán permiso para pasar el fin de semana en Hogsmeade….regresando el Lunes a primera hora, ¿Qué les parece?

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron contentos…

Bueno me parece que les ha gustado la idea, espero que se diviertan…

De pronto un murmullo generalizado se dejo oír…

Todos comentaban los lugares que visitarían, lo que comprarían y lo más importante….a quiénes le pedirían salir para el fin de semana en Hogsmeade…

La cena termino y Hermione salió a dar su ronda nocturna…

Al 10 para las 12 se sentó por la entrada del patio trasero junto a un árbol torcido…

¿Por qué tan pensativa? Dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras…una voz conocida para ella…

Hola Draco, siéntate…

Draco tomo asiento junto a ella

¿Qué pasa Hermy? Te noto distraída…

No amor, no tengo nada, solo que me he puesto a pensar sobre lo que me contaste de tu sueño…hoy subí a la biblioteca y encontré un hechizo que sirve para demorar más un sueño o pesadilla y descubrir su significado…. ¿quieres probarlo?

Claro amor, me parece una estupenda idea…pero hoy no... Hoy quiero dormir tranquilo, he preparado una poción que evita que tenga sueños…

Bueno en ese caso será cuando tú lo decidas…

Dime amor, ¿con quién irás mañana a Hogsmeade? Pregunto Draco sonriendo

Bueno, pues con Ginny, Ron y Harry…

Me gustaría que mañana lo pasáramos juntos Hermy dijo Draco casi en susurros…

¿Pero de que manera?, sabes que Ron y Harry no se despegan de mí…

Bueno amor, puedes pedirle a Ginny que te cubra….

Esta bien, lo haré, nos vemos mañana en la posada de "cabeza de cerdo" a las 1:00 pm

Claro amor, y se despidieron con un rápido beso...

Hermione corrió hacia su torre y entro de puntillas para no despertar a sus amigas…

Draco entró en la sala común y Pansy lo estaba esperando…. ¿donde estabas Draco?

Pansy… ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te voy a dar explicaciones?

Tengo todo el derecho, ¡soy tu prometida! Por si no lo has olvidado

Vaya Pansy, comienzas a hartarme, por tú bien te sugiero que te calmes y me dejes en paz…

Pero Draco, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Con quien te estas viendo?

Eso no te importa Pansy…

Claro que me importa, y si no me dices le contaré todo a tu padre…

¿Y que ganarías con eso?, yo te diré que es lo que ganarías…ganarías que te empiece a odiar y que empiece a aborrecerte, así que por última vez, ¡Déjame en paz!

En Hogsmeade…

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando todos los alumnos llegaron.

Harry y Ron entraron en Honeydukes para surtirse de caramelos

Ginny y Hermione entraron a Tiros largos Moda y se compraron unas pociones que hacía que sus cabellos cambiaran al color que ellas desearan

Ginny deseaba su cabello color rubio con mechas rosadas y Hermione negro con mechas azules….

Ambas salieron de la tienda y todos volteaban a ver a las nuevas alumnas…

Entonces paso el tiempo y Hermione le dijo a Ginny….

Ginny, si los chicos te preguntan por mí, diles que simplemente me desaparecí para ir a buscar a una amiga muggle que no veía desde mucho tiempo y que yo después los buscare…

Claro Hermi…suerte dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Draco ya estaba en la taberna esperando a Hermione…el lugar no les gustaba, era sucio y mal oliente…

El local solo estaba iluminado por la débil luz de unas velas en casa mesa…

De pronto Hermione entro y Draco sonrió…

¿Qué te has hecho en tu cabello amor?

Hermione solo pudo sonreír…. ¿se ve mal Draco?

Para nada amor…te ves hermosa….

Pero vamonos de aquí….este lugar apesta…dime amor, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Bueno Draco,… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Madame Tudipié?

¿Por qué ahí? Dijo Draco con cara de disgusto…a ese lugar no entra nadie…

Precisamente por eso amor…porque ahí no entra nadie que conozcamos, además sirven un té de limón riquísimo…

Esta bien amor, vamos a ese lugar…

Al llegar al lugar en cuestión Draco se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba iluminado por miles de velas, había cómodas mesitas para dos y la mayoría de ellas estaban ocupadas por parejas de novios...

¿Sabes amor? Este lugar es perfecto para nosotros dijo Draco

Lo se amor, por eso te pedí que viniéramos aquí

Ambos pidieron tarta de manzana y té de limón con miel

Toda la tarde se la pasaron platicando de sus cosas

Al ver que eran las 6 de la tarde se despidieron con un apasionado beso.

Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en la heladería Florean Fortescue tomando helado de caramelo, chocolate y frambuesa con nuez…

Hermy, ¿Qué tal esta tu amiga? Pregunto Ron

¿Qué amiga? Dijo Hermione olvidando del todo que esa era la excusa que había dado Ginny a los chicos…

Ginny al ver el error de su amiga dijo….vamos Hermy, no me digas que tanto tiempo platicando con TÚ amiga Zarah no ha significado nada para ti….

Ah dijo comprendiendo Hermione…Zarah…oh bueno ella esta bien

Harry miraba primero a Ginny y luego a Hermione, presintiendo que tal vez las chicas le estaban ocultando algo…

Hermy, ¿Por qué no trajiste a tu amiga zarah para que la conociéramos? Dijo Harry…

Oh Harry es que ella es muy tímida…

Ah…bueno entonces ni hablar.

Bueno chicos, tengo ganas de un helado de caramelo de menta con chocolate, iré a pedirlo…

Mientras Hermione pedía su helado, Harry dijo…Ginny tú y Hermione han estado actuando raro, ¿nos están ocultando algo?

Vamos Harry, ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera eso? No, no les estamos ocultando nada…

Hermione llegó a la mesa y se sentó con su enorme helado…

Bueno chicos, ¿Qué les parece si para la cena vamos a las 3 escobas?

La hora de la cena llegó y el local estaba lleno…

Tocaba un grupo de rock integrado por cuatro chicas que venían de Hawai y se hacían llamas las "Diablitas"…

Harry iba vestido de Jeans negros y camisa azul de manga larga, Ron llevaba Jeans morados y una camisa amarilla de rayas moradas, Ginny lleva unos pesqueros rojos y un top blanco y Hermione lleva una minifalda Negra y un top negro, ambas piezas de cuero….el efecto del tinte se les pasaría hasta el día siguiente así que Hermione se veía simplemente hermosa…

Más de un chico se acercaba a invitarla a bailar pero ella no aceptaba…

Ron pidió hidromiel caliente con especias

Harry pidió Ron de grosella

Ginny pidió Alhelí con uva

Hermione pidió Jarabe de cereza y gaseosa con hielo

De comer pidieron cerdo relleno de nuez con naranjas picada…

Durante el fin de semana Draco y Hermione se veían en el establecimiento de Madame Tudipié y Flourish y Blotts…


	11. El sótano

11.-El sótano

Narcisa se había ido a París desde el inicio de fin de semana y regresaría el 2 de Mayo para supervisar los preparativos de la fiesta que haría en honor de su hijo.

Lucius estaba impaciente por quedarse solo…

Una vez que Narcisa se había marchado con sus amigas, Lucius casi bajo corriendo las escaleras que daban al sótano…

Dando la excelente combinación de los 25 hechizos la puerta se abrió…

Padre, ¿por fin podré salir?

Vamos Derek, te tengo una sorpresa…

A menos que sea mi libertad en todo el sentido de la palabra, dudo que haya algo que pueda sorprenderme dijo Derek sarcásticamente

Lucius ignoro el sarcasmo de su hijo y juntos subieron las escaleras hasta la biblioteca

Al llegar lucius tomo asiento en un amplio sillón y Derek lo imito

Y bien, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Lucius no contesto, solo se quedó viendo la chimenea y de pronto una explosión en medio de un intenso color verde dio paso a una mujer alta y bella de cabello negro…

Bienvenida Bellatrix….dijo Lucius…

¿Madre?

¡Hijo mío!...Bellatrix corrió a abrazar a su hijo…

Madre, ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!

Y yo a ti hijo, no sabes como he sufrido al no poder tenerte conmigo, pero sabes bien que aquí estas más seguro…

Pero madre, seguro de ¿Qué? O de ¿quién?

Hijo gente mala me busca y me quiere meter de nuevo a Azkaban, pero no lo van a lograr, y si se enteran de que tengo un hijo, pueden hacerte mucho daño hijo, y tú eres lo más importante para mí.

Bueno dijo Lucius interrumpiéndolos, vamos a cenar en mi nuevo comedor…

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, las paredes estaban hechas de piedras oscuras, débilmente iluminadas por antorchas, el salón estaba adornado con muchas fotos de todas las edades de Derek.

Oh Lucius, ¡esto es hermoso!

Derek veía todas sus fotos y se sintió complacido, al menos su padre no intentaba ocultarlo del todo…

Una vez que terminaron de cenar Lucius anunció…

Querida Bella, debo anunciarte que el 3 de Mayo es el día en que mi hijo Draco pondrá fecha para casarse con Pansy Parkinson

Bella, tu y Derek podrían asistir si cambian su apariencia y se presentan como magos rumanos…

¿Qué? Estallo de pronto Derek

¿Es que ni siquiera nos vas a presentar? ¿Es que ni siquiera me presentaras a mí como TÚ hijo? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

No hijo, no…dijo Bellatrix en susurros y con cara de pánico…

Derek dijo fríamente Lucius….ya te he dicho que Narcisa no puede saber de tu existencia, ella misma podría matarte si así lo quisiera, no puedo poner en peligro tu vida…

¡Pero es que estoy harto de vivir en las sombras!

¡Quiero ser como Draco!, el si puede ir y venir y gritar que es TÚ hijo y ¡yo no!

Derek te estas portando muy groseramente y me veré obligado a castigarte…

No Lucius…no lo hagas suplicaba Bellatrix…es solo una rabieta de Derek…

Lucius sonrió de pronto y dijo….bien Bella…creo que tienes razón…solo es una rabieta de Derek…

Derek estaba rojo de la ira que lo consumía, sus padres lo veían como si el fuera solo un niño de 5 años…

Lucius…. ¿Draco ha aceptado casarse con Pansy?

¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Bueno Draco siempre ha sido muy dado a no obedecer tus órdenes…

Si en eso tienes razón, pero yo he encontrado algo que hace que Draco obedezca todo lo que le ordeno…

Entonces, ¿aceptaran venir como magos rumanos?

Claro Lucius, tú sabes que me muero por ver a mi sobrino, pero si me presento como Bellatrix, corro el riesgo de que Narcisa se lo comente a sus amigas y este rumor llegué al ministerio de magia…

Si…últimamente Narcisa se ha vuelto muy tonta…

Derek veía como sus dos padres conversaban y se pregunto si algún día al el también lo obligarían a casarse por conveniencia…

Estaban tomando café cuando entro un elfo con una bandeja…

¿Qué te dije Marius? Dijo enojado Lucius al ver que lo interrumpían…

Amo, usted me dijo que no quería interrupciones, pero es que llegaron cartas para usted del ministerio de magia en calidad de urgente…

Bien, dámelas y márchate…

El elfo le entrego 2 cartas y se retiro…

Lucius las abrió y su cara se fue poniendo más pálida de lo normal…

Bellatrix, tendrás que disculparme, pero debo partir inmediatamente hacia el ministerio….el padre de Pansy esta en problemas y debo ayudarlo…

Descuida Lucius, aquí me quedaré con Derek esperándote….

Bien, tengo que irme, se dirigió hacia la chimenea y un momento después desaparecía…

Madre, ¿toda mi vida viviré escondido en ese sótano?

Espero que no Derek…

¿Cuándo saldré de este castillo?

No lo se….

Pero es que ¿acaso no te interesa lo que pase conmigo?

Claro que me interesa Derek, pero te diré algo…una vez que Voldemort vuelva al poder, tú y yo no tendremos que escondernos más, seremos libres, y por fin podrás estar a lado de tu hermano Draco…

Madre, pero tú bien sabes que Voldemort esta muy débil, sabes que ese Potter una y otra vez le ha frustrado sus planes…

Hijo tu no debes preocuparte por eso, tú solo preocúpate por aprender todo lo relacionado con la magia…

¡Pero yo quería ir a Hogwarts!

Derek, en la vida no se puede obtener todo lo que uno desea…

¿Algún día me obligaran a casarme con una rubia como la tonta de Parkinson?

No hijo, tú podrás escoger, siempre y cuando sea con alguien de sangre pura…

¿Por qué tengo que compartir todo lo que mi padre tiene con Draco?

Porque es tu hermano….

¡Pero ni siquiera hemos estado juntos alguna vez!

Eso se puede arreglar…

Madre, ¿Por qué simplemente no matamos a Draco y a su madre?

No es tan sencillo hijo…

¡Odio ser un Malfoy!

Hijo, no sabes lo que dices, pero ser un Malfoy, es un honor…

Si claro, como desearía no existir…


	12. Fiesta de compromiso

12.-Fiesta de compromiso…

Abril se terminaba, y la relación de Draco y Hermione cada vez era más fuerte, no podía pasar un día en que ellos buscaran una excusa para verse.

Pero Draco sabía que el momento de la fiesta se acercaba y no hallaba como salir de ese problema, porque para el, su compromiso con Pansy era eso…un tremendo problema…

El 25 de abril Draco recibió 3 lechuzas…

La primera era de su madre:

Draco.-

Estoy tan emocionada de que hayas aceptado casarte con Pansy, juntos darán un paso muy importante que solo hace que me sienta muy orgullosa de ti, ya cuento los días para verte de nuevo.

Te mando más chocolates…

Besos…

NARCISA MALFOY

La segunda carta era de su padre….

Draco, te exijo que te presentes el 3 de mayo en la mansión o despellejare vivo a Deniss…

Lucius Malfoy

La tercera era de los padres de Pansy…

Draco hijo querido, estamos muy orgullosos de que ames a Pansy tanto como ella te ama a ti, y te decimos que estamos de acuerdo en cualquier cosa que tu y tu padre decidan…

¡Que les sucedía a todos!

Parecían orgullosos de verlo arrastrado hasta un matrimonio que el no deseaba…

Primero su madre parecía estar enloqueciendo, ¿Cómo podía estar emocionada por algo tan absurdo y estúpido?

En segunda ¡su padre no le pedía sino le ordenaba su presencia!

Y luego los padres de Pansy diciendo que el "amaba" a Pansy…. ¿de donde sacarían esa absurda tontería?

Tenía que buscar a Pansy…

Bajo y la encontró hablando muy íntimamente con Blaise…

Pansy, ven tenemos que hablar…

¿Qué pasa Draco?

Ya sabes que el 3 hay una estúpida fiesta en la mansión en la cual tú y yo, anunciaremos la fecha para la porquería de boda, te dejo en claro 2 cosas…

Primero, nadie….absolutamente nadie debe saber lo de nuestro estúpido compromiso y la boda y en segunda la boda será en Diciembre 15….

Pero Draco…lo de nuestro compromiso se lo dije a alguien…

¿Qué? Draco la jalo del brazo y con el rostro enrojecido por el enojo, ¿a quien se lo dijiste?

Draco casi gritaba…

Se lo dije a… B…Blaise….

¿Solo el lo sabe?

Sí….

Bien, te ordeno que nadie más lo sepa.

Claro Draco…

Bien ahora bajare a desayunar….

Era un sábado y ese día no había clases…. Así que opto por mandarle una lechuza a Hermione…

El mensaje decía…

Amor…

¿Te parece si te veo hoy a las 12 detrás del campo de Quidditch?

Necesito verte, necesito estar contigo….los minutos sin ti me parecen horas….espero tu respuesta amor mío…

Hermione estaba en el patio jugando voleibol con Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna y Lavender cuando una lechuza se paro junto a ella…

Chicos…tiempo…tengo que revisar mi correo…

Esta bien Hermy, de todos modos necesitábamos descansar un rato.

Hermione tomo el rollo de papel que la lechuza traía y leyó el contenido…

Una vez que terminó de leer su carta tomo su varita y apuntando hacia la carta dijo: Incendio…

Segundos después la carta ardía en llamas y después no era más que cenizas…

¿Qué pasa Hermy, de quien era la carta? Pregunto Harry

Oh eran de mis papás, pero como no tengo donde guardarla la he quemado, de todos modos no era algo importante, en fin chicos, un juego más y me voy, tengo cosas que hacer….

Todos quedaron satisfechos con su débil excusa…menos Harry

Hermy, oye, ¿podemos hablar?

Claro Harry, ¿Qué pasa?

Ven, siéntate un rato conmigo…

Ambos se sentaron junto a unos árboles y entonces Harry dijo…

Hermy, sabes que te quiero como si fueras una hermana para mí, ¿verdad?

Si Harry…

Bien, entonces, ¿si te ocurriera algo…cualquier cosa, me lo dirías?

Claro Harry…Hermione se sentía fatal por mentirle a Harry, debía contarle lo de Draco…pero aún no se atrevía…

¿Por qué la pregunta Harry?

Bueno, es que últimamente te he notado rara, distante, como si estuvieras en otro planeta…

Vamos Harry, no te preocupes, si ando así será por las tareas y los exámenes….

Al llegar a la parte de atrás del campo de Quidditch, Draco ya estaba ahí esperándola.

Sin dejar que ella dijera un Hola, Draco se acerco a ella y le beso y después la abrazo como si no la hubiera visto…

¿Qué pasa chiquito?

Nada amor, es solo que sin ti me siento vacío…

Ay amor, tú también estas en mis pensamientos la mayor parte del día.

Ven, sentémonos en esta banca…

Ambos se sentaron

Hermy, en los primeros 10 días de Mayo que nos lo dan de vacaciones, iré a la mansión….yo tenía planeados pasarlos contigo, pero mi padre dará una tonta fiesta y tengo que asistir…

Esta bien amor, por mí no te preocupes, yo iré a Italia a visitar a unos tíos

De todos modos amor, si ocupo menos días te buscaré, ¿te parece?

Claro…

Pasaron el resto del día paseando en la escoba de él…

Los días trascurrían y Mayo estaba por llegar…al día siguiente tenía que partir hacia la mansión Malfoy…

Después de una larga y pesada noche en la que no pudo dormir no más de escasas 5 horas, de mal humor se levantó y sin molestarse en ver si hacía ruido o no se dirigió hacia el baño…

Minutos después sin molestarse en hacer una maleta porque sabía que en la mansión encontraría ropa nueva se dirigió hacia la puerta del castillo, ahí ya estaba el carruaje con el emblema de los Malfoy esperándolo…

En cuestión de una hora que a Draco le había parecido eterna llego a la mansión

Su madre lo estaba esperando en la entrada

¡Draco!, ¡Cuánto has crecido!

Si bueno…hola madre dijo Draco sin saber que más decir

¿Dónde esta mi padre?

Oh tu padre esta en alguna parte del castillo, más tarde lo veras, ahora sube a tu cuarto y descansa y échale un vistazo a la ropa que te he comprado en París…

Si madre…

En la cena estaban los tres sentados…

Draco hijo, me alegra que hayas llegado dijo maliciosamente Lucius…

¿No tenía opción o si? Dijo Draco

La cena se termino y Draco salió al patio a fumarse un cigarro…

Raro en él….raramente el fumaba, de hecho era el primer cigarro que se fumaba desde que empezó de novio con Hermione…

Al recordar a Hermione sonrió…

La luna llena estaba en todo su resplandor….estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos recordando a Hermione que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado junto a el…

Hola Draco….

¿Deniss? Sin esperar respuesta abrazó a su único amigo…

¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué te ha hecho mi padre?

No se que clase de hechizo me pone tú padre, pero hay periodos en mi mente en los que no recuerdo que hice…

¡Como odio a mi padre por hacerte esto!

Calma Draco, todo se resolverá, tu solo ten paciencia.

Pasaron parte de la noche platicando sobre lo que habían hecho en el tiempo en que no se veían…

Una vez que terminaron Draco fue a dormir, eran las 2 de la mañana cuando por fin se durmió

Draco, hijo, ¡Levántate!

¿Qué hora es? Pegunto Draco más dormido que despierto…

Hijo son las 3 de la tarde, ¡Pensé que estabas enfermo!

¿Las 3?, demonios dormí más de la cuenta

Si hijo, tú padre esta furioso, piensa que no te quieres casar ya con Pansy, ¿es eso?

Draco sabía que si le decía la verdad, su padre no tardaría en matar a Deniss…

No madre, lo que pasa es que anoche me dormí tarde, es todo…

Bien hijo, yo también empezaba a preocuparme, en fin, pediré que te suban una bandeja con comida y recuerda, la fiesta empieza a las 9

Las horas pasaban demasiado rápido para el gusto de Draco…

Así que a las 8:30 se puso un smoking negro de corte italiano, se soltó su largo pelo y bajo al salón de fiestas…

A las 11, cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo Lucius dijo, bueno, amigos, pasemos al comedor, la cena esta servida…

En el comedor había al menos 100 personas, pero 2 personas destacaban por encima de los demás…había una mujer con su hijo de nacionalidad rumana que le inquietaban si saber porque…

La mujer le recordaba sin saber porque a su tía Bellatrix…y la mirada del chico que la acompañaba….era inquietante, como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero no sabía en donde….

Una vez que todos estaban tomando ya el café con Coñac, Lucius anunció…bien los he convocado aquí amigos para que presencien algo sumamente maravilloso, mi hijo Draco y su prometida Pansy llevan 5 años prometidos a matrimonio, pronto mi hijo será un adulto que saldrá con todos los honores de Hogwarts en la mejor casa que existe: Slytherin.

Bien es momento de que pongan fecha para su inminente boda, entonces dirigiéndose a Draco y Pansy pregunto:

Jóvenes, ¿para cuando desean que sea su boda?

Pansy miró a Draco y recordando lo que el le había dicho dijo…

Queremos que nuestra boda sea el 15 de Diciembre…

Bien, que así sea, todos ustedes recibirán sus respectivas invitaciones para la boda de mi hijo.

La noche siguió y todos bailaron y bebieron hasta el cansancio…

Draco solo podía ver como su padre lograba una vez más lo que se proponía…

Tenía que encontrar la forma en la cual el no se casara con Pansy…

Al otro día Lucius llamó a Draco a su despacho…

Hijo, anoche te luciste, pensé que me harías una escenita con tus habituales berrinches, pero me alegro que al fin comprendas que solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

¿Lo mejor padre?, entonces ¿Qué sería lo peor?

Draco, te prohíbo que cuestiones mis decisiones, tú haces lo que yo te ordeno y se acabo, ¿me entiendes?

Draco no contestaba, estaba sumamente enojado

Lucius entonces repitió de nuevo… ¿me entiendes?

Si padre…

Bien porque no quiero oír más sobre esto, te casaras con Pansy y no se hablará más del asunto

¿Cuándo pondrás en libertad a Deniss?

Eso no te importa

¡Claro que me importa, Deniss es mi amigo!

No quiero sentimentalismos Draco.

Ahora déjame solo…

Draco estaba ya en la puerta cuando dijo…

Padre, ¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas rumanas?, ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?

Te dije que son amigos de Rumania

¿Por qué?

Porque la mujer me recordaba a la tía Bellatrix…

De pronto Lucius había palidecido….

No hijo….esa mujer no podía ser Bellatrix….nadie sabe donde esta…

Lo se padre…yo solo dije que se parecía no que fuera ella…

En fin me voy a mi cuarto a descansar…estoy muy cansado…

Lucius vio como su hijo se marchaba y maldecía en silencio…

Debía de haberlo supuesto, su hijo no era tonto…


	13. ¿Quién es ella?

13.- ¿Quién es ella?

Draco había regresado al colegio dos días después que Pansy…le había ordenado que no le dijera a nadie lo de la fecha de su tonta boda…

Algo podía suceder que evitara que el se casara con ella…

Se acercaba su cumpleaños, pero como el año anterior nadie se había acordado, el había perdido la costumbre de celebrarlo, es más, no se acordaba que en unos días el cumpliría 17 años….no era algo que no supiera…sus padres ya le decían a todo el mundo que el ya tenía 17 aún cuando ni siquiera los hubiera cumplido…

Hermy, ¿piensas que Neville es guapo? Pregunto Ginny…

Bueno Ginny, Neville ha cambiado mucho, como todos nosotros, y en escala del 1 al 10…le doy un 8…si ha mejorado bastante… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Bueno yo….la cara de Ginny se había puesto casi del color de su cabello…

Bueno lo que sucede es que me pidió salir al lago hoy a las 5….y es que…el se ha estado portando muy lindo conmigo…cuando estoy con él…me olvido por completo de Harry….

¿En serio? Oh eso es maravilloso Ginny, sabes que Harry y tú solo pueden ser buenos amigos, debo admitir que cuando el año pasado los vi besándose si me sorprendí mucho, pero pues su noviazgo fugaz fue solo eso…no debiste tomarle mucha importancia...

Si lo se Hermy, ahora que lo pienso me puedo reír, pero antes me dolía mucho…

Claro Ginny, es natural, pero te diré algo…date una oportunidad con Neville….

Si…dijo pensativamente Ginny…si, le daré una oportunidad a Neville…

En fin tengo que ir a la biblioteca…Lavender me esta esperando junto con Parvati, tenemos que terminar la poción de Snape…

Ginny salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione sola…

Se puso a pensar en como en menos de un año su vida había cambiado por completo….casi cumpliría 5 meses con Draco…

Cada día lo amaba más….

Ella que nuca pensó que algún día estaría enamorada…

Sonrió…

Pronto sería el cumpleaños de Draco y quería regalarle algo especial… ¿pero que?

Bajo a la sala común y se encontró a Harry y Ron hablando de jugadas de Quidditch.

Los chicos en cuanto la vieron le dedicaron las mejores de sus sonrisas

Hola Hermy dijeron ambos

Hola chicos dijo Hermione sentándose en un amplio sillón con respaldo tipo cama…

El día estaba nublado, había llovido la noche anterior…

Hace tanto tiempo que nos estamos los 3 sentados aquí sin decir o hacer nada dijo Ron

Si tienes razón Ron, yo siempre ando con prácticas de Quidditch, tú rondando a Luna o practicando conmigo y tú Hermy perdida en la biblioteca o quién sabe en donde…

Hermione se sintió triste, quería decirle a sus amigos donde se encontraba y con quién todas las tardes, pero ellos no lo comprenderían…

Bueno chicos, lo que pasa es que a veces salgo a caminar…

Bueno Hermy, a veces confieso que me siento agotado y quisiera desaparecerme también pero siempre logra encontrarme alguien dijo Harry…

Hermione para cambiar el tema dijo

Y dime Harry, ¿tú y Cho….ya son novios?

Fue el turno de Harry sonrojarse

Se veía tan simpático con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello rebelde…

E…pues…parece…yo….

Hermione solo sonrío…

Vamos Harry no sean tímido decía Ron

¡No soy tímido! Se quejo Harry

Solo que si me pongo un poco nervioso, pero creo que antes de que termine Mayo ella será mi novia….

¡¡¡Bravo!!!! Aplaudían Hermione y Ron entusiasmados ante la noticia…

Y tú Ron…. ¿que onda con Luna?

Pues aún no somos novios, pero me encanta, y yo se que también le gusto decía sonriendo Ron

¡Vaya! Tú si que eres modesto se reía Hermione

Y tú Hermy… ¿Qué onda con los galanes? Pregunto Harry

Yo…bueno…no hay nadie que me interese dijo Hermione….en parte era verdad, solo tenía ojos para Draco…

Pues debería mirar mejor dijo picaramente Ron

¿A que te refieres? Pregunto Hermione

Bueno yo se de alguien que se muere por ti….

¿Quién? Dijo curiosa Hermione

Mmm…hay un chico de Hufflepuff que se llama Justin…

Siempre nos pregunta por ti, ¿verdad Harry?

Si.- Dijo Harry

¿Por qué no sales con él? Así iríamos Luna, Ron, Cho, yo...Justin y tu…

Mmm…gracias chicos, pero Justin no me interesa para novio…

Pero hermy, ¡No sales con nadie! Protestaban los chicos…

Chicos...Saben que no me gusta nadie…

Bueno...Esta bien…

Mejor bajemos, ya casi es hora de la cena…por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Ginny? Pregunto Ron

Creo que tenía una cita con Neville dijo Hermione divertida al ver la reacción de Ron…

¿Con Longbottom?

Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo Ron? Pregunto Hermione…

No… nada, solo que me sorprende…en fin, vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre…

En la cena todos comentaban la ausencia de Ginny y Neville…

Harry miraba constantemente la mesa de los Ravenclaw y Ron se dirigía miraditas con Luna…

Hermione evitaba mirar hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de dejar mirar a Draco…

Pero el si veía a Hermione disimuladamente…

30 – Mayo – 2006

Ha pasado un día más, hoy nos hemos visto en nuestras rondas de prefectos.

No pudimos estar mucho tiempo juntos pues Mcgonagall me mandó al ala norte y a ella la mando al ala sur con el pesado de Justin…

Se que él quiere con mi Hermy….pero Hermy es solo mía….

Me gustaría que todos, empezando por él lo supieran

Trato de no recordar que algún día me casare con Pansy…

Ella es tan odiosa, tan frívola….en cambio Hermione es dulce, cariñosa, amable…

Debo encontrar algo que me ayude a que esa boda no se realice…. ¿pero qué?

Bien tengo sueño….debo dormir, estoy muy cansado

Una vez más se encontraba plenamente sumergido en un sueño tranquilo, se encontraba a orillas del lago, estaba sentado abrazando a Hermione y entonces alguien lo llamaba…

Hermano….

Voltea…

Mírame…

Soy yo, tú hermanito pequeño….

Draco lo miraba…era el chico de cabello lacio y negro.

Lo miraba y sus ojos se encontraban con una replica de los suyos…unos ojos grises…

¿Qué quieres?

Quiero que me conozcas…

¿Por qué dices que eres mi hermano?

Porque lo soy

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Es muy pronto para que lo sepas

¿Quién es ella? Pregunto el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hermione

Es mi novia…

Ella es no es de sangre limpia, ¿verdad?...

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Simplemente lo se, eso se nota enseguida…

¿Papa lo sabe?

No, la mataría…

¿Y como dices que es tu novia si vas a casarte con otra?

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque yo se muchas cosas que tu ignoras…

Por favor, dime tu nombre

No puedo, pero te diré algo, si tu me ayudas, yo te ayudaré…

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Pero el chico ya no estaba y Hermione tampoco…

Despertó….esta bañado en sudor…ese sueño…había parecido tan real….o quizá estaba tan desesperado que veía cosas en donde no había dado…pero ese chico había prometido ayudarlo, ¿en que podría ayudarlo?

Derek despertó del sueño sonriente

Sus planes estaban funcionando a la perfección…

La pregunta era ¿quién es ella?

Draco le había dicho que era su novia, que no era de sangre limpia y que su padre no lo sabía…

Claro si Lucius se enterara mataría a la chica y a Draco lo olvidaría…

Claro que si Draco y la chica lograban huir, tal vez Lucius lo desheredaría y todo se lo dejaría a su hijo más pequeño…

¡Qué brillante idea!

Ayudaría a Draco con la chica esa….evitaría que el se casara con la tonta de Pansy y el sería el único heredero de Lucius Malfoy…

Draco no podía dormir, solo pensaba y pensaba en ese sueño….

¿No puedes dormir Draco?

No Blaise, no puedo…

Y tú, ¿Qué haces despierto? Por lo visto vienes llegando de algún lado…

Eh…yo…si estaba con una chica…

Ah diablillo… ¿quién es tu nueva conquista?

Mmm alguien sin importancia…

Dime Draco… ¿tú amas a Pansy?

No…

¿Entonces porque aceptaste casarte con ella?

Porque mi padre me obliga

¿Ella lo sabe?

Sí, sabe que lo nuestro es por conveniencia

Blaise se había quedado de pronto muy callado…

Blaise…tú estas enamorado de Pansy, ¿verdad?

Sí Draco, la amo, pero ella solo tiene ojos para ti

Blaise, si de mi dependiera, jamás me casaría con ella…

Lo se Draco…


	14. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Draco!

14.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Draco!

Al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Draco…ya sabía que le iba a regalar…estaba todo listo….pero aún así estaba nerviosa…

¿Qué pasa Hermy?

Nada Ron…porque lo preguntas…

Bueno lo que pasa es que no se….te noto como nerviosa…. ¿tienes algún problema?

No claro que no….

Hermione termino de desayunar y subió por sus libros…

Tenía 2 horas de clases con Snape, una hora con la profesora Mcgonagall y después tenía Aritmancia…

Bueno, hoy quiero que comencemos a ver los efectos estúpidos de pociones de amor, quiero un trabajo individual y no quiero escuchar sus cuchicheos…

Al que yo sorprenda hablando será severamente castigado…

Todos trabajaban en silencio, por parte de los Gryffindor Hermione fue la primera en terminar.

Por parte de los Slytherin el primero fue Draco…

Hermione estaba esperando a Draco en la orilla del lago….

Hola cariño…dijo Draco abrazando por detrás a Hermione…

Hermione se sentía feliz….quería que todos los días se viesen a todas horas, pero había días en que eso era imposible…

¿Ya estas listo Draco?

¿Para que?

Para tu cumpleaños tonto dijo Hermione sonriendo

Ah… eso…bueno no tengo la costumbre de celebrarlo…

¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, ¡es una fecha importante!…

Bueno sí….pero nadie se acuerda así que yo tampoco hago por celebrarlo…

Bueno Draco…eso cambiará este año…

¿Por qué?

Porque te tengo una sorpresa…mañana a las 12 nos vemos en el pasillo norte…. ¿te parece?

Bueno…claro….

Bien, porque prometo que será inolvidable dijo picaramente Hermione….

Draco al ver la sonrisa traviesa de Hermione le dijo… ¿Qué tramas pequeña?

Oh si te digo ya no será sorpresa….

Esta bien pequeña, no me digas….pero sabes que trataré de averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

Sí, lo se, pero no averiguaras nada….

Se pusieron a corretearse por las orillas del lago, ajenos a que alguien se acercaba…

Hermy, vamos, es hora de ir con la profesora Mcgonagall…era la tímida voz de Ginny

Bueno amor, nos vemos tarde…hermione se despidió con un rápido beso de Draco y se marchó con Ginny

Era casi la medianoche cuando Hermione consiguió que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos, se dirigía hacía el ala norte…

Draco ya estaba ahí esperándola…

Princesa….hola….dijo Draco tomándola de la mano y besándola

Hola amor, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Dijo mientras se acercaba y lo besaba cálidamente

Le costó separarse de los labios de su novio….vamos amor, la sorpresa esta por aquí…

Cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid estaba una cabaña que Dumbledore le permitía usar a Hermione siempre que ella se sintiera con ganas de estar sola o cuando necesitará preparar pociones peligrosas.

Hermione traía puesto una falda larga negra, encima tenía una blusa muy fina, un top a juego sin tirantes y unas sandalias igualmente negras.

Al entrar Draco vio una mesa con dos velas, copas de cristal muy fino, comida y Champaña…

¡Estoy sorprendido! Hermy

Esa era mi intención…

Entonces Draco tomo en sus brazos a Hermione y le dio un prolongado beso y luego la soltó para servirle Champaña.

Cuando ella se apoyó en la mesa y se llevó la copa a los labios, el temblor que le producía las emociones que sentía hizo que se derramara parte de la copa en su blusa.

Draco dejó su copa y nuevamente la tomó entre sus brazos

¿Qué sucede pequeña?

Es que…estoy tan emocionada…es tú primer cumpleaños conmigo y no se si te guste – confesó ella

Él la soltó, pero sólo para quitarle la blusa que estaba empapada y poder acariciarle los hombros y los brazos.

¿Temes que me arrepienta de pasar mi cumpleaños contigo?

Sí…Todos estos días, cada momento que no te veo pienso que te puedes aburrir de mí.

Lo mismo digo.- Draco apartó unos mechones del cabello de Hermione y los puso detrás de su oreja…

¿Sabes? Hay días en que estoy en mi sala común escuchando las tonterías de Crabbe y Goyle y solo deseo estar contigo.

Me pasa lo mismo…en fin, tengo que darte tu regalo

¿Regalo?

Claro, no creías que cumplirías años y no recibirías un regalo, ¿o si?

No claro que no, haber, veamos que es…

Draco desenvolvió con cuidado el paquete que Hermy le había dado…

Era una cadena de oro, con las iniciales de ambos grabados en la parte de atrás de una serpiente y un león juntos…D y H….

¡Es maravillosa amor!

Gracias…

Ambos cenaron y ya iban por la segunda botella de Champaña…

Hermione puso a funcionar un aparato muggle del cual salían lindas melodías…

Ambos estaban bailando abrazados…muy juntos…

Hermy…te quiero…

Yo igual Draco, creo que moriría si te fueras Draco, por favor, nunca me dejes

Draco dudó

¿Es en serio?

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, pero con todo el corazón en los ojos.

Entonces ambos se besaron Draco comenzó a desvestirla lentamente y deleitarse con su cuerpo con unas caricias que la estaba enloqueciendo

Mientras la besaba, le bajó el top para liberar sus pechos y luego se apartó

Mmm susurró él, altos, firmes e impresionantes, tal y como me los imaginaba dijo el sonriendo…

A ella se le había soltado la coleta y su pelo caía hasta la mitad de su espalda

¿Te los habías imaginado?

Constantemente amor, desde el primer día en que te vi en bikini nadando en el lago con Ginny…

Ah…

El le paso las manos por las caderas

Como esto – le agarró el trasero – me vuelve loco…

Draco le bajó la cremallera y la falda cayó hasta los pies, él siguió recorriéndole las caderas y la cinturilla de las bragas

Hermione respiró entrecortadamente

¿Y ahora? Le preguntó Draco con suavidad

Ella lo miró a los ojos color gris que tanto adoraba…

¿Ahora? Ella levantó las manos para desabotonarle la camisa

Creo que las cosas están un poco desequilibradas. ¿Me permites?

Soy todo tuyo…

Ella se dio cuenta de que había visto muchas veces a Draco siempre con el uniforme y solo en las prácticas de Quidditch lo veía en sport y podía ver sus anchos hombros, su musculoso vientre y sus largas piernas, pero cuando le quitó la camisa y se encontró con su pecho, sintió la necesidad apremiante de estrechar sus pechos desnudos contra él

Para Draco fue igual de erótico que para ella y gruño el nombre de Hermione.

Volvió a apartarla para poder mordisquearle los duros pezones y ella le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

Ambos se desvistieron mutuamente y se tumbaron en la cama.

La besó y la acarició hasta que los dos alcanzaron un ardor casi insoportable.

Hermione dudó fugazmente cuando llegó el momento definitivo, el momento de la rendición y la posesión.

Draco lo noto y dijo: tranquila amor, seré cuidadoso, eres lo que más quiero

Entonces se dejaron arrastrar por un éxtasis que hasta entonces sólo habían imaginado.

Ha sido impresionante – le dijo Draco a Hermione con un suspiro de placer cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

Te amo Hermione Granger. Dijo Draco antes de quedarse dormido


	15. La verdad

15.- La verdad

Después de pasar toda la noche junto a Hermione, Draco se sentía superfeliz

De regreso a su habitación se encontró con que Pansy lo estaba esperando…

¿De donde vienes Draco?

Pansy estaba furiosa…lo podía notar por su tono de voz…

Estaba por ahí Pansy, no armes líos y déjame en paz

¡Pero Draco, no dormiste en tu habitación!

¿Y? yo puedo dormir en donde yo quiera…

Draco, si me estas engañando con alguien más te juro que yo misma la mato, ¿me oíste?

Sí Pansy…ahora vete

Al entrar en su habitación se dirigía hacia el baño cuando Blaise le hablo…

Draco… ¿Por qué tratas tan mal a Pansy?

Porque es una pesada, no la soporto

Pero…de todos modos te tienes que casar con ella…

No si puedo evitarlo…

¿De que hablas?

De que ando buscando una solución a mis problemas, que no me quiero casar con Pansy, ¡Yo amo a otra chica!

¿A quién?

No te lo puedo decir Blaise….

Hermione se sentía en las nubes…había pasado una maravillosa noche junto a Draco…tenía que contárselo a Ginny

Al llegar a su cuarto Ginny ya estaba cepillándose su cabello mientras que Lavender y Parvati ya habían bajado al comedor

¡Hermy! ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?

Oh Ginny…fue hermoso…

¿De que hablas Hermy?

De Draco…

¿Qué tiene que ver Draco con el hecho de que no llegaste en toda la noche? De pronto Ginny comprendió…

¡Ohh cielos!!!!

Hermy... ¿Draco y tu?

¡Sí! Grito emocionada Hermione…

¡Oh amiga! Ambas se abrazaron…

Lo amo Ginny, en verdad que lo amo

Lo se Hermy, y ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad el te ama…

Si…de pronto toda la alegría de Hermione se había desvanecido…

¿Qué pasa?

Oh Ginny…no se como contarle a los chicos lo mío con lo de Draco…

Yo creo Hermy…que debes decirle antes de que se entere por otros…recuerda que una relación así…siempre a lo último sale a la luz…

Lo se…hoy mismo se los diré…

Yo te apoyo en lo que lo que suceda, sabes que cuentas conmigo…

Gracias Ginny…bueno ahora voy a bañarme y en unos minutos bajamos al comedor…

Minutos después ambas bajaban al comedor donde sus amigos las esperaban…

Buenos días Hermy.- dijo Harry…

Buenos días Herms.- dijo Ron

Hola chicos dijo Hermione sentándose a lado de Neville

¿Y donde esta mi hermana Hermy?

Ah...Se quedo hablando con Justin…no se que quería…ah…ahí viene…

Hola chicos saludo Ginny sentándose entre Neville y Seamus

El desayuno paso entre charlas de tareas y exámenes.

Dos horas de pociones con Snape ponían a cualquiera de pésimo humor, pero lo que más aterraba a Hermione era lo que les tenía que contar a sus mejores amigos…

Al Salir de pociones el trío se dirigió hacia el lago…

Chicos…necesito contarles algo

¿Qué pasa Herms? pregunto Ron

¿Estas en problemas? Dijo harry

No chicos…yo…mejor sentémonos, lo que les voy a contar no creo que les agrade

El trío se sentó en la fina hierba y miraron a Hermione…

Ron…harry…. ¿me prometen que pasa lo que pase…seguirán siendo mis amigos? …

Sí…dijeron ambos…

Bien…desde hace 5 meses…tengo novio…

La cara de Ron y de Harry era de autentico espanto…

¿Tú…con novio? Dijeron ambos

Sí….

¿Cómo se llama? Dijo Ron

¿De que casa es, lo conocemos? Pregunto Harry…

¿Por qué no nos habías contado? Pregunto furioso Ron

Chicos…calma…al chico si lo conocen….es de Slytherin

¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? Pregunto Ron enfadado

No…no estoy loca...lo amo y se que él me ama

¿Cómo se llama Hermy? Pregunto Harry

Es…Draco Malfoy

¿Qué?, es una broma Hermione, ¿verdad? Dijo Ron…

No es una broma Ron… es verdad

¡Pero Hermione…Malfoy es el chico que durante 5 años te ha estado molestando!

Yo lo se Harry, pero él ha cambiado

¡Es una trampa Hermione! ¿No lo ves? Te puede estar utilizando para sacar información sobre las jugadas que Harry y yo hemos estado practicando

¡Ron!, ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Cuando estamos juntos no nos acordamos ni de Snape!

Harry veía como Hermione y Ron se miraban enfadados…tenían que calmarse o alguien diría algo de lo que más tarde pudiera arrepentirse

Calma chicos…por favor….tranquilos…tenemos que hablar despacio…y tener paciencia…

¿Paciencia Harry?

Si Ron…paciencia…

Ahora bien Hermy….dices que desde hace 5 meses eres novia de Malfoy… ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

Oh Harry, tenía miedo, aún tengo miedo…

¿Miedo de que Herms?

De que tú y Ron no me hablen jamás… de que ya no me quieran más como su amiga….

Hermione tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas…

No lo soportaría chicos…

Ron y Harry se miraron y sin más abrazaron a su amiga…

Calma Herms…se que Malfoy es un estúpido, pero si tu lo quieres, puedo aceptarlo dijo Ron

Si Hermy, Ron tiene razón…si tú lo quieres y el te hace feliz, yo te apoyo

¿En serio chicos?, ¡Oh soy tan feliz!

Dime Hermy, ¿quién más lo sabe?

Bueno…Ginny y ahora ustedes….dijo levemente ruborizada Hermione

¿Ginny? ¡Oh ni siquiera mi hermana me pudo decir algo!

Vamos Ron…no te enojes…Ginny no te decía nada porque yo así se lo pedí…

Ah…bueno, en fin, ahora lo sabemos todo….

Si…bueno…no todo…

¿Acaso hay más? Dijo Harry

Si…verán…el y yo…tuvimos relaciones…esta vez Hermione estaba muy ruborizada

¡Hermione Granger! Exclamaron ambos…

Sí…ya se que les asusta…pero nos queremos…

Más le vale a Malfoy que en verdad te quiera o yo mismo le daré una paliza dijo Ron…

Y yo igual dijo Harry

Chicos…gracias por preocuparse por mí…

Sabes que te queremos Hermione, pero nunca más nos ocultes nada.

Lo prometo…

Juntos se dirigieron al castillo…

Hermione tenía clases de Aritmancia

Harry y Ron tenían clases de adivinación…

A Draco lo aburría mortalmente las clases de Aritmancia…pero…si ello conllevaba a ver a Hermione por dos horas seguidas, además de que ella fuera su pareja en todos los trabajos….pues bien merecía la pena…

La profesora Vector estaba complacida al ver que sus dos mejores alumnos ya no peleaban tanto en clase…

Bueno chicos, hoy veremos el capítulo 25 de su libro de Numerología y Gramática y después quiero un ensayo bien estructurado…ya saben…nada de trabajar solos…lo quiero por pareja…

En aritmancia había al menos 12 alumnos….la mayoría eran de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

Luego de dos horas entre números y ensayos Draco pedía urgentemente un poco de aire libre…

Al salir se despidió con un breve nos vemos más tarde de Hermione para evitar sospechas…

Hermione esta recogiendo sus cosas en su mochila…

Hola Hermione….

Hermione levanto la vista y vio que se trataba de Justin…

Ah hola Justin…

Mientras terminaba de meter sus cosas Justin la miraba embobado

Bueno Justin…nos vemos luego

Hermione esta casi en la puerta cuando Justin dijo:

Hermione… ¡espera! Tengo que hablar contigo…

¿Qué pasa Justin?

Emm…yo…me preguntaba si tú…

¿Si yo que? Dijo impaciente Hermione

Si tú querrías ir conmigo más tarde a platicar a la biblioteca…

Mmm Justin…lo siento pero tengo mucha tarea que hacer…que te parece si vamos otro día…

Claro Hermione…

Bien…nos vemos…

Justin en verdad era irritante se decía Hermione, iba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tropezaba con alguien…

¡Fíjate por donde vas estúpida! Chillo Pansy

Oh Pansy, lo siento…yo…

De verdad deberías sentirlo sangre sucia…

Pansy se alejó no sin antes mirarla con su fea cara


	16. Problemas del amor

16.- Problemas del amor…

Harry, te noto distraído y nervioso, ¿Qué te pasa?

Lo que pasa es que Ron me dijo que Cho le dijo que ella quiere verme hoy a las 7 en la biblioteca, cerca del pasillo de artes oscuras…

¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hermy…el problema es que Cho me gusta mucho

Entonces díselo Harry…

No es tan fácil…Harry se mesaba el cabello siempre que estaba nervioso….y ahora se encontraba demasiado nervioso…

¿Por qué no es tan fácil?

¿Por qué? Porque sucede que cada vez que la tengo frente a mí, el cerebro se me congela y parezco un simio frente a ella

Vamos Harry, se que si…te pones un poco patoso frente a ella, pero es normal

¡¿Normal?!

Sí mira, lo que pasa es que frente a ella te pones nervioso ya que te gusta mucho, mira si quieres yo te puedo ayudar…

¿En verdad?

Claro Harry no seas tonto, sabes que yo te ayudo en lo que sea.

Bueno entonces ya todo listo, pero para que yo te pueda ayudar…primero tú debes ir hoy a las 7 a la biblioteca y ver que es lo que Cho quiere contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Esta bien Hermy, eso haré…

Bien Harry, ahora que hemos resuelto tu problema amoroso, ¿podemos continuar con la tarea de Astronomía?

Si claro…

Mientras Harry y Hermione terminaban su tarea de Astronomía en su sala común, Ron practicaba con Ginny en el campo de Quidditch…

Angélica no paraba de gritar sus órdenes por todo el campo…

¡Vamos Fred, puedes hacerlo mejor!

Ginny, ¡Deja de soñar despierta!

Ron, ¿puedes de dejar de soñar con la mortalidad del cangrejo?

George y Katie rompieron a reír

¿Les parece que la situación es chistosa? Grito enojada Angélica

Dentro de una semana jugaremos contra Slytherin, para las semifinales, Harry esta en detención por Snape y ¡ustedes no están haciendo las cosas bien en nuestro único día de practica!

Ya basta Angie…cálmate…veras…si Harry termina bien esa poción, veras como si juega con nosotros decía Ron

Pues entonces Ronald Wesley, ayuda a tú amigo a que termine su poción o de lo contrario seremos el hazmerreír de todo el colegio…

Al terminar de decir esto Angélica se retiro del campo hecha una furia…

Bueno, aquí se termina la practica…Fred, vamos a levantar pedidos con lo chicos de primero, ¿te parece?

Claro George…chicos…nos vemos…el negocio nos llama

Harry, la poción esta completa, ahora si Snape no pondrá objeción y te devolverá tu escoba y podrás jugar el sábado

Bueno Hermy, gracias por ayudarme…ahora iré a dejar mis cosas y después iré a ver a Cho…

Bien Harry…buena suerte…

Unos minutos después llego Ron…

Herms… ¡tienes que ayudar a Harry!

Ron…tranquilo…de que hablas…te noto muy preocupado

Oh Hermy es que sin Harry somos un desastre….te lo pido… ¡Ayúdalo!

¿Ayudarlo a que?

¡Pues a que haga bien su poción!

Ah… eso…si bueno, mientras tú practicabas Harry y yo terminamos su poción, sonrió satisfecha Hermione

¡Gracias Hermy, eres la mejor amiga!

Sí bueno…ya lo se…en fin... ¿ya terminaste tu tarea de Herbología?

Emm… yo… creo que no…

Ya lo imaginaba Ron…anda ve y cámbiate y te ayudaré a empezarla porque supongo que ni siquiera la has empezado…

Mientras Ron se iba a cambiar, una lechuza se paró en la ventana…era totalmente negra…

Abrió la ventana y saco el rollo de la pata de la lechuza y lo leyó…

Hermione:

Amor mío, hace una semana que no nos hemos podido ver por cuestión de exámenes y por tareas que nos han dejado…que por cierto es demasiada…en fin…te parece si el sábado, después del partido…como a las 11, nos vemos en el lago….necesito verte…

Siempre tuyo…Draco

Hermione casi a prisas cogió un pergamino y garabateo una rápida contestación

Draco:

Mi vida, me parece perfecto….te veré allí…recuerda que te amo…

Besos….Hermione

Rápidamente enrollo el papel en la pata de la lechuza y esta sin más se marcho…

Ron bajo y juntos comenzaron la tarea de Herbología

Mientras tanto Harry llegaba a la biblioteca…había poco alumnos y Madam Prince estaba leyendo un grueso tomo que llevaba por título Los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres son de Venus…

Extraño tomo pensó Harry mientras se dirigía a la última mesa

Hola Harry….era la dulce voz de Cho Chang…

Emm…yo…Hola Cho…

Cho sonrió…ven Harry, siéntate

Harry tomo asiento frente a ella…

Harry comenzó a decir cho…yo…desde el baile…el día en que nos besamos….para mí fue maravilloso…pero no se que piensas tú…

Oh Cho…yo…simplemente…fue algo….increíble…es decir...Tú eres muy hermosa y pues….

Cho veía como a Harry le costaba hablar…

Harry…me gustas dijo de pronto Cho…

¿Qué?

Si Harry, me gustas mucho y no se que pensar…tú simplemente parece que te has olvidado de ese beso…

Era ahora o nunca pensó Harry...así que se armo de valor…

Cho…tú…también me gustas

¿En serio? Cho no se lo podía creer…

Si Cho…de hecho si he estado pensando en ti, pero me daba pena y que tú me rechazaras….

Oh Harry….

Silencio jóvenes sentenció Madam Prince

Vamos afuera Cho…

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca

Cho… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Claro Harry y sin darle tiempo para nada más se acercó a él y lo beso

Harry se sentía en la nubes…

Vaya Cho…jamás pensé que tuvieras tan pésimos gusto para los chicos dijo una voz chillona…

Parkinson, ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? Dijo Cho

Vaya Cho…juntarte con Potter te ha vuelto vulgar dijo Millicent

Vamos Harry, dejemos a este trío de víboras matarse con su propio veneno

Juntos entraron al comedor y tras un breve beso cada uno se dirigió a su propia mesa

Gritos de alegría lo esperaban en su mesa

¡Eh Potter que bien guardado lo tenías! Grito Seamus

¡Potter, dame un poco de suerte! Gritaba Dean

¡Harry, tienes que contarnos como le haces! Decían los gemelos Wesley

Harry se sentó entre Ron y Hermione, enfrente tenía a Neville y a Ginny

¡Vaya Harry, parece que después de todo ya no necesitas mi ayuda! Dijo Hermione sonriendo

Harry, amigo, no sabes que feliz me hace verte por fin con Cho…

Lo se Ron…yo también soy muy feliz

Harry, ¿desde cuando son novios? Pregunto Ginny

Desde hoy mismo Ginny…me le declaré afuera de la biblioteca

La cena se terminaba y los alumnos se iban retirando…

Potter, te veo en mi oficina…

Era Snape…

De pronto la mesa de Gryffindor había quedado en silencio

Ánimo Harry, no temas, yo se que la poción esta bien, anda ve a ver tus resultados dijo Hermione

Harry salió corriendo en dirección al despacho de Snape…

La puerta estaba cerrada….

Toco tres veces y se oyó la voz de Snape…pasa Potter

Harry entró a la oficina y vio que Snape estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con la poción de Harry en sus manos….

Potter, tienes mucha suerte…esta poción esta perfecta…seguro que alguien te ayudo…pero bueno….solo por esta vez y porque Mcgonagall me ha estado insistiendo, te devolveré tu escoba para que puedas jugar el sábado, aunque no lo mereces, ahora toma tu escoba y retírate

Sí profesor….gracias….

Harry estaba saliendo cuando oyó la voz de Snape…

Es mejor que te esfuerces Potter, no siempre alguien te ayudará…

Se dirigió a su sala común…todos los estaban esperando en silencio

¿Y bien? Dijo una impaciente Hermione

¡Esta bien! Y todo gracias a ti Hermy…

¡Sí!!!! Gritaron todos

¡Lo sabía Harry, si jugarás el sábado!

Todos estaban celebrando que Harry si jugaría con ellos….

Bueno Harry, entonces mañana pediré permiso para una práctica general

Sí Angélica…estoy de acuerdo…todos tenemos que practicar

Bien entonces mañana en el campo a las 6am

¿Qué? Grito Ron

Angélica, ¡pero si casi es de madrugada!

Mejor Ron, así empezaremos muy temprano y podremos practicar nuestros errores…

¿Sabes Harry? Amo el Quidditch…pero hay veces que Angélica me hace odiarlo…

Tienes razón Ron…a mí me pasa lo mismo

Chicos, dejen de pensar en el Quidditch, hay cosas más importantes

¿Cómo cuales? Dijo Ron

Bueno Ron…podrías ir pensando en el examen de runas y encantamientos…

¡Oh no!...


	17. Sly VS Gry y una pieza de seda

HOLA, AQUÍ DE NUEVO…MÁS Y MÁS CAPÍTULOS, CABE MENCIONAR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTABA ANTES EN LA FALLECIDA FANAUTORES Y A PETICIÓN DE UNAS AMIGAS, LA SUBO DE NUEVO AHORA EN FACFICTION, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS…CIAO

17.-Slytherin VS Gryffindor y una pieza de seda…

El día había amanecido soleado, un día perfecto dirían unos, a pesar de esto, los chicos se sentían nerviosos.

Chicos, por favor concéntrense, no hagan jugadas tontas y recuerden que somos un equipo…

Angélica dictaba sus órdenes a unos nerviosos Gryffindor

Chicos, les deseo buena suerte

Gracias Hermy dijeron ambos chicos…

La competencia estuvo muy reñida, ambos equipos estaba jugando al máximo en el campo y cada jugada era más peligrosa que la anterior, a pesar de esto y para enojo de algunos, el partido lo había ganado nuevamente Gryffindor.

Todos los Gryffindor celebraban si parar el triunfo del equipo

Angélica estaba muy sonriente y orgullosa.

De pronto y sin saber como, George Wesley y Angélica se estaban besando

Ginny, Ron y Fred miraba la escena asombrados

Vaya con Angélica, sí que sabe sorprendernos decía un alegre Harry

Cho enseguida se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besaba.

Esa sí que es una muestra de alegría dijo Ron al ver la pareja…

Sí, se ven bien juntos dijo Hermione

Bueno Herms…yo creo que deberías ir a consolar a tu dragoncito…

De pronto Ron sintió un fuerte pellizco en el brazo

¡Auch!!! ¿Qué te pasa Herms?

¡Shhhh! ¡Cállate Ron!, nadie más que ustedes saben lo mío con ya sabes quién…

¡Ahh! Disculpa…

Esta bien, vamos, tengo hambre….

Al llegar al comedor había una bulla terrible….todo el salón estaba adornado con el emblema de Gryffindor…

Cuando todos los estudiantes estaban sentados Dumbledore se dirigió hacia ellos…

Chicos, me complace saber que el partido se realizó sin problemas, muestra más de su excelente madurez, ahora le cedo la palabra a la profesora McGonagall

Chicos, me complace saber que la copa de Quidditch, ha quedado una vez más en Gryffindor, sigan así y felicidades al equipo ganador…

Los chicos de Slytherin no estaban tan felices…

¡Draco, es horrible que esos tontos les hayan ganado!

¡Cállate Pansy!, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces

Snape se acercó a ellos…

Bien, una vez más han perdido….así que ni esperen que les de tardes libres, ¿me oyen?

Sí profesor Snape susurraron los alumnos de Slytherin

A Draco le daba igual si perdían o ganaban…el solo quería ver a Hermione

Le había comprado algo que seguro le iba a encantar…

Hermione llegó al 10 para las 11…así que se recargo en su árbol favorito a esperar a Draco…

Draco llegó corriendo, eran 11:10, de seguro Hermione ya debía haber llegado, al llegar vio que no había nadie

De pronto sintió unos pasos…

¿Quién esta ahí?

Había olvidado su varita en su baúl…

Soy yo corazón…

Ah…Hermi, me asustaste…

Hermione sonrió…esa era la idea

¿Qué traes ahí amor?

Ah…es para ti…te tengo un regalo…

¡Pero Draco aún falta mucho para mí cumpleaños! Dijo extrañada Hermione

Lo se chiquita, pero no es necesario que sea tu cumpleaños para que yo te pueda regalar cosas, ¿o sí?

Bueno en cierto modo no dijo sonriendo Hermione…

¿Qué es?

¿Por qué no lo abres?

Hermione tomo el paquete y con delicadeza lo abrió la caja que Draco le había entregado

Pudor percibir el olor a rosas que emitía el frágil papel que había adentro

Entre el sedoso papel, Hermione pareció vislumbrar algo de seda de color negro.

Lo acarició con suavidad antes de sacar una exquisita camisola bordada con pequeñas flores de color negro.

¿Te gusta pequeña? Pregunto Draco

Oh Draco, es hermosa….

Imaginé que te gustaría….

De pronto una idea perversa se cruzó en la mente de Hermione quien sonriendo dijo…

Draco… ¿mañana es domingo, día en que nos hacemos nada y si no quiere uno, pues no sale de su cuarto, verdad?

Sí…

Bien… ¿te parece si estrenamos este regalito en la cabaña?

Me parece perfecto…

Tomados de la mano juntos se dirigieron a la cabaña…

Al entrar Hermione hizo aparecer muchas velas negras…

Espérame amor…me daré una ducha y estrenaremos esta deliciosa prenda…

Aquí te esperaré dijo Draco con una voz más ronca de lo normal

Si…Hermione lo volvía su esclavo…

Mientras hermione se duchaba y se ponía la prenda que Draco le había regalado

La seda se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo y Hermione la sentía con suavidad mientras se deslizaba por su piel, no pudo resistir la tentación de verse en el espejo del baño…sí…pensó Hermione…Draco no podía haber elegido mejor…

Se cubrió con una bata larga que tenía y salió del baño

¿Te apetece tomar un café Draco? Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora que se que te encuentras triste porque perdió tu equipo, le preguntó, como si solo estuvieran ahí para charlar de Quidditch…

Él puso las manos sobre sus hombros y ella se sintió sumamente sexy…

Si me quedo a tomar café, será el del desayuno…

Ya lo sé dijo ella…

Hermi dijo él con una voz apasionada.

La acercó a él y la besó con fuerza y de manera posesiva

Oh, sí, sí murmuró ella

Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos y se apoyó en él, devolviéndole el beso.

Después de unos momentos, abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma mirando aquellos luminosos ojos grises que le hablaban de deseo y amor.

Tenía la sensación de que él siempre la había estado esperando y de que ella siempre lo había estado esperando a él.

Sus ojos no dejaron de mirarlo.

Volvió a murmurar y a besarlo.

Lo deseaba tanto que frotó su cuerpo contra el de Draco dando forma a una clara invitación.

La excitación empezaba a ascender de manera insistente, él acarició sus muslos con la punta de sus dedos y le subió la bata mientras lo hacía.

Ella se sentía segura de sí misma y en control de la situación y lo empujó hacia la cama.

El se tumbó a su lado y dejó caer sus zapatos.

Ella estaba disfrutando y se puso encima de él, de manera que sus rodillas estaban a ambos lados de los muslos de Draco.

Se inclinó hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, su pelo cayó sobre él, draco emitió un sonido de placer, pero no se movió.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, fue sorprendente como si fuera su primer beso.

Hermione se preguntó si siempre sería así…

Él permaneció tumbado debajo de ella, siguiendo su ritmo mientras ella con lentitud lo besaba cada vez más profundamente.

El gruñó al sentir la lengua de Hermione en contacto con la suya y ella sentía cómo él se reprimía y sólo movía los labios y la lengua.

Entonces, como si no fuera capaz de frenarse a sí mismo, levantó las manos y las sumergió profundamente en su cabello.

Me encanta tu pelo dijo Draco

Las manos de Hermione se morían de deseo por acariciarlo.

Las introdujo por debajo de su camisa y buscó sus pezones que se endurecieron instantáneamente.

Draco busca los rizos que le envolvían la cara.

Ella tembló y se dio cuenta de que ya no controlaba la situación…

El la acariciaba con lentitud, su tacto era tan suave como un suspiro mientras dejaba que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo, hasta que ella estuvo tan excitada, que empezó a respirar con rapidez.

Siéntate le dijo Draco con una voz llena de lujuria…

Ella le obedeció y extendió las manos para que él pudiera quitar la bata con facilidad.

Lo oyó emitir un pequeños sonido

Sonaba como la palabra sí, pero era tan suave que también podía haber sido un suspiro.

Se alegraba al ver la cara de Draco.

La mirada de Draco era tan ardiente, que parecía que iba a quemar la seda y los pechos de Hermione recibieron ese calor.

Ella apartó un tirante de la camisola, pero él la detuvo.

Déjatela puesta murmuró.

Extendió una de sus manos para poder tocar la seda

¿Tienes la idea de la cantidad de veces que te he imaginado el día de hoy con verte con esto puesto?

Draco la acariciaba a través de la seda y después deslizó las manos por debajo para entrar en contacto directo con la piel.

Mientras tanto, ella le desabrochó la camisa, tomándose todo el tiempo que él se había tomado.

Le desabrochó un botón y se inclinó hacia delante para tocar con la lengua la parte del pecho que había quedado descubierto, podía sentir el tormento que le estaba causando y eso la hizo sonreír.

Cuando llegó al último botón de la camisa, le abrió la cremallera de los pantalones y empezó a bajárselos.

Al ver que llevaba los calzoncillos que ella le había regalado en su tercer mes de novios, Hermione se rió y miró a Draco para comprobar el efecto que su risa estaba produciendo en él.

Nunca pensé que te vería con esto puesto murmuró mientras le quitaba los pantalones completamente, dejándole exclusivamente con los calzoncillos de corazones.

Yo no he podido dejar de fantasear contigo en todo el día, después la atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso que la dejó sin respiración.

La besó en todas partes de su cuerpo a las que pudo llegar sin quitarle la camisola.

Le lamió los pechos envueltos en seda mientras le acariciaba los muslos desnudos.

¡Oh! Gruñó Draco, te quiero hacer el amor con esto puesto, pero también quiero verte.

Draco estaba tan desesperado por poseerla, que aquello acrecentó la lujuria de ella.

Movía las manos sin parar y le levantó la camisola para que su boca pudiera besar su abdomen, ella levantó el torso preemitiéndole desnudarla y tocarle finalmente los desnudos pechos que lo estaban esperando…

Hermione gimió cuando él la tocó y observó con una mezcla de timidez y de felicidad como los ojos de Draco la devoraban mientras tocabas sus pechos con la punta de sus dedos.

Él no sabía cuánto la estaba atormentando, sus pezones estaban ardiendo, pero él los ignoró y volvió a besarla en la boca.

Ella temblaba de deseo y de excitación, al final, sus labios abandonaron los de Hermione y se dirigieron a sus pechos.

Le lamió los pechos de arriba abajo, como si fueran helados y dejó la guinda para el final.

Ella respiraba desesperada hasta que él por fin llegó a su pezón, Hermione le agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza y gritó, empujándolo hacia ella mientras su lengua le hacía cosas deliciosas a su piel.

Nerviosamente sus manos de dirigieron a la musculosa espalda de Draco y bajaron hacia su trasero y logró quitarle los calzoncillos.

Eres la cosa más bella que he visto nunca murmuró él con suavidad y admiración

Y tú también respondió ella.

¿Estas lista amor? Le preguntó él

Sí dijo ella.

Él asintió y saco un preservativo y se lo puso rápidamente, al verlo Hermione sonrío…

Él le quitó las braguitas y se tumbó a su lado, besándola con pasión y paciencia mientras sus manos reconocían su cuerpo.

Recorrió su vientre hasta llegar a sus muslos, los separó con suavidad, ella gritó cuando él la tocó.

Ahora gritó Hermione, estoy lista, entra ya…

Con una fiera concentración, él se preparó y la agarró de las caderas, con un solo empujón se introdujo en su interior mientras ella se levantaba para unirse más a él.

Él la llenó completamente y se introducía más profundamente, causándole más placer que ella deseaba que durará para siempre, ella lo envolvió con brazos y piernas y lo besó con un salvaje abandono.


	18. Sospechas

18.- Sospechas

Pansy y Blaise estaba recostados en la cama, exhaustos después de un rato de mucha pasión…

De pronto Pansy comenzó con una charla algo extraña…

-Blaise…he estado viendo que Draco actúa de manera muy extraña desde que iniciamos el sexto año…. ¿lo has notado tú?

-Mmm ahora que lo dices Pansy…sí…pero supongo que son cosas de él…además últimamente él y yo nos hemos distanciado….la verdad no se porque, solo se que le gusta dar largos paseos nocturnos, a veces no duerme aquí…

-Sí, lo se, la verdad me tiene intrigada, tú sabes que no lo amo, que te amo a ti, y si de mí fuera no me casaría con él…pero sus padres y los míos arreglaron este matrimonio.

-Lo se amor, y me dan ganas de retorcerle el cuello a Lucius por obligar a tus padres a que aceptaran esa tonta idea de matrimonio…

-Blaise, tú sabes que mis padres aceptaron lo del matrimonio porque mi padre ha estado haciendo tontas inversiones y casi estamos en la ruina.

-¡Pero yo también tengo dinero!, ¡Mis padres también son importantes!

-Pues no se Blaise….yo…de pronto rompió en llanto

-Vamos amor, no llores dijo Blaise abrazándola

-¿Qué no llore? Estoy desesperada Blaise…quisiera encontrar la manera de evitar este matrimonio…. ¿pero como?

Blaise sabía que Draco tampoco amaba a Pansy, sabía que Draco amaba a otra, ¿pero quién era la otra chica? Si tan solo lo supiera….de pronto la respuesta a los problemas de ambos estaba a la vista…

-Pansy, cálmate, tengo un plan…

-¿De que se trata? Dijo una llorosa Pansy

-Mira Pansy, se que Draco no te ama, y ahora se que tú tampoco lo amas, se que el ama a otra, el problema es a quién…entonces, porque no lo seguimos y vemos quién es la otra, le haces una escena y lo dejas…

Pansy vio que aquello podría servirle…

-Sí dijo comenzando a reír….tienes mucha razón...Oh Blaise, es maravilloso, ¡tiene que funcionar!...

Ahora, yo seré quien lo siga Blaise, tú no puedes hacerlo, si no él nos descubriría y no se que podría pasar…

-Si Pansy, ahora la cuestión es… ¿Qué hará Lucius cuando se entere?

-Oh…de pronto Pansy volvía a llorar

-¿Por qué lloras Pansy?

-¡Porque nos va a matar!

-¿Cómo que los va a matar? Pregunto un preocupado Blaise

-¡Sí! Mis padres no se que me harán si los desobedezco….

-Yo te protegeré amor, no te preocupes

-Si, lo se, ¿pero quien protegerá a Draco?

-El podrá protegerse, es listo…

Un rayo de sol despertó a Hermione y ella se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior se le había olvidado cerrar las cortinas de su dormitorio.

Volvió la cabeza y vio que su mejilla descansaba sobre la cálida piel del pecho de Draco.

Pensó en despertarlo con un beso en aquella perfecta mandíbula, pero se quedó dormida con ese pensamiento

Los labios de Hermione reflejaron una sonrisa perezosa mientras se estiraba lentamente al despertarse.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Draco mirándola con una expresión divertida en sus ojos.

-¡Hola preciosa! Dijo él

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó sutilmente en los labios

-¡Vaya! Exclamo Hermione, ¡Qué noche!

-Cariño dijo él sonriendo con una expresión traviesa, todavía nos has visto nada

Perfiló su pecho con la punta de su dedo y ella se excitó ante la maestría de aquellos dedos…

El tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo le producía un efecto que Hermione nunca había experimentado antes y se abandonó a sus sensaciones.

Era media mañana cuando consiguieron salir de la cama.

-Recuerdo que me habías invitado a tomar un café – dijo Draco

-Sí, pero no te dije que lo haría yo, además voy a darme una ducha primero.

-Me ofrecería para frotarte la espalda, pero ya no tengo fuerza en las piernas.

-Si haces el café, seré tu esclava – dijo ella riendo

Ella permaneció bajo el agua caliente, cantando mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo.

Salió del baño en una nube de vapor con los rizos mojados pegados a sus mejillas y a su cuello.

Sonrió al ver a Draco en la cocina de la cabaña solo en calzoncillos.

-¿Sabes mi pequeña esclava? Se me antoja un desayuno muggle….

-Esta bien amor…

Desayunaron y después cada quien volvía a sus respectivos cuartos…

En el Hall se separaron con un beso…

Nos vemos más tarde pequeña.

Hermione entro sonriendo y se dirigió a su cuarto

Ginny estaba despierta leyendo la edición del profeta consternada….

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? Dijo Hermione al ver la cara preocupada de su amiga

-Oh Hermy, ¡Alex Ubago en Londres!

-Ahh, dijo sonriendo Hermy, al recordar que ese era el cantante muggle favorito de Ginny…

-Bueno Ginny, ¿irás a verlo?

-Claro, le diré a Neville que me acompañe…

-¿Neville eh?

-Si bueno, dijo Ginny sonrojándose, el y yo….bueno…nos gustamos….no es como con Harry…pero es un principio…

-Lo se Ginny, y no tienes que disculparte porque te guste Neville, es normal que te gusten otros chicos…

-Si tienes razón, le diré a Ron lo que tengo pensado

Draco iba llegando a su cuarto, iba feliz pensando en Hermione que no vio la bludger que Peeves traía en la mano y la soltó hacia el…

No pudo evitarla y cayó al suelo inconciente

Pansy iba saliendo y lo encontró tirado en el pasillo

-¡Draco! ¡Oh draco!

Como pudo Pansy lo llevaba a la enfermería.

Draco sentía como una mano se posaba en su mejilla…

-Hermione…Hermione…murmuraba el chico

-¡Draco despierta! Soy yo… ¡Pansy!

Draco no abría sus ojos…

Llegó a la enfermería…

-¡Señorita Pomfrey! Gritaba Pansy

-¿Qué pasa niña? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

-Señorita, Draco…es Draco, lo encontré inconciente en el pasillo

-Bueno déjamelo y yo me haré cargo de el…

-¡Pero yo me quiero quedar con él!

-No puedes niña, déjame a solas con el, por favor…

Pansy salió furiosa de la enfermería….

Así que era Granger la otra….estaba furiosa…no era que amara a Draco…pero su orgullo era muy fuerte….podía tolerar que Draco no la amara, podía tolerar que la insultara, pero no podía perdonar que se fijara en Granger…esa asquerosa sangre sucia…esa sabelotodo…esa…. ¡de todas las estúpidas del colegio tenía que fijarse en ella!

Temblaba de furia cuando llego a su sala común…

Únicamente estaba Blaise…

-¡Oh Blaise!, ¡ya se quien es Ella!

-¿De que hablas Pansy? ¡Mírate, estas temblando!

-¡Ya se quien es Ella! Repitió nuevamente Pansy… ¡Es Granger!

-¿Qué tiene Granger? Pregunto un confuso Blaise

-¡Granger es la otra! ¡Granger es la estúpida de la cual Draco esta enamorado!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí Blaise, yo…yo encontré a Draco inconciente en el pasillo, vi como Peeves le lanzaba una bludger, el no la vio y lo tumbo dejándolo inconciente, yo me acerque para ayudarlo y no paraba de susurrar el nombre de esa asquerosa…

-¡No puede ser! Susurraba Blaise, ¿Estas segura Pansy?

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

-¿Dónde esta Draco?

-Lo deje en la enfermería con la señorita Pomfrey…

Por otro lado un estudiante de Gryffindor había visto lo ocurrido y lo comentaba con otros estudiantes…

Ginny oyó lo que decían y se acerco…

-¿Qué pasa chicos, porque están tan alegres? Pregunto Ginny

-Oh Ginny, es que Peeves le lanzó una bludger a Malfoy y esta en la enfermería…

-¿De verdad? Pregunto consternada Ginny

-¡Sí, yo lo vi todo! Decían un estudiante de quinto año, y ¡Ojala que se muera Malfoy!,

-¡Oh tengo que…!

Salio corriendo dejando a los chicos con quienes estaba hablando todos confundidos…

Llegó al cuarto y vio que Hermione estaba dormitando…

-¡Hermy, Despierta!

Hermione despertó sobresaltada… ¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Por qué gritas?

-Draco…Es Draco…

-¿Qué tiene Draco? Pregunto Hermione alarmada por el tono de voz de Ginny

-Peeves…la bludger...él…esta en la enfermería…

Hermione no termino de oír lo que Ginny le estaba contando ya que salió corriendo directo a la enfermería

La señora Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a Draco…

-Señorita Granger dijo sonriendo la señora Pomfrey, querida, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Señora Pomfrey dijo intentando sonreír…vengo a ver como esta…

-Oh querida, gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien…

En ese momento llegó un alumno de Ravenclaw sangrando profusamente por la nariz…

-¡Oh dios, chico! ¿Qué te ha pasado?, lo siento Hermy dijo la señora Pomfrey…tengo que atender al chico…

-Oh vaya señora Pomfrey, por mí no se preocupe…

Entro rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde Draco estaba…

-¡Oh Draco! ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Hermy dijo Draco un poco desorientado…yo…iba de regreso a mi sala común y Peeves me lanzó una bludger….yo…no recuerdo más…

-No importa amor, lo que importa es que estas bien

-Ven acá dijo Draco y la besó en los labios…

-¡Quita tus mugrosas manos de él, asquerosa sangre sucia! Grito una furiosa Pansy

-¡Pansy! Exclamo Draco asustado

-Draco, ¿Qué significa esto? Preguntó Pansy

Draco no sabía que decir, no quería que Pansy se enterara de lo suyo con Hermione…tenía que fingir…pero no quería lastimar a Hermione

-Pansy, por favor, no la llames así

-¿Por qué no? Exigió saber Pansy

-Porque…solo yo la puedo llamas así…

-¡Mientes, la defiendes porque te gusta!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Sabes que sí!, si tú padre se enterara…Pansy estaba fuera de sí…

-¡Deja a mi padre fuera de esto!

Hermione pasaba su mirada de uno a otro, sin saber de que hablaban

-Draco, más te vale que sea verdad, recuerda que a tu padre no le gustaría que me cambiaras por una sangre sucia, menos cuando yo seré tu futura esposa

-¿Qué? Pregunto Hermione…volteó a ver a Draco y supo que era verdad…


	19. ¡Me mentiste!

19.- ¡Me mentiste!

Draco no sabía que hacer o decir…

Pansy sonreía malévolamente, viendo la cara confundida de la sangre sucia

Estaba de lo más contenta al ver como Granger salía corriendo de la enfermería sin mirar atrás…

Draco intentó pararse pero un intenso mareo lo detuvo…

Hermione estaba deshecha, salió corriendo de la enfermería…

Al oír lo que Pansy había dicho pensó que estaba mintiendo, pero al voltear a ver a Draco supo que Pansy hablaba en serio, lo había visto en la mirada de Draco.

Llegó destrozada a su cuarto…ahí estaba Ginny…

Ginny la vio entrar llorando y la abrazó…

-Hermy… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras así? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Draco…. Hermione no podía hablar, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y en su garganta se había formado un gran nudo…

-¿Qué te hizo Draco? Pregunto Ginny

-Él…el me mintió…

-¡Oh Ginny, fui tan estúpida!

-Yo lo amo y él…más lágrimas

-Tranquilízate Hermy, respira hondo y trata de calmarte, no te estoy entendiendo nada

Hermione hizo lo que Ginny le pedía…

Una poco más calmada Hermione por fin hablo

-Ginny he sido tan tonta, una estúpida…creí que me amaba…compartimos muchas cosas, él…el fue el primero en mi vida…pensé que había cambiado…

-¿De que hablas Hermy?

-¡De Draco!, ¡EL me mintió, me dijo que me amaba y se va a casar con otra!

-¿Qué?

-Sí Ginny, se va a casar con Pansy…todo este tiempo yo solo fui su juguete, alguien con quien divertirse, su última aventura antes de dejar de ser soltero

-¡Maldito Malfoy! Susurro una enojada Ginny, esta me las va a pagar, nadie le hace daño a mí mejor amiga sin que yo haga algo…

-Déjalo Ginny, ya no importa

-¿Qué no importa?, ¡Claro que importa!

-¡Fue mi culpa! Los chicos me habían dicho que el no podía cambiar…

-Shh, tranquila Herms…no fue tu culpa, la culpa es de ese Malfoy…

Los chicos tienen que saberlo…dijo decidida Ginny

-¡No! ... aún no Ginny, dame tiempo

-Ellos me dirán un "te lo dije"

-Pero Herms…

-No Ginny, prométeme que no dirás nada…todavía…yo…yo se los contaré cuando esté lista

-Pero Herms…

-Por favor…promételo…

-Esta bien Hermy…lo prometo…

Lo que quedaba del domingo Hermione no salió de su habitación…

El lunes tenían pociones…

Hermione no bajo a desayunar, se fue directamente a clases

Ya todos estaban en clases…

Hermione entró…sabía lo que Snape le diría…

-¡Vaya señorita Granger….creo que la entrada es a las 7 y son las 7:05! Así que… ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Pero eso a Hermione le fue indiferente

-Lo que usted diga profesor Snape susurró ella y se sentó hasta atrás…

Snape les puso a preparar una poción multijugos, algo fácil para ella, quién sin mirar a nadie entregó su muestra y salió…

-Draco observaba a Hermione…quería hablar con ella, contarle…pero ella simplemente no lo había mirado…

De pronto Draco recordó lo que Pansy le había dicho… _más te vale que sea verdad, recuerda que a tu padre no le gustaría que me cambiaras por una sangre sucia…_

¿Qué pasaría si su padre se enterara?

Tenía que hablar con Pansy

Todos terminaron y salieron…

Al llegar a su sala común Draco jaló del brazo a Pansy

-¡Oye! Grito Pansy

-¡Cállate y escucha!

-¿No entendiste cuando te dije que no quería que Nadie se enterara de nuestro compromiso?

-Si...yo… Pansy intentaba excusarse

-¿Tú que? Te diré…tú eres una idiota

-¡Pero Draco me estas cambiando por esa sangre sucia!

-¡Basta, no la llames así!

-Mírate, ¡Ahora hasta la defiendes!

-¿Y que?

-¿Y que? Todavía me lo preguntas…me estas poniendo el cuerno con Granger, de todas las mocosas estúpidas de este colegio, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

-¡Porque sí! Además no me salgas con que me amas, ¡tú sabes que YO NO TE AMO!

-Además se muy bien que tú te andas revolcando con Zabini…

Pansy palideció al oír esto…

-¿Qué Pansy? ¿Pensaste que no me iba a enterar?

-Yo…no… Pansy no sabía que decir

-¡Eso es diferente Draco!

-No, no lo es…yo amo a Hermione…

-¡Pues yo amo a Blaise!...ya estaba, lo había dicho en voz alta

-¿Qué? Pregunto Draco

-Lo que oyes…yo amo a Blaise…

De pronto Draco comenzó a reír…

-Ya esta…entonces anulemos nuestro compromiso dijo Draco

-¿Qué? Estas loco Draco…para empezar tú padre nos mataría….

-Pero Pansy, ¿Por qué seguir adelante con esto si ya sabemos que no nos queremos?

-Porque no se que nos pueda hacer tú padre Draco…yo sinceramente le tengo miedo

-¡Pues yo no Pansy!

-Debo hablar con él….esta noche iré al castillo sin avisar, hablaré con el…

-Oh Draco…gracias…

-No me lo agradezcas….por tú culpa Hermione quien sabe que estará pensando…

Hermione ese día ni siquiera se había arreglado…tenía una horrible coleta, sin maquillaje y vestida con el más grande de sus uniformes diarios.

-¿Qué pasa Hermy?...pregunto Harry

Hermione no podía más y sin más se soltó a llorar y le contó todo a Harry, Ron había llegado sin ser visto por Hermione que tenía la cara entre las manos y lloraba….

-¡Ese imbécil! Susurro furioso Ron

Hermione al darse cuenta que Ron había escuchado todo lo detuvo y dijo…chicos…por favor…déjenlo estar…ya paso…

-¡Pero Herms! Gritaba exasperado Ron…

-Olvidémoslo chicos…por favor…

-Claro Hermy dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada a Ron…

Ron captando la indirecta se quedo callado y solo abrazó a su amiga

Hermione se fue directo a su sala común, hizo sus deberes y se sentó frente a la chimenea…

Se sentía mal…pensó que Draco la quería…pero no había sido así…

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas…

En ese momento entraron Lavender y Parvati

-¿Qué Pasa Hermy, porque lloras? Pregunto Lavender…

-Oh por nada chicas dijo Hermione limpiándose de un manotazo sus lágrimas

-Bueno de todos modos a ti te andábamos buscando dijo Parvati

-¿Para que?

-Bueno nos encontramos en el pasillo a Justin…el chico de Hufflepuff

-Ah ya…si se quién es dijo Hermione

-Bueno pues le gustas dijo emocionada Lavender

-¿En serio? No tenía ni idea dijo Hermione

-Bueno Hermy, es que como tú no tienes novio…porque no tienes novio ¿o sí?

¿Tenía novio? Se pregunto tristemente Hermione

-No chicas, no tengo…

-¡Que bueno! Gritaron emocionadas las dos chicas

-¡Así que puedes salir con él! Dijo Parvati…

Draco iba caminando hacia la sala común de Hermione…

-¿Qué se te perdió por aquí Malfoy? Dijo hoscamente Ron

Draco no pensaba encontrarse con los dos amigos de Hermione…

-Yo…quiero ver a Hermione…dijo decidido Draco

-Bueno, pues pierdes tu tiempo Malfoy, ella no quiere verte dijo Harry

-¡Oigan, necesito hablar con ella!

-¿Para que? ¿No fue suficiente con que te burlaras de ella? Mejor vete con tu prometida dijo Ron

Así que ya lo sabían se dijo Draco…

-Chicos yo se lo que están pensando…comenzó a decir Draco, pero Ron lo interrumpió…

-¿Así? ¿Y que estamos pensando Malfoy?

-Piensan que yo la engañe pero….Draco no pudo continuar, un puñetazo de parte de Ron lo había aventado hacia el piso…

Draco no intentó defenderse, sabía que se lo merecía…

-¡Déjalo Ron! Era Harry

-¡Déjalo! No merece la pena que te manches de la sangre de este…vete Malfoy, ella no te quiere ver…

Draco se fue con un fuerte dolor de mandíbula…

-¡Odio a ese Malfoy! Por su culpa Hermy esta sufriendo dijo Ron

-Lo se Ron, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es comprenderla y apoyarla

-¡Yo sabía que ese no había cambiado!

-Yo creía que si Ron, pero veo que me equivoque…

-Pues más le vale a ese tonto hurón que no se atreva siquiera a volver a venir aquí de nuevo o intentar hablar con ella porque se las vera conmigo dijo decididamente Ron

-Vamos Ron, cálmate, ¿no querrás que Luna te vea así de enfadado verdad?

¡Rayos…Luna!, se me había olvidado…llego tarde amigo, nos vemos más tarde…Ron salió corriendo hacia la sala de los Ravenclaw…

Harry se dirigió hacia el lago, ahí lo estaba esperando Cho…

-Pensé que no ibas a venir Harry dijo tímidamente Cho

-Lo siento amor, es que…tuve un problema que arreglar, pero ya estoy aquí…forzó una sonrisa…se sentía todo menos alegre

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-¡Oh Cho!...Es Hermione…esta sufriendo y yo me siento mal por ella, la quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve, y su dolor es mi dolor también…

-Si quieres Harry, vamos con ella, si a ti te duele que ella sufra, a mí también entonces

-Gracias Cho…eres muy comprensiva, vamos…


	20. Feliz cumpleaños Derek

20.- Feliz Cumpleaños Derek

En la mansión Malfoy se estaba llevando a cabo una recepción un tanto extraña…

Narcisa se encontraba en Italia comprando antigüedades con unas amigas, por lo tanto Lucius y Bellatrix estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Derek.

-Derek, ya has cumplido 15 años, sabes que pronto serás un adulto y como tal empezaras a ser tratado.

-Sí padre ya lo se…decía malhumorado Derek…

Bellatrix vio como su hijo empezaba a sonar impertinente y se acerco a él…

-Derek, hijo, si tú padre te dice todo esto es por tu bien, pronto saldrás al mundo real y…pero Bellatrix no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por su hijo

-¿Saldré al mundo real madre? Dijo derek con sarcasmo…

Madre, ni te engañes, ni trates de engañarme, siempre seré el bastardo del gran Lucius Malfoy

-¡Derek, Basta!...era la voz enojada de Lucius

-¡Pero padre, es la verdad!

-Derek, tú sabes que eso no es verdad, eres tan hijo mío como Draco, y jamás serás visto en la comunidad mágica como un bastardo, solo que primero, Narcisa tendrá que enterarse y no le hará mucha gracia saber que tengo otro hijo….

-¿Lo ves hijo? Tú padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti…anda, vamos a ver tú pastel, es de tu sabor favorito…Coco y Fresa…

En la sala donde antes había cómodos sillones, ahora estaba una gran mesa con muchos regalos, comida y en medio un gran pastel en forma de Snitch con una inscripción que decía… ¡Feliz cumpleaños #15 Derek!

Estaba Derek a punto de apagar la vela cuando de la chimenea salió un humo verde y después apareció nada menos que ¡Draco!

Lucius no sabía que hacer…sus dos hijos se estaban mirando mutuamente…

-Hola hermano dijo Derek con una gran sonrisa…

-Padre, ¿Qué significa esto? Pregunto Draco confuso

De pronto captó un movimiento más al fondo y vio que era su tía Bellatrix

-¡Tía Bella!...

-Hola Draco querido…

-¿Pero Tía…quién es este chico, porque me llama hermano?

-Porque lo soy Draco…

-Padre… ¡Explícame esto!

-No Draco el que me va a dar explicaciones eres tú, ¿Qué haces a esta hora y fuera del colegio?

-Padre necesito hablar contigo pero primero me explicas de qué habla este niño…

Lucius para su consternación vio como Derek se dirigía a Bellatrix como mamá….

-Madre, así que por fin conozco en persona a Draco…

De pronto Draco lo entendió todo…

-Padre…sí Tía Bella es su madre entonces tú…. ¡Oh Padre! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz…y con mi propia tía?

¡Eres un desgraciado…!

Lucius vio que ya no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo…

-Draco toma asiento, por favor…

Draco jaló una silla y tomo asiento

-Verás hijo…hace años que me casé con tú madre, ella era hermosa…pero conocí a su hermana…a Bella, y su belleza me deslumbro…pero ya estaba casado con tu madre, una noche ella y yo nos vimos y pues…tuvimos que ver y nació Derek…tu hermano…

-Papá…si no querías a mi madre, ¿Por qué seguiste con ella?

-Porque hijo, en nuestra familia no esta permitido el divorcio…

-¿Mamá lo sabe?

-No Draco, no lo sabe, aún…y espero que tú no se lo digas…

Draco empezó a pensar que esa era su gran su oportunidad….

-Padre…yo no le diré nada a mí madre…a cambio de algo…

-¿Qué quieres Draco?

-¡Cancelar mi compromiso con Pansy….no nos amamos!

-¡¿Qué?!

-No Draco…eso es chantaje…

Pero Derek intervino…

-Padre…esta bien…Draco no dice nada a cambio de no casarse…esta bien… ¿no lo ves?

-No Derek, no lo veo…y ¡deja de meterte en una conversación que es privada!

-Lo siento padre, pero es lo que quiero, ¡No amo a Pansy!

-Draco, ¡tú sabes que nosotros no amamos!

-¿No? Pregunto Draco con sarcasmo

-¿Entonces que…Bella y tu solo estaban jugando?

-¡Eso es diferente Draco!

-No padre, no lo es…eso es AMOR…

-Pues sea lo que sea…no…la respuesta es no

-¡Pues que Bien…entonces iré a buscar a mi madre y le contaré todo!

-¡No! Hijo…mira…lo que pasa es….Lucius sabía que Draco le diría todo a Narcisa….muy a su pesar…dijo lo siguiente…

-¡Esta bien Draco, se hará lo que tú digas!

-¡Gracias Papá…!

Sabía que me ayudarías….

Draco pensaba que su padre muy a su pesar había accedido a su mandato…ahora solo quedaba una ultima cosa

-Padre…si has decidido ayudarme a cancelar mi compromiso con Pansy… ¿podrías darme el papel donde firmamos Pansy y yo…? Solo para estar seguro…

-Bien dijo Lucius molesto…después de unos momentos en su despacho, volvió con un pergamino en la mano

-Toma Draco

Draco tomo el papel que su padre le daba y sonrío…

-Bien Draco, ya he cumplido con tu caprichito, no se que haré con los padres de Pansy….

-Papá…no te preocupes, Pansy se encargará de eso…

-Mmm claro…bueno en fin, es tiempo de que conozcas a tu hermano Derek

-Padre…yo ya lo conocía…dijo Draco intrigado

-¿De que rayos hablas Draco? ¡Derek no ha salido del castillo nunca!

-No…lo que pasa es que lo he visto…en mis sueños…

-¡Derek explícame esto!

-Oh padre es sencillo, me concentré en Draco y me colé en sus sueños

-¡Esto es maravilloso! Exclamaba Bella

-Ven Lucius, dijo Bellatrix tomando de la mano a Lucius, dejemos a nuestros hijos para que platiquen un rato

-Así que…tú eres Derek…dime, ¿Por qué te aparecías en mis sueños y a que te referías cuando me dijiste la última vez que te apareciste en mis sueños que me ibas a ayudar con Hermione?

-Ahh, hablas de la chica esa…la que es sangre sucia, ¿verdad?

-¡No la llames así! Dijo Draco furioso y con varita en mano

-¡Hey! Cálmate, lo siento, no pensé que te molestarías, pero bueno, ya veo que no necesitaras de mi ayuda, ¿no es así?

-Sí bueno dijo Draco pasándose una mano por el pelo, ya conseguí anular mi compromiso con la tarada de Pansy….

-Pues no pareces muy alegre hermanito dijo Derek

Draco se sentía extraño, con ese chico llamándolo hermano, pero al final lo eran…

-Sí bueno, ella y yo tenemos problemas, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar

-Esta bien Draco, en fin, ¿Qué te parece si te quedas a celebrar mi cumpleaños #15?

-Sí claro, bueno, ¿Por qué no?

Lucius, Bellatrix, Derek y Draco parecían extrañamente una familia ¿feliz?

Sí por muy extraño que sonara, Draco estaba feliz, la cena no era como cuando estaba con su madre, era un poco más…divertida

Draco tomo tanto Whisky que no supo ni que fue lo siguiente que le sucedió…

Cuando despertó ya estaba en su cuarto, con el pergamino firmemente agarrado por su mano derecha

Al despertarse sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, un dolor en su corazón…sentía que cada minuto que pasaba perdía irremediablemente a Hermione….su bella Hermione

Habían compartido tanto y ahora no tenían nada, más lágrimas caían…se paro y se dirigió hacia el baño…

Tras unos minutos después de una ducha y un vaso de jugo de uva, salió directo hacia el colegio

No sin antes dejarle una nota a su padre y otra a Derek….


	21. Mis días sin ti

21.- Mis días sin ti…

12 – Septiembre - 2006

Mis días sin ti son tas oscuros, tan grises y vacíos, mis días sin ti, pasan lentos, estoy rodeada de tanta gente y sin embargo me siento sola…

Te veo y realmente deseo poder ocultar todo el amor que siento por ti, y lo peor de todo es que odio no poder odiarte Draco Malfoy…me has hecho tanto daño….pero no más…no…intentaré olvidarte, así tenga que arrancarme el corazón….pensé que lo sabía todo…tú lo sabías todo de mí ¿y yo? Yo no sabía ni la mitad de ti de lo que creí saber…

Debo olvidarte….así tenga que salir con Justin…

Así escribía una llorosa Hermione, quien había adelgazado considerablemente, su cabello lucía una vez más enmarañado en una descuidada coleta, no se maquillaba y volvía a usar sus túnicas grandes…

Ginny veía como su amiga se volvía silenciosa, taciturna, solo hablaba cuando ella lo consideraba adecuado, ya no se arreglaba y comía demasiado poco

-Hermy… amiga, quita ya esa cara triste…me preocupas, en serio…

-Si Hermy, Ginny tiene razón, Lavender y yo hemos notado que estas adelgazando demasiado….

-Parvati…Ginny…Lavender…ustedes son mis grandes amigas….gracias por preocuparse por mí dijo Hermione sintiendo que más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas…

-Yo...creo que necesito un poco de aire, si eso necesito…iré un rato al lago, antes de que oscurezca estaré de regreso, hoy es domingo y…ya he terminado mis deberes…nos vemos más tarde para la cena…

Hermione ese día llevaba unos jeans y una sudadera negra, su cabello recogido en una descuidada coleta….

Cuando salió del cuarto el murmullo se hizo más fuerte

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo Lavender!

-¡¿Pero que podemos hacer Parvati?!

-Tal vez….si la dejamos de agobiar con nuestras preocupaciones dijo Ginny

-¡NO! Dijeron Parvati y Lavender

-¿Por qué no? ¡La agobiamos! Dijo Ginny

-Ginny, yo se que estas tan preocupada por Hermy tanto como nosotras, pero no podemos dejarla que siga así… ¡ella tiene que olvidarlo!

Ginny sabía que esto era verdad, desde que Hermione había empezado a lucir triste y llorosa, no le quedo más remedio que confesarle a Lavender y a Parvati el motivo de la tristeza de la chica, pero ahora evidentemente se arrepentía….

-¡Lavender, Parvati, por favor!

-Sí…ya sabemos que debemos fingir que no sabemos que ella esta así por el tonto de Malfoy, pero ella no esta aquí…

-No importa Lavender, alguien puede oírnos…

-En eso tiene razón Lavender dijo seriamente Parvati…

-Bueno, dejemos de ponernos histéricas y mejor hagamos algo por ella

-¿Qué tienes pensado Lavender?

-Bueno Ginny, no se si recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que Justin, el chico de Hufflepuff, se muere de amor por Hermione….

-Aja… ¿y que se supone que tiene el que ver en todo esto? Dijo irritada Ginny

-¿No lo ves? ¡Es evidente! Exclamo emocionada Parvati

-No…no lo veo, así que hablen claro dijo Ginny

-Bueno dijo Lavender comenzando a hablar, Justin se muere de amor por Hermione….

-Y ella necesita olvidar a Malfoy…término de decir Parvati

-A ver si entiendo chicas dijo una molesta Ginny, ustedes están sugiriendo que ¿Hermione puede olvidarse de Malfoy con Justin?

-¡Sí!!! Dijeron las chicas emocionadas

-¡Están locas! Dijo Ginny

Ella lo último que necesita es a otro chico en su vida…

-¡Pero es la única manera Ginny, se sensata! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos!

-No chicas, mi respuesta en no…

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo sobre si convenía o no emparejar a Hermione con Justin

Mientras que Hermione había llegado a la orilla del lago y se había recostado sobre el césped…estaba con los brazos detrás de su cuello y con los ojos cerrados aspirando el aroma otoñal del día…

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejillas…no había notado que alguien se acercaba…

Por fin te encuentro sola dijo una voz familiar

Hermione poniéndose de pie al instante y limpiando de un manotazo rápidamente sus lágrimas

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Dijo Hermione con todo el desprecio que podía

-Hermione…necesitamos hablar...

-¡Soy Granger para ti! Y tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ¿Por qué no vuelves con tu prometida Malfoy? Ya te divertiste lo suficiente conmigo

-¡No Hermy, no fue así! Déjame explicarte…pero no pudo continuar, fue interrumpido por una furiosa Hermione

-¡Basta! Ya te dije soy ¡Granger para ti! Y ahora, ¡Déjame sola!

En ese momento y "oportunamente" apareció Justin…

-¿Hermione, estas bien?

-¡Oh Justin, que bueno que pasas por aquí! Vamos, a ti te andaba buscando dijo Hermione desplegando la mejor de sus sonrisas y alejándose del brazo con Justin, dejando a un confundido Draco

Justin no se lo podía creer, Hermione Granger estaba colgada de su brazo y sonriéndole…

Al llegar al castillo Hermione dejo de fingir una alegría que no sentía y se soltó del brazo de Justin…

-Justin yo….pero Hermione fue interrumpida por el chico…

-Hermione, yo…quisiera saber si mañana en la tarde podemos salir un rato a platicar, solo a platicar…

-Yo…bueno….esta bien Justin, mañana a las 5 te veo en el lago

-¡Oh Hermione, gracias muchas gracias! Te veré mañana…

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Se había colgado del brazo de Justin nada más al verlo llegar!

¡Ahora ese chico pensaría que le estaba coqueteando!

De pronto se dijo que eso ya no tenía importancia, tenía que olvidar a Draco y que mejor que con ese chico….Justin…sí…con él trataría de olvidar el daño infligido que Draco le había causado burlándose de ella…

Llegó con una triste sonrisa en su cuarto solo para encontrarse con Parvati, Lavender y Ginny discutiendo por algo…

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas nada más verla entrar al cuarto

-Chicas, yo…necesito su ayuda….

-¿Qué pasa Hermy? Lo que sea, nosotras te ayudaremos dijo Lavender, ¿no es así Parvati?

-¡Claro que sí! Dijo una emocionada Parvati

-¡Hey, dejen hablar a Hermione! Dijo Ginny

Hermione sonrío al ver a sus amigas preocupadas por ella…

-Yo, necesito que dejen de preocuparse por mí, yo…dejaré de llorar por los rincones, volveré a ser la misma Hermione que antes conocían, se que me he desarreglado un poco…pero ya paso…mañana empezaré a salir con Justin para olvidar a Malfoy… Parvati, Lavender, ya no finjan que se sorprenden, se muy bien que ustedes saben lo mío con Malfoy, y les doy gracias por no ser impertinentes y acosarme a preguntas, se que Ginny les contó y les agradezco que se hayan mostrado sensatas, se también que su idea era que yo saliera con Justin y pues creo que la idea es maravillosa.

-¡Sí! Exclamaron Parvati y Lavender

-Hermy… ¿estas segura que eso te ayudará? Dijo Ginny

-Sí Ginny, haré lo que sea, nadie, nunca más me vera de nuevo así, toda pálida y llorosa, no más….

-¡Que bien Hermy! Me alegro por ti entonces amiga

-Gracias Ginny dijo Hermione llorando por última vez…

A partir del Lunes, se le podía ver a Hermione luciendo una falsa sonrisa a todo aquel que la saludara, por las tardes se le podía ver del brazo de Justin Finch – Fletchley.

Cho, Harry, Ron y Luna, Ginny y Neville se mostraban agradables con Justin, la pandilla ahora integrada también por Parvati y Lavender, se reunían la mayoría de todas las tardes a orillas del lago.

Una tarde en particular, 2 días antes del cumpleaños de Hermione, la pandilla se había reunido en el lago, sin la presencia de Hermione que se encontraba en la biblioteca adelantado sus deberes.

-Chicos, pronto será el cumpleaños de Herms, ¿Qué haremos? Pregunto Ron

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal una fiesta sorpresa? Dijo alegremente Cho…

-¡Que bien! Exclamaron Lavender y Parvati

-¿Pero donde sería? Dijo Ginny

-¡En la cabaña que Dumbledore le presta siempre a Hermy! Dijo Harry

-¡Yo haré el pastel! Dijo Luna

-Bien, todo esta arreglado dijo Ron satisfecho y besando a Luna

-¡Uy! ¡Tanto amor! Dijo burlonamente Ginny

-¡Cállate Hermanita, que tú estas igual con Neville! Dijo Ron

Ginny levemente ruborizada solo le saco la lengua a su hermano

-Bien chicos, ya esta todo arreglado, ahora solo falta ver que le regalaremos, tiene que quedar todo arreglado hoy dijo Harry

-Bueno yo le regalare unos Jeans dijo Cho

-Yo productos de belleza dijo Parvati

-Yo le daré un traje de baño dijo Lavender

-Mmm yo le daré una caja de chocolates rellenos de Fresa de mi madre dijo Ron

-¡Le daré suscripción gratis de la revista de mi padre! Dijo una alegre Luna

-Yo le compré a Hermy su regalo desde mucho antes, es un anillo con sus iniciales dijo Harry

-Yo le compré una túnica nueva desde antes también dijo Ginny

-Yo le daré una caja de ranas de vainilla dijo Neville

Todos miraron a Justin, esperando que el dijera lo que le iba a regalar a Hermy

-Yo…no se que regalarle confeso el chico apenado

-¡Oh bueno Justin, eso es lo de menos! Dijo Ron, puedes regalarle no se…un libro nuevo o una pinza…algo se te ocurrirá…

-Tienes razón Ron…gracias iré a ver que puedo regalarle a Hermy y se alejó rápidamente hacia el castillo

-Lo trae loquito ¿no? Dijo Parvati

-¡Es tan romántico dijo Cho!

-Sí bueno, solo falta que Herms le haga caso dijo Ron

En ese momento llegaba Hermione

-Chicos, ¿Qué traman? Los veo muy misteriosos dijo Hermione sentándose en el césped

-¡Oh nada Hermy! Solo es una sorpresa dijo sonriendo tímidamente Neville…


	22. Un cumpleaños no tan feliz

22.- Un cumpleaños no tan feliz

Todo estaba listo, había globos de color rosa y amarillo, serpentinas y un montón de cosas muggles por toda la cabaña…idea de Luna por supuesto…

El pastel era de chocolate con fresa, habían sacado con ayuda de Doby una botella de Whisky de malta, jugo de uva y Ron blanco.

Ginny había escrito a su madre quien les mando ricos guisos para la ocasión, solo esperaban la llegada de Hermione

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir a la cabaña precisamente hoy? Se quejaba Hermione

-Bueno Hermy, lo que pasa es que…bueno creo que me deje unos apuntes la última vez que fui y los necesito, por favor, acompáñame

-Ginny, ¿Por qué no le dices a Ron, o Neville que vayan contigo?

-Porque…no se donde están, anda vamos…Ginny ya no sabía que otra excusa poner para que Hermione fuera con ella hacia su fiesta sorpresa

A regañadientes Hermione iba con Ginny hacia la cabaña…

-Ginny, sabes que pase muchos ratos con Dra…con Malfoy aquí y por lo mismo sabes que no me gusta venir para acá…

Al llegar Hermione no entró a la cabaña…

-Anda Ginny, ve, busca tus apuntes, yo te espero aquí…

Ginny entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella

La pandilla ya estaba ahí, Harry iluminó la estancia con su varita

-¿Dónde esta Herms? Pregunto Ron…

-En un momento entrará dijo Ginny sonriendo

Ginny ya se estaba tardando mucho pensó Hermione

De pronto oyó la voz de Ginny

-¡Herms…ven rápido, tienes que ver esto! Su voz sonaba preocupada, así que sin dudarlo Hermione entró a la cabaña…cual fue su sorpresa al ver que todo estaba oscuro…

-¿Ginny?

De pronto alguien dijo ¡Lumos! Y la habitación se llenó de luz y vio muchos rostros gritando ¡Feliz cumpleaños Herms!

Todos la abrazaron y ella se sintió feliz

Ginny estaba prendiendo muchas velas dándole al lugar un ambiente cálido

-Gracias chicos…por acordarse de mí en esta fecha tan especial…

-¡Oh Hermy! ¿En verdad creías que lo habíamos olvidado? Dijo Harry

Recibió un regalo de todos, se podía decir que estaba feliz, su cara así lo expresaba, pero por dentro sabía que esto no era así, su corazón lloraba, había pensado que su cumpleaños se lo pasaría con Draco….

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordar a Draco…

-¡Hey Herms! ¿Qué pasa? Dijo un preocupado Neville

-Ah Neville, no es nada, solo son lágrimas de felicidad, por que ustedes están aquí conmigo, solo es eso, no te preocupes…

Pero Ginny sabía que su amiga mentía fatal, sabía que Herms estaba llorando al recordar a la basura de Malfoy…ahh, sentía ganas de partir en dos a ese rubio que tanto hacía sufrir a Hermy…

Todos comieron y bebieron, aparentemente la reunión estaba bien, Justin bromeaba con Hermione, ella se reía solo por cortesía, Justin trataba de agradarle a Hermione, pero el chico no tenía ese algo que la motivara a pensar en el como algo más que un amigo.

De pronto alguien puso la canción favorita de Hermione…Para tu amor….inmediatamente Hermione recordó a Draco cantándole esa canción al oído y sin más se acercó a la grabadora y la apagó…

-¿Qué pasa Hermy? Dijo Harry

-Oh, chicos es que ya estoy cansada, me duele a cabeza y la radio me empezaba a molestar…

-Ah…bueno Hermione, creo que sería mejor si te dejáramos descansar, ¿verdad? Dijo Cho

-Si Cho, tienes razón me siento cansada…

-Bueno dijo Luna, entonces nos marchamos, ¿dormirás aquí? Dijo Ginny

-Yo…Hermione iba a responder cuando en la ventana se paró una lechuza negra con una rosa negra en su pata…

Hermione se acercó y tomo la rosa, venía con una nota

_Hermione: Feliz cumpleaños princesa…me hubiera gustado estar contigo para celebrarlo, pero parece que no puede ser posible, te niegas a escucharme, estoy sumido en la desesperación….ya no se que hacer, cuando estés dispuesta a escucharme, sabes donde encontrarme…_

_Besos DM_

-¿Cómo se atreve ese desgraciado a mandarte una nota? Dijo un Enojado Ron

-¡Calma amor! Decía Luna

-¡Ron tiene razón! ¿Cómo se atreve? Dijo furioso Harry

-¡Harry, por favor! Decía Cho

-Bueno, ya nos estábamos yendo ¿verdad? Dijo Neville

Todos se marcharon, Hermione abrió sus regalos y volvió a tomar la rosa en sus manos, la rosa despedía un aroma embriagador…sí…estaba impregnada del aroma de la loción de Draco

Tenía que olvidarlo se dijo Hermione mientras tiraba a la chimenea la nota…

Los días pasaban y Hermione volvió a arreglarse, pero con la llegada de los exámenes, Hermione se la pasaba estudiando a diario, se perdía por horas en la biblioteca.

Hermione estaba escribiendo un reporte sobre Runa antiguas y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía empezó a escribir…

_No te he podido olvidar, no te he podido arrancar de mi mente y de mi corazón, me he decidido a buscar otro amor, pero he visto que no es posible…_

-Bonito pensamiento Hermy dijo una voz y vio que Harry se había sentado junto a ella y estaba viendo su pergamino

-¡Harry!, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el campo en tus prácticas de Quidditch?

-Mmm, ya terminamos hace una hora, por si no te has dado cuenta son las 8, no bajaste a cenar y me quede preocupado, así que vine a buscarte

-¡Demonios! Masculló Hermione enfadada al ver lo que había escrito y enojada consigo misma por haber perdido la noción del tiempo

-¡Que lenguaje Hermy! Dijo Harry divertido, pues rara vez escuchaba decir malas palabras a Hermione

-¡Oh Harry disculpa! Es que yo….últimamente no soy yo…

-Harry rió….sí lo se amiga, me he dado cuenta…en verdad te esta afectando todo esto…

-Sí Harry, más de lo que yo pensé…

-Anda, vamos a nuestra sala, Ron y yo te guardamos un poco de cena

Los dos se dirigían a su sala cuando en el pasillo vieron a Blaise besándose con ¿Pansy?

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mucho menos Harry

Rápidamente entraron a su sala y se quedaron viendo en silencio como digiriendo lo que habían visto

-Harry, ¿viste lo mismo que yo? Dijo en susurro Hermione

-Sí Hermy, y simplemente no encuentro una explicación lógica

-Yo tampoco…

-¡Pansy!, no deberías besarme por el pasillo, ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos hubiera visto?

-¡Ahh! ¡No me importa Blaise!

-Ya se que no amor, pero no me gustaría que algún Gryffindor nos viera y le fuera con el chisme a la sangre sucia…

-¡Eso ya no importa Blaise! Draco y yo no somos nada

-¿Qué? Dijo Blaise sorprendido

-¿Qué no lo sabías? Dijo Pansy

-¿Qué tengo que saber Pansy?

-Bueno Draco no se con que pero chantajeo a su padre con algo y a cambio del silencio de Draco, su padre accedió a romper nuestro compromiso

-¡Pansy, eso es genial!

-Lo se amor mío, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero pues ya no lo será, anda mejor vamos a nuestra sala, quiero pasar un ratito más junto a ti dijo traviesamente Pansy

Al llegar encontraron a un Draco triste y lloroso sentado en un sillón con una copa de algo que parecía Whisky de fuego en la mano, la botella en la otra y frente a la chimenea

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué noche no? Dijo Draco arrastrando muchísimo las palabras y sonriendo como un tonto

Blaise y Pansy se le quedaban viendo de manera extraña

-¡Vamos Pansy, celebra conmigo! ¡Tú me destruiste la vida! ¡Debes estar feliz pequeña zorra inmunda!

-Blaise ¡No! Dijo Pansy al ver como este se iba a lanzar a golpear a un Draco alcoholizado, déjalo amor, Draco esta Borracho, no sabe lo que dice

Draco al escuchar esto dijo:

-¡Oh sí se lo que estoy diciendo Pansy! ¡Tú eres la culpable de que Hermione no me quiera ni ver! ¡Tú destruiste mi vida! ¡Te odio! ¿Me oyes Pansy Parkinson? ¡Te odio!

Pansy se sentía culpable, ella era feliz junto a Blaise, mientras Draco era infeliz separado de esa mugrosa…

-Draco, cálmate, te estas haciendo daño, tú aquí llorando mientras ella se pasea por todo el colegio con ese tonto de Justin Finch Fletchley

-¡Mentira! Eso es una mentira tuya Pansy…

-No Draco…no lo es dijo Pansy tristemente, pues eso era lo que había visto…

Todo el colegio lo comentaba, pero aparentemente Draco no se había enterado de nada…


	23. ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?

23.- ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?

Draco despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al parecer se había tomado toda la botella de Whisky de fuego y se había peleado con Pansy…la muy estúpida había insinuado que su Hermione estaba saliendo con un tonto de Hufflepuff llamado Justin...

Después de una buena ducha iría a investigar, al fin que solo era sábado

Hermione paseaba por el lago con Justin, el chico había intentado muchas veces tomarla de la mano, pero ella más rápido lo había prevenido…

Todo marchaba aparentemente bien, sus exámenes salían demasiado bien, no tenía tarea atrasada, Ron y Harry también había terminado sus deberes, claro como siempre con su ayuda

-Hermione…que linda estas hoy dijo Justin con su rebelde cabello rizado iluminado por los débiles rayos del sol matutino…

-Bueno gracias…supongo dijo Hermione sospechando por donde iba Justin

Justin...yo…quiero que sepas que eres un buen chico…me gusta salir contigo a platicar o simplemente a aspirar un poco de aire, eres buen AMIGO dijo Herms poniendo énfasis en esta palabra…no quisiera que te equivocaras y pensaras que somos algo más o que podría haber algo más que esta linda amistad…

-Yo…Herms…de pronto Justin se sintió mal porque justamente eso había pensado, que podría haber algo más que simple amistad entre él y Hermione

-Vaya, yo muriéndome de amor y tú como si nada con este…con este estúpido dijo una voz con furia contenida que Hermy conocía muy bien…

-Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo Justin tratando de defender a Hermione

-Ni siquiera pronuncies mi apellido con tus sucios labios estúpido, déjame a solas con ella

Justin miró primero a Draco y luego a Hermione, ella asintió y a regañadientes Justin se marchó dejándolos solos

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-¿Malfoy? ¿Ahora soy simplemente Malfoy para ti? ¿Ya olvidaste nuestro amor? ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo nuestro, todo lo que pasamos juntos, ya te olvidaste de mí?

Pansy me dijo que salías con ese idiota de Finch Fletchley, pero no le creí…creí que me amabas…

-¿Amor? ¿Hablas tú de amor? Tú, quien simplemente omitió el detalle de que estabas comprometido a matrimonio con otra

No pierdas el tiempo, ni me hagas perderlo a mí Malfoy dijo Hermione reventando por fin, diciendo todo lo que sentía y que hasta ahora podía decirlo en voz alta, intentando no llorar frente a él.

-Eres…una… ¡Zorra!...

Draco no pudo continuar con más insultos porque Hermione le había dado una cachetada tan fuerte que este sintió como si mil dagas hubiesen atravesado su mejilla

-¡No vuelvas nunca más a insultarme Malfoy, no tienes derecho!

Draco de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se desprecio a si mismo, -¡Oh Herms, perdóname!

Sin darle tiempo a responder Draco tomo en sus brazos a Hermione y la beso

Hermione sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos y solo pudo responderle el beso…aunque fuera una última vez se dijo como excusa

Hermione lo soltó…-Malfoy, nunca, nunca más me vuelvas a besar, este beso fue un error, un impulso, llámalo como quieras, recuerda que soy una "sangre sucia"

-Hermy, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso

-¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Acaso no lo soy? ¿Acaso no soy alguien con quien divertirse? ¿Acaso no soy alguien con quien tener sexo y después reírse al acordarse lo bien que se pasa conmigo?

Tú y yo no tenemos nunca más que hablar porque yo ya olvidé lo que paso y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, claro que por lo que vi anoche, deberías cuidar más a tu prometida, yo por mi parte he rehecho mi vida, mi nuevo amor es Justin y él si esta SOLTERO…

-¿De que hablas Herms? Decía Draco más pálido de lo normal

¿A que te refieres con que tengo que cuidar más a Pansy?

-Mmm pues a que anoche la vi en el pasillo besándose con Zabini...en fin es algo que no me interesa, ¿me avisaras cuando será la boda? Quiero mandarte tu regalo, nos vemos Malfoy

Draco se quedó viendo como Hermione al parecer salía de su vida para siempre, ella ahora salía con Justin…. ¿porque demonios no le dijo que Pansy no era ya su prometida?

Draco se sentó en el césped con la cara entre las manos, sollozando, le dolía muy fuerte el corazón…

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que haber sucedido de esa manera?

¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que entre Pansy y él ya no había nada?

Antes de siquiera hacerse la pregunta ya conocía la respuesta

Su amor era tan grande, pero su estúpido orgullo era más

Tenía que hacerle entender a Hermione cuanto la amaba, tenía que conocer la verdad….si no podían hablar frente a frente, le escribiría una carta muy larga…

Con paso decidido se encamino hacia su torre

Al llegar a su sala común se encontró con Zabini sentado frente a la chimenea con Pansy en las piernas, besándose como si nada pasara

-Vaya, podrían irse a su cuarto y dejar de hacer el ridículo, ¿no?

-Vamos Draco, no seas tan pesado se quejó Blaise

-Mmm si claro, Draco se dirigió a su habitación y puso un hechizo para que nadie pudiera entrar

Tomo un pergamino y comenzó a escribir

Querida Hermione:

¿Sabes? Ahora que he comenzado, no se que decirte o mejor dicho, que escribirte, hay tanto que tengo que decirte, pero comenzaré por lo principal…

Cuando yo tenía 12 años, mis padres y los de Pansy cometieron la estupidez de pensar que nosotros algún día nos casaríamos…supongo que para ellos eso estaba bien, yo jamás lo supe hasta que mi padre me lo dijo ahora en vacaciones, ¿Por qué no te lo dije? Tal vez por miedo a perderte, yo creí tontamente que podría haber algo que hiciera que nuestro compromiso se anulará pero pasaba el tiempo y no hallaba ese algo que lo logrará.

También mi padre me tenía amenazado con matar a mi mejor amigo Deniss.

Nunca pensé que yo me fuera a enamorar de ti, pero simplemente sucedió, en verdad, no puedo mentirte, Te amo…

He pasado los peores 2 meses de mi vida sin tu presencia….pronto será Octubre y tendremos que hacer los exámenes finales y estaremos envueltos en nuestras prácticas y no tendré más tiempo para verte… suplico que me perdones…

No soporto verte con ese Hufflepuff…recuerdo que me dijiste que no me conocías en verdad, pero debo decirte que estas equivocada, ese tiempo que estuve junto a ti, fui verdaderamente yo, jamás fingí ser alguien que no era

Me duele que mires y me veas si verme realmente…

Quiero que me abraces, que me beses, sencillamente…que me ames

Quiero que me quieras como soy, quiero que me quieras porque sí

Por lo que en verdad represento, no por lo que crees conocer….

Necesito verte, por favor, aún hay tanto que explicar, ¿podría verte hoy a medianoche en la orilla del lago?

Besos…Draco

Enrolló el pergamino y lo ató con un cordel plateado y lo amarró a la pata de su lechuza y la envió a que buscara a Hermione

Hermione estaba sentada junto a la ventana, los demás estaban cenando, se extrañó al ver que una lechuza, ahora completamente gris se paraba en la ventana, así que solo alargó la mano y desenrolló el pergamino que esta traía atado a una pata

Cuando terminó de leerla sintió alegría…tal vez después de todo, Draco podía estar diciendo la verdad…y si era así, ella había cometido un terrible error…pensó en todas las cosas que le había dicho a Draco, y sobre todo pensó en que le había dicho que ahora salía con Justin…

Se moría de ganas por que fuera la medianoche…

Ginny, Lavender y Parvati entraron a la habitación con sus murmullos de siempre

-Chicas, hoy saldré a patrullar los pasillos, así que de mientras iré un rato a la biblioteca….

-Bueno si tú quieres dijo Ginny extrañada de que su amiga saliera por fin a patrullar, tenía días que no lo hacía

La medianoche llegó y Draco ya estaba esperando a Hermione

-Así que… ¿De que quieres hablar Malfoy?

-Bueno Herms… ¿leíste la carta?

-Sí, sí la leí

-Bueno, me crees…

-Sinceramente Malfoy, tengo mis dudas…. ¿porque no confiaste en mí?

-Oh Herms, tenía tanto miedo de perderte, al final sucedió de todos modos…

-Pero Draco, si todo lo que dices es verdad, ¿Cómo le hiciste para que tu padre deshiciera el compromiso?

-Ah… ¿recuerdas que te dije que tuve un sueño extraño? ¿Uno en donde un chico se me aparecía? Bueno ese chico resultó ser mi hermano….

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

-Bueno sucede que mi padre tiene amoríos con mi tía Bellatrix desde hace mucho tiempo y tuvieron un hijo, ahora tiene 15 años y se llama Derek, podría pasar por mi gemelo si no fiera porque su cabello es negro…en fin, yo descubrí a mi padre, a Bellatrix y a Derek en una "reunión familiar" en el castillo, celebrando el cumpleaños de Derek, por supuesto mi madre no lo sabe, y yo le dije a mi padre que anulara mi compromiso a cambio de mi silencio

-¡Vaya…! Esto es…sorprendente….

-Sí lo se Herms, pero tienes que creerme, entre Pansy y yo no hay nada, ella AMA a Blaise…

-Ah…así que por eso fue que los vi besándose en el pasillo…

-Sí…así es… ¿ahora me crees?

-Yo….bueno…creo que sí…

-¿Entonces Hermy….ya te olvidaste de mí?

-¡Oh Draco claro que no! Dijo Hermione abrazando a Draco…

-¿Entonces porque sales con Justin? ¿Lo amas a él o a mí?

-Draco, te mentí…no salgo con Justin…bueno si salgo con él, pero solo como amigos, nada más…y si, solo te amo a ti…

-¿Podrás perdonarme? Dijo Hermione

-No Herms…perdóname tú a mí…


	24. Verdades

24.- Verdades

-Lucius, ¿me vas a decir algún día que demonios hay en ese sótano?

-Narcisa, no hay nada…

-Y si no hay nada, ¿Por qué demonios no puedo entrar? ¿Por qué hay tantos hechizos protegiendo esa puerta? Y no me vengas con que no sabes nada, porque lo se…

¿Qué me estas ocultando?

Lucius se notaba muy nervioso

-Cissy, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte…

-¿Cissy? ¿De cuando acá tu me llamas así?...

-Bueno amor….yo…no pensé que te molestara que te dijera así….

-No Lucius…no me molesta…pero solo Bellatrix me llamaba así…y de pronto la recordé….de hecho de ella precisamente es de quien quiero hablar…

-¿Qué pasa con tu hermana? ¿Acaso ya la encontró en Ministerio? Pregunto preocupado Lucius

-Mmm no, Marina Stone me dijo que a un elfo suyo, le pareció verla en el pueblo con un chico….los sirvientes pensaron que se trataba de Draco, pero este chico traía el cabello largo y negro, así que le dije que no podía ser nuestro Draco, además nuestro dragoncito esta en el colegio….

-Si bueno… ¿Quién sabe si eso que dijo el elfo es verdad? Recuerda que los elfos se han estado rebelando…alguien los esta liberando…

-Además, me siento triste, ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermana aún siga siendo perseguida por esos ineptos del Ministerio?, me pone furiosa que Bellatrix no haya venido a verme a mí, sabe que en cualquier problema que ella tenga, yo la puedo ayudar, en todo caso hasta tú también la puedes ayudar, tienes mucha influencia en el Ministerio

-Sí Lucius, alguien los ha estado liberando pero eso no me importa….tú bien sabes que los elfos podrás ser todo menos mentirosos, y si ese elfo dice que vio a Bellatrix en el pueblo es porque es verdad

Siguieron comiendo en un pesado silencio.

Narcisa sonreía, pues en su recién visita a París había visitado a un amigo de la familia Black, a Hugs Shiefer, este le había entregado una llave mágica que abría cualquier puerta…

Lucius en cambio estaba preocupado, Bellatrix había sido vista por algún estúpido elfo, y ahora estaba en boca de todos

-Narcisa, esta noche saldré a casa de Macnair, así que no me esperes levantada…

-¡Pero Lucius, nunca me llevas a tus reuniones!

-Narcisa, sabes que no quiero verte mezclada con los mortífagos, el que yo lo sea, no quiere decir que tú también estés vinculada, en todo caso, si me atraparan, ¿te gustaría que tú también fueras refundida en Azkaban? ¿Quién cuidaría de Draco?

-Oh…bueno, en eso tienes razón Lucius…

Narcisa se dirigió a su cuarto excusándose con cansancio

Lucius se fue a su despacho.

Por la noche Lucius fue a casa de Macnair…

-¿Qué noticias tan urgentes son esas por las que me has mandado a llamar Macnair?

-Oh Lucius…Macnair se veía muy nervioso…

Yo…sucede que los padres de Parkinson recibieron una carta donde ella les dice que no se casará con Draco porque ama a Blaise Zabini y diciéndole también que Draco ama a una tal Granger…

-¡¿Que?! Dijo Lucius a punto de estallar de ira

-Yo… por eso te mande a llamar…me preocupaba lo que la chica Parkinson decía…

-¡Mi hijo enamorado de una sangre sucia!!

-Cálmate Lucius, tal vez todo sea una pelea de novios, un error de Pansy…

-¡No! No lo es…Draco me pidió que le diera la anulación de su compromiso porque amaba a otra chica….más nunca me dijo de quien se trataba

-¡Tengo que ir al colegio! Dijo decididamente Lucius, pero luego se detuvo…no podía hacer tal cosa, estaba en manos de Draco….

Lucius, amigo, mejor tomate un Whisky y cálmate, Bella no tardará en llegar…

-¿Acaso no esta aquí? Dijo Lucius con furia renovada, ¿Dónde esta?

-Oh…ella decidió salir un rato a tomar aire fresco

En ese momento se abría la puerta del despacho y entraba Bellatrix con paso sereno…

-¿Qué te pasa Bella, estas loca? ¿Por qué sales sin avisarme? ¡Alguien te pudo haber atrapado! Dijo Lucius furioso

-Buenas noches a ti también Lucius dijo Bellatrix acercándose a Lucius como si no hubiera oído nada

-Bella, ¡Te han visto en el pueblo!, Narcisa me dijo que un elfo se lo comento a Marina Stone y esto se lo comunicó a Narcisa, ¡Debes tener cuidado!

-Vamos Lucius, no sean tan pesado, ¡Me aburro mortalmente sin ti y sin mi hijo!

¡No pudo estar por siempre encerrada en las paredes de este castillo, no es mi estilo querido, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe!….

-Sí, sí, lo se Bella, pero me preocupas…además Narcisa esta molesta, dice que si estabas en el pueblo, pudiste haber ido a visitarla y que ella te ayudaría en cualquier problema que tuvieras…

-Sí bueno Cissy siempre tan servicial…la muy estúpida, me pregunto que pensaría al saber que su esposo y su hermana tienen un bello hijo…

Mientras tanto en la mansión Malfoy

Narcisa bajo al sótano con paso decidido, llevaba en la mano la llave especial que Hugs le había dado

Derek estaba placidamente dormido, no sospechaba lo que se avecinaba…

Narcisa introdujo la llave en la cerradura, y giró la llave hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda y…de pronto la puerta estaba abierta…con cuidado la fue abriendo…sus ojos se abrieron totalmente al ver una replica de Bellatrix en miniatura…

-¿Quién eres tú? Exigió con voz vacilante Narcisa…

Derek se despertó y cual fue su horror al ver a la madre de Draco, Narcisa, parada en la puerta y viéndolo como si fuera una pesadilla

-Soy Derek Malfoy Lestrange dijo sonriendo Derek, su mejor deseo se había cumplido se dijo en silencio Derek, ya no estaría por mucho tiempo en las sombras…

-¿Malfoy Lestrange? Dijo Narcisa como si no entendiera lo que eso implicaba

-Así es bella dama, mis padres son Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange…y ¿usted quien es? Dijo Derek, como si no supiera ya…

-Yo… soy…Narcisa Malfoy…la ESPOSA de Lucius Malfoy dijo Narcisa con toda la dignidad que podía…

-Mucho gusto bella dama dijo Derek….entonces usted ¿será mi madrastra? Dijo Derek sonriendo al ver la cara de incredulidad y de asco de Narcisa

Narcisa se dirigió hacia la salida, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Lucius, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, sí…Lucius tenía mucho que explicar

Lucius llego tarde a la aliento a Whisky….entró al despacho a guardar unos papeles que Macnair le había dado y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Narcisa esperándolo en una silla junto a su escritorio con los ojos rojos...

-¿Narcisa? ¿Qué demonios haces levantada? ¡Te dije que no me esperaras levantada!

Narcisa sin decir nada se acerco a el y le dio una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa mujer?

-¿Qué que me pasa? Todavía lo preguntas….

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así?

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Por fin me dirás que es lo que tienes el sótano?

-¡Ya te dije que son cosas mías!...

-¿Así? Pues bien, ya no es necesario que me lo digas…lo se todo…eres un desgraciado….eres lo peor de lo peor que he podido conocer….eres….Narcisa ya no sabía que decir, sentía una furia incontenible….tenía ganas de matar a Lucius…

De pronto Lucius empezó a temer lo peor…

-Narcisa…de que estas hablando…

-Hablo de que ya se lo que tienes escondido en el sótano…tienes nada más y nada menos que al hijo de Bellatrix… ¡Tú hijo con ella! ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

-¡Tienes un hijo precisamente con mi Hermana!

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así?

Lucius no sabía ni que decir, ahora se encontraba completamente sobrio…. ¡Que lío que Narcisa lo haya descubierto todo después de 15 años!

-Narcisa….cálmate…te lo puedo explicar

-¿Qué demonios es lo que me vas a explicar eh? ¿Que te acostabas con Bellatrix estando casado conmigo? ¿Qué ambos tienes un hijo de casi la edad de mi Draco?

¿Qué durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo se han estado burlando de mí?

Dime, ¿Cuántos años tiene ese chico que guardas en el sótano?

-Yo…él tiene...15 años…

-¡Durante 15 años te has estado burlando de mí! ¡Ensuciando el buen nombre de esta familia!

-Calma Cissy…

-¡Nunca, nunca me vuelvas a llamar así! Y no me importa lo que piense tú estúpida familia, ¡Quiero el divorcio!


	25. Encuentros

25.- Encuentros

-¿Divorcio? ¡Estas completamente loca! ¡Divorcio jamás!

¡Nunca ha habido un divorcio en la familia Malfoy! Y no voy a empezar ahora yo a romper la tradición…

-¡Me vale completamente que no haya habido en tu hermosa historia familiar un divorcio! ¡Conmigo empieza una nueva etapa, y si te digo que quiero el divorcio es porque así es y así será!

-Ya mandé los papeles necesarios vía lechuza urgente al Ministerio solicitándolo

-¡No lo voy a permitir Narcisa!

-¡Ja! No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, y ahora mismo me iré a dormir que me hace mucha falta, solo te estaba esperando para aclararte la situación…

Narcisa se marchó a su habitación y con un leve giro de su varita la puerta se cerró sin que nadie más pudiera abrirla

Lucius se dirigió casi corriendo al sótano pensando lo peor…Narcisa era muy buena hechizando gente…y podía haberle hecho a Derek…

Pero no, Derek estaba bien, incluso parecía que lucía contento

-¿Derek, estas bien?

-Si padre, lo estoy, ¿Por qué no debía estarlo?

-Mmm porque mi esposa…Narcisa entró y ya descubrió todo…

-Ahh así que la bella dama era tu esposa….bueno no lo sabía dijo cínicamente Derek

-Derek, Narcisa cuando esta furiosa es la peor persona, debes tener cuidado con ella, el castillo ya no es seguro, tu madre tendrá que venir por ti, le mandaremos una lechuza, vamos al despacho…

Derek subió las escaleras siguiendo a su padre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

En el despacho Lucius envió un mensaje en calidad de urgente al castillo de Macnair

Bellatrix llegó en unos segundos…

Narcisa estaba recostada en su cuarto cuando oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta con mucha insistencia

-¿Qué demonios pasa? Pregunto Narcisa abriendo furiosamente la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a una elfina en el marco de la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre Kiria?

-Señora Narcisa, le informo que su hermana, la señorita Bellatrix esta en el despacho, pensé que le agradaría saberlo dijo la elfa, sin levantar en ningún momento la vista del suelo

Narcisa sonrío…-claro Kiria…gracias por avisarme

Con un giro de su varita Narcisa lucía un estrecho vestido negro, que realzaba su palidez y dejando atrás la bata de noche salió rumbo al despacho…

-¿Qué pasa Lucius? ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Es Narcisa…lo sabe todo dijo Lucius nervioso

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió y entró Narcisa

-¡Hermana! ¡Que gusto verte! Dijo Narcisa con falsa alegría

-Dime hermana, ¿Qué se siente acostarse con mi marido?

-Oh Cissy, hola querida, déjame decirte que se siente fenomenal, Lucius es todo un tigre en la cama, y mira, nuestra hermosa creación dijo Bellatrix señalando a Derek que se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea

-¡Eres una maldita ZORRA Bella! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? ¡Tú propia hermana, sangre de tu sangre! ¡Oh si mama viviera se moriría de vergüenza al verte, en lo que te has convertido, en una miserable ramera roba maridos!

-¡Basta Cissy!, no tienes porque ponerte agresiva dijo Bellatrix sonriendo como si no hubiera oído todos los insultos de su hermana

-¡Fuera! Te quiero fuera de mi casa, y llévate a tu hijo contigo Bellatrix, ¡No te quiero volver a ver!

-Pues lo siento Cissy, pero no se porque haces tanto drama, hemos compartido a Lucius durante 15 años….

-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo Bellatrix, siempre te gusto todo lo que yo tenía!

-Sí claro hermana, Lucius…nos vemos ya sabes donde…

-Ah y…Cissy, no te des tanto crédito…Fue Lucius el que me buscó… al terminar de decir esto, tomo a Derek de la mano y sin más ambos desaparecieron por la chimenea

En otra parte del castillo Deniss estaba preparando una poción para que Lucius siguiera creyendo que el seguía hechizado

Ya había hablado con los aurores del Ministerio, había encontrado muchos objetos no permitidos por el Ministerio…

Debía encontrar a Draco, tenía que avisarle que ya no podía seguir chantajeando a su padre.

En el colegio…

-¡¿Deniss?! ¿Deniss que haces aquí? Decía un emocionado Draco

-Draco…baja la voz…nadie debe saber que yo estoy aquí decía Deniss…ambos estaban afuera de la habitación de Draco…

-Draco, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a un lugar seguro? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte…

-Ahh sí claro, ven, hay un aula vacía que sirve para que uno la use si tiene algo urgente que resolver

Encontraron el aula cerca del séptimo piso

-¿Qué pasa Deniss? ¡Es una sorpresa que me hayas visitado acá en el colegio! Mi papá…él….no…

-No Draco, tú padre no sabe que estoy aquí, de hecho ni sospecha que no estoy en el castillo…pero necesito explicarte muchas cosas, pero más que nada, agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi

-¿De que hablas Deniss?

-Draco, nadie acepta casarse con una estúpida solo por salvar a su amigo

-Ohh, eso…bueno Deniss sabes que te estimo mucho amigo…de pronto algo no encajaba se dijo Draco

-Deniss… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Bueno tu padre cree que me ha tenido hechizado bajo el Imperius todo este tiempo, pero la verdad es que no, simplemente yo le preparo un brebaje que hace que él crea que en verdad yo estoy bajo su influencia, yo trabajo para el Ministerio…

Se lo que le hizo a mi familia y la verdad no le guardo rencor, pero le he estado informando al Ministerio de todo lo que he encontrado en le castillo que pueda ser ilegal, en fin….se que chantajeaste a tu padre diciendo que si no le decías a tu madre de la existencia de Derek, a cambio el te daría tu anulación del compromiso de Pansy…pero ahora tu madre se ha enterado Draco…

-¡Diablos! Susurró Draco impresionado y preocupado por la reacción de su madre

-Draco, ¿entiendes la gravedad del asunto? Ahora que Lucius sabe que tu madre esta enterada de todo el asunto, ya no habrá nada que pueda impedir que tu padre haga que te cases con Pansy

-No te preocupes Deniss, yo tengo el papel de la anulación…

-¿Y eso que? Lucius es capaz de todo Draco, yo se lo que te digo, el y sus secuaces han estado revivir al señor oscuro y creo que lo están logrando, debes tener cuidado

-¿Qué? ¡Mi padre esta loco!

-Lo sé Draco…pero dime…se que no amas a Pansy… ¿Quién es la chica que se ha robado tu corazón y te ha cambiado tanto?

-Ah…se llama Hermione dijo Draco sonriendo

-Bueno Draco, no es que sea mala onda, pero debes protegerla también a ella, si tu padre se entera…no se de lo que sea capaz de hacerle a ese chica

-Descuida Deniss, mi padre nunca se enterara de mi amor con Hermione, el solo sabe que estoy enamorado de alguien, pero no sabe de quien

-Bueno Draco, tengo que irme…

-Gracias Deniss por avisarme…

Deniss como trabajaba para el Ministerio, tenía permiso para aparecerse en donde el quisiera, así que sin más desapareció de la vista de Draco

Draco regresó a su habitación y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su padre afuera de la habitación

-¿Padre?

-Draco, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Oh, yo…estaba paseando, no podía dormir

-Bueno hijo dijo Lucius sonriendo, he venido a avisarte que no hay necesidad de seguir fingiendo, tú madre se ha enterado de lo mío con Bella y de la existencia de Derek, así que ya puedes ir haciéndote la idea de casarte con Pansy…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Ya te dije que no la amo a ella…

-¿Y a esa sangre sucia de Granger sí? Dijo sonriendo malévolamente Lucius

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Déjala a ella en paz, fuera de esto dijo Draco furioso y nervioso

-Bien hijo, si quieres que la deje en paz, continúa tu compromiso con Pansy, ya falta poco para Diciembre, y si quieres que ella y tu amigo Deniss sigan con vida, harás lo que yo te ordene, ¿queda claro Draco?

Sí padre dijo visiblemente enfadado Draco

Lucius se marchó del colegio y Draco entró a su habitación solo para descubrir a Zabini del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Oíste todo Blaise?

-Sí Draco, tenemos que hacer algo…

-Lo se Blaise…mañana a primera hora le contaré todo a Hermione y a sus amigos, ellos podrán ayudarnos

-¿Le contaras a Potter y su pandilla? ¿Cómo sabes que nos van a ayudar?

-Porque lo se…simplemente lo se…


	26. Necesito ayuda

26.- Necesito ayuda…

-Herms….Herms….necesitamos…hablar…decía Draco con su respiración entrecortada, parecía que Draco había corrido demasiado…estaba muy agitado

-¿Que pasa Draco? ¿Que tienes? Te noto muy nervioso, cálmate…

-Herms…estas…en peligro…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Draco? Me estas asustando

Ambos se encontraban a la orilla del lago, como todas las tardes

-Hermy…. Potter, Weasley y compañía ¿ya saben que volvimos a estar juntos?

-No…he estado esperando el momento adecuado….

-Bueno pues el momento llegó, vamos Herms dijo Draco tomándola de la mano

Draco antes de que vallamos a hablar con los chicos…. ¿cuál es la apurancia?

-Hermione, ¿sabes que te quiero verdad?

-Sí Draco…

-¿Y sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera…?

-Sí…

-Bien, mi padre vino anoche al colegio…dice que mamá ya se enteró de la existencia de Derek y de su amorío con la tía Bella y ella… se puso mal…

-¡Pues claro Draco! ¿Cómo no se iba a poner mal? ¡La han estado engañando por 15 años!

-Sí bueno, eso no es todo, mi padre ha amenazado con hacerte daño a ti o a Deniss si no sigo con el compromiso con Pansy

Pero….por Deniss no me preocupo, el sabe cuidarse, pero tú si me preocupas, y Blaise y yo necesitamos la ayuda de Potter y de todos tus amigos… ¿crees que querrán ayudarnos?

-Claro Draco dijo Hermione mientras dejaba un beso en los labios de su novio…

-Vamos entonces…

El sol se hundía tras los terrenos, la nieve empezaba a dejarse ver por todo el colegio, pronto comenzaría Noviembre…

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Parvati y Lavender se encontraban cómodamente sentados en los sillones frente a la chimenea en su sala común, la pandilla se encontraba discutiendo ruidosamente por algo, pero al ver a Hermione entrar a la sala común de la mano de Draco Malfoy todos quedaron de pronto callados al ver la escena…

-¿Qué demonios…? Dijo Ron

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? Dio enojada Ginny

Harry no decía nada, simplemente estaba viendo todo muy serio

Parvati y Lavender suspiraban ruidosamente

-Chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes, y necesito toda su atención, pero no puedo contarles que pasa si no dejan su hostilidad a un lado…

Ron se disponía a abandonar la sala cuando oyó la suplica de su mejor amiga

-Ron…sabes que sin ti, no podemos hacer nada, te necesito…por favor…

Ron se dio la vuelta lentamente y con la cara tan roja como su cabello dijo

-¿Acaso quieres que me quede a ver como Malfoy te destroza de nuevo?

¿Quieres que sea participe de las mentiras de Malfoy?

-No Ron…tienes que escuchar…por favor…

-Harry… ¡Ayúdame! Decía Hermione casi al borde del llanto

-Esta bien Hermy, Ron…siéntate…por favor, escuchemos lo que Hermione tiene que decir

Neville abrazaba temeroso a Ginny, Lavender y Parvati solo tenían los ojos puestos en Draco, pues era la primera vez que veían a un Slytherin pisando terreno de los Gryffindor…

Ron y Harry solo miraban en silencio a la pareja que estaba frente a ellos

-Chicos, lo que sucedió entre Draco y yo, fue fruto de un gran malentendido, es cierto que Draco estaba comprometido a matrimonio con Parkinson, pero Draco nunca la quiso, su padre lo obligo a que se comprometiera con alguien que no quería, y si lo hacía lo hacía por Deniss, un gran amigo de Draco, Lucius tiene hechizado a ese chico, y si Draco no hacía lo que su padre quería, este mataba sin remordimiento alguno a Deniss

-Aja, ¿y como sabemos que lo Draco dice es verdad? Dijo Ron

-Ron tiene razón Herms

-Ya otras veces Malfoy nos ha mentido – dijo Harry

Draco solo miraba a los amigos de si novia y sonrío para sí mismo, era impresionante ver como la defendían y eso le agradaba

Hermione iba a hablar pero Draco la interrumpió

-Potter, Weasley, por favor, necesito que escuchen lo que tengo que decirles

-¿Y porque demonios tenemos que escuchar tus mentiras? Dijo Ron

-¡Porque es necesario, para ustedes y por el bien de Hermione, mi novia!

-¿De que hablas Malfoy? Pregunto Harry

-Hablo de que mi padre ha amenazado con hacerle daño si no sigo con mi compromiso con Pansy

-¿Y que diablos tienes que ver Hermione contigo? Dijo Ginny, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta…

-Draco y yo hemos vuelto a estar juntos – Declaró Hermione y bueno….no se como pero su padre se ha enterado de lo nuestro…

-Chicos, ¡Tienen que prometerme que Hermione nunca se va a quedar sola! ¡Tienen que protegerla de todo y de todos!

Además mi padre…parece que él y sus secuaces intentan revivir por otros medio a Voldemort y…según mis informantes…parece que están teniendo buenos resultados

-¡Pero es absurdo! Decía Neville

-Sí…lo se, se que suena tonto e incluso imposible, pero Deniss nunca falló en sus predicciones…

-¿Quién es Deniss? Dijo Ron confundido

-Es un amigo de Draco – dijo Hermione

-Bueno Draco comenzó a decir Harry… ¿Por qué podemos dejar las estupideces para otro tiempo, verdad?

Hermione miraba fijamente a Draco como esperando a que este se negara a que lo tutearan y reaccionara de forma grosera…pero… ¡no!

Draco miró a Hermione, sonrío y se volvió a mirar a Harry y dijo:

-Sí Pott…sí Harry…si podemos

-Bien….pues debo decirte que yo a Hermione la quiero como a una hermana, y me duele cuando ella sufre, así que no tengo que advertirte que si ella vuelve a sufrir por tú culpa….yo mismo te daré una paliza que hará que recuerdes mi rostro para siempre…. ¿estamos claros?

-Sí Harry, pero no hay necesidad de que me adviertas nada, yo amo a Hermione, daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario, no fue mi intención hacerla sufrir…

-Sí claro murmuró un enfadado Ron…

Draco se quedó mirando al pelirrojo y después de unos momentos dijo….

-Ron, se que aprecias mucho a Hermione, por algo han sido amigos durante seis años, por lo tanto consideró que crees inteligentes las decisiones que ella toma, ¿verdad?

-Sí dijo Ron…

-Bien, entonces, si ella ha accedido a volver a ser mi novia, no tienes porque desconfiar, ella sabe lo que hace, y te prometo que nunca haré nada para hacerle daño…

Parvati fue la primera en hablar después de las palabras de Draco

-Draco, ¿entonces algún día se casarán? Dijo una emocionada Parvati

-Mmm ¿y te llamas? Dijo Draco intrigado al ver que esa chica se dirigía a él con tanta familiaridad

-¡Ah! Olvide presentarme…soy Parvati Patil

-Y yo Lavender Brown dijo esta

-Bien….hola…yo soy Draco Malfoy, novio de Hermione…

-¡Que bien que han vuelto! Dijeron ambas chicas antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos

Hermione sonreía divertida al ver la reacción de sus dos amigas

Ginny, no hablaba ni sonreía solo miraba a Draco con una expresión fría en su rostro

Hermione se acercó a su amiga

-Ginny, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estas contenta de verme feliz nuevamente?

-Oh Hermy, claro que sí, solo es que…me preocupa que Draco vuelva a hacerte daño, y que tú no puedas soportarlo, además esta el desquiciado de su padre….

-Calma Ginny, Draco y yo veremos que podemos hacer, el jamás volverá a hacerme daño…y por lo de su padre, por algo él pidió la ayuda de mis mejores amigos ¿no crees?

-Claro dijo ginny ya más sonriente

-Draco…si nos ayudaremos y estaremos más en contacto hay algo que debo pedirte dijo Ron

-¿Qué cosa Wes….Ron? dijo Draco….aún le costaba tutear a los que por cinco años había llamado por sus apellidos o por insultos

-Yo…quisiera pedirte una disculpa

-¿Por qué? Dijo Draco intrigado

-Por…por el puñetazo que te di hace tiempo…

-¡OH!...eso…..sí bueno, no hay cuidado, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo

Todos rieron, pues la cara de Ron se había puesto del color de su cabello

Harry sonrío, si Hermione era feliz con Draco, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para impedir la felicidad de su gran amiga?

Solo quedaba apoyarla y cuidarla ahora más que nunca, pues las amenazas de Lucius Malfoy no eran hechas en vano…


	27. El divorcio

27.- El divorcio

Narcisa, debemos hablar, ¡aún debe haber algo que pueda salvar este matrimonio de tantos años!

¡No lo digas! Es más, ni siquiera lo pienses…no estoy dispuesta a nada

¡Yo no quería que esto sucediera! Entiéndeme, te amo

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Te has estado burlando de mí y de tu hijo!

Me siento culpable…

¡No seas cínico! ¡Tú eres incapaz de tener algún sentimiento noble!

Narcisa se paseaba por la sala furiosa, enfundada en otro de sus muchos trajes ceñidos negros desde que se había enterado del engaño de su marido

Entonces Narcisa… ¿es tu última palabra?

¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué esperabas?...no, no me lo respondas, me puedo imaginar, seguro que compartes la filosofía de Bellatrix…..tanto tiempo compartiéndote…. ¿porque no unos años más? ¿No es así? ¿No es eso lo que piensas?

Seguro que pensaste…sí, Narcisa tan estúpida, volverá conmigo y seguiré de amante con su hermana, ¡Que cómoda situación para ti!

¿No hay esperanza para nosotros Cissy?

¡No, no la hay! ¿Acaso eres sordo?

Esta bien Cissy, recogeré mis cosas y vendré luego cuando estés más calmada

¡No regresaras Lucius! Ya he hablado con un abogado del ministerio, podrás venir mañana a las 2, ya tendrán todos los papeles listos, y solo tu firma y la mía y estaremos divorciados, me quedaré con esta mansión, con la de Italia y la de España, de tú dinero no quiero nada, por fortuna tengo demasiado, así que ya ves, si pensabas que volveríamos a estar juntos como si nada hubiera pasado, estas muy equivocado…

¿Y Draco? ¿Qué le dirás?

La verdad Lucius….solo la verdad, le diré que tiene un hermanastro correteando por el sótano….

Narcisa, ¿Qué harías si te dijera que Draco ya lo sabía y que me estaba chantajeando a cambio de su silencio?

Mmm, entonces, digno hijo nuestro es, y no me sorprendería que el te hubiese descubierto, es más….me alegro de que te haya chantajeado….

Puedo saber con que te estaba chantajeando….

Mmm, mejor descúbrelo por ti misma, este fin de semana, hay permiso para que los padres vayan a verlos al colegio…ya sabes…estúpidas ideas de Dumbledore…en fin, no iré…..tengo que presentar a Derek ante la comunidad de magia, pero puedes ir tú

Narcisa vio como el hombre que por tanto tiempo había sido su marido, su compañero de años se alejaba por esa gran puerta y se marchaba para siempre, para seguir con su amorío con su hermana Bellatrix…

Sonrío amargamente y tomo una botella de Whisky y se fue a sentar al sillón…

Empezó a tomar directamente de la botella, el líquido quemaba su garganta, pero no aliviaba el dolor que sentía en su corazón, sí, tal vez ella había sido educada para no mostrar sentimientos a nada ni a nadie, pero secretamente había deseado todo su vida ser más abierta en relación con sus sentimientos, quizá y solo quizá ser la mitad de persona que siempre había sido su hermana Bellatrix, ella desde muy joven había sido rebelde, vaga y desinhibida, en cambio ella había sido educada, respetuosa y demasiado inhibida, pero era de esperarse, Bella siempre se quedaba con todo lo que Narcisa tenía, siempre había sido así, ¿Por qué no iba ser así ahora?...

La elfina miraba discretamente a su ama

Señora, ha bebido demasiado, me da pena verla así…

Kiria…más pena me da a mí que me veas así

¿Soy patética, verdad?

No señora, no lo es, usted simplemente esta así por el engaño del amo

¡Oh Kiria! Decía Narcisa entre sollozos…mientras abrazaba a la elfa

La elfa no sabía que hacer o decir, nunca, nunca la señora la había abrazado de esa manera

Señora, no creo que usted deba abrazarme, yo no soy nadie, no soy digna de usted…

Kiria…desde hoy van a cambiar las cosas, no habrá más regaños ni humillaciones, le dirás a todo el servicio que desde hoy mando yo, que Lucius se ha ido, no volverá, y nadie lo debe dejar pasar, ni a él, ni a mi hermana y su hijo

Si señora, se hará lo que usted diga, pero ya no beba más señora, no tiene caso….por favor, si sigue se pondrá mal

Sí tienes razón Kiria, toma, llévate la botella y ponla en su lugar….

Mientras la elfa dejaba la botella, Narcisa se paro del sillón y se dirigió hacia su habitación…

Desde la escalera Narcisa le gritó a la elfa

¡Kiria, no quiero que nada ni nadie me moleste! Dormiré lo que queda del día y parte de la mañana, a las 12 quiero que me despiertes y me lleves el desayuno, a la 1pm vendrá alguien del ministerio y a las 2 vendrá Lucius a firmar los papeles del divorcio

Claro señora, así se hará, descanse

La elfa se dirigió a la cocina donde varios sirvientes la estaban esperando a la expectativa

¿Qué ha pasado Kiria? Pregunto un elfo joven

Oh, la señora esta muy mal, se esta divorciando del amo, y estaba bebiendo demasiado, le dije que no lo hiciera, que no tenía caso

¿Y te hizo caso la ama? Pregunto una elfa asombrada

¡Sí, lo hizo! Dijo Kiria alegre

¡Oh Kiria, no debiste hacer eso! Dijo la elfa más anciana que estaba al servicio de los Malfoy

¿Por qué no Maritza? La señora dijo que las cosas iban a cambiar para bien, que no habría más humillaciones ni regaños por injusticias, y que no deberíamos dejar pasar al amo Lucius, ni a su hermana Bella ni al hijo de esta

Bien, entonces e hará lo que la señora diga…

Al otro día Narcisa llevaba recogido por primera vez su largo cabello rubio en una coleta, no lleva más maquillaje que rubor y gloss en los labios, no llevaba sus acostumbrados vestidos negros, llevaba Jeans azules y una blusa igualmente azul, que no hacía más que acentuar el brillo de sus ojos azules como un cielo sin nubes

¡Vaya Narcisa! Estas vestida como una vulgar Muggle

Buenos días a ti también Lucius dijo irónicamente Narcisa

Bien dijo el agente del ministerio, quien al ver la hostilidad que se estaba presentando ante sus ojos comenzó a decir

Bien, estamos aquí reunidos, hoy viernes 12 de Noviembre del 2006 para poner fin a este matrimonio, manifestando la incomodidad de la señora Narcisa Black de Malfoy, manifestando diferencias irreconciliables…

Señor agente…por favor, tengo prisa, ¿podría saltarse todo el protocolo e ir al grano? Dijo Narcisa

Vaya Narcisa, parece que estas impaciente por deshacerte de mí, ¿no te parece?

Claro Lucius, y no, no parece, es….me muero de alegría al ver que por fin estaremos separados…

Mmm bien, entonces señores, firmen donde esta indicado

Narcisa fue la primera en tomar el lapicero mágico y firmo

Lucius al ver la actitud de su ahora ex – esposa, no le quedo más remedio que también firmar

Bien, todo listo, si no hay nada más que discutir, les dejo esta carpeta en donde esta la repartición de sus bienes, yo, me marcho

Bien Narcisa, ya estamos divorciados como tu deseabas….

¿Qué harás sin mí? ¿Podrás vivir?

Vamos Lucius, ¿no te creerás que porque he vivido todos estos años pegada a tus pantalones por así decirlo, me tiraré al llanto y la desesperación?

Porque si se trataba de eso, te estas dando mucho crédito dijo Narcisa sonriendo ampliamente ante el desconcierto de Lucius

¿Y, porque estas vestida de esa manera? ¡Pareces una vulgar Muggle!

No creo que te importe Lucius, recuerda, ya estamos divorciados, bueno, no es por nada, pero tienes que marcharte, yo, tengo que salir por ahí…

Bien Narcisa, en vista de que me estas echando, me voy….volveré un día de estos a ver a mi hijo…

Lucius…antes de que vengas, tendrás que avisarme, no creerás que puedes entrar y salir de esta casa como antes, ¿o sí?

He dejado instrucciones de que no puedes pasar a menos de que yo este enterada

¿Qué? ¡Estas loca! ¡No me puedes hacer esto!

Claro que puedo, y lo haré….

Ahora márchate

En cuanto Lucius se marchó, Narcisa se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la chimenea y tomando polvos flu dijo: ¡A Hogwarts!

Un momento después aparecía en el Hall de entrada del colegio

Snape estaba por la entrada del castillo y vio a ¿Narcisa?

¿Snape? ¡Oh Snape! ¿Dónde puedo ver a Dumbledore?

Pues en la dirección Narcisa….dijo Snape confundido

¿Pasa algo Narcisa?

No, nada que no pueda contarte más tarde con una taza de té….por favor, llévame con Dumbledore

Unos minutos después estaba sentada frente al escritorio del director

Albus Dumbledore entró y se sentó detrás del escritorio

¿Qué pasa Narcisa?

Dumbledore, me he divorciado de Lucius, y quiero que pida permiso antes de presentarse a ver a mi hijo, por favor, siento que mi hijo corre grave peligro

Calma Narcisa, se hará lo que pides, anda, tomate esto, te noto muy nerviosa

Narcisa sin pensarlo se tomo lo que Dumbledore le ofrecía y segundos después se encontraba ya más tranquila


	28. La petición de Narcisa Black

28.- La petición de Narcisa Black

¿Qué sucede Narcisa, que te tiene tan preocupada? ¿En que puedo ayudarte? Pregunto Dumbledore

¡Oh Dumbledore! Yo…me siento tan mal, todo este tiempo tachándote de loco, de ignorante, y en cuanto vengo no te rehúsas a atenderme e incluso me ofreces tu ayuda…no la merezco, no soy digna de esa ayuda

Tranquila Narcisa, yo hago oídos sordos a acusaciones necias y sin fundamento, y siempre, siempre ayudo a quien lo necesita y jamás pido nada a cambio

Yo…Albus…como te mencionaba, me divorcie de Lucius, el me estuvo engañando durante 15 años con mi hermana, con Bellatrix, y juntos tuvieron un hijo….creo que se llama Derek, el chico tiene 15 años, yo me acabo de enterar y de inmediato lo corrí de la mansión y de mi vida…buscando entre sus cosas en el despacho encontré pruebas de que intentan revivir nuevamente a….al señor oscuro….

¿A Voldemort? Dijo Dumbledore

Narcisa solo asintió, pues aún sentía escalofríos cada que escuchaba el nombre de alguien a quien por años había servido, sino con hechos, si con su creencia de que la sangre limpia era todo lo que importaba…

¿Estas segura Narcisa?

Claro que si Albus, y presiento que Lucius querrá que Draco se una a la ya larga fila de Mortífagos al servicio del señor oscuro, ¡mi hijo solo tiene 17 años!

¡No puedo permitir que Lucius haga eso con Draco!

Lo se Narcisa, se que te preocupa el bienestar de tu hijo, puedes estar segura de que Draco….no es mala persona, por suerte no tiene el instinto asesino de Lucius, si es caprichoso, vanidoso y un poco irreverente, pero es por la edad…

Profesor Dumbledore, ¿le puedo pedir que vigile más a Draco?

Claro Narcisa, pero ¿Por qué?

Yo presiento que Lucius tratará de ponerlo en mi contra, de llevárselo, y convertirlo en un asesino…

Narcisa, por fortuna, el colegio esta muy bien protegido, y si tu me pides que Lucius primero pase conmigo a pedir permiso para ver a Draco, el desde este momento, ya no podrá entrar ni salir del castillo sin que yo me entere…

Gracias, mil gracias Profesor…

De nada Narcisa, sabes que siempre que quiera podrás contar con mi ayuda y con la ayuda de todos los profesores de este colegio, siempre serás bien recibida

Bueno, ¿será que pueda ver a Draco? Ya son las 2…. ¿habrá algún problema?

Claro que no, seguro que tu hijo esta por el lago, de 2 a 4 tienen receso y lo he visto por ahí….

Bien, entonces iré a verlo

Narcisa salió de la oficina del director con destino hacia el lago

Dumbledore veía como poco a poco volvía a ser ella misma, Narcisa desde que se había casado con Lucius se había vuelto una persona realmente diferente a como cuando era de joven y era novia de Remus Lupin

Siempre se había preguntado que había pasado entre ellos dos….todo indicaba que eran la pareja perfecta, junto con James Potter y Lily Evans, pero un año antes de salir del colegio, ellos dos había roto cualquier lazo de comunicación y Narcisa se había comprometido con Lucius…

Draco estaba recostado en las piernas de Hermione quien a su vez estaba recargada sobre un gran roble con los ojos cerrados, ambos estaban en sudadera y pantalones de franela, el día había estado un poco frío, pero eso no importaba, ambos siempre buscaban algún momento libre para estar juntos

No se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando fijamente

Narcisa no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, ante sus ojos miraba como su hijo ¡estaba en las piernas de esa sangre sucia!

Estuvo a punto de ponerse histérica pero lo pensó mejor….ella había decidido que iba a cambiar, por su bien y por el de su hijo, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo trató de hablar lo más calmada que podía

¿Draco, hijo?

¿Madre? Dijo Draco de pronto abriendo los ojos y parándose al instante

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la madre de Draco estaba ahí y se disponía a irse del lugar pero Draco se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Hermione y decidió que por nada dejaría que su novia se fuera, había llegado el momento de defender su amor ante su madre…

Narcisa de dio cuenta del gesto de la chica y de cómo Draco la había tomado de la mano impidiendo que esta se fuera, arriesgándose ante una posible reprimenda de su parte, vaya sorpresa que se llevaría su hijo…

Draco, yo…necesito hablar contigo

Madre, lo que quieras decirme, lo puedes hacer, mi novia es de mi entera confianza…

Hijo, debes saber que no me molesta que esta…que esta chica sea tu novia, si tu así lo has decidido, ¿Quién soy yo para impedírtelo?

¿En verdad? Dijo un asombrado Draco

Sí Draco, lo que tengo que decirte es que me he divorciado de tu padre, me imagino que ya sabes el motivo ¿no es así?

¡Oh madre! Yo…quería en verdad decírtelo, pero….pero no lo hice, y en vez de hacerlo guarde silencio como un cobarde y decidí chantajear a mi padre dijo Draco con lágrimas en los ojos

No importa Draco, en verdad que no, eres digno hijo nuestro, y tal vez si yo hubiese estado en tu situación, tal vez, hubiese hecho lo mismo

Hermione se sentía como una intrusa en esa reunión tan íntima…

No te vayas Herms, necesito que mamá te conozca

Madre, te presento a Hermione Granger, mi novia

Mucho gusto señorita Granger, soy Narcisa Black, la madre de Draco dijo esta mientras le tendía una mano a Hermione quien a su vez la estrechaba aún con miedo…

Madre, papá ha decidido que yo siga con la idea de casarme con Pansy, ¡Pero no la amo!

Draco, ¿con que estabas chantajeando a tu padre a cambio de tu silencio?

Bueno, yo le dije que no te diría nada si el accedía a darme la anulación de mi matrimonio con Pansy

¿Y te la dio Draco?

Si mamá, si me la dio

Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? Porque noto en tus ojos que tienes problemas

Pues el, vino hace 3 días a decirme que como tu ya lo sabías todo, pues ya no podría chantajearlo más y que debía casarme con Pansy si no quería que matara a Deniss y que le hiciera daño a Hermione

¡Yo aún no se como se entero de lo mío con Hermione!

Draco, verás, en algún tiempo estuve de acuerdo con todo lo que tu padre decidía para ti, porque pensaba que era bueno y necesario que hicieras todo lo que tu padre te indicaba, pero, ahora veo las cosas desde otro punto de vista, el mío…

En fin, la cuestión es…que si tu padre te dio la anulación del compromiso con Pansy, el ya no puede hacer nada, así que no te preocupes….de hecho Deniss se ha marchado de la mansión… ¿Cómo lo hizo? Aún lo ignoro, aunque si mis sospechas son ciertas, tal vez ese chico jamás estuvo hechizado por tu padre, debo confesarte que el siempre me daba la impresión de que nos estaba vigilando constantemente…

Pero, el asunto es, que si tú amas a esta chica, a la señorita Granger, yo no puedo hacer más que aceptar lo que tú has decidido, hablaré hoy mismo con Rudmilla Parkinson y le diré que lo del matrimonio se cancela

Gracias, supongo dijo Draco al ver como su madre, realmente estaba actuando extraño, incluso sonreía, y vestía diferente, no estaba acostumbrado a verla vestida de esa forma, pero extrañamente se sentía bien, sentía que esa nueva Narcisa, realmente era la madre que el siempre deseó, y por primera vez deseó poder abrazarla, ya no sentía pena ni vergüenza, solo un infinito amor a su madre…

Sin dudarlo un momento más, Draco se acercó a su madre y la abrazo

Narcisa se sentía estupendamente bien, por primera vez Draco la abrazaba sin que alguien se lo hubiese ordenado

Entre lágrimas, Narcisa le dijo a Draco….

Hijo, perdóname, por no ser la madre que hubieses deseado, por no atreverme a desafiar a tu padre cuando debía hacerlo, por no haberte mandado a Durmstrang como tu querías en lugar de hacer caso a mis egoísmos, y sobre todo por ser todo este tiempo una cobarde…

Madre, no tienes que pedirme perdón de nada, absolutamente de nada, si tu hiciste las cosas como tu deseabas era por algo, ¿sabes? Me alegro que no me hayas mandado a Durmstrang como yo deseaba, si lo hubieras hecho, nunca hubiese conocido al amor verdadero, nunca hubiese conocido a Hermione…

Bueno hijo, te dejo, estaré viniendo al colegio más seguido, y con respecto a tu padre, el ya no podrá venir al colegio y aparecerse como si nada hubiera pasado, y sobre todo, no podrá venir a amenazarte, le pedí al profesor Dumbledore que no lo dejara entrar sin previa autorización de mi parte

Gracias madre

Hasta luego Hermione, deseo que seas feliz con mi hijo Draco

Hasta luego señora Black

No, por favor, te pido que me llames por mi nombre, algún día, supongo, pasarás a formar parte de la familia, así que dejemos los formalismos y sin más se acercó a Hermione y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de ella

Hasta pronto Narcisa dijo Hermione con un leve rubor en las mejillas

Narcisa fue en busca de Pansy, y al entrar a la sala común se encontró con que Pansy estaba sentada en las piernas de ¡Blaise Zabini besándose!

¿Pansy Parkinson?

¿Narcisa?

¡Pansy, que gusto de verte! Dijo Narcisa saludando a la chica con un beso en la mejilla – ahora veo por quién has cambiado a mi Draco ¡Eh!

Oh…Narcisa lo siento….es que…yo….amo a Blaise…

Lo se querida mía, y estoy de acuerdo en que si amas a alguien, no lo dejes ir solo por convencionalismos o por la estupidez del asunto de sangre limpia…dijo Narcisa con el rostro triste

¿Pasa algo Narcisa?

No Pansy…no pasa nada, estoy de acuerdo con tu romance con Blaise, como estoy de acuerdo del romance de mi hijo con Hermione Granger….

¿En verdad? Pregunto Pansy con cierto recelo en la actitud de Narcisa…

Claro Pansy dijo esta sonriendo…estoy de acuerdo…


	29. Un leve vistazo al pasado

29.- Un leve vistazo al pasado

Hace mucho tiempo…cuando Narcisa era estudiante de Hogwarts…

Narcisa estaba sentada en una banca que había en el patio, en su pergamino trataba de terminar un ensayo de historia de la magia, pero no lograba concentrarse, solo podía pensar en un chico de ojos de color cafés y cabello marrón grisáceo claro…si….no dejaba de pensar en Remus…

Llevaban saliendo desde cuarto año, ahora se encontraban en quinto año, lo que solo significaba que estaba a punto de cumplir 2 años juntos…

Al principio Remus le atraía por su apariencia tranquila, incluso esa aura misteriosa que proyectaba…

Cuando su madre se enteró que estaba saliendo con alguien que no pertenecía a un gran linaje de sangre limpia, amenazó con sacarla del colegio, Bellatrix continuamente la estaba criticando por su relación con Lupin…

Era un verdadero milagro que Bellatrix no se hubiese propuesto quitarle a Remus, pues todo lo que Narcisa tenía, Bellatrix también lo quería…

Pero después de constantes peleas, su madre le había dicho sonriendo que en verdad no importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con ese "sangre sucia", pues tenía para ella algo mucho mejor que eso…

No había puesto atención a las palabras sarcásticas de su madre, pues una nube de amor la envolvía haciendo que no prestará atención a nada más que a su amor con Remus

Cuando se dio cuenta que en lugar de terminar el ensayo había rellenado el pergamino con infinitos corazones de todos los tamaños sonrió y se disponía a reparar el daño cuando sintió que alguien por detrás la abrazaba y le susurraba en el oído…

Hola princesa…. Era la voz de Lucius Malfoy

Lucius, estate quieto, puede verme mi novio y se podría enojar

¿Y que con que el sangre sucia se moleste?

Sabes bien Lucius que no me gusta que lo llames así, y si se molestaría porque pensaría que entre tú y yo hay algo más que simple amistad, y tú sabes que eso no es cierto

Si sí…bueno… ¿Dónde anda la fea de tu hermana?

(En tiempos de estudiante, Bellatrix lucía demasiado fea pues su cabello continuamente lo llevaba largo y enmarañado además de que tenía grandes dientes y la cara llena de barros y espinillas que ningún hechizo o poción podía curar…)

No se Lucius, la vi platicando con Snape cerca del pasillo que lleva a la casa de Hufflepuff…

Después de reparar su pergamino continuó trabajando en él…

Mientras tanto, a las orillas del lago se encontraban Sirius, James, Remus y Peter…

¿Qué piensas Lunático? Preguntaba Sirius que estaba lanzando piedras al lago intentando que el calamar gigante saliera y se divirtiera con las chicas de Ravenclaw que se encontraban nadando en el lago….

Pienso en mi novia….

Bah….esa Narcisa te esta sorbiendo las neuronas amigo…

Déjalo Sirius, si Remus quiere pensar en ella, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedírselo? Decía James quien en ese momento se encontraba viendo a Lily Evans que se encontraba jugando con sus amigas cerca del lago también…

¿Pero que pasa con mis amigos? ¡El amor los vuelve tontos! Se quejaba Sirius

Peter en realidad nunca opinaba nada, siempre estaba observando callado todo lo que Sirius, Remus y James hacía y eso empezaba a irritarle a Sirius…

Insisto Remus, Narcisa no me gusta nada, y sobre todo ¡porque es de Slytherin!

Mmm sí canuto lo sé, ¡Pero la amo! Ya llevamos dos años juntos, tal vez cuando salgamos de aquí, nos podremos casar

Ja, si claro, ya quiero ver como mi tía permite eso, decía Sirius, auque sabía que Narcisa era su prima el insistía en tratarla como si no la conociera de nada

Vamos Sirius, ¿Por qué tratas así a Narcisa si sabes que tanto ella como Bellatrix son tus primas? Habló por primera vez Peter en la hora que llevaban ahí frente al lago…

Peter….Peter…no hablas y cuando lo haces, dices cosas que realmente me molestan y empiezo a desear que tal vez fuera mejor que mantengas tu bocota cerrada… ¿se podrá cumplir mi deseo? Dijo Sirius visiblemente enojado

Tranquilo Sirius dijo Remus quien empezaba a ver como Sirius miraba de una forma horrible a Peter…

Ya, dejemos de pelear, necesito hablar con Lily, los veré más tarde….

Si creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a clases Sirius dijo Remus, recuerda que tenemos tres horas de pociones, Peter será mejor que corras si no quieres quedarte afuera otra vez de Adivinación…

Peter se fue rápidamente del lugar dejando a Sirius y a Remus solos

¿Por qué no quieres a Narcisa? Pregunto Remus

Sabes bien porque Remus, ella y Bellatrix tienen la idea de que solo la gente "sangre limpia" vale la pena

¡Pero ella sale conmigo! ¡Yo no soy de sangre pura!

Si tal vez tengas razón Remus, pero yo no se porque no puedo confiar en ellas, se como piensa mi tía, y se que nunca cambiará de parecer al igual que mi loca familia, en verdad ¡odio ser un Black!

No digas eso Sirius, eres una gran persona a diferencia de los demás integrantes de tu familia, vamos sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, tranquilízate y vamos a clases…

¡Hey James….deja de tratar de comerte a Lily y entremos que tenemos clase!

Los cuatro entraron sonriendo, pensaban que el mundo siempre sería fácil y divertido, sin problemas, pero que equivocados estaban…

Por la tarde mientras algunos tenían horas libres y se dedicaban a repasar, Remus se dirigía hacia el patio trasero en busca de su amor…

Al llegar la vio y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón trataba de salírsele, ella estaba más bella que nunca, de hecho ella siempre estaba muy hermosa, con su largo cabello largo enmarcándole su pálido rostro con esos ojos azules tan bellos que daban ganas de estar mirándola siempre

¡Hola amor! Dijo Narcisa mientras se paraba de la banca y se dirigía corriendo hacia los brazos de su novio

¿Me extrañaste hoy? Decía Narcisa en medio de una gran sonrisa

Demasiado para mi gusto dijo Remus entre risas mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios rosas por el maquillaje de su novia

¿Qué harás en vacaciones Remus?

No lo se Narcisa, tal vez vaya con James a su casa o por ahí con Sirius….

Al decir el nombre de su otro gran amigo y al ver la reacción de Narcisa se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error…

Sirius…dijo Narcisa mientras por un momento su mirada se volvía fría y distante, pero fue algo instantáneo, pues un segundo después Narcisa volvía a sonreír

¿Podríamos vernos no se…en Hogsmeade? Podría decirle a mi madre que en vacaciones tengo que hacer tarea con alguien…

Sí Narcisa, sería buena idea…

Las vacaciones llegaron pero no resultaron tal como Remus y Narcisa tenían planeado…

Narcisa estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo que se abrochaba por el frente y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas alpargatas del mismo color y su cabello recogido en una sencilla coleta, había quedado con Remus por medio de una lechuza de verse ese día a las 3 en Hogsmeade, exactamente en "Las tres escobas"

¿Adonde vas tan arreglada hermanita? Pregunto Bellatrix

Voy a terminar una tarea con una amiga en Hogsmeade

¿Así? ¿No será que te vas a ver con el sangre sucia de Lupin?

¡Claro que no Bella! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sabes bien que el y yo terminamos saliendo de quinto año

Narcisa y Remus habían acordado decir a todos aquellos que desaprobaban su relación que habían terminado para verse en secreto…

Que bien hermana, porque ya tenemos suficiente con nuestra querida hermanita Andrómeda, ella es una traidora de la sangre, ya hay suficiente vergüenza en nuestra familia con que ella se haya escapado con ese muggle…con ese estúpido de Ted Tonks, como para que tú también hagas lo mismo…

Sí bueno, yo…solo voy a hacer tarea, solo eso – decía nerviosa Narcisa

Bueno, pues no creo que se pueda hoy, ni nunca más, ya no podrás salir sola a ningún lado sin él…dijo Bellatrix en medio de una gran sonrisa cínica

¿De que hablas Bella? Dijo Narcisa

Oh…bueno solo oí que alguien ha pedido tu mano, en fin, no me puedo quedar a ver quién es el susodicho, realmente muero de ganas de ver quien es, pero mamá me ha mandado a pasar una temporada con la tía Violetta, y parto ahora mismo, así que suerte hermana y sin más tomando polvos flu se marcho por la chimenea…

Narcisa se paseaba una y otra vez por su cuarto, no sabía que pensar, así que sin más se dirigió al cuarto de su madre, pero ella no estaba ahí, Mara la elfa personal de su madre se apareció y le dijo que su madre la estaba esperando en la sala con una gran sorpresa…

Sospechaba que conocería a ese chico que había pedido su mano como le había informado su hermana…

Al bajar sus peores sospechas se había confirmado

Hija, ¡que bien que estas muy arreglada! Sugiero que te sientes, tu prometido no tarda en llegar, te encantará, es una gran chico, y sobre todo pertenece a una excelente familia de sangre pura, no esperaba menos de él, todo este tiempo junto a ti y yo no me daba cuenta….

Decía la emocionada madre de Narcisa que en ese momento lucía un ceñido vestido rojo y cargada de joyas por todos lados mientras daba sorbos a su copa de vino, además debes aceptarlo hija, no quiero replicas ni malos modales, el ha pedido tu mano y por supuesto que le he dicho que sí, a cambio el pagará todas las deudas que tenemos y nos dará 40 mil galeones cada mes, y quiero que te comportes como la señorita que yo misma he educado, ¿No es fantástico hija? ¡Libres por fin de todas nuestras deudas, todas!

Y te advierto Narcisa, que si no aceptas a este chico, ¡yo misma te encerraré en un calabozo donde pasarás el resto de tus días y no volverás jamás a Hogwarts!

¿Esta claro querida hija mía? Dijo la madre de esta…

Sí madre, esta claro dijo Narcisa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando en su interior su corazón lloraba y gritaba, ¡No era justo!

¿Quién sería ese chico?

De pronto se oyó un fuerte sonido proveniente de la chimenea y en medio de un humo verde que se fue esfumando dio paso a un elegante chico que vestía una túnica negra y sus ojos grises brillaban emocionados, su larga cabellera blanca lucía suelta y brillante, sin duda era Lucius Malfoy

Bienvenido Lucius, ¿los dejo a solas? Pregunto la madre de Narcisa

No querida suegra, quédese, y sin más Lucius se arrodillaba frente a una nerviosa Narcisa y sacando un enorme anillo con una esmeralda verde engarzada y le dijo:

Narcisa Black, ¿quieres concederme el honor de casarte conmigo?

Narcisa sentía la mirada de su madre sobre ella y con gran dolor dijo:

Sí Lucius, aceptó

Bien dijo Lucius mientras le deslizaba el anillo en su mano, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Suegra, ¿puedo ir con Narcisa a Hogsmeade, a las tres escobas a celebrar junto con mis amigos que Narcisa por fin ha accedido a casarse conmigo?

Claro Lucius, solo no la traigas muy tarde

Bien, vamos amor dijo Lucius

Al llegar a Hogsmeade Narcisa dijo…Lucius, ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

Narcisa, sabes que te amo, además se que ya no eres novia de Lupin…. ¿o sí?

Narcisa se tuvo que recordar que tenía que fingir por su propio bien, si Lucius, bueno…. ¿porque mejor no vamos a otro lugar? Las tres escobas no me gusta mucho

Oh amor, vamos, además ahí están amigos nuestros esperándonos

En el lugar Remus esperaba impaciente a Narcisa, ya se había retrasado casi por media hora, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verla entrar del brazo de Lucius Malfoy

De pronto los amigos de Lucius comenzaron a gritar: ¡Viva Lucius! Por fin te casarás con la bella Narcisa Black

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Remus, al ver que Narcisa lo confirmaba a los amigos de Lucius al mostrarte un enorme anillo

Sirius llegó al lugar y pasando inadvertido porque vestía una gran capucha negra se sentó junto a Remus y le dijo:

¿Ves? Te lo dije, mi primita no era de fiar, me he enterado por un tío que la madre de Narcisa anda gritando a los cuatro vientos que su hijita hará un gran matrimonio con el joven millonario Lucius Malfoy

Vamos dijo Remus, ya no tenemos que hacer nada aquí…

Se dirigían hacia la salida cuando sin más Remus se dio la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la mesa de Lucius

Lucius al verlo sonrío y con cierta ironía dijo:

¿Vienes a felicitarnos Lupin?

Claro Lucius, te deseo que seas feliz y a ti Narcisa te deseo lo mejor pues te lo mereces, y sin más se marchó del lugar y de la vida de Narcisa para siempre….


	30. Memorias involuntarias

30.- Memorias involuntarias…

Varias lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del bello rostro pálido de Narcisa, no sabía porque, pero ese recuerdo había vuelto a ella sin que siquiera lo hubiese convocado, era como si con solo mirar ese prendedor en forma de lágrima que algún día Remus le había regalado…los recuerdos se había despertado en forma instantánea….

Desde el momento en que se había prometido con Lucius a petición de su madre, se había propuesto a olvidar a Remus, había dado por olvidado todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, conocía la maldad que había en Lucius, pero no se imaginaba que sería tal, que había llegado al grado de decirle que si no se olvidaba de Remus, dejaría que su familia se hundiera en la miseria…así que sin más y por el bien de su madre, se propuso olvidar su amor por Remus y nunca más volvió a verse con él desde aquel día en las tres escobas en el que se había acercado a felicitarlos y desearles lo mejor para ella y para su prometido…

Supo por Draco que había vuelto a Hogwarts a impartir la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero que después de un año, se había marchado del colegio ya que algunos padres misteriosamente se habían enterado de su condición de Hombre Lobo…

Cuando Remus le había dicho su "problemita" como insistía en llamarlo su primo Sirius, ella le había dicho que realmente eso no importaba, pues su amor era más grande….pero ¿Qué había pensado Remus de ella después de que lo había citado para verse y ella llegaba del brazo de Lucius anunciando su compromiso?

Nunca averiguo, pues nunca lo volvió a ver….

Señora, su desayuno esta listo informo una voz desde la puerta

Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, de sus memorias involuntarias, se seco el rostro con un delicado pañuelo que tenía su nombre bordado…

Se maquilló un poco y después bajo al comedor, en la tarde saldría hacia Hogwarts, volvería a entrar después de mucho tiempo a las tres escobas…

Señora, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tiene apetito?

No pasa nada Kiria, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, volveré a un lugar al que no había vuelto desde que tenía 16 años…

Tranquila señora, le traeré una taza de te, de ese que la tranquiliza, para que no este tan nerviosa, vera que las cosas saldrán bien…

El lugar estaba tranquilo por fuera, pero al entrar la recibió el constante humo de algunas pipas y cigarros, el tintinear de las copas en algún brindis y el constante sonido de la música…parecía que nada había cambiado en 20 años…

En la última mesa, la mesa que prácticamente estaba oculta a casi todo el que entrará se encontraba Remus John Lupin con una cerveza de mantequilla en una mano y en la otra un cigarrillo, pero casi se ahoga con la cerveza al ver a entrar a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules…. ¿Narcisa? No…. El humo del cigarro y las cervezas de mantequilla lo estaban afectado….pero no….solo llevaba una cerveza y 2 cigarrillos…

Remus, ¿Qué pasa? De pronto te has puesto pálido y nervioso…

No nada Tonks, no pasa nada…la chica con su cabello ahora de un rosa chicle lo miraba fijamente, atrás había quedado el tiempo en el que Tonks le había dicho que lo amaba, nunca le había correspondido y la chica se había dado cuenta que en realidad nunca lo amo, ahora se encontraba comprometida con un brillante auror de nombre Mike Rourk, pero se había vuelto muy protectora con él y él la quería como una hija….

No me mientas Remus, algo te pasa, desde que esa mujer entró aquí te pusiste así…

¿Así? ¿Cómo?

Pues así Remus, ¡Mírate! Estas casi babeando

Deja a Remus en paz amor, debes de reconocer que esa rubia esta muy….

¿Muy que Mike? Preguntó enojada Tonks

Muy misteriosa amor, no te pongas celosa chiquita…

Mmm más te vale ¡Eh!

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la pista a bailar una canción lenta que estaban tocando, Remus decidió que esa era el momento para averiguar si esa belleza rubia enfundada en esos Jeans azules tan pegados era Narcisa Malfoy…

Narcisa esta tomando un zumo de uva con Whisky cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro…

¿Qué…? ¿Remus?

¿Narcisa?

Remus esta muy impresionado, había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a Narcisa, exactamente 20 años, no es que constantemente lo estuviera recordando, o que contara los días, pero era algo difícil de olvidar…

Por su parte Narcisa había ido a las tres escobas para recordar y reconciliarse con su pasado, pero jamás había esperado volver a ver a Remus

¿Qué hace en lugares como estos una buena dama de sociedad como usted señora Malfoy? Remus trataba de mostrarse hostil con Narcisa

Remus, yo…. siéntate…me gustaría….me gustaría hablar contigo

¿Me estas dando ordenes señora Malfoy? ¿Dónde esta su marido, el respetable Lucius para protegerla de estos…antros de mala muerte?

Por favor Remus, por favor, disculpa si sonó como si te estuviera dando órdenes, esa no era mi intención, pero…. ¿podrías sentarte…por favor conmigo? Quisiera…tengo muchas cosas que decirte

Mmm ¿seguro que desea sentarse con un pobre que no tiene un peso en que caerse muerto? ¿Esta segura que desea entablar conversación con un peligroso hombre lobo?

Remus, por favor, discúlpame….

Remus no podía….no toleraba ver a una mujer llorando

Ya, ya, no llores Narcisa, no pensé que mi presencia te irritara tanto, mejor me voy

¡No! Por favor, en verdad necesito hablar contigo, por favor John…

Solo ella lo llamaba así, todos los demás lo llamaban Remus o Lupin…

Se sentó frente a ella

¿Qué pasa señora Malfoy?

Remus, no me llames así….dime Narcisa…

Bien Narcisa, ¿a que has venido a este lugar?

Yo…pensaba en reconciliarme con mi pasado

¿Por qué?

Porque me he divorciado de Lucius, el me hizo mucho daño, pero sobre todo porque tal vez, inconcientemente esperaba verte, y quiero decirte que lo siento, siento que te yo te haya hecho daño…

Eso ya no importa Narcisa, no soy tan rencoroso, además Sirius alguna vez me dijo que ustedes, las chicas Black solo se casarían por dinero, no por amor….

No Remus, estas equivocado yo te amaba, pero mi madre me obligo, no espero que me creas, solo quería decírtelo, bueno, será mejor que me vaya…. Narcisa se estaba parando pero Remus al detuvo….

Narcisa… ¿Qué harías si te dijera que a pesar de todo si te creo?

¿En verdad John? Los ojos azules de Narcisa brillaban intensamente

Si Narcisa, no se, tal vez sea un estúpido, pero te creo

Y sin más y sin explicaciones tomo el rostro de Narcisa entre sus manos y la beso…

Narcisa solo pudo seguir con el beso.

Remus la rodeó con los brazos, apretándola contra su pecho, y el tiempo parecía detenerse, fue como si todo lo que los rodeaba desapareciera y sólo existieran ellos dos…

¿Remus? Una voz joven los separo finalmente

Mmm Tonks….

Narcisa esta sonrojada, se sentía nuevamente como una adolescente

La chica que lucía el pelo extremadamente corto y de un color rosa inusual los miraba fijamente

Remus, ¿se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo? Su tono de voz indicaba que la chica estaba molesta y Narcisa malinterpreto todo mal… ¡que tonta había sido al pensar que Remus estaría soltero!...

Oh Remus….no sabía que salías con alguien, mejor me voy

Antes de que Remus pudiera hacer algo Narcisa estaba saliendo del bar, sin pensarlo dejo a Tonks y a Mike y la siguió…

Narcisa estaba despidiéndose de Rosmerta afuera del lugar cuando Remus la alcanzo

Narcisa…espera

¿Qué pasa Remus? No me debes ninguna explicación, fui una estúpida al pensar que seguirías soltero…

Si importa Narcisa, esa chica, solo es una amiga, ella y yo solo tenemos una relación de amistad, es como si ella fuera la hija que nunca tuve…

¡Oh!...cielos….discúlpame

No importa Narcisa, pero dime dijo Remus abrazándola…. ¿podemos empezar de nuevo?

Mmm, yo diría que si….

¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa a tomar un poco de té y recordar viejos tiempos? Dijo Narcisa

Me encantaría respondió Remus con una gran sonrisa

Remus, ¿no iras a despedirte de esa chica de pelo rosado?

Mmm no…vamonos

Juntos se aparecieron en la sala de la mansión

Mmm señora Black, que hermosa se ve ahora que la observo con mejor detalle...

Entre besos y caricias consiguieron llegar a la habitación que por años Narcisa compartió con Lucius…

Encendió una vela que se encontraba junto a su cama y empezó a desvestirse…

Déjame ayudarte – susurró remus cuando vio que ella iba a desabrocharse los pantalones

Gracias dijo ella

No hay de que comentó él mientras la ayudaba a quitarse los jeans…

El dormitorio quedó muy tranquilo mientras se desvestían….

Esta noche Narcisa….voy a tocar y a acariciar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, me tomare todo el tiempo que desee, porque nunca he dejado de amarte…

Yo tampoco susurro Narcisa…

Eres mía Narcisa…susurraba remus

Ambos se libraron de la ropa

Besaba y acariciaba todo el cuerpo de su bella amante, si tal vez no se casarían nunca, él no tenía nada que ofrecerle, pero si su corazón…

La tumbo en la cama y comenzó a besarla por todas partes, el deslizó la lengua sobre la piel desnuda de ella, lamiendo, acariciando, haciendo que Narcisa sintiera por primera vez placer, entregándose y gimiendo el nombre de John una y otra vez, con Lucius no había conocido nada de eso, él era un ser cruel y despiadado que solo obtenía placer para él mismo, egoísta hasta el final, pero John era diferente, con él todo era sensaciones y su piel se había cubierto de sudor…

Por favor Remus…ahora….gemía Narcisa

Ahora – afirmó él

Le separó las piernas y le colocó una rodilla debajo del trasero para que con el primer movimiento la penetrara casi por completo y con el segundo se hundiera profundamente en ella.

Las sensaciones fueron de completo éxtasis, Narcisa se arqueó debajo de él.

Abrió los labios y habría gritado a los cuatro vientos su amor por él de no ser porque él la beso profundamente y redujo sus jadeos de placer a un mero susurro, así que tuvo que conformarse con aferrarse a él y dejar que el cuerpo le temblara de puro placer.

Tiernamente Remus le acarició el cabello revuelto y le besó el rostro, murmurando palabras muy suavemente.

Ella cerró los ojos y se sintió flotar en una nube de inmenso placer

En medio de jadeos y besos Narcisa susurraba entre los labios de Remus….fue…sencillamente….maravilloso…

Lo se amor mío, eres mía y lo sabes….no te dejare escapar esta vez…

Mmm no se si quiera hacerlo dijo Narcisa apretándose más al cuerpo de Remus…

Eres encantadora, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes…

Remus, ¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Qué tiene que pasar Narcisa?

¿Qué quieres que pase?

Remus…quiero que pase todo lo que tenga que pasar, quiero ser tuya por completo, no quiero mentiras y me importa poco las habladurías, quiero que vivas conmigo, aquí…

Remus sonrío amargamente

¿Y que digan que soy un mantenido? ¿Qué dirán tus amistades? Pero sobre todo… ¿Qué dirá tu hijo?


	31. Decisiones

31.- Decisiones

Los días pasaban, y Remus y Narcisa se veían cada vez más seguido...su amor parecía que había estado dormido durante tanto tiempo, que cuando se reencontraron, nada parecía detenerlos…

En el colegio

Herms, no se, estoy preocupado….

¿Por qué Draco?

¿No has visto la nueva actitud de mi madre? ¿No te parece raro?

Mmm ¿quieres la verdad Draco? Bien te la diré….siento que tu madre esta enamorada, ¿Cómo lo se? Simplemente se nota, sus ojos brillan más, se maquilla mejor, ya no viste con esos vestidos feos, y es más amable…

¿Enamorada dices? ¡Pero Herms si se acaba de divorciar de mi padre!

Puede que tengas razón, si, tu madre se ha divorciado de tu padre, lo se, ¿pero que pasaría si tu madre se ha enamorado de nuevo? ¿Que pasa si ese amor es el que la ha cambiado tanto? ¿Te disgustaría Draco? ¿La dejarías de querer?

¡Claro que no! Es más si realmente estuviera enamorada como tú dices, ¡me gustaría conocerlo y agradecerle en persona el que haya logrado ese cambio de actitud en mi madre!

Ella no es fría y distante, ni mucho menos con ideas estúpidas como las que mantiene mi padre con eso de que solo los de sangre limpia se deben juntar con sus iguales…

Eso me hace feliz Draco, muy feliz, ¿sabes? No se como pero tu madre ha logrado colarse en mi corazón y ya siento que la quiero en verdad

Que bueno herms, bueno amor, me tengo que ir, tengo clases, ¿nos veremos más tarde?

Claro amor, sabes que sí, pero antes dame mi beso ¡eh!

Ambos se estaban despidiendo con un apasionado beso cuando oyeron que alguien se aclaraba la garganta…

Mmm, ¿joven Malfoy? Era la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall

¿Qué pasa profesora Mcgonagall? Dijo una ruborizada Hermione

Mmm, hermione querida, no pasa nada, solo vengo por Draco, su padre ha solicitado verlo, lo espera en la dirección...y sin más se marcho dejándolos solos

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron por la sorpresa pero rápidamente se recupero

Ve Draco, yo iré a mis clases…

Esta bien amor, iré a ver que quiere mi padre…

En la dirección Lucius se paseaba como un león enjaulado y vociferaba a todo lo que daba su voz

¿Cómo es posible que Yo, Lucius Malfoy tenga que pedir permiso para poder ver a mi hijo?

Lucius, calma, son reglas….solo eso decía calmado Dumbledore

¿Reglas? ¿Y también son reglas que tengan que avisarle a Narcisa que vine a ver a Draco?

Lucius, es por la seguridad de todos los chicos…

¿Seguridad dice? ¿Acaso mi propio hijo esta en peligro junto a mí?

No Lucius, ¿Cómo puede estar un hijo en peligro con su propio padre, si los padres solo quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, no crees?

Sí…claro….Lucius había bajado la voz

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró la profesora Mcgonagall

Director, el joven Malfoy vendrá en unos minutos y…señor Malfoy, le sugiero que deje de gritar, pues su voz se oye por todo el pasillo…. Y sin más salió de la dirección

Unos segundos después entraba Draco

Bueno, será mejor que los deje solos para que puedan conversar a su gusto dijo el director…

Padre, ¡que milagro que te pases a verme! Hace tiempo que no se de ti…

Sí bueno tú sabes, he estado un poco ocupado en algunos negocios….y hablando un poco más bajo de lo normal, casi susurrando…

Hijo….si el señor oscuro reviviera y necesitara que te unieras a él… ¿Lo harías verdad? ¿Harías que yo me sintiera orgulloso de ti, no es cierto?

Padre, ¿acaso no te sientes orgulloso de mí sin que yo haga nada extraordinario?

No hijo, claro que no, tú sabes que el hecho de que seas un Malfoy me hace sentirme orgulloso…

Sí claro…ser un Malfoy, dijo draco desilusionado…

Padre, ¿acaso no me quieres, acaso no te sientes orgulloso solo de mí? ¿Solo por ser Draco….sin apellidos, sin ser un Black o un Malfoy? ¿Solo por ser yo mismo?

Hijo, ¿Te avergüenzas de ser un Malfoy? Dijo Lucius

¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Me duele que solo me quieras por llevar tú apellido! ¡Me duele que no me quieras por mi mismo!

¿Qué quieres decir al mencionar que por llevar el apellido Malfoy sientes vergüenza?

¡Pues eso padre, que me avergüenza que me relacionen contigo! ¡Tú eres ante todos un mortífago disfrazado de señor…!

Draco no pudo continuar pues su padre le había dado una bofetada…

¿Cómo puedes avergonzarte de ser mi hijo? ¿De ser hijo del gran mago Lucius Malfoy, un leal servidor de el señor oscuro?

¡Pues lo hago padre! Y ¡No! No me uniré a la fila de asesinos de Voldemort, ¡No lo haré!

¿Te atreves tú siquiera a decir el nombre de el señor oscuro? ¿Te atreves a tratarlo como tu igual? Dijo Lucius más furioso que nunca

¡Sí, sí me atrevo! Es más, ¡yo soy más que ese tonto de Voldemort! Se de muy buena fuente que el es mestizo, que no es un sangre pura como les ha hecho creer…

Basta Draco, no sigas o te arrepentirás…decía Lucius varita en mano

¿Qué pasa padre? ¿Acaso me harás un crucio como es tu costumbre?

No, no lo haré, pero debes decidir, o te unes a mí y al señor oscuro, o te pones en mi contra…

Pues ¿sabes padre? ¡No necesito mucho tiempo para decidirme! ¡Jamás me uniré a Voldemort!

Bien….entonces todo esta dicho, desde este momento te desconozco como hijo mío, y ni pienses que te tocara parte de mi herencia….

Padre, ¿acaso crees que eso me interesa? Harías bien en dejarle todo a tu pequeño Derek, créeme, el lo necesita más que yo…

¡Te arrepentirás Draco! ¡Juro que te arrepentirás!

Draco se quedo sentado en una silla y se llevo una mano a su mejilla aún roja por la cachetada que su padre le había dado, pero se sentía más vivo y más contento que nunca, había roto toda relación con Lucius Malfoy….

Draco, ¿se puede saber a que vino tu padre? Dijo Dumbledore frente a el…

Draco no se había dado cuenta en que momento el director había entrado y se había sentado frente a él

Oh…director…mi padre vino a solicitarme que me volviera Mortífago…como él…que me uniera a Voldemort…

Draco, ¿no tienes miedo de mencionar su nombre?

No director, no lo tengo, el no representa nada para mí, el no es nadie ante mis ojos…

Bien dijo Dumbledore sonriente, tal parece que juntarte con Hermione te ha hecho valiente…

Sí director, ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, con ella he conocido el amor…

En el castillo de Macnair…

Lucius, cálmate, ya veras que tu hijo recapacitara y te pedirá perdón y se unirá a nosotros…

Dudo que lo haga Macnair, desde que mi hijo es novio de esa sangre sucia, se ha vuelto muy amigo de Potter….

¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un Malfoy amigo de Potter!

Calma amor, si Draco no quiere ser Mortífago, nuestro hijo si lo desea – dijo una voz del otro lado del salón

¡Bellatrix querida! Dijo Macnair acercándose a saludarla a ella y a Derek, será mejor que los deje solos, Lucius, si deseas algo estaré en mi despacho…

Al salir Macnair, Bellatrix empezó a hablar…

Lucius, querido, deja ya de atormentarte, si el ingenuo de tu hijo cree que esta a salvo al juntarse con Potter, pues déjalo que siga creyendo, tú sabes que nuestro señor, cada día se fortalece más, y le ha agarrado un especial cariño a nuestro pequeño Derek…

Tú sabes que Derek se muere por entrar a servir al señor oscuro…

¡Pero solo tiene 15 años amor! ¡Es un niño!

Vamos Lucius, tú sabes que Derek tiene sus poderes mágicos muy desarrollados, casi tanto o más que tú pequeño Draco…

Sí, ¡pero no deja de ser un niño! Replicaba Lucius

Mmm, pues será mejor que dejes de tratarlo como tal, además te tengo dos sorpresas, una agradable y otra no tanto, ¿Cuál quieres saber primero?

A ver, dime la buena…

Bueno, la buena es que han aceptado que Derek se vuelva mortífago, ¿no es increíble Lucius?

Sí, increíble dijo Lucius aparentemente contento de que su hijo fuera fiel a Voldemort…

¿Y cuál es la mala?

Pues…que nuestra querida e ingenua Cissy, ya no es tan estúpida como tú creías

¿A que te refieres Bellatrix?

Pues que ha vuelto con su antiguo amor, ahora que esta divorciada y quien sabe, tal vez ya se veían antes de que te pidiera el divorcio…

¿De que hablas Bella? Ve al grano

Pues hablo de que Narcisa ha vuelto con Remus Lupin, y según me dijeron el llega a la casa y se queda a dormir… ¿Quién lo diría Lucius? Narcisa revolcándose en la Mansión Malfoy con Remus Lupin, y quizás hasta en la cama que una vez compartiste con ella…

¿Qué? ¡Yo la mato!...dijo Lucius rojo de ira y de odio…


	32. ¡No es justo!

32.- ¡No es justo!

En la Mansión Malfoy…

¡Exijo que me dejen entrar! ¡Esta también es mi casa! ¡Narcisa, sal con un demonio, no seas cobarde!

Señor ya le dije que la señora esta durmiendo y tenemos ordenes de no dejarlo pasar, además si lo intenta saldrá lastimado…

¡Tú cállate mugrosa elfa! ¡Quiero ver a Narcisa, así que déjame pasar!

Lucius intentó traspasar la reja pero solo había puesto una mano en la reja esta reacciono aventándolo hacia atrás, la reja que daba paso a la mansión estaba protegida por infinidad de hechizos, todos provistos por la mano de Remus Lupin…

Señora….por favor, abra….

Narcisa estaba recostada en el pecho de Remus, ambos profundamente dormidos…

Pero la voz insistente de Kiria la había despertado…

Remus se despertó al sentir que Narcisa se había despertado y se estaba poniendo una bata

¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada?

Veré que quiere Kiria, parece que lleva rato tocando la puerta de la habitación…

Mmm lo siento, no me había dado cuenta - dijo Remus todavía un poco dormido…

¿Qué pasa Kiria? Dijo Narcisa abriendo la puerta y viendo que su doncella tenía cara de preocupación…

¡Oh señora es terrible! ¡Él estas aquí y quiere entrar, pero no pudo pasar los hechizos que el señor Lupin puso en la reja!

¿Quién es él? ¿Quién ha venido y trata de entrar?

¡Es el señor Lucius!

¿Lucius aquí? Dijo una voz detrás de Narcisa

Sí Remus, no se que quiere, será mejor que baje a ver, por mientras tu desayuna, no tardare…

Narcisa, ¿de verdad quieres ir sola? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

No amor, yo puedo sola y dándole un rápido beso en los labios entró en la habitación y comenzó a vestirse, se puso rápidamente unos Jeans negros y una camisa del mismo color, se calzó unos tenis y se hizo una rápida coleta…

Bajó y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, dispuesta de una vez por todas a sacar para siempre de su vida a Lucius Malfoy, una persona que solo le había hecho daño durante mucho tiempo, y que había hecho que perdiera su autoestima, pero ahora se sentía capaz de todo, pues contaba con el apoyo de su gran amor, con el apoyo de Remus…

Al llegar a la entrada, no pudo evitar reírse de Lucius, la imagen que veía estaba lejos de ser del impecable Lucius de siempre, este llevaba un traje completamente blanco, pero tenía marcas de tierra en su traje, seguro que había intentado entrar por la fuerza…

Hola Lucius, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

¿Qué que hago por aquí? ¡Esta también es mi casa, que no se te olvide!

¿Tú casa Lucius?

Mmm déjame entonces que te recuerde, que con el divorcio, esta casa ahora es solo mía y de Draco, tú hijo…

¡Mi único hijo ahora es Derek, el no se avergüenza de llevar mi apellido!

Narcisa no sabía realmente de que estaba hablando Lucius, pero decidió seguirle la corriente…

Mira Lucius, si Draco se avergüenza de llevar tú apellido, no será por algo malo, ¿verdad?

¡Ya te dije, no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer ese malagradecido!

¡Déjame entrar!

No, no puedes entrar…

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas con tu amante peludo? ¿Revolcándote en la que alguna vez fue nuestra cama? ¿Desde cuando me engañabas con él? ¿Por eso te urgía divorciarte de mí, verdad?

Tonterías Lucius, el león cree que todos son de su condición, ¿no crees Lucius?

Pero hay una diferencia entre tú y yo, muy, pero muy grande, yo no soy como tú, o como la zorra de mi hermana, yo no era la que se revolcó por 15 años con la hermana de su esposa, ¿o sí? ¡Eras tú!

Y sí, Remus Lupin es mi amante, ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre, durante todo este tiempo, al que ame fue a él, y no a ti, si me case contigo, fue porque mi madre me obligó y tú estabas de acuerdo, pero ahora que has decidido seguir tu vida con Bellatrix, yo también decidí seguir mi vida con Remus…

Narcisa no podía parar de hablar, por fin le diría todo lo que se había callado durante mucho tiempo, por fin Lucius sabría que ella ya no era más la débil Narcisa que él había conocido…

¿Así que no me dejaras entrar entonces?

No Lucius, aquí ya no puedes entrar

¡No es justo! ¡Esta casa también era mía!

Tú lo has dicho querido Lucius…."era", ahora si me disculpas, tengo que desayunar con mi AMANTE…así que, hasta luego…

Se volvió para regresar a la entrada de la mansión y oía lo que Lucius gritaba…

¡Te vas a arrepentir Narcisa, juro que te vas a arrepentir!

¡Tú y el desgraciado de Lupin se van a arrepentir!

Al entrar se dirigió al comedor, Lupin estaba sentado con una taza de café esperándola, su desayuno estaba intacto…

¿Qué quería Lucius?

Ya sabes, quejarse, solo sabe hacer eso, vino a reclamarme, ¿puedes creerlo?

Narcisa sonreía abiertamente

¿Cómo es posible que Lucius se atreva a reclamarme?

Tranquila Narcisa, deja que Lucius haga sus berrinches, mientras nosotros podemos pasar a ver a tú hijo y pues….le diremos lo nuestro…claro, si aún quieres…

¿En verdad? Oh Remus, ¡Te amo, simplemente te amo!

Además…te tengo una sorpresa a ti, y a Draco

Mmm, ¿dime, hay una posibilidad de que me digas de que se trata?

No creo corazón, pero no te desesperes, pronto lo sabrás…

Terminaron de desayunar y ambos se dirigieron a Hogwarts…

En el colegio…

Buenos días Dumbledore, he venido porque deseo hablar con mi hijo sobre…sobre nuestra relación termino de decir Remus

¡Oh, pues felicidades! Narcisa dijo Dumbledore…

Gracias Dumbledore, le diré a la profesora Mcgonagall que le avise a Draco que estas aquí Narcisa, puedes ir a la sala común de Draco, creo que el esta en el campo de Quidditch practicando para su partido de Hufflepuff

Draco se dirigió a su sala común, la profesora Mcgonagall le había avisado que su madre había ido al colegio a visitarlo.

Entro a su cuarto y en efecto, su madre estaba esperándolo, muy sonriente de la mano con ¿el profesor Lupin?

Madre, hola, dijo saludando a Narcisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Buenas tardes profesor Lupin…

Buenas tardes Draco, respondió Remus

Hijo, he venido a verte porque te extraño mucho, además ya falta poco para que sea navidad y me gustaría que….pues que invitaras a tu novia, a Hermione, para que pase las navidades con nosotros, además de que quiero que conozcas a Remus…

Madre….gracias, estoy seguro de que a Hermione le va encantar la noticia de tu invitación y casi puedo decirte que ella si aceptara, y pues…al profesor Lupin ya lo conozco…el nos dio clases en cuarto año…

Si hijo, lo sé, pero quiero que lo conozcas, como…como mi novio…

¿Qué? La cara de Draco era de autentica sorpresa

¿Así que usted es el responsable del cambio de mi madre?

¿Por usted mi madre se comporta como lo ha venido haciendo hace unos meses?

¿Usted influye de esa forma en mi madre?

Mmm sí Draco, creo que si….

Draco, hijo, comprenderé si no lo aceptas, se que amas mucho a tu padre, no te puedo imponer que lo quieras…

Madre, madre, estas entendiéndolo todo al revés… y dirigiéndole a Remus su mejor sonrisa dijo:

Profesor Lupin, le estoy infinitamente agradecido, no sabe lo feliz que me hace saber que por usted mi madre ha vuelto a ser feliz…

Mamá, si eres feliz con el profesor Lupin, yo no soy nadie para decirte lo contrario, me alegro madre, de que por fin seas feliz, se que con mi padre no lo eras, además debo informarte que a partir de hace 2 días le pedí al profesor Dumbledore que cambiara mi apellido, ahora solo soy Draco Black…

¿Qué? ¿Por qué has hecho eso hijo?

Porque hace días, papá vino aquí, exigiéndome que me uniera a él, a Voldemort y que me volviera Mortífago…

Y le dije que jamás, que me avergüenzo de el, de llevar su apellido y que me relacionen con él…

Si llevar su apellido, conlleva a que me relacionen con sus fechorías, entonces no lo quiero, y me gustaría saber si cuento con tu apoyo…

¡Pero por supuesto hijo, claro que te apoyo!

Gracias mamá dijo Draco abrazando a Narcisa

Remus sonreía al ver como Draco había cambiado, había pasado de ser la auténtica replica de Lucius, malvado, arrogante, caprichoso y vanidoso a ser un muchacho enamorado, humilde y sencillo, sí…Draco había cambiado, y Narcisa también…

Lo que el no sabía era que la vida para él aún le tenía preparadas más sorpresas, y que él también iba a cambiar…

Bueno Draco, te tengo una sorpresa, y…tu también Remus, para ti también es la sorpresa….

Dime Draco, ¿Qué te parece la idea de tener un hermanito?

¡Madre…eso sería maravilloso!

Dime Remus, ¿a ti que te parece la idea?

Narcisa, ¿de que hablas? Decía Remus nervioso…

Profesor Lupin, creo que es más que evidente de lo que habla mi madre dijo Draco sonriendo…

Pues… ¡Sorpresa! Estoy embarazada…….


	33. Que no muera nunca nuestro amor

33.- Que no muera nunca nuestro amor

La cara de Remus paso del asombro a la alegría y sin más alzó en vilo a Narcisa y empezó a dar vueltas con ella mientras la besaba

¡Te amo Narcisa! en verdad que sí, ¡Oh soy tan feliz cariño!

Estas palabras Remus la repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de besar a la mujer de sus sueños, de su vida…

De pronto Remus se puso serio, dejo a Narcisa en el suelo y se volvió hacia Draco…

Draco…yo… ¿me darías permiso para pedirle matrimonio a tu madre?

Draco se dio cuenta en ese momento que la felicidad había vuelto para su madre de nuevo, no quería ni podía negarle nada a ella…

Sí profesor…claro que sí…

Draco, ¿podría llamarme Remus?

Claro Remus

Narcisa lloraba de felicidad, nada podía ser mejor, su hijo aceptaba su relación con Remus, estaba embarazada y encima Remus le iba a proponer matrimonio…

Remus se hinco frente a Narcisa y sacando de su bolsillo izquierdo una cajita en forma de corazón la abrió y le mostró un bello diamante rosado, Narcisa Black, ¿Querrías casarte con este humilde pero enamorado hombre lobo?

Narcisa soltó una fuerte carcajada y entre risas y lágrimas dijo:

¿Quién puede resistirse ante semejante proposición? Sí Remus, si quiero…

Remus con infinita delicadeza deslizo el anillo por el dedo de Narcisa y esta solo pudo besarlo…

Mmm bueno mamá, tengo que regresar a las practicas, recuerda el partido es el próximo sábado, y por favor ten cuidado, no subas las escaleras tan rápido, te alimentas bien, no bebas y no hagas corajes…

Draco, solo estoy embarazada, no enferma, tranquilízate, ya visite el hospital y todo va perfecto, apenas tengo 1 mes.

Draco salió de su sala común, se dirigía hacia el campo donde estaban practicando, un rayo débil de sol lo recibió y por primera vez, desde que se había levantado se dio cuenta de que el día estaba hermoso, ya había nieve por todos lados, en 2 semanas salían de vacaciones, y…le diría a Hermione que si quería pasar las navidades con el…

Estaría seguro de que aceptaría…

Hermione…ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, por ella había cambiado, era un nuevo chico, alguien dispuesto a ser ayudado y a pedir ayuda…

Al llegar al campo descubrió que no había nadie….bueno, eso no importaba, es más, si ganaba o perdía su equipo era algo que ya le daba igual…

Llego al comedor y como ya era costumbre se sentó junto a su chica…

El tema de conversación eran las vacaciones y con quien la pasarían…

Harry, ¿pasarás la navidad con nosotros cierto? Dijo Ginny…

Mmm no se…yo…Cho me invitó a conocer a sus padres dijo Harry con la cara sonrojada…

Y tú Draco, ¿Qué onda aceptas venir a la madriguera esta navidad? pregunto Ron…

Gracias Ron, pero esta navidad es muy especial….tengo tanto que contarles…

Pues empieza Draco dijo Luna…

Bien…mi mamá se ha divorciado de mi padre…

¿De verdad? Dijo Neville visiblemente sorprendido…

Sí Neville…

Deja de interrumpir dijo Lavender

Bueno, les decía que mi mamá se divorcio de mi padre, y ha encontrado nuevo novio…

¿Quién es Draco? Pregunto Harry

Bueno Harry ni yo mismo me lo hubiese imaginado, pero el novio y futuro marido de mi madre pues hoy frente a mí le pidió matrimonio es…

¡Ya Draco no la hagas de emoción! Dijo Parvati…

Es… ¡El profesor Lupin!

¿Qué? Fue todo lo que Ron pudo decir…

Que bien amor dijo Hermione dándole un beso en los labios a Draco

El beso se volvió apasionado y los chicos no tardaron en hacer bulla

¡Eh cálmense par de enamorados! ¡Respira Draco! ¡Hermione tranquila que lo dejaras sin labios!...

Ambos se separaron visiblemente sonrojados

Bueno chicos, y aquí viene la mejor noticia dijo Draco sonriendo…

¿Cuál es? Dijeron todos…

Bueno…mi mamá esta… ¡Embarazada!!!!!

¡Felicidades Draco! Dijeron todos…

El ruido en la mesa de los Gryffindor era tal que los maestros comenzaron a pensar que había una pelea, pero al ver que Colin con su inseparable cámara tomaba fotos, se dieron cuenta de que tal vez los chicos celebraban algo…

En la mesa de los Slytherin, el panorama era diferente…

Mira a Draco, ¡nos ha cambiado por la sangre sucia y por Potter! Exclamo enojado Marcus

Vamos Marcus, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta? ¿Qué Draco sea feliz o que a pesar de estar con la sangre sucia como tu la llamas Draco sigue siendo popular? Dijo Blaise

¡Bah! ¿Qué sabes tú de popularidad? Zabini pregunto Marcus…

¡Oh Marcus…créeme, se más que tú!

Deja que Draco sea feliz Marcus dijo de pronto Pansy

¿Tú también Pansy? ¿Tú también lo apoyas en esa estupidez?

Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

¿Será tal vez porque ya aceptaste que perdiste queridita? Dijo Eloise, una chica de quinto

¡Cállate Eloise cara de ratón asustado! Dijo Millicent defendiendo a Pansy

¡Vaya Pansy! Ni siquiera puedes defenderte tu sola dijo Eloise y se marcho del comedor

Creo que Marcus tiene razón Pansy dijo de pronto Crabbe

Crabbe, Crabbe, mejor sigue comiendo como hace Goyle, es lo mejor que ustedes dos saben hacer dijo Pansy

En la noche, mientras Ron y Luna patrullaban el lado sur del colegio, draco y Hermione patrullaban en la zona norte

Dime amor…. ¿te gustaría pasar las vacaciones de navidad en mi casa? Mamá te ha invitado…

¡Oh Draco….eso sería maravilloso!

Mientras que en las mazmorras, Marcus Flint, Montague Graham, Theodore Nott y Adrián Pucey recibían correo vía lechuza….

La carta que los cuatro recibieron decía lo siguiente:

¡Felicidades! Han sido aceptados para unirse a los Mortífagos, el señor oscuro esta muy satisfecho con sus pruebas preliminares, y esta seguro de que son la generación más leal que él ha visto, así que para probar que realmente son dignos de la confianza que el señor oscuro les ha brindado, se les asignará su primera tarea, si la realizan a la perfección, serán ampliamente recompensados.

Su tarea es: seguir a donde sea sin que se de cuenta al traidor de la sangre: Draco Malfoy o Draco Black como se hace llamar….

Cada semana tienen que informar vía lechuza los movimientos de Draco.

¡POR SIEMPRE, LA SANGRE PURA!

¡Vaya! Por fin seremos Mortífagos chicos decía Marcus alegre

¡Sí, lo logramos! Exclamaba Theodore…

Bien, ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer dijo Montague…

¿Pero como lo haremos? ¡Draco no es tonto! Dijo Adrián…

¿Te estas quejando Adrián? Dijo enfadado Marcus…

No Marcus, solo que como seguiremos a Draco si siempre lo están cuidando Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini….incluso hasta Pansy, sin contar a la pandilla de Potter…

Mmm, pues entonces esto ya suena como un reto, ¿no creen chicos? Dijo Marcus sonriendo…

¡Sí, lo lograremos! Exclamaban Theodore y Montague…

¿Lo ves adrián? Tú eres el único pesimista… ¿Qué pasaría si el señor oscuro se enterara que no quieres ayudar en su plan?...

La pandilla se reunía todas las tardes, incluso se habían unido mas chicos…

La pandilla ahora estaba compuesta por:

Draco, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Harry, Cho, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Daphne, Pansy, Zabini, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, Lavender y Justin…

Draco, he notado que Montague y Nott te siguen…si tú vas al campo, allí están ellos, si vas al patio trasero, ambos están allí o Pucey o Marcus, pero esos cuatro algo se traen, y sospecho que no es nada bueno. Dijo Zabini…

Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo amor dijo Pansy, además he visto también que los cuatro traen en la mano izquierda vendas…. ¿será que…? Pero fue interrumpida por Harry…

¡Claro…ellos tienen que ser los cuatro que se iniciaron hace un mes!

¿Cómo lo sabes Harry? Pregunto Hermione

Porque el padre de Luna me mandó una revista donde decía que al parecer solo cuatro chicos habían logrado pasar todas las pruebas requeridas por los Mortífagos…

Pero Harry, no necesariamente tienen que ser ellos dijo Ginny

Ginny tiene razón Harry….

Sí, se que suena ilógico, pero a ver, dime Pansy, ¿Cuándo Montague y Nott se ausentaron el fin de semana pasado dijeron que iban a casa de Pucey a una cena baile?

Sí, dijo Pansy…si eso me dijeron…para que yo se lo dijera a Snape…

¿Lo ven? Dijo Harry emocionado…

¿Qué? Dijo Ron

¡Ese es el pretexto que pusieron todos los aspirantes a Mortífagos! ¡Eso decía la revista!

¡Vaya! Dijo Neville

Sí…vaya….dijo Pansy…

¿Ven? Continuo Harry, todos, absolutamente todos estamos en peligro, debemos decírselo a Dumbledore…

Sí Harry tienes razón dijo Hermione…

Toda la pandilla había acordado mantenerse siempre alerta y nunca andar separados mucho tiempo…

Los gryffindor en sus horas libres o en clases compartidas se cuidarían entre sí, lo mismo que los hufflepuff y los Slytherin…


	34. Un secreto no tan bien guardado

34.- Un secreto no tan bien guardado

Marcus, ¡ya no estoy seguro de poder seguir con esta locura….!

¿Qué? ¿Acaso te estas arrepintiendo Adrián?

No es eso, solo que ayer, Potter y Weasley se dieron cuenta de que estábamos siguiendo a Malfoy y se nos enfrentaron…

¿Qué dijo el estúpido de Potter y su amigo pobretón?

Pues querían saber porque estábamos siguiendo a Malfoy – respondió Nott

Y ¿Qué respondieron ustedes? Pregunto marcus temiéndose lo peor…

Nada, por supuesto, le dijimos que no lo estábamos siguiendo, pero aún así Potter dijo que nos anduviéramos con cuidado porque ellos también nos estaban siguiendo dijo Adrián…

¿Qué? ¡Ese maldito entrometido de Potter! Dijo Montague…

Calma chicos, debemos dejar estar este asunto de Malfoy, nos esta reportando muchas dificultades, y así tenemos que informárselo al señor Lucius…

¿Pero como? Ya Lucius no puede pisar Hogwarts sin el permiso de Draco, y Dumbledore dijo que todo correo sería ampliamente revisado por Madame Pince y la profesora Mcgonagall decía preocupado Adrián…

Adrián, Adrián, tú siempre tan pesimista, me da la impresión de que ya te quieres salir del grupo, y eso no estaría bien y tú lo sabes…

¡Claro que no! Solo que me tiene preocupado que toda la pandilla sepa que somos Mortífagos…

¿De que estas hablando Adrián? Pregunto Marcus…

Pues….de que oí a Zabini hablando con el tonto de Weasley, diciéndole que nosotros éramos mortífagos, que el se había enterado ya y que tenía pruebas…

¿Comprenden la magnitud del problema? ¡Le pueden decir a Dumbledore y este nos expulsaría del colegio y ya no podríamos continuar con la tarea que el señor oscuro nos encargo!

Tenemos que deshacernos de toda la pandilla esa, empezando por Potter….

¿Y como haremos tal cosa? Ellos son más que nosotros Marcus, se quejaba Montague…

Sí, en eso tienes razón Montague, pero, algo…algo debe ser su punto débil….

¿Y si raptamos a la sangre sucia? Pregunto Nott…

¡Claro! Eso sería desastroso para Potter y compañía, sobre todo para Draco…

Bien, entonces lo haremos en esta semana….

Sí, su plan es brillante, ¿pero como le haremos? Esa chica nunca esta sola, siempre hay alguno de sus amigos con ella…

No te preocupes Adrián, ya veras como algo se me ocurrirá y todo saldrá a la perfección….

En el comedor, la pandilla estaba muy contenta, todos habían pasado con excelentes calificaciones todos sus exámenes antes de salir de vacaciones…

Herms, ¿entonces pasaras las vacaciones con Draco? Pregunto Ron

Sí Ron, la madre de Draco me ha invitado y en verdad me daría mucho gusto conocerla un poco más…

Sí bueno…entonces le diré a Luna si quiere venir conmigo, ya que Harry se irá con Cho y pues Neville también vendrá con nosotros a la madriguera…

Todos estaban comiendo cuando de pronto vieron entrar al comedor a un furioso Snape y se llevaba de la mesa de los Slytherins a Montague, Marcus, Theodore y Adrián…

Después veían desaparecer de la mesa de los maestros al profesor Dumbledore…

¿Qué pasara? Dijo Ron dejando de comer con un puñado de papas en la mano y un vaso de zumo de calabaza en la otra mano…

No se Ron, pero como no dejes de comer como cerdo pasara que ya no podrás seguir en el entrenamiento de hoy, ¡Comes mucho! Se quejaba Ginny

Ron le lanzó una mirada furiosa y acto seguido seguía comiendo

Draco estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué Snape se habría llevado a eso cuatro de la mesa?...

En la dirección…

Montague, Marcus, Adrián y Theodore se miraban entre sí, desde que Snape prácticamente los había sacado a rastras del comedor estaban muy confundidos…

El directo entró y se sentó detrás de su escritorio…

Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿se preguntaran que hacen aquí, cierto?

Sí profesor dijo Marcus, dejando en claro que el era el líder de los cuatro…

Bien dijo Dumbledore juntando sus manos y mirándolos fijamente…

Le he pedido al profesor Snape que los trajera porque…quisiera cruzar unas cuantas palabras con ustedes…

Verán, me he enterado de la forma más penosa de que ustedes, que son parte de este excelente colegio de magia y hechicería, forman parte de un grupo que se hacen llamar los Mortífagos….

Adrián palideció horriblemente, confirmando las palabras del director.

Profesor yo…empezó a hablar Marcus, pero este fue interrumpido por el director que suavemente pero con la mirada dura dijo: señor Flint, estoy hablando yo, cuando termine, usted podrá decir lo que quiera…

Bien, entonces, como forman parte de ese grupo, les informo que les he mandado a sus padres una carta en la cual les informo que ya no podrán seguir estudiando en este colegio, ya que dada su condición, representan un peligro muy fuerte para los demás alumnos.

¡Pero profesor! Eso no es verdad alegaba Marcus

¿De verdad señor Flint? Bien entonces me retractare de lo que he dicho si usted me deja ver su brazo izquierdo…

¿Por qué? Dijo Marcus

Porque soy el director, y porque si la información que me pasaron es falsa, usted no tiene nada que temer…

Por favor, enséñeme su brazo…

Marcus pensó en sacar su varita y atacar al director para que así se salvaran los cuatro y salieran huyendo del colegio, pero no contaban con que Dumbledore ya se temía algo así y en el momento en que vio que Marcus dirigía su mano en busca de su varita les lanzó a los cuatro un hechizo inmovilizándolos…

Señor Flint, me temo que usted cree que estoy demasiado viejo para defenderme, pero no es así, y ahora si me permite, se acerco a el y remangándole su túnica vio claramente la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo de Marcus.

Lo miró a los ojos y dijo: Decepcionante, muy decepcionante

Severus, por favor, quítale a los cuatros su varitas y ponlas en las mesas…

Snape hizo lo que Dumbledore le pidió y les puso unos lazos mágicos a los cuatro para evitar que estos se escaparan…

Bien Severus, quiero que los mantengas en el salón 23…hasta que la gente del ministerio venga por ellos y decida su suerte…

¡Profesor, yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie! Lloraba Adrián, mientras era sacado de la dirección…

Dumbledore se sentía triste, jamás imaginó que la información que le había pasado Harry fuera cierta, pero de todas formas los había mandado a investigar y lo que había dicho Harry resultó verdad…

Ya no estaba en sus manos hacer algo más por ellos, ahora su suerte la decidirían la gente del ministerio…

Esos chicos habían decidido por si mismos su suerte al convertirse al lado oscuro (mmm esto me sonó muy a la guerra de las galaxias jejeje)…

Snape se dirigió con mucho pesar hacia el cuarto 23, seguido por los cuatro estúpidos que habían fallado miserablemente…

Cuando entraron los cuatro chicos, pensaron que se encontrarían con un aula más, pero no esperaban entrar en un lugar que se parecía a un tribunal.

El aula 23 como era llamada, era un aula especial, se usaba en caso de expulsión instantánea, rara vez se usaba…de hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no se usaba…

En el lugar había cuatro asientos, cada asiento tenía el nombre del expulsado, en este caso, las sillas llevaban los nombres de Marcus Flint, Montague Graham, Theodore Nott y Adrián Pucey…

A lado de la silla estaban sus respectivos baúles con sus pertenencias y sus mascotas enjauladas…

¡Estúpidos, Sencillamente estúpidos!

¿Es que no piensas las cosas? ¿No piensan antes de actuar?

El señor oscuro confió en ustedes, Yo confié en ustedes

Se morían por ser Mortífagos…bien claro le dije al señor oscuro que ustedes no estaban listos, peor aún así siguieron insistiendo hasta que lo consiguieron…

¿Y que hicieron? FALLARON….

Alguien los descubrió….no fueron lo suficientemente listos como para evitar que eso sucediera….

¿Cuál fue la tarea que les encargaron? Díganmela ¡Ahora!

Marcus hablo….nos encargaron seguir a Draco profesor

¿Qué? Eso no era lo que se esperaba Snape….

¿Quién se los ordeno?

El señor Malfoy….el papá de Draco…

Bien…muy bien dijo Snape…Pensaba que podía hacer…no podía permitir que los del ministerio descubrieran lo que estos tontos trataban de hacer…

Bueno, pues en todo caso… ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Nadie profesor, solo nosotros cuatro…

¿Cuál era exactamente su tarea?

Pues…solo era seguir a Draco, a donde fuera, vigilar en donde estaba, que hacía, y que no hacía…solo eso….

Bien…entonces….

Snape saco su varita y apuntando a los cuatro dijo:

¡Olviden sus tarea encargadas, aquí no ha pasado nada, olviden lo hablado en este momento y no mencionen mi nombre ni el de Draco! Este hechizo era muy eficaz, el lo había creado…

Y después lanzo un Obliviate, solo para asegurarse…

De pronto los cuatro se sentían aturdidos, no recordaban cuanto tiempo llevaban en ese lugar…

Profesor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Llevamos mucho rato aquí?

No jóvenes, no llevan mucho tiempo aquí, solo estamos aquí esperando a la gente del ministerio…


	35. ¡Tienes que cuidarte!

35.- ¡Tienes que cuidarte!

Snape estaba furioso, más que furioso, ¡Estaba indignado!

¿Cómo diablos podía ser que Lucius mandara a vigilar a su propio hijo?

¿Cómo era posible que él quisiera hacerle daño a Draco? ¡Sangre de su sangre!

Tenía que hablar con Draco, tenía que decirle que se anduviera con cuidado, sí, Hogwarts era más segura ahora con los hechizos recargados de Dumbledore y de alguien más….Dumbledore no le había dicho quién era el otro mago que lo había ayudado con los hechizos protectores….

En fin, eso era algo sin importancia, lo primordial era hablar con Draco y luego con Narcisa….tenía que avisarle de sus sospechas sobre Lucius…

Sabía que Draco tenía novia, pero como había estado alejado del colegio por investigaciones que Dumbledore le había encargado, no sabía exactamente quién era la chica, aunque de seguro sería alguien de Slytherin, quizá fuera Pansy…

Se dirigió al cuarto de Draco, pero no había nadie, claro, era sábado, lo más seguro era que estuviese en el campo de Quidditch….faltaba solo una semana para que salieran de vacaciones y tal vez Draco estuviese practicando para su partido contra Hufflepuff…

Pero no, no estaba ahí, solamente estaban Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle…era raro que Draco no estuviese ahí…

Zabini, ¿Dónde esta Draco?

Mmm profesor, creo que ha de estar en el lago o en el patio trasero con su novia…

¿Y donde esta el resto del equipo? ¡Deben aprovechar los ratos de ocio para practicar, quiero la copa de Quidditch en nuestra casa! ¿Me oyen?

Sí profesor dijo Zabini…

Snape lo dejo hablando y se dirigió hacia el lago…

Zabini, ¿el profesor Snape sabe quien es la novia de Draco? Pregunto Crabbe…

No, y creo que será toda una sorpresa para el dijo entre risas Zabini…

Goyle y Crabbe se miraron y empezaron a reír, Zabini tenía razón, sería una terrible por no decir horrorosa sorpresa para Snape descubrir quién era la novia de su alumno favorito…

Draco y Hermione se estaban besando apasionadamente, perdidos en sus besos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había llegado y se los quedaba viendo muy asombrado, más que asombrado, ¡horrorizado!

Se puede saber ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Draco? Dijo una fría voz…

¡Profesor Snape! Dijo Draco asombrado al reconocer la voz…

Sí, soy yo, y ahora que lo has comprobado, ¿Qué haces con Granger?

Pues…besándola dijo Draco con toda lógica…

¡Obvio que la estas besando! La pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Pues es obvio ¿o no? Dijo Draco confundido…

¿Obvio? ¿Llamas obviedad a que venga y te encuentre besándote con la señorita Granger?

Sí profesor, ¿no es lo que una pareja de novios hace para demostrarse su amor? Dijo Draco

¿Novios? ¿Amor? ¿De que demonios hablas Draco? Dijo un Snape muy confundido

Ayy Draco, creo que el profesor Snape no sabe nada….dijo Hermione ruborizada…

¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber Draco? Dijo Snape entre dientes

Mmm bueno profesor, ya la mayoría lo sabe, pensé que usted ya lo sabía…decía Draco dándole vueltas al asunto

¿Te puedes dejar de rodeos y decirme que es lo que tengo que saber? Dijo Snape

Bueno aquí va…Hermione y somos…

Novios termino de decir Hermione…

¿Qué? No ya en serio dijo Snape riéndose

¡Es la verdad profesor! Ya sabe que a usted lo admiro mucho y cuento con su aprobación, ¿verdad?

Draco miraba al profesor Snape como si fuera alguien tan importante para él que Snape no tuvo más remedio que decir…

¡Claro Draco, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa!

Gracias profesor y de pronto Snape sentía como Draco lo estaba abrazando y no le quedo más remedio que aceptar ese abrazo…

Mmm bueno yo…Snape por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras…

Hermione se sentía muy alegre, por un momento una idea escalofriante había pasado por su cabeza, que tal vez Snape se opusiera a su relación con Draco, era bien sabido que Snape no la soportaba, pero en el instante en que Snape dijo haber aceptado la decisión de Draco su corazón comenzó de nuevo a latir normalmente

Bueno yo…Draco, te estaba buscando porque necesito hablar contigo…

Oh bueno yo mejor me voy dijo Hermione al darse cuenta de que Snape quería hablar a solas con su novio…

¡No! Dijo Draco dándose cuenta de la intención de Snape…

Profesor, yo amo a Hermione, con ella no tengo secretos, así que descuide, lo que me tenga que decir, ella lo puede escuchar…

¡Vaya se iba unos meses y encontraba el mundo al revés!

¡Narcisa divorciada de Lucius, Lucius tenía un hijo de 15 años con Bellatrix, y Draco de novio con Hermione Granger!

Bueno Draco, me he enterado por ahí en algunas investigaciones que he hecho, que…que tú padre trata de hacerte daño, ¿Por qué? La razón la desconozco, pero te digo de una vez Draco, ¡tienes que cuidarte!

Profesor Snape, lo que usted me dice, ya no me extraña, la razón por la que mi padre trata de hacerme daño es porque le dije que me avergonzaba de llevar su apellido, y que no quería convertirme en un maldito mortífago como él, así que le dije que me cambiaba el apellido, ahora soy Draco Black dijo Draco sonriente.

¿Qué? ¿Y dumbledore lo sabe?

Claro profesor, se lo dije, y al final de todos modos mi padre no puede venir al colegio, mi madre le dijo al profesor Dumbledore que le restringiera la entrada.

¿Han pasado más cosas importantes durante mi ausencia Draco? Porque déjame decirte que me voy unos meses y encuentro todo descompuesto…

Oh pues creo que nada dijo Draco…

Draco...lo de tú mamá dijo Hermione entre susurros…

Snape se dio cuenta y dijo… ¿estas seguro Draco de que no hay más noticias importantes?

Ah sí… ¡mi mamá se va a casar y esta embarazada!

¿¡Que!?

¿Con quién? Digo si se puede saber dijo Snape

Ahh, bueno descubrió que se enamoro del profesor Lupin y esperan un bebé juntos…

¿Lupin? ¿Remus Lupin y Narcisa? dijo Snape muy confundido

Sí…al menos es el único Lupin que conocemos, ¿o hay más? Dijo Draco divertido al ver la reacción del profesor Snape, pues sabía de buena fuente, exactamente de Harry que Snape y Lupin nunca se pudieron ver…

Mmm bueno Draco, ya te avise, debes de tener cuidado, ahora…tengo que irme, tengo que analizar toda esta información dijo Snape muy contrariado…

¡Vaya! Snape se ha quedado muy sorprendido, ¿no crees Draco?

Vaya que sí se ha sorprendido, dijo Draco entre risas

Sí, bueno mejor vamos a contarle a Harry lo que Snape te dijo

Mmm, espera, ¿sabes? Me pongo celoso de Potter ¡Eh!

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de reírse

Vamos Draco, sabes que Harry y yo somos amigos desde que entramos a estudiar aquí, nunca hubo ni habrá más que una linda y excelente amistad entre el y yo…

Si, tienes razón amor, solo bromeaba dijo Draco.

Para sorpresa de Draco, no se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor sino al campo de Quidditch, eran ya las 6 de la tarde y de 6 a 8 Gryffindor tenía el campo reservado para practicar contra el futuro encuentro: Gryffindor – Ravenclaw…

Hermione, ¿no crees que Harry y los demás se pondrán furiosos si me ven aquí?

No, para nada, además como ya eres de la pandilla, ellos no dirán nada…

Harry y Ron estaban volando muy alto al igual que Ginny, pero al ver que Hermione entraba al campo, los tres se dirigieron a suelo firme

¿Qué pasa Herms? Dijo Ginny

Mmm, ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? Dijo Hermione sonriente

Pues porque si no ocurriera algo importante no hubieses venido al campo de la mano de Draco dijo Ron sonriendo

Sí bueno, tienes razón, si pasa algo dijo Hermione

¿Qué ha ocurrido Herms? Dijo Harry

Ah, bueno, realmente no es algo malo, ni bueno, bueno, en realidad no es nada importante….

¡Ya dinos! Dijo Ginny impaciente

Esta bien, vimos a Snape y este se sorprendió mucho al vernos juntos y besándonos en el lago

Jajaja sonrío Ginny, hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver su grasienta cara dijo esta

¿Y que les dijo? Pregunto Harry

Draco respondió.- bueno si se sorprendió un poco al vernos, pero le dije que lo admiraba mucho y esperaba que el me apoyara y pues no le quedo remedio más que decirme que si aceptaba nuestra relación…

Muy bien Draco dijo Harry muy feliz al ver como Malfoy defendía ante todo y todos su amor con su mejor amiga

Y, ¿Qué más paso? Dijo Ron

Bueno, le conté que mamá y Lupin se iban a casar y que mamá estaba embarazada…

Vieran visto la cara del profesor Snape dijo Draco riéndose al recordar…


	36. Regreso a la mansión Malfoy

36.-Regreso a la mansión Malfoy

El viaje a casa en el Expreso de Hogwarts fue todo risas y llantos.

Harry y Cho no dejaban de besarse, Neville y Ginny hacían lo mismo, Luna y Ron estaban con un par de lentes de mucho aumento intentando encontrar duendes en una revista de tercera dimensión que el padre de Luna les había enviado, Zabini y Pansy comían ranas de chocolate.

Draco y Hermione se miraban una y otra vez como si estar juntos durante su sexto curso no hubiese sido suficiente.

Lavender y Parvati se maquillaban.

Daphne y Millicent miraban por la ventana.

Justin jugaba con un Hámster dorado ¿?

Y Crabbe y Goyle miraban de reojo a Daphne y a Millicent…

El tren aminoro la marcha mientras se acercaban a King Cross.

Por la ventanilla se podía ver a el señor y la señora Wesley esperando a sus hijos, a los padres de Crabbe y Goyle, los padres de Cho Chang, el padre de Luna, a Narcisa Black de la mano de Remus Lupin ¡?, la madre de Pansy…

La señora Weasley mostró una gran sonrisa al ver a Harry

¡Harry querido, que bueno es volver a verte sano y salvo! Dijo Molly Weasley

Gracias señora Weasley dijo Harry intentando respirar

¿Vendrás a la madriguera Harry? Pregunto Arthur Weasley

No, verá…mi novia, Cho…me invitó a pasar la navidad con sus padres, para que los conozca dijo Harry ruborizado imaginando el drama que haría la madre de Ron…

Pero no fue así…

¡Oh bueno Harry! Esta bien querido, me alegra de que tengas novia y de que vayas a conocer a sus padres, tal vez los últimos días de vacaciones la puedas llevar a la madriguera…

Claro señora Weasley dijo Harry sonriente, bueno, tenemos que irnos dijo Cho y con un abrazo y promesas de enviarle sus respectivos regalos a Harry donde quiera que se encontrara Harry pudo despedirse de toda la familia Weasley…

Ginny muy sonriente le había dicho a su madre que su novio Neville Longbottom pasaría todas las vacaciones en su casa, Molly Weasley aceptó encantada, no estaría Harry para ser consentido, pero estaría Neville…

Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a la pareja formada por Narcisa y Remus y los cuatro después de despedirse de todos se marcharon a la mansión Malfoy…

Luna le informo a su padre que pasaría unos días en casa de su novio Ron y la mitad restante Ron y ella irían con el padre de Luna.

Crabbe invitó a Millicent a pasar las vacaciones en su casa y esta acepto…

Lo mismo hizo Goyle con Daphne y después de mucho decidirse al final acepto…

Pansy le dijo a su madre que Zabini era su novio, que lo amaba y que ya lo había invitado a pasar las vacaciones enteras a su casa y que Blaise dormiría con ella ¿o.0?

La madre de Pansy no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar los caprichos de su única hija…

Parvati y Lavender se fueron con sus respectivos padres al igual que Justin

En el expreso toda la pandilla había prometido escribirse y mandarse con las lechuzas las direcciones de donde pasarían las vacaciones para mandarse sus respectivos regalos de navidad…

Los padres de Cho Chang estaban encantados con el novio de su hija, los cuatro irían a China, con los abuelos maternos de Cho.

En la mansión Malfoy todo había cambiado desde la última vez que Draco había estado allí…

Las ventanas estaban abiertas mostrando la luz de la luna, ya no había cortinas de colores oscuros cubriendo los grandes ventanales, por todo el pasillo de entrada había luces e incluso su madre había puesto fotos de Draco por todo el pasillo, desde sus primeros meses hasta su edad actual, Draco al ver esto se sonrojo, pues había una foto en la cual Draco estaba desnudo (jajaja) abrazando a un osito de peluche negro en medio de una piscina a la edad de 4 años…

Que bien te veías a esa edad amor dijo Hermione entre susurros y para horror de Draco este se había ruborizado más…

Vamos Draco, ¿me dirás que te da pena que vea todas estas fotos? Debes recordar que también a esta edad te he visto prácticamente sin ropa corazón dijo Hermione sonriendo…

Cuando entraron al salón se encontraron con que había una gran foto en donde Remus y Narcisa estaban abrazados y con un cartel que decía:

¡Bienvenidos Draco y Hermione!...

¡Oh es tan divino! Dijo Hermione emocionada

Me encanta que todo les guste dijo Narcisa

Lo de la fotos fue una estupenda idea señora Black dijo Hermione

Querida, dejemos las formalidades, llámame Narcisa, así me haces sentir joven otra vez dijo Narcisa entre risas

Esta bien…Narcisa…

¿Saben? Lo de las fotos fue idea de Remus…

A mi ex – esposo…no le gustaba que hubieran fotos de Draco por toda la casa, es que tengo miles, en todas las posturas inimaginables contaba Narcisa emocionada, si quieres puedo mostrártelas cuando hayas desempacado, tengo como 100 álbumes de fotos de mi Dragoncito…

Gracias Narcisa….dijo emocionada Hermione ante la idea de ver muchas fotos de su novio cuando era pequeño…

Bueno chicos, creo que será mejor que vayan a desempacar, la cena estará lista en unos minutos… dijo Remus

Draco y Hermione subieron tomados de la mano a la parte de arriba mientras que unos elfos cargaban sus maletas…

¿Crees que Draco y Hermione…? Pregunto Narcisa a Remus

Yo creo que sí amor, pero son jóvenes y se aman…

Entonces les diré que pueden dormir en la misma habitación si lo desean dijo Narcisa

No amor, deja que ellos decidan por si mismos, ¿Qué tal si se sienten incómodos al saber que nosotros sospechamos que ya duermen juntos?

Sí, tienes razón, ven, mejor esperémoslos en la mesa…

Mientras tanto Draco se dirigió a su habitación que estaba tal y como el la había dejado, Hermione lo esperaba afuera….

Al darse cuenta de que Hermione no lo seguía se dio la vuelta y la vio en el pasillo…

¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué no entras a mi habitación?

Draco había dado por hecho que ambos dormirían en la misma cama…

Draco yo….me da pena…tú mamá…Remus… ¿Qué dirán cuando se enteren? Pregunto Hermione muy ruborizada

Draco sonrío….

Te diré lo que ellos pensarán dijo este abrazándola y dándole besos muy cerca de los labios, dirán que nos amamos, que somos novios y que es muy normal que ambos durmamos juntos (¿en verdad? Wow ¡quiero unos padres como los de Draco!)…. Jajajaja

¿Estas seguro Draco? Pregunto Hermione no muy convencida…

Sí amor, muy seguro, ven, y tomándola de la mano hizo que esta entrara con el a su cuarto, la dejo sentada en su cama y se dirigió al pasillo para quitarle la maleta al mayordomo…

Es todo Rufus, puedes irte, dile a mamá que en media hora bajamos…

Si señorito, yo le digo a su madre, permiso y con una profunda reverencia el mayordomo desapareció por el amplio pasillo.

Draco entró a su dormitorio y cerro la puerta tras el…

Bien amor, como puedes ver, la cama es muy grande para los dos, así que bien podemos estar en ella para solo…dormir…y entre otras cosas dice Draco sonriendo…

Bien corazón, entonces me daré una ducha y en seguida bajamos…

¿Puedo acompañarte? ¿Te tallo la espalda? Dijo Draco…

Ambos bajaron al comedor tomados de la mano y con el cabello mojado… y ese detalle no le paso desapercibido a Narcisa y mucho menos a Remus

Una vez cenando los cuatro en la mesa Narcisa mando a traer una botella de vino…

Bueno mamá…Herms y yo tenemos algo que decirte…

Dime hijo, ¿Qué sucede? Dijo Narcisa

Bueno es que Herms y yo….empezó a decir Draco

Dormimos juntos terminó Hermione

¡Vaya! Dijo Narcisa… ¿sonriendo?

Supongo que….ya saben las responsabilidades de sus actos, ¿no? Dijo Remus un tanto incomodo por ser el quien les dijera eso…

¡Oh claro que sí, nos hemos informado muy bien! Dijo Hermione como si estuvieran hablando de pociones o de transformaciones… :

Mmm bueno, ¿alguna otra sorpresita de su parte chicos? pregunto Narcisa

Sí mamá, es todo por el momento dijo Draco satisfecho al ver la reacción de su madre…

Bien, porque nosotros si tenemos que darles una sorpresa, ¿verdad amor? Dijo Narcisa sonriéndole a Remus

Claro que sí dijo este muy feliz…

¿De que se trata? Pregunto Hermione emocionada…

Bueno…hemos decidido que siempre sí habrá una boda el 15 de Diciembre, como tú padre había acordado hijo Dijo Narcisa muy seria…

¿Qué? Dijo Draco temiéndose lo peor…imaginándose que su madre lo obligaría a casarse con Pansy…no, su madre no podría hacerle eso... ¿o sí?

¿Qué te sucede Draco? Te has puesto muy pálido dijo Narcisa que empezaba a preocuparse al ver la palidez extrema de su hijo

Nada madre, estoy bien…sigue dijo Draco impaciente por oír quién se casaría el 15…

¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien?

Sí madre, lo estoy, ahora dime, ¿Quién se casa el 15 de Diciembre?

Bueno hijo, espero que no te molestes, pero la persona que se casa el 15 es:…


	37. La Boda

37.- La Boda

¡Mamá! No puedo más con esto, ¿Quién se casa el 15? Dijo Draco mientras sus mejillas estaban muy rojas…

Pues…nosotros dijo Narcisa tímidamente

¿Tú y Remus? ¿Ustedes son lo que se casan el 15?

Pues...sí… ¿te disgusta la idea? ¿Es muy pronto?

¡Oh! No….dijo Draco recuperando el color….y de un solo trago se tomo una copa de vino…

Hermione miraba a Draco y sonrío, se imaginaba que era lo que pensaba su novio….tal vez Draco había imaginado que su madre lo obligaría a casarse con Pansy…

¡Que maravilla! Narcisa, estoy muy contenta de que se case con el profe… con Remus, hacen bonita pareja…

Gracias Hermione, yo,….quería sorprenderlos, y a juzgar por la cara de Draco, veo que lo he logrado.

Sí madre, lo has logrado…dijo Draco sonriendo…

Draco, ¿Por qué te pusiste nervioso cuando tu madre te estaba dando la noticia de que alguien si se casaba el 15? Pregunto Remus

Ah. Bueno…yo…no importa, ya no importa, lo importante es ver donde será la recepción, ¿Por qué habrá una, cierto?

¡Claro que sí! Dijo Narcisa con sus ojos azules brillando por la emoción…

Tenemos que ver la lista de invitados, los vestidos, la comida, el vino, la música…

La cena transcurrió entre una lluvia de ideas sobre la inminente boda, Draco y Hermione conversaban sobre la felicidad de la madre de Draco, cuando de pronto Hermione oyó su nombre…

Hermione, querida, ¿te gustaría ser mi dama de honor? Claro que sí no quieres lo entenderé…dijo Narcisa muy ruborizada…

Sería todo un honor para mí Narcisa, me encantaría…

¿De verdad? ¡Oh cielos! Que maravilla, si quieres puedes decirle a alguna de tus amiguitas que también pueden ser mis damas, sería todo tan lindo…

Claro Narcisa, podría decirle a mi amiga Ginny, Luna, Parvati y Lavender…

Mmm, sí, pero serían cinco chicas, y no me gustan los números impares, así que la sexta chica podría ser Pansy….

Esta bien Narcisa, es tú boda, es tú decisión…

Gracias Hermione, eres tan dulce y comprensiva…

Y tú Draco, ¿me harías el honor de entregar el anillo? Dijo Remus

Claro Remus, me encantaría…

Hijo, pero falta conseguirle acompañantes a las damas…

No madre, eso ya esta arreglado…

Yo iré con Herms, Ginny irá con Neville, Luna con Ron, Parvati iría con Justin y Lavender puede ir con Deniss…

Bien, muy bien dijo aplaudiendo emocionada Narcisa

Madre, hablando de Deniss, ¿sabes si ya regreso a su casa?

Sí hijo, ya regreso a Rusia, sus padres están muy felices, el fue el que alertó a la gente del Ministerio sobre las actividades de tú padre, al parecer el es auror…

Wow, ¡que bien! A mí también me gustaría ser uno y ayudar a la gente del Ministerio…

En fin hijo, ¿no crees que eso podría ser un poco….peligroso?

No mamá, es genial, ¿te imaginas? Yo trabajando como auror…

Sí hijo, me lo puedo imaginar dijo Narcisa con semblante triste.

Narcisa a pesar de todo, siempre insistía en sobreproteger a Draco…era una manía de la cuál tendría que aprender a deshacerse…

Los días pasaban, las invitaciones se repartían por elfos y por Draco y Hermione…

La invitación había quedado de forma muy original, la habían diseñado entre los cuatro, Draco, Hermione, Remus y Narcisa…

La invitación decía…

El amor fácil viene y difícilmente se olvida, podrán pasar días, horas, meses, años, pero el primer amor, nunca se olvida…Es por eso que están invitados este 15 de Diciembre a celebrar que por fin he reencontrado mi amor verdadero, único y duradero, se les espera en punto de las 9pm en la Mansión Black, ubicada en Wiltshire.

Narcisa Black y Remus Lupin

El 15 de Diciembre, la Mansión estaba impecable, en la entrada había un marco de miles rosas negras, el color preferido de Draco, el salón para fiestas había sido redecorado, y el techo lucía como una noche de verano, el cielo azul lleno de estrellas brillantes, las mesas eran para 10 personas.

Solo habían sido invitados los amigos íntimos de Narcisa, de Remus y de Draco y Hermione…

Draco llevaba un smoking negro de corte italiano, pero no llevaba corbata, su camisa blanca lucía impecable, los primeros tres botones de su camisa los llevaba desabotonados, su cabellera lucía lisa y más larga, brillante y sedosa (ya esto parece comercial de shampoo)

Hermione llevaba su cabello en un moño, su cuello adornado por un collar de esmeraldas, un vestido negro de amplio escote en la parte trasera, su escote llegaba hasta el final donde la espalda pierde su nombre…

Narcisa llevaba un vestido largo blanco forrado de diminutos diamantes, el vestido llevaba en el pecho unos diamantes en forma de flor de color azul, del mismo color de los ojos de Narcisa, su cabello estaba suelto y se lo había rizado, lucía radiante y feliz.

Remus llevaba un frac negro de corte italiano, que realzaba sus ojos color cafés, su cabello color marrón grisáceo lo llevaba un poco largo, nada fuera de lo normal.

Ambos se veían felices y sobre todo, muy enamorados.

A la mansión habían sido invitadas las familias Weasley, Chang, Parkinson, Lovegood, Zabini, Monroe, Arsley, Vancroft, Xiens, Crabbe, Goyle

Incluso por parte de Remus estaban Ojoloco Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Hagrid, Elphias Doge, Tonks, Madame Maxime, Kinglesy, Hestia Jones, Minerva Mcgonagall y el mismo Dumbledore.

Por último llegó Snape…

De los chicos, Ron, Harry, Justin, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Neville llevaban smoking de color negro.

Mientras que las chicas que habían quedado en ser las damas de honor llevaba casi el mismo diseño que llevaba la bella Hermione…

La familia Weasley con toda su prole (Percy, Bill, ron, Ginny, Fred, George y Charlie) estaban sentados en una mesa, bebiendo Whisky escocés.

La madre de Pansy estaba contenta con que su querida Pansy al menos siguiera la amistad con Narcisa…

Era todo un detalle, por no decir un verdadero honor, que Narcisa hubiese tomado en cuenta a Pansy para que fuera una de sus muchas damas de honor…

Aunque aún no comprendía como Narcisa había permitido que Draco anduviera con otra chica que no fuera Pansy, es más, era inaudito por no decir irreverente que permitiera que alguien que no era de la casa de Slytherin, que no era de sangre limpia, fuera novia de uno de los chicos más ricos y sangre limpia del mundo mágico…

La madre de Crabbe y la madre de Goyle habían ido a escondidas de su marido a la boda de Narcisa, por lo visto estaba de moda divorciarse, pues la madre de Pansy también se había divorciado la semana anterior, y tanto la madre de Crabbe como la de Goyle, también estaban planteándose un posible divorcio, se rumoraba que aunque el señor oscuro volviera a estar de pie, pronto sería derrotado para siempre por Potter y su pandilla…y ahora que Draco se había unido a Potter y sus hijos le habían seguido la corriente, ya no era seguro estar relacionado con Mortífagos, aunque estos fueran sus propios maridos.

Draco admiraba la belleza de su madre, era un ser único y especial, pero Hermione esta…simplemente deliciosa…

Draco, llevo como media hora hablándote sobre posibles fuegos artificiales y tú pareces no oírme, ¿Qué diablos te sucede amigo? ¡Hermione te ha secado el cerebro! Decía entre risas Zabini

Ehh, yo… ¿Qué decías? Pregunto Draco…

Nada amigo, no decía nada….

Minerva se acercó al grupo de chicos que estaban reunidos en un rincón y dijo: es hora…

Las chicas se pusieron del lado derecho, y los chicos del lado izquierdo, con la letra de New York New York de Frank Sinatra de fondo, las chicas y chicos, fueron desfilando hasta llegar a un altar improvisado al fondo del salón, donde los esperaba Dumbledore sonriente.

Una vez que los chicos hubieron llegado, Narcisa del brazo de Snape ¡! Con la letra de My Way de fondo (recordemos que Snape es su mejor amigo :s) caminó hasta el altar…Remus ya la estaba esperando muy feliz y sonriente

Al llegar Dumbledore comenzó a hablar…

Bien, mis queridos magos y brujas, estamos reunidos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Narcisa y Remus, que lejos de apellidos, fortuna o posición social, se aman ante todo y por sobre todo, ambos han pasado duras pruebas, pero eso, en vez de apagar su amor, este creció como una llama, primero con fuego débil, pero después como una verdadera hoguera, así que alcemos nuestras copas y desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, deseémosles lo mejor de lo mejor, y que por siempre, viva su amor…

Con un beso sellaron su amor, Draco se dirigió entonces con una cajita negra en la mano y se la entrego a Remus, este la abrió y saco un anillo con un diamante azul en forma de nube (Diablos que ocurrencias las mías) y lo deslizó por el dedo anular (si es ese el dedo, ¿verdad?) y después de esto, firmaron unas actas mágicas (obvio jejeje) y de ahora en adelante sería Narcisa Lupin Black (ay que bonito suena todo esto)….

Una vez terminada la ceremonia impartida por Dumbledore, la música se dejo sentir por todo el salón, Narcisa era fan de Frank Sinatra, por lo tanto, su primer baile de casados fue la letra de Strangers in The Night…

Strangers in the night exchanging glances

Wond'ring in the night

What were the chances we'd be sharing love

Before the night was through.

Narcisa bailaba con Remus, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de su ahora esposo, esa canción traía buenos recuerdos, no podía evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas…

Something in your eyes was so inviting,

Something in you smile was so exciting,

Something in my heart,

Told me I must have you.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi Narcisa?

Sí amor, como olvidarlo, creo que desde ese momento, mi corazón fue tuyo Remus.

Lo sé Narcisa, porque a mí me pareció igual, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, así que el dije a Sirius que me ayudará a conocerte…

Strangers in the night, two lonely people

We were strangers in the night

Up to the moment

When we said our first hello.

Little did we know

Sí, lo se, Sirius me dijo que un amigo suyo quería conocerme, aunque éramos primos, el no me presentaba como tal, eran pocos los que sabían nuestro parentesco, pobre Sirius, nunca lo odié, pero Bellatrix sí….pero ya no importa, porque estamos juntos y nos amamos, nadie podrá separarnos más, nadie…

Love was just a glance away,

A warm embracing dance away and -

Ever since that night we've been together.

Lovers at first sight, in love forever.

It turned out so right, for strangers in the night.


	38. La vida te da sorpresas

38.- La vida te da sorpresas…

Mientras que la boda en la mansión Black se llevaba a cabo y los invitados comían y bebían….

Castillo Macnair…

¿Qué no te invitaron? ¿Tú que fuiste su amigo?

Ya sabes como es Cissy, esta enojada conmigo porque no le dije lo tuyo con Bellatrix…

Cálmate Lucius, no se porque te sorprendes, si yo, que soy su hermana, no estoy invitada, mucho menos hubieran invitado a Macnair o incluso a ti…..no le importó que fueras su primer marido, no le importo que a ambos todavía los uniera un hijo, el pequeño Draco…

De ese traidor no quiero oír nada…y si Narcisa no me envió una invitación, lo lamentara y de un solo trago se tomo una copa de Whisky…

Es más, iré ahora mismo a reclamarle su desaire, nadie, nadie deja a Lucius Malfoy fuera de una fiesta, mucho menos esa furcia venida a menos.

¡Espera Lucius! ¿A dónde vas? Pregunto preocupado Macnair

Pues a la mansión "Black" dijo cínicamente Lucius

No vayas Lucius, no te crees más problemas rogaba Macnair

Yo voy contigo dijo una sonriente Bellatrix…

Macnair, te encargo a Derek, tengo asuntos que resolver con Lucius dijo Bella segundos antes de que ambos desaparecieran por la chimenea…

La mansión estaba muy iluminada, en la puerta estaban dos elfos, por lo tanto Lucius y Bella decidieron entrar por la puerta trasera.

Una vez dentro se escuchaba la música y las risas de los invitados.

Narcisa y Remus bailaban tranquilamente, ajenos a que un par de ojos con brillo malvado los observaba…

Vaya, vaya, pero mira nada más, el arrastrado de Remus Lupin con la mujerzuela de mi ex esposa dijo Lucius.

De pronto la música había cesado…

Dime Remus, ¿Qué se siente quedarse con las sobras? ¡Con mis sobras!, aunque claro, no se ni porque te pregunto, dado que siempre has sido y serás un maldito sangre sucia que no puede aspirar a más, por eso te has conformado con Narcisa, ¿no es así peludito?

¡Basta Lucius! ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo no te invite, esta es mi casa, es mi boda y tú y la zorra de mi hermana no están invitados, así que márchate.

¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué harás? No me digas que tu asqueroso hombre lobo me echara, ¡Esta era mi casa! ¡Tú eras mi mujer! ¿O ya no lo recuerdas?

No Lucius, no lo he olvidado, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, "era" tiempo pasado, así que márchate, aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

Cissy querida, como eres tan maleducada, correr así a tú hermana…

Bellatrix, yo olvide que tenía una hermana desde el momento en que me enteré de tu traición

¿Y por eso corriste a los brazos de este maldito licántropo?

¡Eso no es de tú incumbencia Lucius!

Lo es, lo es porque ensucia la casa de mis ancestros…

Pues lo siento Lucius, pero ahora esta casa me pertenece, y no puedes hacer nada, y de una vez te digo, estoy embarazada de Remus, lo amo, me ama, algo que tú sin duda desconoces…

¡Maldita zorra! dijo Lucius al tiempo que sacaba su varita para apuntar a Narcisa pero de pronto…

¡Expelliarmus! Dijo una voz y la varita de Lucius fue arrojada al otro lado del salón, a los pies de Harry…

¡Snape! ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Acaso te pondrás de su parte? ¿Te pondrás en mi contra?

Claro que sí Lucius, sabes que Narcisa es mi amiga, y no me voy a quedar quieto viendo como la atacas.

Lucius, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas? Dijo de pronto Dumbledore…

Lucius no había visto que Dumbledore y más de la mitad de la orden del fénix estaba presente en la fiesta…

Me iré Narcisa, pero no olvides, me las pagaras, tú y Draco se arrepentirán de haberse puesto en mi contra.

Bellatrix y Lucius desaparecieron del lugar.

Narcisa se encontraba nerviosa e intranquila.

Calma Narcisa decía la madre de Pansy, tomate este té que te trajo Kiria, ya veraz lo bien que te hace…

Los invitados se habían ido retirando, solo quedaba Draco, Hermione y la pandilla entera y los miembros de la orden.

Narcisa, debo decirte algo empezó a decir Dumbledore.

Debes cuidarte en tu embarazo, dejarte de peleas y disgustos, debo anunciarte que estuve estudiando unas profecías, tendrás una bella hija, se llamará Samantha, será una niña preciosa, con un ojo de color miel y otro de color azul, pero eso no es lo importante, tu hija tendrá poderes ilimitados, ya que tú eres una bruja poderosa y Remus un Licántropo, y si Lucius se entera de los poderes de la pequeña Samantha, tratará de robársela, de hacerle daño…

¡Oh cielos! Dijo Narcisa muy impresionada

Se que Voldemort esta de nuevo de pie, pero sus poderes no son ni la mitad de lo que eran la última vez que Harry lo derrotó, pero si consigue hacerse de los poderes de tu hija, todos corremos mucho peligro.

Dumbledore, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Lo primero será proteger la mansión con poderosos hechizos, después no debes salir sin alguien de tu entera confianza.

Bien, nos vamos, gracias Narcisa por invitarme, Remus, ¿me acompañas?

Remus dejo a Narcisa al cuidado de Hermione y Draco, pues ya la madre de Pansy con su hija se habían retirado a sus casas.

Remus acompañó a Dumbledore y a los miembros de la orden a la salida

Dumbledore buscaba palabras de alivio en su mente para tratar de calmar a Remus.

Remus, debo decirte que encuentro lamentable todo lo que esta sucediendo, pero sabes que tanto Harry, como el propio Draco son fuertes, y lo que más me alegra es que ambos luchan del mismo lado, pero debes proteger a Narcisa, el bebé que juntos tendrán es especial, por lo tanto te ayudare a proteger tu casa.

Snape, Dumbledore, Remus y los miembros de la orden del fénix se juntaron y entre todos lanzaron hechizos fuertes y poderosos para proteger la casa y sus habitantes, quedando estrictamente reducido el acceso a ciertas personas a la mansión.

Después todos desaparecieron, Remus se quedó unos minutos más aspirando el suave perfume de las rosas, sintiendo la leve brisa del lago despeinar su cabello, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca y sintió que no podía estar más enamorado de lo que ya estaba, Narcisa había sido y seguiría siendo el amor de su vida.

Entró en la casa y fue hacia el salón.

Los elfos trabajaban en silencio, unos barrían, otros levantaban las mesas.

Los chicos estaban tomando té con una Narcisa más tranquila

Amor, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? Pregunto Remus

Claro que sí Remus, es solo que Lucius me altera, no le tengo miedo, pero no me extrañaría que intente aparecerse otra vez aquí en la mansión, Lucius es capaz de todo…

Lo se, pero por eso, orden y yo hemos puestos hechizos muy fuertes que protegen toda la casa y restringen la entrada a ciertas personas no deseadas, tú sabes Narcisa que te amo, a ti, a Draco, a Hermione y a la bebé que viene en camino, y me pondría muy mal si algo le pasara a alguno de ustedes.

A pesar de la inesperada llegada de Lucius y Bellatrix, y de la reveladora profecía que Dumbledore les había dicho, el resto de la noche se la pasaron jugando cartas y dominó

Pasada la medianoche Narcisa y Remus se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Draco y Hermione se sentaron en un sofá y se quedaron abrazados en silencio, unas finas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

¿Qué pasa Herms? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ay Draco, es que tu padre es un ser tan cruel, tan perverso, no se como es capaz de tratar de lastimar a Narcisa, su ex esposa, ¡tú madre!

Lo se Herms, mi padre nunca ha sido una buena persona, recuerdo las incontables veces que me aplicaba hechizos crueles, hechizos que a veces me dejaban moretones por todo el cuerpo, todo porque no sobresalía como él esperaba, si recuerdas cuando entramos a estudiar a Hogwarts, el decía que no debía hablarles a los "sangres sucias" y un día por error le hable a un chico de Gryffindor y mi padre se enteró, al día siguiente, por la noche, el llegó y me aplico el crucio varias veces, solo para que aprendiera a respetar los límites…

Cuando estaba de vacaciones, veía como trataba a mamá, nunca pude entender porque mamá lo soportaba, o porque a pesar de todo, seguía con él, pero no te imaginas la alegría que sentí cuando mamá me dijo que se había divorciado de él…

Y lo que más me gustaría en este momento es que se muriera, y nos dejara a todos vivir nuestras vidas.

¿Sabes? Aunque todavía no nace, ya siento que quiero mucho a mi hermanita…

Yo también ya pienso en mi pequeña cuñadita dijo Herms sonriendo

Vamos amor, ya es tarde, debemos descansar, mañana quiero enseñarte toda la casa, y además, quiero que conozcas a mi amigo Deniss, vendrá de Rusia…

Ambos tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la habitación de Draco, tenían que descansar…


	39. Revelaciones

39.- Revelaciones

El lugar estaba frío, había goteras por todos lados, el viento sonaba glacial, el silencio era total, así que con cada pisada, casi se podía oír el palpitar de los corazones, se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de bronce, en la cual había tallado una serpiente de oro.

Al entrar vio que al menos faltaba la mitad del grupo, pero él ya estaba ahí, sentado en una gran silla, en forma de trono, sí, algún día él gobernaría el mundo y no habría ningún Potter esta vez que pudiera destruir sus planes…o al menos, ese era su pensar.

Había una mesa ovalada grande, llena de pergaminos y obsequios que los ya presentes habían llevado a su Lord…

Lucius sonrío, el también llevaba un obsequio, lo mejor era siempre tratar de ser agradable, no podía permitirse que nadie de los ahí presentes ocupara su lugar, ese lugar tan especial que solo le pertenecía…había echo mucho para llegar hasta ahí y su Lord estaba agradecido con ello….

Una chica de al menos 19 años se acercó a Lucius, la chica era esbelta, alta, sus ojos de un gris tan frío que hacía pensar que la chica tenía el corazón congelado, llevaba su rubia cabellera sujeta en una coleta.

Buenas noches señor Malfoy dijo la chica de ojos fríos

Buenas noches señorita Riddle

Pase señor Malfoy, mi padre lo esta esperando, tiene noticias para usted

Sí, en efecto, era la hija de Lord Voldemort, más lo que ella no sabía, era que en realidad, era hija de Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black.

Luciana Riddle tenía 19 años, los había cumplido el 19 de Mayo, era la primera hija del matrimonio….

Flash Back

Hace 19 años Narcisa se había quedado embarazada de su primer hijo, y en Mayo había nacido Luciana, pero esta fue entregada a Lord Voldemort a los pocos días de nacida…

Lucius, Lucius, ansías tanto ser mi mano derecha, ¿verdad?

Usted sabe que es mi mayor deseo mi Lord dijo Lucius arrodillándose ante él

Bien, has sido de gran ayuda todo este tiempo, todos mis méritos en parte te los debo a ti y a tu profunda lealtad…pero, para lograr el puesto que tanto deseas hay un precio…

Dime Lucius, ¿Qué harías para lograrlo?

Mi Lord, haría lo que fuera, lo que me pidiera, no titubearía ni un segundo en hacer lo que usted me ordenara, solo deseo servirlo…

Sí, veo que eres leal, y se que quieres el puesto de ser mi mano derecha en todo, se porque lo quieres, quieres tener renombre, fama, fortuna y sobre todo, ser joven, no quieres envejecer, solo tienes 27 años, pero al llegar a los 45 años que es la edad en la que a todo mago se le empieza a notar el paso de los años, tú, tú quieres tener un cutis perfecto y ni una cana en tu hermosa cabellera, ¿no es verdad?

Sí mi Lord, lo deseo más que nada en el mundo.

Mmm, entonces Lucius, si yo te pidiera a tú primera hija, porque te adelanto, se que será una hermosa niña, si yo te dijera que me la entregaras a cambio de todo ese poder, ¿lo harías?

Sí, sí lo haría…

¡Vaya! De verdad amas el poder Lucius, me agrada, me agrada mucho esa ambición tuya, entonces esta decidido, serás mi mano derecha desde este mismo instante, cuando nazca tu hija, quiero que la traigas dos días después de su nacimiento, por Narcisa no te preocupes, le darás a beber antes de traerme a la niña esto dijo Voldemort entregándole un diminuto frasquito plateado

Mi lord, ¿para que es esto?

Este frasco contiene una poderosa poción que hace olvidar, esa poción, hará que tú esposa olvide que estuvo embarazada y que dio a luz a una niña, para ella nunca habrá existido….

Si no lo haces Lucius, yo mismo te mato, ¿lo entiendes?

Sí mi Lord, lo haré…

Y así al nacer la pequeña Luciana, fue entregada a Voldemort…

Fin de Flash Back

Lucius siguió a Luciana hasta el fondo de la habitación donde Voldemort lo esperaba.

Hija, puedes irte, si necesito algo, te lo haré saber

Muy bien padre, y con una profunda reverencia Luciana salió de la habitación

Es muy bella mi Lord

Sí, y es muy poderosa, tanto o más que yo, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ella, ven, tenemos que hablar en privado, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte

A la izquierda de la silla de Voldemort había una puerta negra con símbolos grabados, Voldemort susurrando shazam darishna kazúm, la puerta se abrió y Voldemort entró seguido por Lucius, una vez adentro de la habitación, la puerta se cerró de nuevo

Diga mi Lord, ¿Qué sucede?

Lucius, me he enterado que te has divorciado de Narcisa, que tienes un hijo con mi hermosa Bellatrix y que ahora Narcisa se ha casado con Lupin y esperan un hijo…

Así es mi Lord, la maldita se caso con ese sarnoso de Lupin, ¡siempre lo amó!

Tranquilo Lucius, de nada te sirve ya enfurecerte, mejor sírvete una copa

Lucius, ese bebé que tendrá Narcisa será una niña, y será una niña muy especial, y si yo la tuviera en mis manos, sería una poderosa arma que me ayudaría esta lucha contra el insignificante de Potter y su pandilla

También se que tú hijo Draco no se unirá a mí, se que se ha puesto en mi contra y pagará por ello a su debido tiempo, mira que relacionarse con una sangre sucia en vez de unirse a mí….no Lucius, eso no lo perdono.

¿Qué debo hacer mi Lord?

Dejar por ahora en paz a Narcisa, que crea que te has olvidado de ella, y cuando la niña nazca…entonces te la robaras y me la traerás…

Pero mi Lord, la casa en este momento debe estar muy bien protegida, Dumbledore, Potter, la orden e incluso el estúpido de Remus deben haber lanzado poderosos hechizos, no podré entrar, de eso estoy seguro…

Sí, tienes razón, maldito sea Dumbledore por entrometido, siempre salvando gente, siempre haciéndose el héroe como el estúpido de Potter, pero créeme aún tenemos un as bajo la manga…

¿Puedo saber de que se trata mi Lord?

Claro Lucius, verás, ni Bella, ni tú pueden entrar a la casa, pero Luciana si podrá, ya lo verás…

Pero vamos, ya deben haber llegado el resto.

Ambos salieron de la habitación.

En efecto, la mayoría de los mortífagos con sus capuchas puestas estaban alrededor de la mesa ovalada

Voldemort empezó a hablar

Mis queridos y fieles amigos, compañeros de una misma causa, liberarnos por fin de todos aquellos que porten en sus venas sangre sucia, sangre que contamina, saben que no es posible que nuestros hijos continúen estudiando con esos pequeños andrajosos, en este mundo debe perdurar solo la sangre limpia, hemos sufrido una enorme perdida, hemos perdido a cuatro jóvenes promesas, ahora se consumen en Azkaban, pero no por mucho tiempo, hoy seleccionare a un grupo que irá a rescatarlos, no deberán volver de Azkaban sin Marcus Flint, Montague Graham, Theodore Nott y Adrián Pucey.

Pronto señores, esta guerra llegará a su fin…. Y todos aquellos que se pusieron en contra de esta lucha, en mí contra, pagarán.

Lo siento por Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode y Daphne Greengrass, ellos están del lado de Potter, ¡Están en mi contra! Y pagaran….

Ahora quiero que diez de ustedes se ofrezcan aquí, ahora mismo, para ir a Azkaban y traer de vuelta a mis chicos, bien, ¿Quién dice yo?

David Lucian, Terry Harper, Roger Bletchley, Amanda Pett, Zarah Tinks, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lara Gladstone, Daniel Savage, Tamar Brand y Gina Dongst se ofrecieron para ir al rescate de los cuatro chicos.

Muy bien, así me gusta, fieles y leales hasta la muerte…

Querida Bella, tú serás la líder del grupo, en tus preciosas manos esta la misión de volver ilesos y con los chicos, no quiero que falles

No lo haré mi Lord dijo suavemente Bella pero con sus ojos negros brillando de emoción…

Bien amigos, esta reunión ha terminado, coman y beban hasta saciarse, y dentro de una semana, a la media noche los espero aquí…

Bella, para ese entonces tú y el resto del grupo ya deben haber sacado a esos chicos de Azkaban…

Lucius, te quedas hasta que todos se vallan y te encargas de cerrar y guardar los planos que están en la mesa, son de Azkaban, una vez que el grupo de Bella los hayan examinado los guardas bajo llave ya sabes donde.

Voldemort salió de la habitación y fue hasta la última puerta del castillo

Entró a una habitación donde predominaba el color azul marino, el techo lucía una hermosa vista, se veía el espacio exterior, con planetas y estrellas pasando lentamente y uno que otro meteoro se dejaba ver

Su hija estaba recostada en la cama, lucía un pijama de color negro, su larga cabellera rubia estaba suelta y estaba fumando tranquilamente

Luciana, hija, tengo algo muy importante que pedirte dijo Voldemort sentándose en la orilla de la cama

Dime padre, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Hija, necesito que entres a trabajar a una mansión como niñera.

Claro padre, sabes que estoy a tus órdenes

Bien, pero es más complicado de lo que parece, veraz, necesito que seas toda dulzura para que te den el trabajo, cuidaras a una mujer embarazada

Y, cuando nazca su hija te la robaras y me la traerás, esa niña es muy importante para mí, con su ayuda ya no tendremos que vivir ocultos, seremos fuertes y poderosos, y nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá detenernos…

Muy bien padre, lo haré, sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera, daría mi propia vida por salvar la tuya

Lo sé pequeña, lo se, se que eres grandiosa, has aprendido todo lo que una chica de tu edad debe saber y estoy muy orgulloso

¿Cuándo empiezo padre?

Creo que será dentro de un mes….


	40. La niñera

40.- La niñera

La llegada de Deniss puso en ambiente en armonía, Narcisa poco a poco se iba olvidando de sus miedos y se relajaba más.

Deniss, Hermione y Draco estaban paseando por el jardín como lo hacían todas las tardes desde que llegará de Rusia

Dime Draco, ¿Por qué tú madre estaba tan tensa y nerviosa?

Lo que pasa Deniss es que Dumbledore le dijo a mamá que la bebé que iba tener iba tener muchos poderes especiales y Lucius…bueno, mi padre trataría de robársela solo para hacerle daño a mamá, pero yo siento que hay más, siento qué no le dijo todo….

Amor, Dumbledore tal vez no quería alarmar más a tú madre….

Sí Herms, tal vez, pero no me quedaré con la duda

Deniss, ¿podrías ayudarnos?

Claro Draco, tú sabes que yo te ayudo en todo lo que pueda

Bien, entonces, ¿puedes ver que sucederá con mi pequeña hermana?

Déjame verlo…

Deniss cerró sus ojos y por más que se esforzaba algo….algo negro interrumpía su campo de visión, nunca le había sucedido, había un poder, algo más fuerte que lo debilitaba, con un último esfuerzo trató de ver algo, pero no, fue en vano y sin más sintió que caía a un abismo negro…

Draco y Hermione estaban viendo que Deniss simplemente se desmayaba sin siquiera decirles algo

Hermione alarmada corrió a lado de Deniss, estaba muy pálido y no cesaba de repetir cosas como: no…no puedo ver más, quiero ver más, necesito ayudar a Draco…no…no…no puedo ver más….Hermione le tomo la mano para tratar de tranquilizarlo y hacer que recobrara el conocimiento pero sus manos estaban muy frías, como si estuviera muerto…

Draco se acercó hacia su amigo y se arrodillo, ¿Qué pasa Herms?

¡Oh Draco no lo se! Míralo…esta pálido y muy frío, tenemos que llevarlo adentro…

Draco sacó su varita y dijo ¡Levicorpus! Y Deniss fue llevado hasta su habitación, al llegar a su cuarto correspondiente Draco susurró ¡Liberacorpus!

Draco, ¿Qué hacemos?

Iré por Remus, el sabrá que hacer…

Hermione se sentó junto a Deniss y este parecía casi muerto…

Remus entró casi corriendo

Herms, ¿Qué sucedió?

Yo…bueno, Draco, Deniss y yo estábamos en los jardines, estábamos hablando sobre la profecía que Dumbledore le dijo a Narcisa, entonces como Deniss puede ver el futuro le pedimos que nos ayudara, el cerró sus ojos y de pronto cayo al suelo desmayado y se puso pálido y frío, míralo, parece estar muerto decía Hermione entre lágrimas…

Remus toco al chico y vio que en efecto, presentaba una palidez extrema y estaba muy frío…

-Accio maletín dijo Remus y su maletín negro llego hasta la habitación, lo abrió y saco una pequeña botella con un contenido morado

Hermione, ayúdame a que se tome esto

Ella haciéndole caso sujeto a Deniss y ambos hicieron que tomara todo el contenido

¿Qué le diste Remus? Pregunto Draco

Por los signos de Deniss, creo que tenía un hechizo paralizante, lo que intentaba ver fue demasiado para el, algo o alguien le bloqueo el campo de visión, unos minutos más y Deniss hubiese muerto.

Chicos, tienen que dejar de hacer estas cosas, son peligrosas, aunque Deniss sea un excelente auror, aún es muy joven e inexperto en algunas situaciones, no pongan su vida en peligro, por favor…

Sí Remus, lo haremos dijo Draco

Bien, gracias, ahora deben dejar descansar a Deniss, en unas horas estará mejor.

Remus salió de la habitación con su maletín en la mano

Draco tomo de la mano a Hermione y fueron hacia el invernadero, el lugar estaba lleno de rosas de todos los colores…

Todo esto es muy hermoso Draco dijo Hermione

Lo se Herms, mamá cuando tiene tiempo libre pasa horas aquí…

Draco, tú mamá me preocupa, pronto regresaremos a la escuela a iniciar nuestro último año, ¿Quién la cuidara?

Pues Remus amor, el la cuidara

Pero Draco, ella no puede estar sola…

Lo se…creo que lo mejor sería contratar una niñera, o una ayudante, para que le haga compañía a tu madre…

Sí, le comentare eso en la cena

En la cena Deniss ya estaba recuperado, no se mencionó el tema en la mesa para no alterar a Narcisa

Remus, pronto regresaremos a la escuela y tú tienes tu trabajo en la orden, ¿no crees que sería bueno contratar a alguien que cuidara de mamá? Pregunto Draco

-Pues, ahora que lo dices suena bien Draco – dijo Remus

-Podríamos poner una solicitud en El Profeta dijo Narcisa

-Creo que eso sería demasiado dijo Deniss, ¿Por qué mejor no pedimos ayuda a la misma gente del ministerio?

-Eso suena excelente dijo Hermione

Al día siguiente Deniss y Remus llegaban del ministerio con varias carpetas…

Draco y Hermione se les unieron a la búsqueda y en concreto había una sola carpeta que parecía ajustarse a sus exigencias

Se trataba de una dulce chica inglesa, Luciana Delacroix, tenía 19 años y trabajaba de niñera o cuidando ancianas enfermas…

Esta chica parece ser la indicada dijo Remus

Hermione tomo la carpeta y la examinó….había lago en esa chica…que la incomodaba…pero pensó que tal vez solo serían tonterías…

Bien, entonces mañana pediré que venga a la mansión dijo Deniss

El día había amanecido frío y gris, estaban en los últimos días de Diciembre, y estaba nevando levemente

Eran las 12 del día cuando Deniss volvió del ministerio acompañado de una chica de cabello lacio y rubio, muy largo, pero lo llevaba en una trenza.

Narcisa estaba sentada leyendo una revista, Remus estaba sentado con Draco jugando ajedrez y Hermione sostenía un libro de hechizos, estudiando para su regreso a su séptimo y último año.

Deniss entró en la sala donde estaba el resto de los habitantes y presentó a la chica.

Buenas tardes señora Narcisa, les presento a Luciana Delacroix.

Narcisa vio a la chica y sintió que algo se agitaba en su interior, como si la conociera de algo…

Pase señorita Delacroix, venga, siéntese junto a mí y hábleme de su vida

Luciana observo a todos y cada uno de los presentes, debía de conocer más al enemigo…

-Buenas tardes señora Black, he venido a solicitar el trabajo de niñera y cuidadora personal, espero que mis habilidades sean de su agrado

-Claro, pero dime, ¿Cuál es tu edad? ¿Dónde has trabajado anteriormente? Pregunto Narcisa

-Bueno, tengo 19 años y he estado trabajando en Francia

-Ah, tus padres viven en Francia, ¿cierto?

-No señora, soy huérfana, me críe en un orfanato, allá en Francia, y desde muy pequeña empecé a trabajar como niñera, en verdad señora, necesito mucho este trabajo, pero si no le agrado, pues entonces seguiré buscando dijo Luciana bajando la cabeza y sonriendo levemente, ese truco siempre funcionaba…

-Claro que si querida, si te daré el puesto de niñera, pero dime, ¿nos hemos visto en algún lado? Siento que te conozco, pero no se de donde…

-No señora Black, es mi primera visita a Londres, lo siento…

Algo raro ocurría, Luciana también sentía que conocía a Narcisa de algún lado, se sentía muy cómoda a su lado, sentía como si compartieran algo, pero se dijo que eran tonterías, tal vez la falta de su madre ya la estaba afectando, pero no, no debía sentir lástima por nadie, y menos por un enemigo de su padre, y si era enemigo de su padre, también lo era de ella.

-Esta bien querida, no importa, te presentaré a mi esposo, mi hijo y su novia, ¿te puedo tutear verdad? Dijo Narcisa

-Claro señora, puede hacerlo

-Luciana, te presento a Draco

-Draco tomo la mano de Luciana para saludarla y sintió algo así como una especie de corriente eléctrica, rápidamente retiró la mano y la miro a los ojos, tenía unos ojos grises, como lo de él, pero estos no tenían calidez, su rostro era dulce, pero sus ojos trasmitían una frialdad muy fuerte, sentía mucha curiosidad por esa joven…

Hermione noto como Draco miraba a Luciana y se sintió molesta, incluso… ¿celosa?

Se acercó a Draco y lo tomo de la mano, este al darse cuenta de que Hermione se había acercado a él, rompió el contacto visual que sostenía con Luciana y le dijo: señorita Luciana, le presento a mi novia, Hermione Granger…

-Mucho gusto señorita Granger dijo Luciana tomando la mano de la chica

Así que esa era una de las amiguitas de Potter, la "sangre sucia" que una y otra vez se unía a Potter para hacerle la vida imposible a su padre, y por lo consiguiente a ella.

Por último, pero no menos importante, Luciana, te presento a mi marido, el señor Remus Lupin.

-Encantada de conocerlo señor Lupin

-El gusto es mío señorita, debo decirle que en sus manos esta la salud de mi adorada esposa, mi hijo Draco y su novia pronto volverán al colegio y yo trabajo en el ministerio junto con el joven Deniss, así que usted más que cuidarla le brindará su compañía, le informo que usted aquí tendrá una habitación en el castillo, no podemos permitir que viva en el pueblo, y mi esposa no puede salir de la mansión sin avisarnos antes, todo es por su salud y su seguridad…

-Claro señor Lupin, sus deseos son ordenes, no se preocupe, cuidaré muy bien a su esposa el tiempo que me necesiten…

Remus había llamado a Draco "hijo" sin pensarlo y eso era lo que sentía, sentía un cariño especial por el hijo de Narcisa, casi lo veía como su hijo propio.

Draco se sentía muy bien, el veía a Remus como su padre, era alguien con quien platicar sin temor a ser criticado, podía ser el mismo, no tenía que fingir, sí, lo quería, incluso más que a su propio padre…


	41. Experimentando nuevas sensaciones

41.- Experimentando nuevas sensaciones

La navidad llegó, Hermione y Draco recibieron sus regalos de parte de todos sus amigos y de sus familiares, las vacaciones poco a poco se iban terminando, Draco y Hermione cada día que pasaba se querían más y más, pero había algo que a Hermione le inquietaba, Draco siempre que podía trataba de charlar con Luciana, en verdad la chica era bella, con su cabello rubio, su tez pálida y sus ojos de un color azul la envolvían en un aura de misterio, siempre callada, observando, siempre vestía ceñidos vestidos de colores oscuros, lo que solo servía para remarcar su palidez, era alta, de al menos 1,70, su estrecha cintura hacía que Hermione se sintiera gorda, y eso que no lo estaba….

Sí, tal vez si le molestara ver a Draco y a Luciana conversando de cualquier tontería, sentía ganas de desaparecerla con un simple giro de su varita….

Narcisa parecía haberle agarrado un gran cariño, siempre le compraba cosas, incluso aseguraba que la sentía como a una hija más….

Deniss ya se había marchado de regreso a Rusia, el ministerio le había encargado seguir a posibles mortífagos que estaban causando estragos en su país, Remus trabajaba en la orden y solo estaba en la mansión a partir de las 4 de la tarde.

Si, no cabía duda, sentía celos de Luciana…

Por su lado Luciana se sentía sucia, sabía que estaba mal, incluso prohibido adquirir buenos sentimientos hacia esa chica, hacia Hermione Granger, no era más que una sangre sucia, una enemiga, pero no podía evitarlo y ya estaba deseando que la misión terminara, con Draco se sentía bien platicando, el chico nunca se le insinuó, ni nada parecido, es más, si ella hubiese tenido un hermano, le hubiese gustado que fuera alguien como Draco, sabía que compartía una extraña conexión con el rubio sarcástico de mirada triste

Con Remus si hablaba, pero por el no sentía nada…trataba de odiarlo, pero no podía, trataba de que incluso le agradara, pero eso tampoco era posible….

Con Narcisa ocurría lo mismo que con Draco, sabía que había algo raro en la mirada de ella, esa necesidad de contarle sus pequeñas cosas, su necesidad de tener una madre, pero ella sabía que su madre la había abandonado, al menos era lo único que le había sacado a su padre, Tom Riddle o Voldemort, rara vez hablaba de su esposa…

Pronto regresarían al colegio, y ella podría acabar con su misión….

Pero las cosas no salieron como ella quería

Samantha nació un mes antes, y no porque fuera prematura, solo que Narcisa se había equivocado en las cuentas…

El 5 de agosto nació la hermosa Samantha Lupin Black, una hermosa niña con un ojo color azul y otro color miel, Remus estaba radiante de felicidad, el parto no había sido complicado, Draco brillaba de emoción, ya tenía una hermana pequeña de quién cuidar, su primera hermana…Hermione también era feliz

Había nacido un mes antes de que los chicos regresaran al colegio…

Luciana tenía un espejo mágico, mediante el cual se comunicaba con su padre, y le hizo saber la fecha de nacimiento de la niña, Voldemort le había ordenado que se la entregará los primeros días de nacida, pero Luciana insistió en que necesitaba tiempo, para que la niña se adaptara a ella y no hubiera problemas y en parte porque le estaba costando separarse de esa familia, pero primero estaba su lealtad…

Los primeros días Luciana prácticamente dormía a lado de Narcisa, se había vuelto indispensable en la vida de la madre de Draco, la pequeña bebé era hermosa, rara vez lloraba, se había acostumbrado a los brazos de Luciana.

Cuando la niña había cumplido 3 semanas de nacida, se organizaría una cena en la cual estarían todos los amigos de la pareja para mostrar a su pequeña hija….

El 22 de Agosto todo estaba listo, Narcisa estaba arreglándose en su cuarto, Remus estaba aún en el ministerio, Draco y Hermione paseaban en los jardines, y Luciana estaba cuidando a la pequeña Samantha en su cuarto…o al menos eso suponía Narcisa, había llegado a tal grado de confianza con la chica que confiaba ciegamente en ella…

Luciana sabía que la hora había llegado, así que rápidamente empacó sus cosas, en el biberón de Samantha había preparado una poción mediante la cual la niña tomaría y quedaría profundamente dormida durante una hora, sin mirar atrás y con Samantha en un brazo y con su baúl junto a ella, varita en mano dijo:

Je dois retourner à la maison, la mission a été finie…

Se encontraba de Nuevo en su cuarto, en la mansión Riddle

Su padre estaba sentado en una silla con una copa de Whisky en la mano, esperándola…

Voldemort vio a la pequeña que Luciana cargaba en sus brazos….

-Bien Luciana, me complace que hayas regresado bien, sin problemas y con la misión terminada, eres mi tesoro y creo que lo sabes.

-Gracias padre

-Dime Luciana, ¿a que hora despertará? Pregunto Voldemort señalando a Samantha

-Creo que dentro de una hora

-Esta bien, entonces por lo pronto no podré hacer nada, pero en cuanto despierte, me avisas…

-Lo haré padre…

Voldemort salió de la habitación con paso silencioso, cerrando la puerta detrás de él…

Luciana depositó a la pequeña Samantha en una cuna improvisada que su padre había puesto y después se dejo caer en la cama, se sentía miserable y sin más enterró su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar….

Todos los miembros de la orden del fénix estaban presentes, Narcisa y Remus irradiaban felicidad, nada podía hacerles daño ya….

-Narcisa, me muero por conocer a tu pequeña hija dijo Snape

-Lo sé Severus, todos están impacientes, en unos minutos más iré por la niñera para que traiga a Samantha

-¿Niñera dices Narcisa? pregunto Snape extrañado

-Sí Severus, es una chica tan linda….

Remus se acercó a su esposa y al oído le dijo: iré por Luciana y la pequeña amor, pero Narcisa dijo: no amor, yo iré, tú quédate con los invitados…

-Severus, si me disculpas….

-Claro Narcisa…

Narcisa subió la escalera y se dirigió a su habitación, pero Luciana no estaba ahí, así que fue a la habitación de la chica…pero no, tampoco estaba ahí…

En el segundo piso de la mansión solo había 17 habitaciones, y en ninguna de ellas había señales de Luciana y Samantha…

Intranquila bajó al primer piso solo para encontrarse con una cara de confusión de parte de Remus

-Narcisa, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Dónde esta Luciana y la niña?

-No se Remus, en el segundo piso no están…Narcisa temblaba levemente, se le ocurrían miles de cosas que podían haberles pasado a Luciana y a su hija…

-Tranquila amor, iré con Harry y Ron a los jardines a ver si esta allí…

Draco se acercó a su madre, quien estaba más pálida de lo normal

-¿Qué sucede madre?

-Nada Draco, no sucede nada dijo Narcisa fingiendo su mejor sonrisa…

-Madre, se que algo pasa, no me lo ocultes…

-Draco, déjame a solas un minuto con tu madre dijo de pronto Dumbledore que se había acercado sin hacer el menor ruido

Remus, Ron y Harry buscaron alrededor del castillo, pero no, no estaba ni en los jardines, el lago, la capilla, el invernadero, la cancha de quidditch, la cabaña…no, no había señales de ellas

Entraron por la puerta de atrás y fueron al despacho, el sótano, la cocina, biblioteca, por las 8 habitaciones restantes…nada…

-¿Qué pasa Narcisa? pregunto Dumbledore

-Oh albus, es que Luciana y Samantha no aparecen…

-¿Quién es Luciana? Pregunto dumbledore

-Es la niñera…

Narcisa vio que Remus y los chicos se acercaban, parecían nerviosos…

¿Las encontraste Remus? Dijo Narcisa esperanzada

No amor, no están ni fuera ni dentro del castillo…

Narcisa cayó desmayada al suelo, la impresión era demasiada….

La llevaron a la sala y la recostaron en un sofá, mientras esperaba que recobrara el conocimiento

-¿Qué ha sucedido Remus? Dijo Dumbledore

-Albus, se supone que Luciana cuidaría de Samantha y bajaría a las 8:30, pero no bajaba, así que le dije a Narcisa que iría por ella, pero Narcisa insistió en que ella iría, y cuando bajo me dijo que Luciana no estaba, así que la fui a buscar, pero simplemente ha desaparecido del castillo…

-Eso es grave Remus, cualquier cosa pudo haberles sucedido dijo Dumbledore

-Debemos buscarla dijo Snape

-¿Pero donde Snape? Dijo Remus desesperado

Draco oía todo lo que estaba sucediendo y no daba crédito a la situación

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras Molly Weasley trataba de hacer que Narcisa despertara

Dumbledore estaba intranquilo, no podían haber desaparecido así como así…

-Remus, ¿me puedes enseñar la habitación de esa chica…de Luciana?

-Claro Albus, sígueme

Al llegar a la habitación de Luciana, Albus y Remus esperaban ver las cosas de la chica regadas por toda la habitación, pero todo era diferente…

La habitación estaba muy silenciosa, no había nada fuera de lugar, la cama estaba hecha, vieron que el armario y los cajones estaban vacíos, como si nadie hubiera ocupado la habitación, como si Luciana no hubiese pisado jamás la mansión…

-Bueno, ahora podemos descartar el secuestro dijo sombriamente Dumbledore

-Maldita, le confiamos nuestro hogar, el cuidado de nuestra hija, y ahora se la ha llevado decía Remus furioso y con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Calma Remus dijo Dumbledore poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Remus a modo de consuelo, la encontraremos…dime, ¿con que nombre la contrataron? ¿La edad? Todo…

-Entró a trabajar como niñera con el nombre de Luciana Delacroix, dijo tener 19 años, tenía un leve acento francés…

-Bien, iré a buscar información de la señorita Delacroix dijo Dumbledore mientras desaparecía…

Al día siguiente Remus, Draco, Hermione y Narcisa desayunaban en un pesado silencio, sobre todo Narcisa, quien no dejaba de llorar en silencio, rechazando todo alimento…

Al terminar de desayunar, Narcisa se fue a su habitación, seguida por Hermione…

En la biblioteca Remus y Draco esperaban ansiosos noticias de Dumbledore…

En la tarde, como a las 2, llego Dumbledore a la mansión, se le notaba nervioso y preocupado…

-¿Qué averiguaste Albus? Pregunto Remus impaciente

-Remus, te traigo malas noticias…En el ministerio nadie parece haber visto nunca a la señorita Delacroix, solo recuerdan que llegó una tarde con papeles que indicaba que era de Francia y que buscaba trabajo como niñera o dama de compañía de ancianos, Deniss la encontró y la trajo a la mansión.

Pedí esos papeles y al pasarlos por el detector de verdades, dichos papeles revelaron que la chica mentía, no era francesa y su apellido no era Delacroix…

¿Pero como esos tarados del ministerio no comprobaron los papeles de esa fulana? Pregunto Draco furioso

Draco, comprendo que sientas ira e impotencia, pero tú furia no nos conducirá a nada, debes calmarte, aún no término de hablar…dijo Dumbledore

Sí, lo siento profesor dijo Draco

Como decía, la señorita no se apellidaba Delacroix…

Su apellido verdadero es Riddle….

¡Oh no…! Dijo Remus

¿Riddle? ¿Usted ha dicho Riddle? Dijo Draco incrédulo

Así es Draco, la señorita Luciana es hija de Tom Riddle, es hija de Voldemort, y el hecho por el cual no comprobó sus papeles la gente del ministerio fue porque ella los había hechizado…

Entonces, eso quiere decir que en estos momentos, voldemort tiene a mi hermana… ¿tiene a la pequeña Samantha? Dijo Draco

Sí Draco, y tenemos que rescatarla, tenemos que buscar toda la ayuda posible, tu hermana corre grave peligro…

Tengo que avisarle a Harry dijo una voz desde la puerta de la biblioteca…era Hermione…


	42. Noche de luna llena

42.- Noche de luna llena

Todos los mortífagos estaban reunidos en el castillo, Luciana volvía a llevar su pelo en una larga trenza, no había ni una gota de maquillaje en su rostro más pálido de lo normal, llevaba un sencillo pero significativo vestido negro, largo hasta el tobillo…si, se sentía tan triste como se veía, varias veces su padre intentó entrar en su mente, pero como digna hija de su padre, ella sabía cerrar su mente a todos…

En el amplio salón, en medio había una cuna labrada en oro y plata, ahí se encontraba la pequeña Samantha, sonriendo, ajena al destino que le esperaba, expuesta como si fuera un animal exótico o un valioso tesoro….

Se sentía sucia, despreciable….sabía que no era sano sentirse de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo, solo bastaba con cerrar los ojos para recordar el azul profundo de los ojos de Narcisa, los tristes ojos tristes de Draco…la mirada tierna de Hermione….la dulzura que se reflejaba en los ojos de Remus…o en la sinceridad que se dejaba ver en la mirada de Deniss….

Deniss… las pocas veces que habían platicado, habían hecho que su corazón latiera más deprisa, sabía que no debía enamorarse de nadie….su padre la había comprometido con Anthony Fitzgerald, un joven mortífago con mucho brillo y futuro según su padre…

Anthony era rubio y de ojos verdes, de complexión atlética…

Pero no le inspiraba ningún sentimiento…

-Luciana, Luciana… ¿Qué te ocurre hermosa? Oyó que alguien le preguntaba

Se volvió solo para descubrir la irritante mirada de Bellatrix

-Bella… ¿Cómo estas? Pregunto Luciana con una sonrisa fingida

-Bien querida, pero por lo que veo, tú no estas nada bien

-Mmm ¿Por qué lo dices bella?

-Mírate…toda de negro y sin maquillaje, la pregunta es ¿Quién se ha muerto?...

Luciana iba a contestar pero oyó que una voz a su espalda decía…

-Mi querida Bella, nadie se ha muerto…aún…. ¿porque mejor no te vas a ver si han llegado todos en lugar de quitarle su rato de soledad a mi hija?...Era Voldemort…

-Bella con una profunda reverencia se alejo hacia la parte trasera del salón

-Padre, no tenías que ser tan grosero con Bella

-No finjamos Luciana, aunque cierres tu mente como bien te he enseñado, veo por tu postura y tu sonrisa fingida que no soportas a Bellatrix…

-Sin duda padre, tienes razón padre….

-Bien…ahora, puedes irte a tu cuarto, te noto algo cansada….

La sola idea de dejar a la pequeña Samantha a merced de todos esos locos y peligrosos mortífagos la hacía estremecerse de angustia…

Un momento…. ¿desde cuando consideraba a los mortífagos como un grupo de locos peligrosos?

¿Cuándo había dejado de verlos como las víctimas de las circunstancias?

-Padre…yo…quisiera quedarme para cuidar a la pequeña Samantha…

-Luciana, quiero pensar que lo haces solo porque sabes que ella es importante para nuestro objetivo, y no porque le agarraste algún tipo de sentimiento….

-Así es padre, solo lo hago por eso, no te preocupes…

-Muy bien pequeña, ¿vamos? Dijo ofreciéndole su brazo

Ambos entraron al salón. Que ya estaba con al menos 50 mortífagos…

Luciana fue directamente a donde se encontraba la cuna con Samantha dentro y con un leve susurro, una silla apareció y ella tomo asiento

-Buenas noches mis más fieles amigos y compañeros, hoy empieza una nueva era para nosotros, una era en donde ya no tenemos que seguir escondiéndonos, ni reuniéndonos en lugares fríos y lúgubres, esta niña representa el máximo poder para todos y cada uno de nosotros, mañana, en punto de las 11 pm, cuando la luna este más brillante que nunca, en luna llena para ser precisos, llevaremos a esta niña para que le realicemos el ritual de transferencia de poderes, todos participaremos, así que por hoy, comamos y bebamos, pues mañana empieza una nueva vida…

Se oyó un fuerte grito que decía… ¡viva Voldemort!...

Durante el tiempo que duro la cena, Luciana se mantuvo con la pequeña Samantha en brazos

Anthony con su tranquilo andar se dirigió hacia ella

-Que hermosa luces esta noche Luciana

-Gracias Anthony, pero mientes muy mal, se que luzco pálida y sin gracia

-Vamos, el que no te vistas a la moda y no te pongas kilos y kilos de maquillaje no te resta belleza

-Entonces gracias nuevamente…supongo

-Mí querida Luciana, tanto tiempo prometidos para que aún hablemos como un par de extraños…

-Me temo Anthony, que si esperas que me ponga a babear al ver tu sonrisa, o me rinda a tus pies con uno de tus tan gastados cumplidos, no sucederá…

-Siempre tan directa Luciana, en fin… ¿Por qué no dejas a esta…a esta niña en su cuna y vas conmigo a pasear por los jardines?

-Gracias Anthony por la invitación, pero debo recordarte que este castillo es de mi padre, por lo tanto ya conozco los jardines…debo irme, Samantha tiene sueño….

-Pequeña engreída, ya me las pagaras… susurró Anthony

Luciana con Samantha en brazos, se dirigió a la segunda planta y le extrañó ver que junto a su habitación, la puerta que solo se usaba en casos especiales, tales como refugio o sótano, estuviera entreabierta, sin más se acercó y cuando iba a cerrarla oyó algo que la dejo paralizada…

-Mi lord, que bella se pone cada día mi hija, esa voz la reconoció inmediatamente Luciana, pertenecía a Lucius Malfoy…

-Así es Lucius, pero debo recordarte que Luciana ante todos es mi hija…

-Lo se mi Lord, pero no puedo evitar recordar que en verdad es mi hija…

-Claro Lucius, es normal, solo tú sabes hacer hijos tan perfectos, ya una vez me entregaste a Luciana, y ahora tengo otra hija de Narcisa….En fin, nos estamos apartando del tema…viniste aquí porque quieres saber en que consiste el rito de transferencia de poder, ¿cierto?

-Así es mi lord…

-Bien, consiste en poner a la niña en la cuna que esta repleta de diamantes rojos, los mortífagos más importantes y yo por supuesto, nos pondremos alrededor, y diciendo una letanía en latín, del pecho de la niña saldrá una luz dorada que se reflejará en los diamantes y estos a su vez darán el reflejo hacia nosotros, quitándole todo poder mágico a la niña, convirtiéndola en una muggle común y corriente, y después, podrás hacer con ella lo que desees…

¡¡¡¡No!!!, no podía seguir oyendo tanta crueldad, tantas mentiras….

Corrió a su cuarto y se encerró….

No podía ser, su padre tenía que haberse equivocado, ella no podía ser hija de Narcisa….simplemente no podía…

Solo había una forma de comprobarlo….

Haciendo uso de toda la magia negra que conocía contacto al oráculo…

La habitación se oscureció hasta quedar débilmente iluminada por una esfera de cristal….

Oráculo, muéstrame el rostro de mi madre….

Débilmente la bola de cristal empezó a dar forma a una mujer, esta sonreía, estaba embarazada de al menos 8 meses, se toca el vientre feliz, ajena a toda maldad….sus ojos, eran de un azul tan hermoso como un cielo en verano sin nubes…era nada más y nada menos que el rostro de Narcisa…

El oráculo se fue, dejándola llena de ira, de pronto sus ojos había tomado una tonalidad rojiza

Toda su vida había vivido rodeada llena de mentiras, llena de engaños y solo había escuchado crueldades sobre su madre, toda su vida se la había pasado odiándola, pensando que la había abandonado, y no era cierto…

Había separado a la pequeña Samantha de Narcisa…su madre…

Debía marcharse rápida y silenciosamente….

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces dijo…Mansión Black…

En el despacho de Voldemort, este platicaba amenamente con Lucius cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta

-Pasa…

-Señor…. ¿usted ha convocado al oráculo? Pregunto Daniel Savage

-No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que cuando alguien convoca al oráculo, este al irse deja un penetrante olor a jazmines y de esta parte sale un fuerte olor a jazmines

-Busquen, y quiero que descubran quien ha osado usar el oráculo sin mi permiso…

Daniel Savage salía de la habitación, y pasado diez minutos regresó con la cara ruborizada, su porte se notaba nervioso

-¿Y bien? ¿Descubriste quien fue?

-Sí señor…

-¿Me dirás el nombre o tendré que adivinarlo?

-No señor…fue….fue su hija…

-¿Luciana? ¿Qué demonios querría ella con el oráculo? Debes estar equivocado

-No señor, no lo estoy….puede comprobarlo usted mismo

-Claro que lo haré grandísimo idiota

Voldemort salió hacia el cuarto de Luciana seguido por Lucius y Daniel…

En efecto, la habitación apestaba a jazmines, sin tiempo que perder, Voldemort convoco al oráculo

Este apareció…

-Oráculo, muéstrame que vio mi hija Luciana

Sin más, la bola mágica mostró el rostro de Narcisa embarazada y sonriente

-Oráculo, ¿Qué pregunta hizo Luciana?

-Dijo que quería ver el rostro de su madre….

Demonios, ahora Luciana lo sabe dijo Lucius con autentico pánico en el rostro

Voldemort dándose cuenta de la situación, saco su varita y apuntando hacia Daniel dijo ¡Aveda Kedavra!

El mortífago cayó al suelo

-¿Pero mi lord, porque lo ha matado? Pregunto Lucius

-No seas imbécil Lucius, si Daniel iba corriendo a decirles a todos que Luciana no era mi hija, me abandonarían….

-Tiene razón mi lord…

-Debemos encontrar a Luciana, ella tiene a la niña…

Luciana se apareció en la puerta trasera de la mansión Black

No sabía que hacer o decir, había actuado por impulso

¿Qué pasaría si la mataban antes de que ella pudiera decir algo?

Tenía que intentarlo, giró la manija y la puerta se abrió, caminó hacia la sala, ahí estaba Narcisa recargada en el pecho de Remus, Draco y Hermione tomados de la mano junto a la chimenea y otras personas que no conocía…

Narcisa fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia

¡Has regresado! Sabía que no podías ser una mala persona…y traes sana a mi pequeña Samantha dijo Narcisa mientras corría a abrazar a ambas….


	43. Solo di la verdad

43.- Solo di la verdad

Draco no pudo evitar reprimir la ira que sentía hacia esa intrusa…había hecho que su madre sufriera y tenía que pagar….sin más saco su varita y le apunto

-Suelta lentamente a mi hermana y a mi madre hija de Voldemort dijo Draco entre dientes…

-Luciana se esperaba recriminaciones, rechazo, enojo, pero no se esperaba el odio que se reflejaba en los ojos de Draco…

Dumbledore se dio cuenta de la situación y pasándole un brazo a Draco dijo:

-Draco, debes dejar que la chica de sus explicaciones…

A regañadientes Draco hizo lo que Dumbledore le decía

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Luciana? Confiábamos en ti, yo confiaba en ti decía Narcisa con lágrimas en los ojos

Remus se acercó y le quitó a la niña de los brazos y se la dio a Hermione

-Calma Narcisa, debemos dejarla hablar

Dumbledore miraba fijamente a Luciana, tratando de entrar en su mente, pero se topaba con un muro impenetrable…

Luciana sabía que ese hombre de barba larga trataba de entrar en su mente, pero eso ya nadie podía hacerlo, ni siquiera su padre….su padre….ese ser que tan bien la enseñó no era su padre…

-Señora Black, yo lo siento, de verdad, yo estaba trabajando para Voldemort…yo creía que el era mi padre, había crecido con la idea de que debía mi lealtad hacia mi padre, con que no debía mostrar sentimientos….pero yo sin querer empecé a sentir cosas extrañas hacia todos ustedes…

-¡Mientes! Si sintieras algo por nosotros, por Narcisa que fue la que creyó en ti, no le hubieses hecho daño…decía Hermione furiosa mientras

-Tranquila Hermione.- decía Deniss

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué trajiste de regreso a Samantha? Pregunto Draco

-Porque me arrepentí, porque siento un profundo amor por esa niña…

-Pues no te creo, mientes, yo se que mientes, se que eres hija de Voldemort

-¡No lo soy! ¡Voldemort no es mi padre!!!!

-¿De que rayos hablas? Pregunto Snape intrigado

-Hablo de que hoy descubrí que mi padre no es Voldemort, pedí al oráculo que me mostrará el rostro de mi madre y así lo descubrí todo…

-¿El oráculo? ¿Usaste el oráculo? Pregunto Mcgonagall

-Sí, lo hice

-Pero eso es magia muy avanzada, magia negra…insistía Mcgonagall

-Lo se, señora…

-¿Y que te mostró el oráculo? Pregunto Hermione

-Me mostró el rostro de mi madre…

-¿Y quien es tu madre? Pregunto Draco

-Es Narcisa…

-Draco comenzó a aplaudir y riéndose le dijo….bien, muy bien, ¿sabes? Casi te creo, pero resulta que yo soy el primer hijo de ella y samantha es la segunda…por lo tanto, deja de mentir

Pero Dumbledore había visto la sinceridad de las palabras en el rostro de Luciana

Remus simplemente lo oía y no lo creía…

Hermione ya no sabía que creer…si se miraba a Luciana y a Narcisa…sí…había algo de parecidos en ellas….

Minerva y Dumbledore intercambiaron una mirada muy significativa y sin más se acercaron a Luciana

-Señorita, me gustaría poder hablar a solas con usted…dijo Minerva

-Claro…respondió Luciana

-Remus, ¿podemos usar la biblioteca? Pregunto Dumbledore

-Claro respondió Remus muy abrumado

En la biblioteca Dumbledore cerró muy bien la puerta…

-Dime Luciana…. ¿es verdad todo lo que has dicho?

-Sí, es verdad….

-Puede estar mintiendo, es hija de Voldemort dijo Minerva con desconfianza

-Luciana estaba harta de que nadie le creyera…pero era de esperarse…

-Mira señora, no necesito que me crean o no, solo digo lo que vi, no espero que Narcisa me diga "adelante hija esta es tu casa"…..sí a nadie le interesa el saber el orden de las cosas, ¿Por qué debo de insistir? Nadie me cree, así que no perderé más mí tiempo, ya traje a Samantha con su madre, protéjanla bien, solo eso, Voldemort la buscará, la necesita para sus grandes planes, ahora me voy…

Dumbledore vio como Luciana se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta…

-¿Y que pasa contigo? ¿Quién te protegerá a ti?

-¿Protegerme? ¿A mí? Dijo Luciana con una cínica y triste sonrisa en su rostro, no necesito protección de nadie señor, se protegerme sola…

Y sin siquiera abrir la puerta, Luciana había desaparecido

-¿Qué hacemos profesor? Pregunto Minerva

-Creo que hemos cometido un grave error Minerva, me parece que Luciana si es hija de Narcisa….vamos, debemos hablar con los demás

-¿Dónde esta Luciana? Pregunto Deniss

-Ha desaparecido dijo Minerva

Narcisa, debo hablar contigo dijo Dumbledore

-Narcisa, Luciana dice que eres su madre, pero intuyo que no estabas enterada de su existencia, ¿cierto?

-Así es…yo siempre creí que Draco era mi primer hijo….además una madre no puede olvidarse de un hijo…

-A menos que la hagan olvidar dijo de pronto Hermione

-¡Eso es! Dijo Dumbledore prácticamente saltando de alegría…

-Creo que me he perdido dijo Remus

-Es sencillo Remus, tal vez Lucius hizo que Narcisa olvidara a su primera hija…

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso es posible? Dijo Draco

-Todo es posible dijo Dumbledore…

-Narcisa, ¿recuerdas algo en tu mente que te diga algo sobre Luciana?...

-Realmente no, estoy muy confundida…

-Pero alguien debió haberte visto embarazada hace 19 años…dijo Minerva…

Llamaron a todo el personal de servicio…todos eran trabajadores recientes…

-¿Son todos? Pregunto Dumbledore

-No señor dijo Kiria…falta mi abuela…

-¿Dónde esta ella?

-Tejiendo en el cuarto, ya esta muy cansada como para estar en la cocina

-¿Podrías traerla?

-Claro…

Unos momentos después llegaba con paso cansado una anciana, sosteniéndose de un bastón…

-Señora. Me gustaría poder hacerle unas preguntas dijo Dumbledore

-Claro señor…

-¿Usted sabe si Narcisa había estado antes embarazada?

-Claro señor, del joven Draco…

-No…me refiero a antes de Draco…

-No puedo contestar eso señor dijo de pronto la anciana bajando la vista

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si lo hago moriré…

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-El señor Lucius dijo que me mataría a mí y a mi nieta si decía algo…

-Señora, Lucius ya no puede entrar a esta mansión, le prometo que yo mismo la protegeré si es necesario…

-Esta bien…entonces si…la señora Narcisa ya había estado antes embarazada, pero el señor Lucius se la llevo y le dio una poción para que ella olvidara, pero la chica ha vuelto a la mansión…yo la he visto…es la señorita Luciana….

Narcisa no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo…tenía una hija de 19 años…y era Luciana…

Maldijo a Lucius…era un desgraciado….la había separado de Luciana…

-¿Dónde esta Luciana? Dijo Narcisa

Estábamos hablando con ella en la biblioteca cuando simplemente desapareció dijo Minerva

-¡Debemos encontrarla antes de que Voldemort lo haga! Dijo Narcisa en una crisis de llanto, pues había perdido a su hija años atrás y ahora que la encontraba volvía a desaparecer

-Iremos a buscarla dijo Draco…Deniss me acompañará…

-Yo también voy dijo Hermione

-¡Claro que no! Dijo Draco

-Draco, yo quiero ir, traté muy mal a Luciana y no me siento contenta, quiero ir…

-Todos tranquilos, nadie saldrá de aquí sin tener un plan dijo Dumbledore

En ese momento llegaban por la chimenea Harry y Ron

-¿Qué ha sucedido? Dijo Harry

Hermione procedió a contarle una versión rápida de todo lo acontecido

-¡Vaya! Dijo Ron

-¿Qué esperamos? Debemos salir a buscar a la chica dijo Harry

Al final irían Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione

Buscarían en todas las posadas y hostales…tanto en el Londres mágico, como en el Londres Muggle

Narcisa estaba inconsolable, se imaginaba a Luciana tirada en suelo sin vida en un callejón, o siendo torturada por quien alguna vez fingió ser se padre…

Maldito Lucius, aún seguía haciéndole daño.

Luciana estaba en el Londres Muggle, se había cortado y teñido su cabello, ahora lo traía a la altura del hombro y era color negro, se había puesto pupilentes morados, cubriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, el contraste era genial, su palidez se acentuaba solo por el cabello teñido de negro, había comprado un ático en el piso 26 de un gran edificio…

No quería ser encontrada, ella sola podía protegerse, Voldemort, ya le habían dejado bien claro que no le creían…había pasado 19 años sin una madre a su lado, ¿Qué daño hacía sin pasaba una vida entera sin ella?...

Era mejor así, Narcisa era feliz con Draco y Samantha….

Una gruesa lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla al recordar la sonrisa de la pequeña Samantha….jamás volvería a verla…

Pero nadie había dicho que la vida fuera justa…

Debía aprender a vivir sola…sin amor de ninguna clase, se lo merecía….


	44. Desaparecida

44.- Desaparecida…

Habían pasado 2 meses….Herms, Draco y toda la pandilla había regresado a su último año a Hogwarts, aún no habían encontrado a Luciana, era como si hubiese desaparecido de la tierra sin dejar ningún rastro.

Tampoco había noticias de Voldemort…

El curso pasaba rápidamente, entre exámenes finales y prácticas de aparición y elección de futuras carreras, no había tiempo para nada…

Las cosas entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor, no mejoraban, pero tampoco empeoraban, era como si hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo en donde parecían ignorarse mutuamente, salvo por Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent y Daphne que se llevaban ya bien con el resto de los Gryffindor, ya nadie molestaba a nadie…

Hermione quería ser medimaga, Harry y Ron aurores….sorprendentemente Draco también quería ser auror…

El año termino y el baile de graduación estaba a escasos días…

-Pansy, ¿Qué pasa? Te noto nerviosa…preguntó Hermione

-Lo que pasa es que hace una semana que no se de mi mamá, me preocupa…

-Tal vez salió de viaje dijo Millicent

-No. Mamá no sale sin avisarme…

En ese momento vieron que la profesora Mcgonagall se dirigía hacia ellas

-Señorita Parkinson, el director desea hablar con usted…

-En seguida voy profesora

-Suerte le dijeron las chicas a Pansy

Pansy llegó a la oficina

-Buenos días Pansy, entra, toma asiento por favor

Pansy se sentó frente al director y espero…

-Me imagino que se preguntara porque la mande a llamar

-Mmm sí…

-Bien, tengo que darle una mala noticia…hoy…encontraron a su madre muerta en el patio trasero de su mansión…

-¡¿Qué?!...

-Señorita, trate de calmarse, usted esta ahora bajo mi cargo, aquí estará más segura, los funerales de su madre empezarán mañana, hoy si lo desea puede quedarse en su cuarto, lamento mucho la perdida de su madre….

Pansy salió de la oficina del director como zombi…

Tropezó con varios chicos, pero no se detenía a disculparse…sin detenerse llegó hasta el lago y comenzó a caminar…solo quería morirse…

Draco estaba sentado en una banca que había cerca de unos árboles cuando vio que Pansy se dirigía a la parte honda del lago, y que no tenía intenciones de flotar…

Corrió rápidamente y se metió a la lago… ¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer Pansy?

La tomo del brazo, Pansy respiraba levemente

Con un giro de su varita Pansy comenzó a sacar el agua que había tragado

-¿Qué has hecho? ¡Quiero morir!

-¿Estas loca Pansy? ¿Por qué demonios quieres morirte?

-Mi madre ha muerto dijo Pansy entre sollozos

-¿Qué? Fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir….

Sin más abrazó a su amiga y dejo que esta llorara, era lo mejor…

Después la acompañó a su habitación y la dejo en brazos de Zabini…

Más tarde ya toda la pandilla sabía de la muerte de la madre de Pansy

-Era de esperarse dijo de pronto Harry

-¿Por qué lo dices? Dijo Ginny

-Dumbledore me dijo que junto al cuerpo de la señora Parkinson encontraron una nota que decía "por traidora", Voldemort no olvida, me extraña que la madre de Pansy no se hubiese protegido….

-¿Entones nuestras familias corren peligro? Pregunto Millicent

-Sí, y nosotros también, pues aunque no haya señales de Voldemort aún corremos peligro…

El resto de la tarde paso sin novedades.

Al día siguiente Pansy y toda la pandilla se dirigieron a su casa, donde sería el funeral de su madre…

Mucha gente desconocida para Pansy llegó, solo el fuerte abrazo de Zabini la mantenía de pie, su padre no se había dignado a presentarse, incluso era lo mejor….

Después todos pasaron la noche en la mansión…

En la madrugada, como a las 2am, Hermione se despertó con sed, bajo a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, se lo bebió y estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando noto que alguien le tapaba la boca y decía…

-Si intentas gritar, te mato, ¿esta claro?

Ella solo pudo asentir…

Bien, camina hacia la puerta que da hacia el jardín y ábrela

Hermione hizo lo que el intruso le pedía

El intruso la amordazó y murmurando unas palabras desaparecieron hasta llegar a un lúgubre castillo

Hermione solo llevaba un delgado camisón negro….

Vaya, vaya, por fin ha llegado nuestra invitada especial dijo una voz demasiado familiar, imposible de olvidar…pertenecía a Lucius Malfoy

-Malditos, ¿Qué quieren conmigo? Dijo furiosa Hermione

-Que vocabulario tiene mi futura nuera, ¿no crees Nott?

-Ya lo creo que sí dijo Montague desnudando prácticamente con la mirada a Herms

-¿Qué me ves estúpido? Dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de la mirada lasciva que Montague le dirigía

-Que a pesar de ser una sangre sucia estas muy bien…

-Basta Montague, dejemos a mi querida nuera aquí, nadie, y digo nadie la tocara hasta que el Lord nos diga que hacer con ella, ¿esta claro Montague?

-Sí dijo este a regañadientes

Hermione estaba en una especie de calabozo, el suelo estaba muy frío, y había goteras por todos lados…

Deseo haberse puesto algo que cubriera más, pero como demonios iba a saber que algo así pasaría…

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se abrazó a si misma y se quedo sentada en un rincón de la habitación….

Si tan solo hubiese cargado su varita…

¿Qué sucedería si Draco no la encontraba?

¿Qué haría Voldemort con ella?

¿Podría Harry y los demás encontrarla?

¡Pero que veo! Si es nuestra más inteligente estudiante de Hogwarts dijo en tono burlón Marcus Flint

Una reja le impedía el paso hacia Hermione, pero así desde que se había enterado de que la maldita sangre sucia por la cual Draco había cambiado estaba en el castillo, no había perdido tiempo en averiguar en que calabozo la tenían…

-Que hermosas piernas tienes Granger, ya verás como nos divertiremos….

-Lárgate idiota, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, Draco vendrá a salvarme

-¿Draco? Sueñas Granger, Draco y compañía ya no existen…

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de que fue tan fácil deshacernos de ellos, estaba placidamente dormidos mientras nosotros atacábamos, mejor para ellos, no sufrieron mucho, te lo puedo asegurar…

-¡Mientes! Decía Hermione con voz quebrada

-Cree lo que desees Granger…

¡No! No podía ser, Marcus tenía que estar mintiendo….

Al día siguiente en casa de Pansy, todos habían bajado a desayunar…

-¿Alguien ha visto a Herms? Pregunto Draco

-No…creí que estaba durmiendo contigo dijo Harry

-Pues de hecho así era, pero en algún momento de la madrugada debió haber salido…

Cuando se dirigieron a la puerta que daba al jardín se dieron cuenta de que estaba de que estaba abierta….había huellas de lodo por toda la cocina…

-Algo raro pasa aquí dijo Ginny

Buscaron a Herms por toda la mansión, pero no había rastro de ella…

Preocupados regresaron al colegio y se encontraron con que Dumbledore los estaba buscando

¿Qué pasa profesor? Pregunto Ron

-Hemos encontrado a Luciana, ella esta aquí y quiere hablar con Draco

Draco casi corrió hacia la oficina del director…

-¿Dónde esta Hermione? Pregunto Dumbledore

-Profesor, Herms ha desaparecido…dijo Ginny

Luciana vio como Draco entraba…

-Hola Draco dijo Luciana

-Hola Luciana…

-¿Cómo esta Narcisa? pregunto Luciana

-Nuestra madre esta destrozada dijo Draco

-¿Qué has dicho? Dijo Luciana

-He dicho que nuestra madre esta destrozada por tu desaparición

-¿Por qué dices nuestra madre Draco?

-¿Acaso no lo es?

Luciana asintió y Draco se acercó y la abrazo…era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Luciana

-Bienvenida a la familia Luciana

-Gracias Draco

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente

-¿Qué sucede Draco? Pregunto Luciana

-Hermione ha desaparecido…

-Dime que sucedió exactamente pidió Luciana

Unos minutos después Luciana ya estaba enterada de la situación

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca, ahí estaba Dumbledore con la pandilla…

-Creo saber donde esta Hermione dijo Luciana

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Dijo Harry

-Porque si Voldemort no puede tener a Samantha, se conformará con un equivalente…

-¿De que hablas? Dijo Draco

-Todos saben que Hermione es una bruja con poderes muy elementales, sabe mucho de pociones, encantamientos y sobre todo, su magia es muy avanzada…

-Sí, ¿pero que tiene que ver ella con Voldemort? Pregunto Ron

-Voldemort intentará quitarle todos sus poderes a Herms hasta matarla…


	45. Decisiones de último momento

45.-Decisiones de último momento…

Herms temblaba, de frío y de miedo…aún no podía creer que lo que Marcus le había dicho fuera verdad…no podía perder las esperanzas…si Draco hubiese muerto ella lo hubiera sentido…su corazón le decía que debía confiar hasta el último segundo de su vida en Draco y sus amigos…

Oyó unas fuertes pisadas que se acercaban al calabozo…

-¡Levántate sangre sucia! Dijo un encapuchado…

-¿A dónde me llevan? Pregunto Herms muy nerviosa

-Eso no te incumbe respondió el encapuchado

Herms fue sacada del calabozo, la llevaron hasta una habitación muy grande, solo iluminada por la titilante luz de una vela…

La dejaron en la habitación donde había una gran cama con dosel morado…si hubiese sido cualquier lugar y una circunstancia diferente, habría halagado el lujo de la habitación…pero en ese momento se sentía morir….

Pero no debía mostrar que tenía miedo…

Unos segundos después entró una mujer de pelo negro, muy bella y con andar elegante…era Bellatrix…la tía de Draco

Bellatrix miró a la chica y con un giro de su varita la desnudó, haciendo su bata trizas…

Herms trató de cubrirse con sus manos…

-Siempre dije que mi sobrino Draco tenía un excelente gusto para las chicas, y tú querida, no eres la excepción….estas muy….hermosa dijo Bella caminando alrededor de Hermione, observándola como si fuera una pieza de arte….

-Déjenme ir, por favor susurró Hermione

-¿Acaso estas rogando pequeña? Dijo Bella riendo

-Haré lo que sea, pero déjenme ir repitió Hermione

-Querida, yo solo cumplo ordenes, estoy aquí para vestirte, al decir esto le tendió un paquete que traía en la mano…póntelo, es para el ritual…

Hermione tomo el paquete y lo abrió, en el había un vestido negro, que llevaba un escote en forma de triángulo, el escote llegaba hasta su ombligo y se volvía tipo falda cubriendo la parte baja de la chica, por detrás igualmente estaba escotado hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto su espalda…

-¿Qué significa este vestido? ¿De que ritual hablas? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-Son muchas preguntas que no voy a contestarte, tomate este té que te he preparado y respóndeme algo tú a mí pues yo te haré una pregunta que te interesará…

-Dime querida, si te dijera que Draco esta vivo, que lo tenemos aquí y que puedes pasar la última noche de tu vida, ¿aceptaría estar con el, por última vez?

Hermione no lo dudo ni un segundo…sí quiero pasar mis últimos momentos con él

Draco estaba afuera del colegio, fumándose un cigarrillo cuando sintió que alguien lo golpeaba con algo por detrás…

Marcus había transportado a Draco hasta el castillo donde estaba Voldemort…

Las órdenes eran llevar a Draco hasta donde estaba Hermione, que pasaran una última noche juntos y después de que Hermione hubiese tenido su último momento de felicidad, la llevarían hasta la piedra sagrada y comenzaría el ritual…

Draco entró con paso vacilante al cuarto…no sabía que esperar…

Herms al ver entrar a Draco corrió a abrazarlo, se aferró a él, aspirando su embriagadora fragancia…

Se sentía excitada desde que se había tomado el té que Bellatrix le había ofrecido…

Sin poder contenerse, posó sus labios sobre su piel y lo besó desde la barbilla hasta la clavícula.

-Mmm, sabes muy bien murmuró, lamiéndole la base del cuello, antes de llevar la lengua hasta la oreja. Draco soltó un débil gruñido…

Se sentía muy bien con todo lo que pasaba, amaba demasiado a Hermione, quería sacarla de aquel lugar, ponerla a salvo, pero ni siquiera sabía donde estaba…se sentía como en una especie de letargo sexual…

-Ahora es mi turno para saborearte a ti

En unos cuantos pasos la dejó sobre la cama y se tumbó encima de ella, su boca la asaltó sin aviso, robándole el aire, sus manos parecían tocarla en todas partes, avivándole la piel con nuevas sensaciones

-Te quiero desnuda dijo con voz ronca al tiempo que le quitaba las horquillas que alguien le había puesto en el pelo, que cayó suelto sobre los hombros

-Desnúdame si lo deseas respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Claro que lo deseo respondió Draco

La desnudó en cuestión de segundos, deteniéndose tan sólo para acariciarla sobre la diminuta tanga que tenía, antes de quitársela, después se desnudó él en un tiempo récord.

Hermione ahogó un gemido al verlo desnudo frente a ella, tenía un cuerpo increíble, lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez….sus músculos estaba muy marcados, la luz débil de la vela dibujaba tentadoras sombras en su torso, y su erección parecía un glorioso monumento a la virilidad…

-No se cansaba de verlo, así que alargó un brazo para tocarlo, pero él le agarró la mano y se la llevo al pecho

-Como la primera vez amor, seré yo quien te toque…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros…

-Sí…pero…

-Sí me tocas, todo acabará antes de empezar, si son nuestros últimos momentos vivos, quiero disfrutarlo…y ahora… - el deseo ardía en sus ojos….

La cubrió con su cuerpo, y esa vez su boca se unió a la exploración de sus manos…la besó, mordisqueó y lamió, hasta que ella se removió bajo su peso, intentando llevar la erección a su entrepierna…

-No tan rápido dijo él, dime que es lo que deseas…

-A ti…

-Él cerró brevemente sus ojos y entonces agachó la cabeza y la besó en los pechos, torturándola con la lengua, endureciéndole un pezón con la boca y el otro con los dedos.

-Oh Draco, te deseo murmuró ella, cada vez estaba más húmeda, más preparada para tenerlo en su interior…

-Aún no, dime que quieres que te haga…la miró a los ojos y se desplazó hasta el otro pecho.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, que te hundas en mí una y otra vez, gimió y se retorció, intentando frotar el clítoris contra la erección de su amado.

Él se retiro un poco y la miró…

-¿Amor…estás segura de que quieres que te posea?, ¿estas conciente de que tal vez sea la última vez que estemos juntos?

-Sí…sí dijo entre lágrimas

-Pero aún no estas lista…

-Pero te deseo…no sabes cuanto te deseo…

Entonces el deslizó una mano entre sus piernas y exploró con los dedos la cálida abertura de su sexo…

Ella separó las piernas, levantó las rodillas para facilitarle el acceso y él le introdujo dos dedos de golpe…

-Ahhh, sí…me gusta gemía ella

Draco bajó con su boca por el torso, hasta el vientre, retiró los dedos y le masajeó en círculos el clítoris, extendiendo la humedad…después la lengua de Draco recorrió cada pliegue, antes de centrarse en su clítoris, a Hermione se le escapaba un gemido tras otro…

De pronto Draco se detuvo bruscamente…

-¿Draco?

Él no respondió…solo la miró durante unos segundos que a Hermione se le antojaron como si fueran horas…

-Dime lo que deseas Herms…

-Te quiero dentro de mí…

Lentamente, se introdujo en ella, poco a poco, alargando el momento, colmándola de exquisito placer, ella levantó las caderas y le pasó las manos por el torso…

-¿Puedo tocarte ahora?

Él solo pudo asentir mientras se retiraba y volvía a penetrarla, empezando la danza imperecedera de la pasión

Draco le hacía el amor, cubriéndola con su olor y calor.

Los gritos de éxtasis subían por su garganta…

Él empujó una vez más y tensó su cuerpo ante la sacudida del orgasmo…

Sin detenerse, Hermione lo tumbó de espaldas y se puso encima de él…

-Yo también quiero tocarte añadió jadeante por la excitación…

Entornó los ojos y le pasó la mano sobre la erección…

-Te besaré como nunca amor…

El deseo espoleó a Draco por dentro, ella se inclinó, acariciándole la piel con su cálido aliento, y con la punta de la lengua le lamió su erección desde la base hasta la punta….

Durante unos largos y agónicos momentos, ella lamió y besó suavemente la erección de Draco…

La dulce presión de sus labios le hacía estremecerse….gritó su nombre y entrelazó los dedos en su pelo…

Hermione….tienes que parar…suplicó Draco entre dientes…

Ella negó con la cabeza, provocándole otro jadeo…

-Amor….si no te paras voy a explotar…

Ella finalmente se retiró

Él se colocó entre sus muslos y le levantó las caderas….casi perdió el control cuando su trasero perfectamente redondeado le rozó su erección, pero consiguió aguantar y la penetró por detrás, haciéndolo suavemente

En aquel punto, cuando su calor femenino lo rodeó, el poco control que le quedaba se hizo añicos…

Durante unos frenéticos minutos la penetró con todo su ímpetu, perdido en una neblina de lujuria y pasión…se sentía muy extraño…

Tenía todos los músculos tensos, recorridos por un extraño placer indescriptible que lo colmaba de sensaciones, empujó una y otra vez, poseyéndola con un arrebato casi salvaje.

Sólo existía ella…Hermione

Su Hermione…

La escalada hacía el clímax acabó en una explosión compartida que superó todo….ambos gritaron mutuamente sus nombres y se liberaron a la vez, dejándose arrastrar por la incontenible oleada de ese extraño placer que los envolvía….

Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, uno en brazos del otro…

Una nube de placer los envolvía, haciendo que se olvidaran de todo y de todos….ignorando que mucha gente los buscaba, preocupados y tristes…

-Luciana, es muy peligroso hija…

-Lo se madre, pero alguien debe hacerlo, estoy casi segura de que Voldemort los tiene….

-Yo iré contigo dijo Deniss

-Aprecio el gesto Deniss, pero Voldemort es muy fuerte, solo dos personas somos casi tan fuertes como él dijo mirando significativamente a Harry que permanecía silencioso…

-De todos modos la orden irá como refuerzo dijo Dumbledore

-Esta bien, así será, pero por favor, debemos ser cautelosos, Voldemort estará esperando que yo llegué…lo puedo sentir…

La orden, Ron, Harry y Luciana estaban en lo profundo del bosque que llevaba hacía el castillo de Voldemort

Fuera del castillo había varios mortífagos cuidando los portones, cada entrada estaba vigilada….

-Este es el plan Harry, yo iré hacia el portón delantero, ustedes me seguirán y cuando de la señal que serán chispas rosadas ustedes entraran, ¿entendido?

-Claro respondió Harry

Luciana se dirigió hacia la entrada, su túnica ella misma se la había desgarrado, se había despeinado, daba la impresión de que la había atacado…

El mortífago que cuidaba la puerta era nada menos que Anthony Fitzgerald…

-Anthony…tienes qua ayudarme…decía Luciana entre jadeos…dando la impresión de que había corrido demasiado, huyendo de alguien

-¡Luciana! ¡Mírate!, vamos, apóyate en mí…

En el momento que Anthony pasaba un brazo alrededor de Luciana esta sacaba su varita y sin más dijo: ¡Mobilicorpus! ¡Obliviate! ¡Petrificus totalus!

Con esta serie de hechizos Anthony, ya no representaba ninguna clase de amenaza…

Luciana Lanzó chispas rosadas, lo que indica que Harry y Ron podían acercarse

-Vayan chicos, tienen que sacar a Herms y a Draco de aquí…

-¿Pero tú…estarás bien? Pregunto Harry

-No te preocupes Harry, se cuidarme sola…

-Suerte dijo Ron antes de entrar corriendo a la mansión

Lentamente y con varita en mano, Luciana se dirigía hacia su encuentro con quien alguna vez llamo padre….

Voldemort tenía que pagar por todo el daño que ya había causado, solo esperaba que Harry no se retrasará demasiado, pues aunque ella era un experta en las artes oscuras, necesitaba a Harry para vencer a Voldemort…

-Vaya, ¡Pero que sorpresa! Si es mi hija desaparecida dijo Voldemort entre dientes…

-Hola, "papi" dijo Luciana sonriendo irónicamente


	46. Reencuentros y sorpresas

46.- Reencuentros y sorpresas

Harry y Ron caminaban sigilosamente por los oscuros pasillos, de vez en cuando se animaban a dar luz con sus varitas….pero los pasillos eran interminables, había demasiados mortífagos y al menos en los últimos 20 minutos ya habían desarmado por lo menos a unos 40 mortífagos…

Llegaron a un pasillo que se dividía en 2 pasillos más…uno a la derecha…otro a la izquierda…

¿Pero cual escoger?

-Harry, ¿Qué hacemos? Susurró Ron…

Harry se había temido que algo así sucedería…no quería separarse de Ron, era su mejor amigo, lo más cercano al hermano que nunca tuvo….

-Ron…lo mejor será que vallamos primero por la derecha y si no hay nada pues regresamos al pasillo de la izquierda, ¿te parece?

-Ron lo miró como si le hubiesen salido cuernos y sonriendo lentamente le dijo…no Harry, no podemos darnos ese lujo, sería una pérdida de tiempo….yo iré por la izquierda y tu por la derecha…y si uno de los dos encuentra a Herms y a Draco lanzaremos chispas rojas…

Se miraron una última vez y deseándose suerte cada uno se fue por un pasillo

El pasillo que Ron había escogido estaba débilmente iluminado por esporádicas antorchas que aparecían de vez en vez…

Al final había tres habitaciones, cada puerta tenía nombres extraños…

La primera puerta tenía el nombre de "Shaza" la segunda "Dark Night" y la tercera "Snow Black"…

¿Cuál escoger?...lo más seguro es que cada habitación tendría truco…

Ron se decidió por "Snow Black"….

La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada por una solitaria vela que amenazaba por consumirse…

La puerta se cerró detrás de él…había una cama redonda en medio de la habitación…un dosel oscuro ocultaba lo que había dentro de la cama…se veían dos personas… ¿serían Herms y Draco?

Se acerco y al abrir un poco el dosel fue jalado por una mano

Al siguiente instante se encontraba tumbado en la cama y encima de él estaba una chica con una camisola muy transparente, se adivinaba claramente que no traía nada más…

-¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Estas nervioso?…..

La chica tenía el pelo lacio y negro, largo hasta la cintura, su piel era morena, sus ojos de un azul tan profundo que hacían que Ron dejara de pensar en todo…

Ron cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de la chica cerca de su oreja…en el cuello…en sus labios…fue bajando por su torso, dejando un reguero de húmedos besos….

Cuando estaba llegando hasta sus jeans Ron comenzó a sentirse mal al recordar la sonrisa de confianza que Luna le brindaba…los tímidos besos compartidos con su excéntrica novia…haciendo un gran esfuerzo se separó de la chica y con la varita apuntándole dijo

-Déjame salir, ¡Te lo ordeno!

La chica retrocedió y Ron pudo verla al fin….su verdadero rostro apareció y se encontró con el rostro de una joven de rostro cínico, sus ojos ahora eran negros y ya no parecía tan bella…

La puerta se abrió y sin dejar de apuntarle Ron salió…quedaban 2 habitaciones…

Harry llegó hasta el final, solo había 2 puertas, una estaba pintada de negro y otra de morado… ¿Cuál escoger?

Se decidió por la puerta de color morado…

Entro y se dirigió al fondo de la habitación…había una cálida chimenea…y un sillón que se veía muy cómodo…sin saber porque decidió sentarse en él…

De pronto y para su asombro vio la figura de su madre…

Harry, debes estar cansado, ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Dijo esta con voz dulce

Harry la miró y se sintió bien, se acerco a ella y la abrazó…

Su cabello olía lavanda fresca…

Harry se olvidó del tiempo, del porque estaba en ese castillo….olvidó que tenía que tenía que salvar a Draco y a Herms

Harry, hijo, ¿te quedaras aquí junto a mí? ¿Por siempre?

Sí mamá, nadie más no separara nunca respondió Harry…mientras Harry seguía en brazos de su madre, sintió que algo no estaba bien…sabía que debía hacer algo… ¿pero que?...

De pronto Harry cerró los ojos y vio a una chica, de cabello rizado y castaño, de ojos color miel, suplicaba que la ayudara….

¡Claro! Estaba ahí para salvar a su mejor amiga…su casi hermana

Deshaciéndose del abrazo se apartó su madre

¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿A dónde vas?

Madre…desearía quedarme pero tengo que salvar a mis amigos…

Hijo, ellos no te lo agradecerán...olvídalos, quédate aquí conmigo

No…definitivamente esa no era su madre…su verdadera madre le hubiese dicho que fuera a salvar a sus amigos

Mirando por última vez esa imagen de su "madre" salió de la habitación…

Ron entró a la siguiente habitación…pero nada…simplemente no había nada….

Solo quedaba una habitación…"Dark Night"…

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una muchedumbre que gritaba su nombre…

Miles de chicas gritaban: ¡aquí capitán Weasley! ¡Ron, eres el mejor jugador de Quidditch! Ron vestía el uniforme de los Chudley Cannons… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Esa rico y famoso…veía la cara de todos sus amigos…menos la de Herms

¡Herms! ¡Tenía que salvar a su amiga! Y con todo el dolor de su corazón salió de la habitación…era obvio que en ese pasillo no estaba su amiga…corrió hacia el pasillo donde Harry se había metido…

Harry iba entrar a la habitación que tenía la puerta pintada de negro cuando escucho que alguien venía corriendo muy rápido…sacando su capa se la puso y esperó…

Era Ron…así que se quitó la capa

¿Qué pasa Ron?

Ron prácticamente jadeaba…estaba muy nervioso…

Yo…no…no encontré a….Herms… decía Ron pausadamente

Tranquilo Ron…solo falta esta puerta…

Entraron y descubrieron que había una serie de serpientes y arañas repartidas por todo el suelo…

Ron temía enormemente a las arañas…

Harry no temía a las serpientes…de hecho podía controlarlas…pero si Ron no pasaba… él no dejaría solo a su mejor amigo

Ron….tranquilo…recuerda que estamos juntos en esto… ¿de acuerdo?, debes controlarte, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti…todo lo debes hacer tú por ti mismo

Ron solo asintió…demasiado aturdido para comenzar…

De pronto una araña comenzó a subir por su pierna…

Recuerda Ron… ten confianza en ti mismo…

Ron comenzó a respirar lentamente….sí….el podía solucionarlo…no había llegado tan lejos como para que una araña lo echara todo a peder…

Se fue relajando y de pronto la araña se convirtió en una hermosa mariposa de muchos colores…

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y comenzó a dale ánimos a Ron

¡Vamos Ron! ¡Así se hace amigo!

Una a una, las arañas se convirtieron en hermosas mariposas, de todos los colores posibles

Las serpientes lentamente fueron haciéndose a un lado

Caminaron hacia el fondo de la habitación…

Ahí estaban Draco y Herms…dormidos, uno en brazos del otro…ajenos a lo que sucedía…

Ron se acerco a Herms

Herms…despierta…tenemos que salir de aquí…

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos…

¿Ron?...dijo Herms con una sonrisa

Sí Herms...soy yo…por favor…vístete, debemos salir de este lugar

Draco…despierta, tienes que salir de aquí decía Harry

El chico despertó y comenzó a vestirse, cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos, Harry les comunicó el plan

Lo que haremos será tratar de salir del castillo, hay por lo menos un centenar de mortífagos repartidos por todo el castillo…Draco, he traído tu varita dijo Harry entregándosela al rubio, debes proteger a Herms, su varita ha sido destruida, debes estar siempre junto a ella…Voldemort intentará matarla, la necesita, pues ya no tiene en su poder a Samantha…

-Lo haré dijo Draco

-Bien, debemos ser cautelosos…

Salieron por el pasillo, no había nadie afortunadamente

Cuando estaban ya a unos cuantos pasos de salir del castillo se encontraron con Marcus y Montague

-Vaya, pero mira lo que nos encontramos dijo Marcus

-¿Intentas escapar querida sangre sucia? Pregunto Montague

-¡Apártate! Dijo Draco enfurecido

-Malfoy…no te metas en esto…todos pueden irse pero la sangre sucia se queda dijo Marcus

-Eso ya se verá dijo Harry apuntando con su varita a Marcus, quítense mejor, somos tres contra dos…

-Serán más ustedes, cierto, pero no saben ni la mitad de lo que sabemos nosotros dijo Montague

Empezó la pelea, Herms se había quedado en una esquina, no tenía varita y aún se sentía extraña…no sabía que hacer

Harry tenía un brazo zafado, Draco un ojo morado, Ron había perdido media ceja, pero estaban vivos…Montague y Marcus estaban en el suelo inconscientes

-Vamos dijo Harry

En la entrada del castillo Harry y Ron se detuvieron

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Por qué no salen con nosotros? Pregunto Draco

-Lo siento Draco, pero no puedo, debo ayudar a Luciana, tengo que derrotar a Voldemort

-¿Luciana? Pregunto Draco extrañado

-Sí, ella ha vuelto, de hecho esta distrayendo a Voldemort para que pudiéramos salvar a Herms y a ti

-¿Quieres decir que mi hermana esta ahora mismo con ese loco desgraciado?

-Sí Draco, pero no te preocupes…ella sabe defenderse

-Debo ayudar yo también dijo Draco

-No, no puedes, debes proteger a Herms…

-Pero es mi hermana….

-Nada de peros Draco, tu lugar esta junto a Herms…yo me encargare de sacar a Luciana de este lío

-Ron, tienes que irte…

-Lo siento Harry, pero no….me quedo contigo, pase lo que pase…

Draco y Herms se despidieron con fuertes abrazos y lágrimas en los ojos…


	47. Charlas

47.- Charlas

Harry no necesitaba indicación sobre como llegar hasta Voldemort

Su presencia, su aura maligna, era palpable en el aire

Ron se sentía incomodo, sabía que muchas veces había ayudado a Harry en tales situaciones, pero siempre Hermione estaba con ellos…ahora solo eran ellos dos…

Llegaron hasta una gran puerta que tenía labrada una serpiente en bronce…ni duda que esa fuera la habitación central, donde seguro estaba Voldemort esperándolos.

Misteriosamente no se habían topado con más mortífagos…

Dentro de la habitación…

-Vaya, ¡Pero que sorpresa! Si es mi hija desaparecida dijo Voldemort entre dientes…

-Hola, "papi" dijo Luciana sonriendo irónicamente

-Mi querida y dulce hija, debo decirte que estoy muy decepcionado de tu conducta, sabes que esto no se quedara así, ¿verdad?

-Voldemort, se de lo que eres capaz…

-¿Voldemort? ¿Dónde quedo "papi" o "padre" o "mi Lord"?, mmm ¿Qué haré con esa falta de respeto? Dijo irónicamente Voldemort pasando la varita de una mano a otra

Luciana no sentía miedo, sabía que junto con Harry vencería a Voldemort

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, toda mi vida fue una mentira, y todo, ¡Gracias a ti!

-Vamos Luciana, aquí lo tuviste todo, ¿alguna vez te falto algo?

-¡Sí! Me falto el amor de mi madre

-Eso no es tan necesario…mírate, aprendiste todo lo que hay que saber

-Pero te odio, ¡Me separaste de mi madre y de mi hermano!

-Bah…no te perdiste de nada, Narcisa no vale la pena…solo mírala, ya se caso con otro…y de Draco…mejor ni hablar de él….mira que hay que tener valor para ser novio de una sangre sucia…aunque pensándolo bien esa sangre sucia me servirá de mucho en mis planes

-¿Sangre sucia eh? ¿Y tú que eres? ¿No te incluyes?

-Basta insolente….

-Claro…pero te diré algo: no creo que Herms sea de tú ayuda…no lo creo, es más, dudo que mi cuñada siga en el castillo dijo Luciana sonriendo

-¿De que demonios hablas Luciana?

-Ya me has oído

-Bella, ven aquí, ¡Ahora! Dijo Voldemort entre dientes

De pronto apareció Bella….

-¿Qué sucede Mi Lord?

-Déjate de estupideces y tráeme a Granger, ¡Ya!

Bella desapareció y unos segundos después volvía a aparecer en un evidente estado de ansiedad y nerviosismo

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no esta Granger contigo?

-Ella…no esta…ni Draco tampoco, parece que escaparon…

-¿Qué? ¡Ni eso pueden hacer bien!, Hay un centenar de mortífagos repartidos por todo el maldito castillo ¡y tú vienes a decirme que parece que ese par de estúpidos adolescentes escaparon!

-Lo siento Mi Lord pero hay varios heridos….

De pronto Voldemort se quedo en silencio y lo único que dijo fue: Potter esta aquí…

Segundos después entraba Harry con Ron…

-¡Pero que sorpresa! El gran Harry Potter y su amigo el traidor a la sangre.

-"Mi Lord" dijo Harry mientras que con una sonrisa irónica hacía una leve reverencia a modo de saludo

-Potter, no se…pienso que eres o muy listo o muy estúpido para presentarte solo ante nuestro señor dijo Bellatrix

-¡Cállate Bella! Ordenó Voldemort…

-Dime Harry… ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú puedes contra mí?

-No es de tu incumbencia Voldemort

-Vaya, ya cualquiera pronuncia mi nombre con una facilidad que da miedo….

-Voldemort, no vine hasta acá para charlar, si eso fuera, ya solo nos falta nuestra taza de té, ¿no crees?

-Insolente niño Chilló Bellatrix mientras con su varita apuntaba a Harry

-¡Ron! Agáchate

Luciana apuntaba hacia Voldemort….debía hacer algo….

Pero para sorpresa Voldemort ya no estaba…

-¿Se ha ido? Pregunto Ron

-Así parece respondió Luciana

Harry miraba alrededor de la habitación, como esperando que Voldemort apareciera

De pronto se oyó la voz del propio Voldemort

"Pronto Potter" "Donde crezca el girasol, cerca de la luna llena"….

-¡Maldito Cobarde! Muestra tu cara decía Harry furioso…

Pero no hubo respuesta…

-Vamos Harry, debemos salir de aquí…

Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron hacia la mansión Black

Ahí estaba la orden y Draco

-¿Dónde esta Herms? Pregunto Harry

-Esta descansando respondió Draco

-¡Hija estas bien! Decía Narcisa entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Luciana

-Mamá…aquí estoy….tranquila

-¿Qué sucedió Harry? Pregunto Dumbledore

-Todo fue tan raro….habías puertas…eran como una especie de pruebas…luego sacamos a Draco y a Herms del castillo y regresamos, yo sentía en el aire la presencia de Voldemort

Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, no se…espere que me lanzara la primer maldición que se le ocurriera…pero era como si no tuviera la intención de hacerlo, jamás me atacó….

¡No lo entiendo! Decía un Harry confundido

Él simplemente desapareció y después solo su voz me dijo: "Donde crezca el girasol, cerca de la luna llena"

-¿Qué significa eso profesor? Pregunto Ron

-Pienso que debemos descubrirlo Harry, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo

-Sugiero que empecemos a buscar en las profecías….dijo Remus

-Bien, comencemos dijo Minerva

Después de horas buscando Draco encontró algo…

-Hey….aquí dice de un ritual de ascensión que inicia cuando hay luna llena.

-¿De que habla exactamente el ritual Draco? Preguntó Snape

-Dice que el que inicia el ritual debe tener su alma dividida, después en lo alto del monte del olvido debe lanzar el talismán dorado con gemas verdes en formas de lágrimas y así la persona que tenga el talismán gemelo perderá todos sus poderes quedando muerta en el acto….

-¿Dónde encontramos ese talismán? ¿Quién lo tiene? Pregunto Minerva

-Lo tengo yo….dijo una voz…

-¡No!... ¡No es posible! Decía Narcisa….

Draco veía como una vez más Voldemort trataba de hacerle daño a su familia….

-¿De que demonios hablas Luciana? Pregunto Draco…tratando de negar lo evidente

-Yo…cuando cumplí 10 años Voldemort me regaló un colgante, es un ovalo dorado con muchas gemas de color verde en forma de lágrimas…en ese momento me dijo que había pertenecido a mi madre y yo le creí, me hizo jurar que nunca me lo quitaría y que si algún día me molestaba yo le dijera y el mismo me lo quitaría…

Muchas veces cuando estaba enfadada con él trataba de quitarme el colgante, pero era inútil, no podía…era como si el colgante estuviera hechizado…

-¡Ese maldito! No lo logrará Luciana, te juro que no lo logrará, yo haré lo imposible para salvarte decía Draco una y otra vez…

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Preguntaba Narcisa….

Se encontraba angustiada…su pequeña hija de nuevo estaba en manos de Voldemort

-No dice como madre….pero debemos tratar…

-Yo creo que es hora de que vallamos al monte… al monte del olvido….

El monte del olvido se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque prohibido…

Para entrar había que hablar con las hadas del bosque, sin su ayuda jamás lo lograrían….

Narcisa, Hermione y Deniss se quedaron en la mansión…

Minerva, Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron, Luciana y Draco partieron hacia el bosque prohibido

Cuando estaban acercándose se toparon con unas hadas…

-¿A dónde van forasteros? Pregunto una de ella que parecía que traía el ala izquierda rota

-Vamos hacia el monte del olvido respondió Dumbledore

-Deben dejar un pago…

Ron no lo pensó demasiado y saco de su bolsillo una bolsa con galletas de chocolate

-Bien dijo el hada mientras inspeccionaba el contenido

-¿Podemos pasar? Pregunto Tonks

-Pasen, pero les advierto…todos entraran, pero no todos saldrán…

Uno a uno fueron entrando, iban uno detrás de otro con Dumbledore encabezando la marcha

Iban silenciosos, cada uno pensando en las palabras de la hada…

Después de casi una hora caminando en línea recta llegaron a un campo abierto…el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, pero la luna no se dejaba ver…

En lo alto de lo que debía ser el monte del olvido, estaba una especie de caldero, rodeado de muchos lobos….

Abajo, en las orillas del monte había cientos de mortífagos, inmóviles, como si no se movieran…

-Hemos llegado anunció Dumbledore

-Profesor…son demasiados…dijo Ron

-Lo se Ron, pero recuerda, no vence la cantidad, sino la calidad…nuestros corazones son el doble de grandes que los de esos mortífagos…

-¿Cuándo subiremos? Pregunto Draco

-Tranquilo Draco, no debemos hacer nada hasta que salgan los primeros rayos de la luna…

-Pero el ritual decía que cuando la luna llena saliera comenzaría el ritual…

-Lo se Draco…pero hay algo que Voldemort ignora…


	48. El espejo de la verdad

48.- El espejo de la verdad, comienza la batalla

-¿De que demonios habla? Pregunto Draco molesto

-Draco…se que estas molesto porque una vez más alguien de tú familia esta en peligro, pero debes confiar en lo que digo…

Draco se ruborizó…pero se sentía impotente, inútil…

-¿Qué es lo que Voldemort ignora? Preguntó Harry

-Esto dijo Dumbledore al momento que sacaba un espejo en forma de media luna, alrededor tenía pequeños diamantes incrustados…

-¿Para que sirve ese espejo? Pregunto Ron

-Este espejo servirá para que cuando salgan los primeros rayos de la luna, yo lo pondré mirando hacia la luna, su efecto es que la luna verdadera, oculta su brillo dentro del espejo, y una luna completamente falsa es la que alumbrara…

Solo contaremos con 30 minutos…

En el momento en que Voldemort lance el talismán, el creerá que comenzará el ritual…pero la luz que saldrá como producto del ritual cegará por unos momentos a todos los que rodeen el caldero y nosotros aprovecharemos para rescatar el talismán y así destruirlo junto con el que tiene Luciana

-¿Pero como? ¿No que era imposible destruir al talismán? Además Luciana no se puede quitar el talismán decía exasperado Draco

-Draco…yo creo que debes calmarte…decía Harry

-¿Dices que debo calmarme? ¡Pues no puedo! ¡Es mi hermana quien esta en peligro! ¡Es ella quien puede morir! ¿Y tú me pides que me calme?

-Yo se que te sientes mal y que te sientes inútil, pero con violencia y exasperándonos todos no vamos a lograr nada Draco…

En verdad que no estaba de buen humor, se sentía peor que una chinche…pero Harry tenía razón…

-Yo…lo siento….siento que tengan que soportarme pero trataré de calmarme

Luciana al ver el estado de su hermano se acerco a él y lo abrazó

-Debes tranquilizarte hermanito, yo confío en Dumbledore…debes hacerlo tú también

Dumbledore vio como Draco poco a poco se tranquilizaba…Luciana ayudaba mucho…

-Bien Draco…respondiendo a tus preguntas te diré lo que haremos…alguien debe ir hasta el caldero y sacar el talismán, después debe traerlo hasta nosotros y yo lo pondré cerca del talismán que Luciana tiene y este automáticamente se destruirá sin hacerle el menor daño a tu hermana

-Sin pensarlo mucho Draco dijo:…yo iré por el talismán

-Yo lo acompañaré dijo Harry

-Bien…muy bien….Ron y el resto cuidará de Luciana….yo les cuidaré las espaldas a Draco y a Harry…

-¿Pero Voldemort no se dará cuenta? Pregunto Luciana

-Puede que si….pero también puede que no…en todo caso le daré a Draco un talismán que aunque es idéntico, es solo una replica falsa…

El tiempo pasaba…la luna pronto comenzaría a salir…

El viento soplaba…la niebla se acercaba poco a poco a las orillas del monte, tan espesa y húmeda que parecía una leve llovizna, elevándose en el cielo nocturno para estremecer de tristeza a todo y a todos.…las estrellas no salían, eran como si supiesen que no era momento de brillar.

No era una noche para ningún hombre ni bestia y mucho menos para unos magos adolescentes dispuestos a dar su vida con tal de que todo terminara.

De pronto la luna apareció, tan pálida, tan triste…sus primeros rayos comenzaban a salir y entonces Dumbledore saco su espejo y lo puso frente a la luna…el hechizo había comenzado….

Voldemort sonreía, irradiaba una felicidad enorme, pronto sus planes comenzarían…

Harry sentía una inexplicable felicidad…sabía que Voldemort era feliz…pero pronto estallaría de ira…

Bellatrix y Lucius también sonreían….si Voldemort se volvía más fuerte, poderoso y prácticamente indestructible, ellos serían muy bien recompensados por prestar sus servicios aún cuando Voldemort era un inútil….

A Lucius no le importaba que la vida de su propia hija fuera parte del plan de su maestro…

La luna ha salido, es tiempo dijo Voldemort

-Bellatrix, dame el talismán

-Aquí tiene mi Lord dijo esta entregándole el talismán con una profunda reverencia

-Bien…pronto….decía Voldemort sonriendo

La luna salió y el musitando el hechizo dejó caer el talismán dentro del caldero vacío….una vez que hiciera efecto el talismán se volvería líquido y se tornaría púrpura y entonces el se bebería todo el contenido del caldero

Pero algo extraño pasaba, pues una extraña luz comenzó a salir del caldero…era una luz irritante y de pronto no veían nada…

-¿Qué sucede mi Lord? Pregunto Lucius…

-Es parte del ritual, no teman dijo Voldemort, pues creía que así comenzaría todo…

Draco que había esperado la señal comenzó a subir hasta la punta del monte…una vez que vio que la luz extraña que Dumbledore le había descrito se acercó a paso silencioso y con la capa de Harry se acercó y saco el talismán del caldero y se detuvo a esperar a Harry…

Harry subió y depositó el talismán falso…solo por si las dudas…pero para mala suerte los 30 minutos se habían agotado

Voldemort se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal…sentía la presencia de Potter muy cerca

-Alerta…Potter esta aquí dijo Voldemort entre dientes

Todos los mortífagos comenzaron a buscarlo

-Draco, tienes mi capa, vete…susurraba Harry

-Pero ¿Qué harás tú? Preguntaba Draco

-Eso ahora no importa, deben destruir el talismán, salva a tu hermana…

-Eso haré Harry…dijo Draco antes de salir corriendo…

Harry desde su posición, en la esquina de algo que parecía una cueva cerca del monte lanzaba hechizos con su varita

Comenzó a bajar una especie de escalera que conducía hasta el final del monte, pero alguien lo trataba de agarrar por detrás…

De pronto estaba cayendo escalón de piedra tras escalón de piedra, botando en cada uno hasta que finalmente, con un golpe que lo dejó sin respiración, aterrizó de espaldas en el suelo, estaba rodeado de cientos de mortífagos que lo veían y soltaban carcajadas.

Harry se puso en pie, aunque sus piernas temblaban tanto que a penas podían soportarlo; tenía que ver como salir de ahí…

Retrocedió, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de mantener a todos los mortífagos a la vista.

Todos los mortífagos se detuvieron, mirándole fijamente. Algunos estaban jadeando tan fuerte como él. Uno sangraba de forma grave; uno de ellos, libre de la maldición paralizante que había lanzado minutos antes le miraba de reojo apuntándole con la varita a la cara.

"Potter, se acabó tu huida." Pronunció lentamente Lucius Malfoy, sacándose la máscara. ", ahora dime que hacías cerca del caldero y te dejaré ir…

Tenían a Draco…. ¡Maldición!...

-¡Deja ir a Draco y te diré!

La mayoría de los mortífagos rieron

-Potter…no estas en posición de poner condiciones, yo decido aquí dijo Lucius con su pálido rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa…además, estas solo, nosotros somos demasiados para ti y tus amiguitos no están ahora para protegerte… ¿Qué pasa Potter, se han aburrido de ti?

El corazón de Harry parecía que dejaba de latir… ¿Cómo diablos habían atrapado a Draco?

Draco se veía tan tranquilo, ¿acaso no le preocupaba el destino de su hermana?

¿Ya le habrían quitado el talismán?

Lucius, es tu hijo, ¿piensas entregarlo a Voldemort?

-Eso no te importa potter….Draco es un traidor, mira que andar con una sangre sucia y Luciana…bueno por ella no siento nada, ahora dejemos la charla y subamos, mi Lord los espera

Ya estaban de nuevo junto al caldero, unos mortífagos los cuidaban desde una distancia prudente

-Demonios Draco, ¿ya te quitaron el talismán?

-No, decía Draco mientras sonreía

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Te dije que corrieras…

-Lo hice Harry

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? ¿Por qué Lucius te atrapo?

-No me atrapo realmente…fui…deje el talismán y volví para ayudarte

Harry se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso…en todo caso debía buscar la manera de salir de ahí…aun conservaba su varita…el tonto de Lucius en su prisa por llevarlo hasta Voldemort no le había quitado su mejor arma.

-Draco ¿aún tienes tu varita?

-Sí…la tengo hasta tres y te agarras de mí….nos trasladaremos hasta donde esta Dumbledore…

-¿Cómo rayos lo haremos? Preguntaba Harry

-Tú solo hazlo, no ha de tardar en llegar Voldemort decía Draco

-Bueno, tú sabes lo que haces Draco

-Uno…dos…tres…

El mortífago que estaba a una distancia cuidando a los chicos, vio con incredulidad como estos simplemente desaparecían

Se talló los ojos, esperando que fuera algo relacionado con su vista…pero nada…no estaban…Voldemort lo iba a matar…lo mejor era huir de ahí…

Mientras que Dumbledore ya tenía el talismán gemelo

-Ven Luciana, acércate…

Luciana se acerco a Dumbledore, este puso el talismán cerca del que Luciana tenía en el cuello, y este sacando un destello rosa simplemente se deshizo

-¿Ya esta? ¿Es todo? Pregunto Luciana nerviosa

-Es todo dijo Mcgonagall sonriendo

-¡Que bien! Entonces voy a ayudar a Draco y a Harry

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ellos pronto estarán aquí dijo Dumbledore sonriendo

-¿Cómo puede estar seguro? Pregunto Luciana casi al borde del llanto

-Ya estamos aquí anunció Draco con una gran sonrisa corriendo a abrazar a su hermana

-¿Dónde esta Potter y tu hijo Lucius?

-Mi Lord, aquí estaban…yo los deje al cuidado de Rick, el los estaba cuidando

-¿Así? Pues no están ni Rick ni Potter ni tu hijo, me haces perder el tiempo intentando quedar como héroe

-Lo siento

En ese momento Macnair se acercaba

-Mi Lord, el talismán es falso…


	49. Todo no está bien

49.-Todo no esta bien

-¿Qué idiotez estas hablando Macnair? Pregunto Voldemort furioso

-Lo siento mi Lord pero no se destruye ni nada, creemos que esa luz que nos cegó hace unos momentos fue producto de algo o alguien, además el autentico talismán tenía rubíes y este no tiene nada.

-Esos malditos….Maldito sea Harry Potter, lo quiero y lo quiero ahora, búsquenlo donde este, donde sea, debajo de las piedras si quieren ¡pero lo quiero ya! Y tu Lucius…será mejor que encuentres a tu hijo y lo unas a nuestras filas

-Pero mi Lord, el no quiere ni verme

-Sí eso lo se…pero buscaras la manera… ¿verdad?

-Claro mi Lord

-Bien, estamos todos, debemos regresar a la mansión y dar las buenas noticias…

Usando un transportador volvieron a la mansión Black

-¿Están todos bien? Pregunto Narcisa con ansiedad

-Eso parece madre dijo Draco sonriendo

Narcisa abrazó a sus dos hijos, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas

-Tranquila mamá, todo se lo debemos a Harry

-Oh no, yo solo ayude un poco, no hice gran cosa, en todo caso todo se lo deben a Draco…

-Pero tú también ayudaste Harry decía Luciana sonriendo

Deniss se sentía enfermo, pero no de malestar físico sino de celos…ahora parecía que Harry por aquí…Harry por allá…Luciana no paraba de hablar de Potter…

Ciertamente no le caía mal Potter…pero tampoco le caía bien….simplemente le era indiferente

-Bienvenido a casa amigo decía Deniss mientras abrazaba a Draco

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hermanita, mi novia y mi madre

-No es nada amigo…sabes que por ti hago lo que sea

-Bien…iré a ver a Herms

Subió las escaleras y esperaba ver a una sonriente Hermione pero lo que vio fue totalmente diferente…algo que no esperaba

Hermione estaba llorosa, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su cabello lo tenía trenzado

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué tienes? Ya todo esta bien

-No Draco, no todo esta bien decía Herms mientras nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-¿Qué pasa chiquita? Decía Draco mientras agarraba a Herms y la abrazaba

-Yo…yo me siento rara, me siento mal, esta no soy yo….

-¿De que hablas Hermy?

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder salio corriendo con las manos en la boca

-¿Pero que demonios…?

Draco siguió a Herms hasta el baño y la encontró de rodillas frente al inodoro vomitando

Alarmado Draco se arrodilló junto a ella…

-Tranquila amor, estoy contigo…

Minutos después salían del baño…Hermione se sostenía de Draco pues sentía las piernas de gelatina…Draco no sabía que hacer o que decir

-Hermy… ¿desde cuando estas así…?

-Desde hace dos días…cuando te fuiste…yo pensé que solo eran los nervios, después me dije que algo en la comida me había caído mal…pero ahora no se que tengo Draco…tengo miedo….desde que salimos del castillo de Voldemort siento que no he sido la misma

Draco sabía que era verdad…ni el mismo se sentía bien…todavía recordaba como se había portado con Herms en el castillo y bastaba solo el mero recuerdo para que se sintiera excitado…

-Lo se amor…yo siento que tampoco soy el mismo…pero siento que no cambie para mal…

-Ay Draco es que yo…solo basta que te vea para desearte de nuevo…solo quiero estar contigo a todas horas

-Bueno es normal, recuerda que soy irresistible dijo Draco guiñándole

Ambos sonrieron y sin pensarlo se besaron…

Minutos después se separaron y no por que quisieran…no…era para respirar

-Te extrañe Draco…si te pasara algo me moriría…

-Lo mismo digo pequeña…pero tranquila…se que falta poco para vencerlo…

-Tienes razón Draco…además contamos con la ayuda de Deniss, Luciana, Harry, Ron y el resto de la orden, sí…al fin podremos pelear todos juntos….

-Pero tú te quedaras en casa al igual que Luciana….

-Eso no Draco….yo quiero participar… ¡soy parte de esto!

-Yo quisiera amor que desistieras en la idea de participar…. ¿que pasaría si te hirieran?

-Eso no puede pasar Draco…soy fuerte y además….no pudo continuar, otra oleada de nauseas la volvía a atacar

-Herms…esto no es normal, debemos llamar a un medimago

-Claro que no, ya se me pasara, tal vez es cansancio…además debemos regresar al colegio….recuerda que es nuestro último año…

-Bien…bajemos a cenar…claro si te cae algo en ese delicado estomago tuyo…

Bajaron a cenar, todos estaban felices…estaban seguros de que faltaba poco para que derrotaran a Voldemort….solo faltaba destruir el último Horcrux…

Ya habían destruido El diario de Tom Riddle, El anillo de Sorvolo, El medallón de Slytherin, La taza de Hufflepuff, El diario de la madre de Tom y aún les faltaba uno…no sabían que era pero pronto lo encontrarían, sentían que estaban cerca…

Narcisa estaba radiante, en su regazo tenía a la pequeña Samantha, a su izquierda tenía a Remus, a su derecha a Luciana, de frente a Draco junto con Hermione

-Debo agradecer infinitamente a Dumbledore y a Harry por ayudarnos a encontrar a Luciana y a todos los miembros de la orden por ayudarme a pasar estos momentos tan difíciles para mí, decía Narcisa muy sonriente…

-No es nada Narcisa, sabes que por una amiga se hace lo que se puede…

Todos cenaron…y seguían charlando, las garrafas de Té y Café se vaciaban continuamente

Luciana fue hasta un ventanal y se quedo mirando la luna pensativa

Desde que había llegado, Deniss parecía evitarla…el chico era tan guapo, pero actuaba de forma extraña con ella…tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas…ella había percibido que no le resultaba desagradable a Deniss…pero de pronto este parecía ignorarla…

Sintió unos pasos cerca de ella…

Una aroma a rosas…sin duda era Deniss…

-Buenas noches señorita Black

-Buenas noches Deniss…y deja los formalismos, puedes tutearme

-Gracias Luciana

Ambos se miraron fijamente….Luciana quería perderse en esos ojos color azules…

Deniss no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos de color gris tan hermosos…

-Yo…debo irme…

-Espera dijo Deniss mientras la agarraba del brazo

-¿Sí? Dijo Luciana…

-¿Te gusta Potter?

Luciana esperaba que le dijera que era hermosa, que le gustaba o cualquier cosa, menos esa absurda pregunta

-No creo que te importe Deniss

-Pero me importa dijo este….

Bueno…eso tampoco se lo esperaba

-No te vayas Luciana

-¿Por qué me preguntaste si me gustaba Harry? Pregunto Luciana…ella necesitaba saber…

-Porque…me gustas…

-¿En serio? Pregunto Luciana muy ruborizada

-Así es…y me enferma la sola idea de que te guste Potter

-Tranquilo…no me gusta Harry...me gusta otro chico…

Diablos…no era Potter…. ¿quien demonios era entonces?

-¿Quién es?

-El chico que me gusta eres tú dijo Luciana al momento que se acercaba a Deniss y lo besaba

Deniss solo pudo responderle el beso…Luciana era tan hermosa…

-Mmm…alguien se aclaraba la garganta

Ambos se separaron solo para ver a Dumbledore….

-Me alegra que el amor florezca chicos, pero necesito hablar contigo Deniss…

-Yo…me iré a descansar…buenas noches dijo Luciana….

-Me da gusto que por fin le hayas dicho lo que sientes a Luciana Deniss

-Yo también me alegro de haber tenido el valor de hacerlo…

-Deniss…sabes que estamos muy cerca de descubrir el último horcrux…necesito que regreses mañana a Rusia…allá hay una clave muy importante en el castillo que fue de tu hermano…

-¿El de Niarchos? Pero ese castillo estaba en manos de mortífagos

-Lo se Deniss, pero ahora esta desalojado…el ministerio ruso ha capturado a los mortífagos que lo habitaban, aunque no por eso esta libre de maldiciones…pero algo me dice que algo encontraras ahí…

-Bien entonces iré…

En la mesa ya todos bostezaban….Draco tomo de la mano a Hermione y ambos se iban a parar para dirigirse a su dormitorio cuando de pronto Hermione perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó

Draco al ver que Hermione se desmayaba la agarró en sus brazos y la puso en un sillón

-Oh cielos, ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto alarmada Narcisa

-No se madre….creo que Herms esta enferma

-Abran paso, déjenme revisarla decía Mcgonagall

-Necesito alcohol decía Minerva y con un leve giro de su varita apareció una pequeña botella, la destapó y la puso cerca de la nariz de Hermione

Esta después de unos segundos despertó tosiendo…

-Un baño…necesito un baño…dijo Hermione

Draco rápidamente la cargo y la llevo al baño más cerca

Minutos después Draco regresaba con una Hermione muy pálida

Minerva miraba suspicazmente a Hermione

-Herms…toma asiento…necesito preguntarte unas cosas

Hermione se sentó junto a la profesora Mcgonagall y Draco se sentó junto a Herms tomándola de la mano

-¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente Hermione?

-Definitivamente mal profesora

-¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto Narcisa

-Yo…he estado vomitando todo lo que como y me mareo por ratos y hoy es la primera vez que me desmayó…y cuando huelo el té siento ganas de vomitar…y lloro por todo….

-Creo que… estas embarazada dijo Mcgonagall con una gran sonrisa…


	50. ¿Embarazada?

50.- ¿Embarazada?

-¿De que habla profesora? ¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada! ¡Solo tengo 18 años!, debe ser el cansancio…el estrés…los nervios…puede ser cualquier cosa menos eso…

Otra vez estaba llorando…se sentía como una niña de 5 años a la que le han dicho que no puede comer chicle ni tener globos…

-¡Quiero un chicle! Dijo de pronto Hermione

Mcgonagall sonrío más…

-¿Desde cuando no comes chicle Hermione?

-Desde que tengo 8 años…

-¿Lo ves? Esta claro…

-¿Qué tengo que ver? Pregunto Herms muy confundida

-Que se antojan cosas que ya habías dejado de comer

-Pero es solo un gusto…decía Hermione

-Así se empieza Hermione, pero tienes razón…yo solo soy una vieja profesora entrometida, no soy medimago, pero mañana deben consultar a uno…

-Pero profesora yo no le dije vieja ni mucho menos entrometida decía Hermione desesperada

-Lo se Hermione…tú tranquila…creo que todos debemos descansar

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones, la mayoría sonrientes con la idea de un nuevo bebé

Pero Hermione estaba aterrada

Draco estaba ilusionado

Narcisa prácticamente ya pensaba en comprar ropa premamá para Hermione

Luciana esta contenta…tendría su primer sobrino

Remus casi saltaba, Hermione había sido su mejor alumna, le tenía mucho cariño y sería abuelo…pues consideraba a Draco como su propio hijo

Mcgonagall casi estaba segura de que su mejor alumna estaba embarazada…

Dumbledore estaba que irradiaba mucha felicidad…

En la habitación de Draco y Hermione ambos estaban muy callados

-Debemos hablar dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Tú primero dijo Draco

-No tú dijo Hermione

-Primero las chicas dijo Draco sonriendo

-Esta bien dijo Hermione…tengo miedo Draco, estoy aterrada… ¿Cómo paso esto?

-¿En verdad no lo sabes? Dijo Draco sonriéndole

-Bueno si lo se dijo Hermione quien a esas alturas todavía se sonrojaba…mi pregunta es ¿Por qué? Nos cuidábamos Draco….dijimos que esperaríamos hasta salir del colegio….

-Lo se Herms…pero si mal no recuerdo en el castillo de Voldemort no utilizamos protección….y lo hicimos de mil maneras…

-¡Oh es cierto! Decía Hermione mientras volvía a llorar

-Herms…estoy contigo…y lo que decidas lo aceptaré…

-Draco…. ¿me querrías igual si yo estuviera embarazada?

-Pero claro que sí amor…eso no cambiaría nada

-¿Y si yo no quisiera tenerlo?

-Igualmente te apoyaría Herms

-Draco…tengo miedo…mucho miedo dijo mientras enterraba su cara entre sus manos

-Yo también tengo miedo…decía Draco

Ambos se quedaron dormidos y se despertaron ya muy tarde…a las 12 para ser exactos

-Oh Draco es muy tarde

-Lo se…tengo un hambre feroz

-Yo no….solo quiero un vaso de jugo de manzana

-¿No odiabas el jugo de manzana amor?

-Sí pero ahora no lo se….

Bajaron y fueron los únicos en desayunar

Narcisa llegó a la mesa cuando estaban terminando de desayunar

-Herms…espero que no te enojes pero he mandado a llamar a mi medimago de confianza para que te venga a revisar… ¿te parece?

-Claro Narcisa…y gracias

-No hay de que querida, voy a sacar al jardín a Samantha…esta muy irritable….

-¿Quién irá contigo mamá? Pregunto Draco

-Irá Luciana hijo, no te preocupes…

A la una llego Deniss a despedirse de Luciana y de Draco

Encontró a Luciana en el jardín con su madre y su hermana

-¿Qué pasa Deniss? Pregunto Luciana

-Debo ir a Rusia…tengo asuntos que resolver….voy por orden de Dumbledore…pero antes de irme…quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Luciana… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto que si Deniss…ambos se besaron

Narcisa sonreía ampliamente….su pequeña Luciana por fin encontraba el amor

Estuvieron platicando largo rato y después Deniss fue a ver a Draco…

Lo encontró sentado en el sillón con Hermione comiendo… ¿palomitas de caramelo?

-¿Ahora comes palomitas de caramelo Draco? Pensé que las odiabas…

-Si…pero a Herms se le antojaron y pues me puse a comer con ella…decía Draco sonriendo

-Bueno amigo….vine a despedirme

-¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? Mi hermana esta enamoradísima de ti

-Y yo de ella…somos novios…pero tengo una misión de Dumbledore en Rusia

-Bueno cuñado, cuídate y no cometas locuras, recuerda que mi hermana te estará esperando

Hermione se acercó a el y con lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de Deniss

En Rusia el castillo no había cambiado nada…seguía lleno de cuadros con gente torturada por mortífagos…

La mesa estaba llena de papeles escritos en latín…

Había sillas, objetos tirados en el suelo, como si hubiera pasado una tormenta alborotándolo todo…infinidad de maletines a medio cerrar

El salón de baile estaba completamente destruido….

En donde había estado el retrato familiar ahora estaba un cuadro con la marca oscura…

Malditos mortífagos….habían matado a su hermano y se habían adueñado su castillo convirtiéndolo en un nido de asesinos.

Comenzó a leer los papeles que estaban en la mesa

Se pasó días leyendo todos los rollos, nada parecía importante…eran como viejos periódicos que hablaban de las hazañas de Harry Potter…era como si lo hubiesen estado siguiendo…parecía que no había nada relevante hasta que un rollo le provocó mucho interés…

Hablaba sobre los Horcruxes….

Detallaba sobre los primero cinco…los que ya habían sido destruidos…

El sexto Horcrux se hallaba en medio de un acertijo…

"Dando doce pasos después de la entrada, en el sauce que continuamente da pelea a quien se acerca, esta lo que buscas, solo el elegido puede destruirlo con el poder de su corazón"…

Debía volver con ese rollo hasta donde estaba Dumbledore

De pronto la puerta se abrió…

Ahí estaban Bellatrix, Derek, Lucius y Macnair

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que hemos encontrado amor decía Bellatrix

-Sí…un traidor…dijo Lucius entre dientes

-Buenas tardes Lucius dijo Deniss

-¿Lucius? ¿Crees que mi padre y tú son iguales? Dirígete a él con respeto insolente decía Derek

-Lo siento señor Malfoy dijo Derek cínicamente

-Basta de estupideces dijo Lucius, ahora se buen chico y entrégame todos esos papeles

-¿Cuáles? Pregunto Deniss tratando de ganar tiempo

-No te hagas el ingenuo Deniss, quiero los papeles que hablan de los Horcruxes

-Aquí no están, pierden su tiempo

-No me hagas perder el tiempo…y entrégamelos, ¡ya!

-No lo haré…

-Entonces muere dijo Lucius mientras con su varita pronunciaba una maldición imperdonable… ¡Avada Ked…!

-¡Expelliarmus! Dijo Deniss

-¡Crucio! Decía Bellatrix

-¡Protejo! Decía Deniss, pero otro hechizo de Lucius le había dado en el brazo…

Derek y Macnair se habían escondido detrás de un librero

Deniss corrió hacia la chimenea y unos instantes más había desaparecido…

El brazo le ardía demasiado…le sangraba bastante pero tenía que llegar hasta la oficina de Dumbledore

-¡Son un par de idiotas! Decía Lucius furioso mientras miraba enojado a Derek y a Macnair

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Acaso son un par de niñas cobardes?

-No padre, pero ese chico es demasiado poderoso

-¡Claro que no lo es! ¡No hay nadie más poderosos que nuestro señor oscuro, que no se te olvide!

-No lo haré padre

-Pero claro que no lo harás, me encargaré de ello y apuntándole con su varita dijo: ¡Crucio!

Derek se retorcía en el suelo

Bellatrix lloraba desconsolada….era la primera vez que Lucius castigaba de esa forma a Derek

-Lucius… ¡Basta! Lo estas lastimando

-De eso se trata, no quiero que sea un blando como Draco

Macnair se había quedado en una esquina

-Agradece que no seré yo quien te castigará Macnair dijo Lucius entre dientes

Llegaron al castillo de Voldemort donde este ya los estaba esperando

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo lograron?

-No mi Lord respondió Lucius

-¿Por qué demonios no?

-Porque el chico se escapo

-¿Se escapo? ¡Van cuatro de mis mejores mortífagos! ¿Y dices que se escapo?

-Lo siento mi Lord….yo…

-Pero claro que lo sientes Lucius, yo mismo me encargaré de hacértelo sentir

-¡Crucio! Dijo Voldemort mientras Lucius se retorcía de dolor una y otra vez mientras Voldemort lo castigaba….mínimo recibió una docena de crucios…

Bellatrix y Macnair recibieron el mismo castigo…

Derek solo miraba aterrorizado…

En la oficina de Dumbledore…

Deniss llegó casi al borde del desmayo…entregó los papeles y perdió el conocimiento

Horas después despertaba en la enfermería del colegio, a su lado estaba una chica rubia con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

-¿Luciana? Pregunto Deniss

-¡Oh amor! Has despertado….Luciana se acercó a abrazarlo

-¡Auch! Se quejo Deniss…su brazo izquierdo le dolía terriblemente

-Señorita Black, déjeme revisar al joven Deniss

-Claro enfermera…

Dumbledore apareció por la puerta sonriendo

-Me alegro de que estés bien Deniss, unos minutos más y hubieses perdido el brazo… ¿Quién te perseguía?

-Lucius y Bellatrix, sabían lo del último Horcrux, Voldemort lo quiere…


	51. Más sorpresas

51.- Más sorpresas…

-Debemos ser cautelosos, este rollo debe quedar asegurado decía Dumbledore más para sí mismo que para los demás

-¿Debemos informarle a Harry sobre esto? Pregunto Luciana

-Por supuesto, hoy en la noche habrá reunión en casa de tu madre

-Bien, entonces le avisare a mi madre y a los demás cuando llegue

Dumbledore se fue a su oficina dejando solos a Deniss y a Luciana

-Amor…estuve tan preocupada cuando Dumbledore me dijo que habías llegado herido

-¿Sabes que tenía exactamente?

-Sí…alguien te lanzó un hechizo doble paralizante, pero solo alcanzo a darte en el brazo y uno de sus efectos es que hace que el brazo tenga la sensación de estarse quebrando por dentro y sangrando por fuera…si no hubieses llegado a tiempo lo habrías perdido

-Demonios…dijo Deniss entre dientes

-No importa Deniss…lo que importa es que ya estas bien y que trajiste esos papeles tan importantes para la destrucción de Voldemort…

En la mansión Black todo era un caos…

Sin saber como….la madre de Ron…Molly Weasley se había enterado del posible embarazo de Hermione y había mandado cientos de lechuzas cada media hora para tratar de enterarse de alguna noticia.

La pequeña Samantha no paraba de llorar y Narcisa simplemente no sabía que hacer…

Luciana aún no llegaba de Hogwarts…

Remus estaba aún trabajando en el ministerio…

Harry y Ron estaban en el campo practicando Quidditch…

Hermione no paraba de comer palomitas de caramelo con jugo de manzana y Draco simplemente quería irse lejos donde pudiera dormir un rato en paz…

A las 2 de la tarde llegó el medimago…

-Buenas tardes Narcisa, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me dejaste una nota que decía que era urgente que viniera? Pregunto el medimago que se llamaba Alberto, Alberto medía 1,80, de tez morena, cabello negro y rizado y unos ojos color morado muy penetrantes….sin duda era muy guapo…

-Hola Alberto decía Narcisa mientras saludaba de beso en la mejilla al medimago, lo que pasa es que mi nuera tienes ciertos síntomas que me hacen sospechar que puede estar embarazada….

-¿Pansy? ¿Tan pronto se ha casado Draco? Pregunto Alberto sonriendo

-Oh no…no se trata de Pansy…se trata de su novia…de Hermione Granger….y no…aún no se casa mi querido hijo, pero lo hará cuando el lo crea conveniente…

-Bueno, entonces la revisaré…

Narcisa fue por Hermione quien estaba en la sala dormitando….

-Herms…querida…el medimago ha llegado…

Eso bastó para que Hermione se despertará totalmente y rápidamente busco con la mirada a Draco

Draco se dio cuenta de la ansiedad en la mirada de Hermione y se acerco a ella

Juntos fueron hasta el despacho donde los esperaba Alberto

-Hola señorita Granger…soy el medimago Alberto Furstenberg y he venido para revisarla…

-Hola…yo…supongo que esta bien

-Bien…entonces vamos a una habitación…

Después de la revisión ambos bajaron…

-¿Y bien? Pregunto ansiosa Narcisa

-Bueno Narcisa…aún es muy pronto para asegurarlo, pero todo indica que la señorita Granger puede estar embarazada…pero en 2 semanas vendré y entonces veré si mis sospechas son ciertas… por lo pronto debe comer todo lo saludablemente posible…

Después de que Alberto se fuera, Narcisa casi saltaba de felicidad

-¡Voy a ser abuela! Decía una y otra vez Narcisa

Hermione fingiendo dolor de cabeza se fue a su dormitorio…

Draco la siguió…

-En dos días regresaremos al colegio, ¿Qué haré si en verdad estoy embarazada?

-Herms…no se que hacer o que decir para que te sientes mejor….mentiría si te dijera que yo no tengo miedo….pero lo más importante es que te amo más que a mi propia vida y que estoy contigo pase lo que pase….si crees que es muy pronto para un bebé te apoyo….y si decides que el bebé lo quieres tener…pues de la misma forma te apoyo, no quiero que sufras amor…

-Oh Draco…eres tan comprensivo…pero no se que hacer…no me desagrada la idea de un bebé pero temo que no seré una buena madre…

-Tranquila Hermy…juntos resolveremos esto…

En la noche todos estaban cenando cuando Dumbledore se paro y comenzó a hablar…

-Como ustedes pueden apreciar Deniss ha regresado después de 2 semanas de intensas investigaciones, descubrió la última pista para que Harry pueda destruir el último Horcrux que falta…dentro de dos días los chicos regresaran al colegio a seguir con su último año en el colegio y el resto de la orden estará al pendiente y apoyando a Harry en lo que necesite…

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre cual podría ser el último Horcrux…

Los días que faltaban para regresar al colegio pasaron rápidamente y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la estación despidiéndose de la madre de Ron y de la madre de Draco

En el colegio la vida seguía normalmente…

Las clases seguían como siempre…

Una de las nuevas asignaturas era combate físico y verbal….impartido por Snape…

Era algo así como una especie de educación física…pero claro con más nivel jsjsj algo estilo Hogwarts…

Las clases se impartían en una de las aulas más amplias que se encontraban en las mazmorras…

El aula estaba acondicionada como un salón de artes marciales…

-Bien…quiero que se cambien con sus respectivos uniformes y después quiero hagan 10 sentadillas y 15 abdominales y después les indicaré que hacer…

-Herms… me da gusto que hayas vuelto al colegio le decía Lavender

-Sí a mi igual me da gusto volver respondió la chica

Hermione se puso su pantalón de lana de color negro…era muy ajustado pues así le gustaba usarlo pero por alguna extraña razón le quedaba apretado…

-Herms…estas engordando dijo Parvati

-Sí ahora que te veo bien eso parece dijo Ginny

-Seguro que he comido demasiado dijo Hermione pensando en la cantidad de palomitas de caramelo que había ingerido los días anteriores…

Comenzaron los ejercicios y cuando tenía que saltar la cuerda Hermione simplemente perdió el conocimiento

-Alto al entrenamiento exclamó Snape preocupado al ver a Hermione desmayada

-Alguien que llame a Madam Pomfrey…

Parvati y Lavender corrieron hasta la enfermería y en el camino iban diciendo algo así como: a un lado que Hermione esta desmayada…

En el trayecto de ida y vuelta que duro por lo menos 2 minutos todos ya sabían que Hermione se había desmayado en las prácticas con Snape

Draco al enterarse corrió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Hermione

-¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto Madam Pomfrey

-Estaban haciendo ejercicios cuando la señorita Granger se desmayó…

-Debe llevarla hasta la enfermería…si alguien la cargara hasta allá…

-Yo lo haré dijo Draco

-Joven Malfoy, no se supone que usted debería estar en clase pregunto Snape irritado….

-Lo siento profesor Snape pero me enteré de que mi novia se había desmayado

-Bueno esta bien…

Unos minutos después Herms estaba tumbada en una cama y mientras Madam Pomfrey la revisaba, Draco esperaba en el pasillo…

Minutos después llegaban corriendo Harry y Ron…

-¿Qué… ha pasado? Pregunto Harry jadeando

-No se…simplemente me enteré que en los entrenamientos femeniles Herms se desmayó…

-¿Qué demonios tiene Herms? Pregunto Ron

-No se Ron…Madam Pomfrey la esta revisando…llevo como diez minutos aquí esperando…

Madam Pomfrey no tardo mucho en salir…

-Jóvenes…necesito hablar con ustedes con suma discreción...pasen a mi despacho…

Los tres chicos entraron al despacho…

-¿Qué pasa señorita Pomfrey? Pregunto Harry

-La misma pregunta les iba a hacer yo dijo Madam Pomfrey muy seria

-¿Por qué lo dice? Pregunto Ron

-Primero… ¿Quién de los tres es el novio de Hermione?

-Yo...Respondió Draco

-Bien…debo decirle que en parte estoy feliz pero en parte muy desilusionada…jamás pensé que a Hermione le pasará algo así pero….bueno….todo indica que tiene al menos 1 mes de embarazo…

-¿Qué? Pregunto Ron lleno de incredulidad…. ¿como paso?

-Joven Weasley no creo que no sepa como se hacen los bebés…o ¿quiere que le explique? Pregunto Madam Pomfrey sarcásticamente

-Ron...será mejor que nos vayamos dijo Harry de pronto…

-Sí…creo que será lo mejor dijo este…

Ambos salieron dejando solo a Draco con la enfermera

-Madam Pomfrey…. ¿esta segura de lo que dice?

-Sí Draco…lo estoy, para asegurarme le di una poción reveladora y al poner la varita sobre su estomago pude notar las pulsaciones del bebé…

-¡Demonios! Susurró Draco

-Espero que esa exclamación signifique que esta contento…

-¿Contento? ¡Estoy feliz! Decía Draco mientras abrazaba a una incomoda enfermera…

-Mmm sí bueno…puede ir a ver a Hermione…creo que para ella esto no es noticia…

-Sí…iré…dijo Draco

Hermione se encontraba recostada de lado en la última cama del cuarto de enfermos…lloraba silenciosamente…Draco no estaba ahí para consolarla….no podía darle la noticia hasta que Madam Pomfrey la diera de alta…

Había empezado a engordar…sus caderas poco a poco iban perdiendo su forma y su vientre plano había comenzado a abultarse de forma extraña…sus pechos se llenaban más de forma misteriosa…tenía todos los signos de un embarazo y aún así se había negado a ver la verdad…

¿Qué pasaría si Draco decidiera que ya no la quería más?

¿Qué pasaría si la expulsaban de Hogwarts?

¿Qué pensarían sus padres?

Más lágrimas caían y ella sollozaba calladamente…no había notado que alguien había entrado en la habitación…


	52. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

52.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña? Pregunto alguien…

¡Era Draco! ¡Estaba ahí con ella!

Sin pensarlo y olvidando que traía la típica bata de hospital se paro de la cama y se dirigió a los brazos de Draco

-Tranquila amor decía Draco mientras le acariciaba su largo cabello…

-Draco….yo…estoy embarazada… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo se amor…y me da gusto…y yo quiero tenerlo si tu también lo quieres…

-Draco prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos…

-Lo prometo amor…

La ayudo a vestirse y juntos salieron de la enfermería…

Fue a dejar a Hermione a su sala común…

Después regresó a la suya

En la cena todo estaba tranquilo pero las chicas de sexto año de Slytherin se habían enterado de que Hermione estaba embarazada de Draco Malfoy y estaban molestas…no comprendían como el más guapo de su casa tenía de novia a una sangre sucia como Granger y estaban decididas a hacérselo pasar mal

-¡Hey Granger! ¿Qué poción le diste a Malfoy para que se enamorara de ti? Dijo Darina…una rubia de 1. 60 con más curvas que una carretera…

-¡Cállate Darina! Dijo de pronto Pansy

-Vamos Pansy no te metas…dijo Darina

-¿Y que si lo hago? Respondió Pansy

-Lo haces porque Draco te despreció por la sangre sucia y ahora no te queda más que salir con Blaise

-Basta dijo Snape…50 puntos menos para Slytherin y un castigo especial para usted señorita Miran…

Mientras tanto Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a la lengua afilada de las serpientes, así que sus comentarios no le hacían daño…

-¿Estas bien Herms? Pregunto ginny

-Sí…lo estoy Ginny…esas serpientes son insignificantes…

La cena transcurrió sin novedades…

Cuando todos se estaban marchando a sus salas comunes, Dumbledore se acercó a Hermione y se sentó junto a ella…

-Hermione…me he enterado de tu estado y quiero que sepas que todo el personal docente del colegio te apoya…

-Gracias profesor…

-Hermione… ¿tendrás al bebé?

-Creo que sí profesor...Pero tengo miedo…

-No debes tenerlo Herms…nosotros te apoyamos decían sus amigos…

-Y me tienes a mí amor dijo Draco abrazándola por detrás…

Dumbledore se fue y toda la pandilla le deseo suerte….todos la apoyaban…

Los meses pasaban y mientras tanto Harry estudiaba el rollo que contenía la profecía que Deniss había encontrado sobre el último Horcrux…

Los chicos estaban reunidos a orillas del lago…

Harry leía una y otra vez su contenido:

"Dando doce pasos después de la entrada, en el sauce que continuamente da pelea a quien se acerca, esta lo que buscas, solo el elegido puede destruirlo con el poder de su corazón"…

-¿Qué demonios se supone que significa? Decía Harry irritado

-Harry…creo que debes esforzarte más….decía Herms mientras comía palomitas de caramelo

-Pero Herms…ya la leí muchas veces ¡y no le halló lógica!

-Tal vez no debes comprenderla…debes sentirla dijo de pronto Neville…

-Puede que Neville tenga razón decía Draco

-¡Ya no se que pensar! Debo hablar con Dumbledore…

-Sí…creo que será lo mejor decía Ginny

Unos segundos después Harry iba en camino hacia la oficina del director

-Creo que Harry esta muy estresado decía Ron

-Sí…ya lo creo…no ha ido a ver a Cho en dos días dijo Lavender

-¿No eran cuatro? Pregunto Parvati

-Ustedes son las más chismosas que he conocido decía Draco entre risas

-Vamos Draco no te burles de Harry decía Hermione con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-¿Y como vas con tu embarazo Herms? Pregunto de pronto Parvati...

-Bien…aunque siento que estoy engordando demasiado para tener solo cuatro meses…

-¿Acaso no has ido a revisión? Dijo Lavender

-Pues no…. Me he sentido muy bien…no creí que fuera necesario

-¡Hermione Granger! ¿Cómo diablos eres tan descuidada? Decía Ginny

-Bueno…yo…creo que iré más tarde…mis padres llegarán en cualquier momento…

En ese instante llegaba la profesora Mcgonagall

-Hermione tus padres han llegado…están en mi despacho

-Vamos amor decía Draco mientras ayudaba a su novia a levantarse

Al llegar al despacho de Mcgonagall los padres de Hermione los esperaban con una gran sonrisa…

-Hija… ¡que alegría verte! Decía Sarah Granger….aunque estas… un poco gordita hija…

-Mamá…de eso quería hablarles

-¿Qué sucede hija? Pregunto Brian Granger

-Estoy embarazada…

-¿Qué? Dijeron los padres de Herms al mismo tiempo

-Mamá…es fácil…Draco y yo…nos queremos y seguiremos estudiando, no pasa nada…

-¿De cuantos meses estas? Pregunto Sarah Granger

-De 4 meses mamá decía Hermione…

-¿4 meses? ¿Has esperado 4 meses para contarnos? Decía la madre de Herms furiosa

-Mamá…yo solo quería tiempo

-¿Querías tiempo eh? ¿Acaso ibas a esperar a que naciera la criatura para decírnoslo?

-No mamá…solo que…

-Basta Jane….no es justo…sabes que todo esto de estudiar en un colegio de magia nunca me pareció buena idea pero aún así decidimos apoyarte….siempre fuiste la hija perfecta…y ahora ¡Mírate! No eres ni la mitad de lo que me gustaría que fueras…

Hermione lloraba silenciosamente al ver como la trataba su madre…y su padre no hacía nada por defenderla…

-Basta señora Granger…dijo Draco enfadado al ver como la madre de Herms la trataba

-¡Tú! Tú eres el culpable de esto ¿verdad? Decía la madre de Herms furiosa y apuntándolo con el dedo

-Señora yo amo a Hermione

-¿Así? ¿Entonces porque no te has casado con ella?

-Porque hemos decidido esperar a que termine el colegio…

-Pues yo no lo tolero…si mi hija no se casa antes de que nazca el bebé yo misma la saco de esta maldita escuela

-Mamá…no puedes hacer eso…

-Claro que puedo Jane…y lo haré…

-Bien….entonces me casaré con Hermione en una semana

-Muy bien jovencito…eso espero…

-Brian, vamonos…

Los padres de Hermione salieron dando un fuerte portazo…

-¡Oh no! Sollozaba Hermione…

-Tranquila Herms…

-Mis padres nunca aprobaron que estudiara en un colegio de magia…querían que estudiara en una escuela normal y que fuera dentista como ellos…

-Pero no fue así Herms….y no sucedió porque eres una chica especial…

-Draco…no quiero que te cases conmigo por obligación…

-¿Acaso crees que lo haría por eso? Dijo Draco tomándole la barbilla y obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos…

-Supongo que no dijo ella

-Así es Herms….si me caso contigo es porque lo deseo más que nada en el mundo…

-Ven…vamos a hablar con Dumbledore…veremos si podemos improvisar nuestra pequeña pero gran boda…

Juntos se dirigieron a la oficina del director…

-Jalea de nuez dijo Hermione…y la gárgola se abrió y los dejo pasar

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? Dijo Dumbledore sonriente

-Nuestra boda director dijo Draco sonriendo

-¡Vaya! Eso suena interesante…

-Mis papás han venido hoy a verme y les dije que estaba embarazada

-¿Cuál fue su reacción? Pregunto Dumbledore

-De rechazo total dijo Draco

-Imagino que no esperabas tal reacción… ¿o sí? Pregunto Dumbledore

-Realmente esperaba que se enojaran…pero no así…a ellos no les gusta que yo no haya querido ser dentista

-Lo se Hermione…pero confiaba en que tus padres cambiarían

-Pues no lo han hecho profesor….es más…no creo que cambien nunca…

-¿Por qué la prisa por casarse?

-Porque la madre de Herms dice que si no me caso con ella antes de que nazca el bebé se la llevara del colegio

-Comprendo dijo Dumbledore muy serio

-¿Nos ayudará profesor? Pregunto Hermione

-Mmm…sí…esto es lo que haremos…

Media hora después toda la pandilla estaba reunida en la sala de menesteres que estaba en forma de restaurant y tomaban té de manzana con canela

-Debes comprarte un lindo vestido de lino blanco decía Lavender

-Yo puedo ser una de tus damas de honor decía Parvati

-Yo pongo el banquete decía Pansy sonriente

-Yo seré tu padrino Draco decía Blaise

-Nosotros también decía Ron, Neville, Harry, Crabbe y Goyle

-Y nosotras tus damas de honor decían Ginny, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Luna y Cho

-¿Lo ven? Esta todo listo decía Ron

-La pregunta es… ¿Dónde será la recepción? Pregunto de pronto Harry

-Puede ser en mi mansión dijo Pansy

-Gracias Pansy pero si lo hiciéramos ahí mi madre no me lo perdonaría….ya le mande una lechuza avisándole sobre la boda….lo más seguro es que sea en la mansión Black…dijo Draco

-Entonces todo esta listo dijo Zabini

-Bien…entonces dijo Neville…hagamos un brindis adelantado…y con su varita hizo que todos tuvieran copas llenas de jugo de manzana por consideración de Hermione…

-¡Brindo por Draco y Hermione, que sean felices siempre!

-¡Salud! Respondió toda la pandilla en medio de risas y lágrimas…

Hermione no podías ser más feliz…se casaría con Draco…tendrían un hijo….y todo sin haber salido del colegio…su séptimo año aun estaba lleno de sorpresas…


	53. Gemelos

53.-Gemelos

-¡No! Eso no esta bien, ¿Luciana, donde estas? Decía Narcisa exasperada

-Voy mamá decía Luciana mientras bajaba la escalera con Samantha en brazos

-¿Qué pasa mamá? Pregunto Luciana

-Pasa que los padres de Hermione se niegan a venir a la mansión, quieren que la boda sea en el Londres muggle

-¡Pero claro que no! Dijo Luciana indignada

Más tarde mientras comían Narcisa aún seguía enfadada

-¿Qué pasa Narcisa? pregunto Remus al ver que su esposa estaba tensa

-¡Que no se que demonios pasa por el cerebro de los padres de Hermione!

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque hoy me mandaron una lechuza devolviéndome la invitación con una nota que decía que no estaban contentos con que su hija se casara aquí, ¡En una de las mejores mansiones del mundo mágico!

-Mmm….vaya…decía Remus

-¿Vaya? Eres muy amable amor pero esos engreídos no se merecen ni siquiera que Herms los haya invitado, imagínate…quieren que Herms se case en su casa…en el Londres muggle

Mientras tanto en el colegio… Hermione que estaba sentada en su escritorio de su habitación recibía una carta parecida a la que Narcisa había recibido…

Jane:

Es sorprendente lo que hace un poco de dinero ¿no?

Tu novio ha movido todas sus influencias y se casan en una semana….pero ni creas que estamos contentos…pensamos que tendrías un poco de sentido común y harías la recepción aquí, en la casa de tus padres, con nosotros que toda la vida te hemos apoyado, pero claro, prefieres que sea con esos magos, con esa gente a la que le tienes más confianza que a tus propios padres…pues bien, como así lo has decidido te informamos que a partir de ahora tú y tu alma podrida dejan de ser parte de la familia Granger, te desconocemos como hija, adoptaremos a Letizia, sí…a tu prima, ella aunque también tiene magia renunció a ella para quedarse con nosotros que aunque no somos su padres, y que es nuestra ahijada, nos quiere más que tú….eres una desagradecida…

No nos busques, a partir de ahora para nosotros no existes…

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, era demasiado… ¿Cómo podía haber tanta maldad y crueldad en sus padres?...nunca habían aceptado que ella fuese a la escuela de magia…nunca habían aceptado que ella no hubiese estudiado para ser dentista como ellos…

De pronto sintió un fuerte mareo y trató de llegar a su cama…le faltaba el oxigeno, sentía que la habitación giraba a su alrededor…

-¡No…! Que nada pase a mi bebé decía Herms mientras lentamente caía al suelo

La caída fue fuerte, Hermione se golpeó con la esquina de la mesa y solo alcanzó a protegerse con una mano su vientre…

-Hermione no ha bajado a comer… ¿estará durmiendo? Pregunto Lavender

-Es lo más posible respondía Parvati

Ginny y Neville venían a sentarse en la mesa…

-¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Dónde esta Herms? Pregunto Ginny

-Pues creo que durmiendo…respondieron ambas

-¿Será? Dijo Ginny

-Pero claro Ginny…es normal en su estado dijo Neville

-Sí...bueno dejémosla descansar respondió Ginny no muy convencida

Harry y Ron llegaron sudorosos pues habían estado practicando Quidditch

-¿Dofde efta hefmione? Pregunto Ron mientras trataba de pasar un gran pedazo de pollo por su garganta

-¿Ronald Weasley, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena? Pregunto Ginny en evidente estado de mal humor

-Lo siento dijo Ron después de haber tomado un largo trago de jugo de calabaza…cuando Ginny le hablaba así se sentía como si estuviera frente a su madre

-Hola chicos… ¿Dónde esta mi linda chica? Pregunto Draco

-Suponemos que ha de estar durmiendo dijeron Parvati y Lavender

-¿Suponen? Pregunto Harry

-Pues…sí…desde que salimos de Runas antiguas ella dijo que esperaba carta de sus padres…y después ya no bajo….suponemos que estaba cansada y que se durmió un rato….

-Mejor voy a verla dijo Draco

Draco se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor…

-Contraseña dijo la dama gorda del retrato

-Manzana con canela dijo Draco

La puerta se abrió y Draco se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de las chicas

La puerta del cuarto de Herms estaba cerrada

-Herms…soy yo…abre…pero nada…tal vez si estaba dormida…comenzó a tocar, cada vez más fuerte y Hermione no abría…empezaba a preocuparse

-Vamos Herms…abre…decía Draco cada vez más y más preocupado

Después de diez minutos Ginny, Lavender y Parvati se acercaron a él…

-¿Qué pasa Draco? Pregunto Ginny

-Herms no abre…casi tiro a golpes la puerta y nada…la puerta esta cerrada con llave

-Usa tu varita Draco dijo Parvati…

-Claro…apuntando la cerradura con su varita dijo ¡Alohomora!

La puerta se abrió y para horror de los presentes Hermione no estaba dormida….estaba tirada en el suelo, de la parte izquierda de su cabeza salía sangre…una mano descansaba sobre su vientre

-¡Oh cielos! Amor….amor…decía Draco llorando

-Draco, déjame verla decía Ginny

-No…déjala decía Draco con Hermione entre sus brazos…

-Draco, debemos llevarla a la enfermería,…va a estar bien…llamaré a alguien para que venga por ella

Draco no soltaba a Hermione…simplemente la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo el mismo a la enfermería

Madam Pomfrey se alarmo al ver el estado de Hermione y rápidamente la puso en una cama…

Pasada media hora Madam Pomfrey salió a darles el diagnóstico

-¿Qué pasa con hermione? Pregunto Draco…su cabello estaba suelto y lucía muy sexy… (¿Qué diablos me pasa? Amo a Draco)

-Draco…ella estará bien…solo tiene una contusión leve en la cabeza, pues parece que se golpeo contra algo y tal vez sea por eso que estaba inconciente….ya le di vitaminas y un tranquilizante…más tarde cuando despierte hablaré con ella

-Bien, esperare a que despierte dijo Draco volviéndose a sentar en el piso

-Draco…no es necesario…los tranquilizantes duran por lo menos 3 horas, ella dormirá y despertara hasta la hora de la cena…ve a descansar, cuando despierte te lo haré saber…

-Vamos Draco dijo Harry, debes descansar

-Draco se dejo conducir hasta su sala común…

Más tarde Hermione despertaba…poco a poco la luz fue entrando en sus ojos, un fuerte dolor de cabeza siguió a su despertar….se sentía aún mareada y con náuseas….de pronto recordó todo e instintivamente se llevó una mano al vientre…su bebé…

-¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto en voz alta una desorientada Hermione

Madam Pomfrey que estaba al pendiente de Hermione se acerco rápidamente a ella

-Hermione ¿Cómo te sientes? Soy Madam Pomfrey

-Yo…me duele la cabeza decía Hermione al momento que se llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza que ahora se encontraba vendada

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber yo Hermione, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Draco te encontró tirada en tu habitación…trata de recordar Herms…

Hermione cerró los ojos y entonces recordó…la carta…las palabras hirientes de su madre….el mareo…la falta de oxigeno y como se había golpeado con la mesa y lentamente caía…lágrimas resbalaban por su mejillas al recordar….

-Recibí carta de mi madre…ella…ya no me quiere y yo….las lágrimas y el sufrimiento le impedían hablar

Madam Pomfrey la abrazó y Hermione se aferro a ese abrazo

Pasados unos minutos Hermione fue tranquilizándose

-Hermione…tengo algo que decirte dijo Madam Pomfrey muy seria

-¡No!...mi bebé dijo Hermione temiéndose lo peor y volviendo a llorar

-Calma Herms…sí quiero hablar de tu embarazo…pero todo esta bien…mejor que bien…dijo Madam Pomfrey sonriendo

-¿Entonces que sucede?

-Sucede que eres una descuidada….ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tú última revisión, pero no importa, lo que importa es que ahora debes cuidarte porque ahora son dos personitas las que dependen de ti…

-¿De que habla? Pregunto Hermione confusa

-Hablo de que tendrás gemelos

-Ay no…eso no puede ser posible…

-Claro que lo es Hermione, por eso tu vientre esta muy grande, ya te revise y vino un medimago de San mungo para verificarlo, no hay duda…ahora hay alguien afuera que se muere por saber de ti…

Unos segundos después entraba Draco…parecía cansado y sus ojos estaban rojos…eso indicaba que había estado llorando…

-¿Amor…estas bien? Pregunto Draco con su voz más ronca de lo normal

-Sí…parece que si…respondió Hermione…medio riendo…medio llorando…

Draco vio el estado de su chica y se acercó a ella hasta abrazarla

-Tranquila amor…ya paso todo….tú estas bien y el bebe también…

Mmm…todo indicaba que Draco aún no sabía que tendrían gemelos

Hermione separándose un poco de Draco lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Draco…debemos hablar…hay algo que debes saber…

-¿El bebe esta bien? Pregunto Draco con su cara llena de ansiedad…

Hermione sonrío…

-Sí…están bien…

-¿Están? ¿De que hablas? Pregunto Draco…. ¿acaso el golpe había afectado a Hermione? Se preguntaba Draco

-Hablo de que tendremos gemelos respondió Hermione con una gran sonrisa…

Draco se quedó simplemente sin palabras….de hecho era la primera vez que si se quedaba sin nada que decir…

¡Sería papá por partida doble!...

-¿Draco estas bien? Pregunto Hermione al ver que su novio no respondía…

Draco se dio cuenta de que debía parecer el mayor imbécil de todo el mundo…su Herms le decía que tendrían gemelos y el no respondía….así que a falta de palabras…sin dudarlo se acerco a Hermione y la beso…en ese beso iba todo su amor hacia ella…

Después de muchos minutos y separándose para respirar Draco vio que Hermione lloraba…

-¿Qué sucede Hermi?

-Sucede que mamá no me quiere…

-¿De que hablas Herms?

-Me mando una carta, al parecer esta molesta pues quería que lo de la boda fuera en Londres…en mi casa…. ¡Pero yo no sabía! Ella me puso el ultimátum… ¿Cómo iba yo a saber lo que ella quería? ¡Es tan injusta! Dice que me desconoce como su hija y que adoptará a mi prima Letizia…me dijo muchas cosas horribles….no se como mamá me puede hacer esto…decía Herms entre lágrimas.

Draco vio el estado de Herms y se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le dijo…

-Hermi…mi dorada Hermi…ya no llores, ¿no ves que puede hacerle mal a nuestro chiquitines?...si tú madre esta histérica, pues es su problema, lo que importa es que hay gente que te quiere mucho, gente que se preocupa por ti…

-Tienes razón, dejaré de llorar dijo Hermione….sí…dejaría de llorar…


	54. Muerte inesperada

54.-Muerte inesperada

Hermione se había prometido dejar de llorar y así seguía…si sus padres se habían olvidado de ella, ella trataría de olvidarse de ellos…

Y aunque no asistirían a su boda con Draco, de todos modos se casarían…

La semana paso rápidamente y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a tan solo un día para estar unida a Draco para siempre…

El sábado amaneció fresco, el cielo estaba lleno de lindas nubes, de un color azul tan profundo como un mar…

Hermione vestía un vestido de lino blanco de talle estilo princesa, unas alpargatas planas de color blanco, en su cuello llevaba un collar de esmeraldas con sus aretes y pulsera a juego…

Se había maquillado muy poco, dándose un aspecto muy natural, simplemente se veía radiante.

Draco se había puesto un frac de color blanco, quería estar a sintonía con su único y gran amor…llevaba su hermoso cabello rubio y largo suelto, peinado hacia atrás…se veía sencillamente irresistible…

Todo era sencillo…de hecho por petición de Draco y Hermione todos habían asistido vestidos de blanco, de lo más sencillo, como su amor….sencillo pero inquebrantable, su amor era puro y sagrado para ellos dos…

Narcisa y Luciana con Samantha en brazos no paraban de llorar…aunque sus lágrimas eran de pura felicidad…

Todos los amigos de Draco y Hermione estaban presentes en la mansión…

La boda y la recepción tenían lugar en el jardín derecho de la gran mansión…

Había una gran carpa de color púrpura, con una gran mesa cuadrada, así no tenían que sentarse unos aquí y otros allá…..no…los chicos habían decidido que era mejor todos juntos y revueltos…

Minerva Mcgonagall a petición de Hermione que veía a la profesora como una segunda madre sería quien los uniría para siempre…

-Buenas tardes mis queridos magos y brujas…estamos aquí presentes para presenciar el enlace entre la señorita Hermione Jane Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy…quienes a pesar de todo saben que su amor es tan profundo y tan misterioso como la magia misma, ellos el día de hoy dan por terminada la eterna y absurda guerra entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin…

Ahora mi querida Hermione, ¿aceptas a Draco Lucius Malfoy como tu esposo ante cualquier adversidad y para siempre?

-Acepto dijo Hermione sonriendo…

-Draco… ¿aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como tu esposa ante cualquier adversidad y para siempre?

-Acepto….dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa

-Bien...entonces denme sus manos dijo Mcgonagall…

Ambos así lo hicieron y Mcgonagall poniendo su varita en las manos entrelazadas de los chicos dijo: que esta unión no la pueda deshacer ni siquiera la muerte…pueden besarse…

La fiesta después de la ceremonia fue en grande…sobra decir que todos se divirtieron, Dumbledore les había dado permiso para que faltaran unos días al colegio con el fin de que estuvieran solos…pero como siempre Hermione había replicado…los exámenes estaban próximos y no quería perdérselos…además ya era su último año en Hogwarts…

Así que sin más el lunes regresaron al colegio…

Toda la pandilla de amigos se juntaba para estudiar en grupo…

-Ya…no quiero saber más de pociones dijo Ron con evidente fastidio

-Ron…. ¡apenas llevamos una hora estudiando! Replicó Hermione enfadada

-Hermi… ¿te parece si descansamos un rato? Dijo Harry

-¿Tú también? Dijo Hermione con cara de horror…

-Herms, no debes esforzarte mucho, además debemos ir a comer dijo Ginny

-Pero Ginny, no hemos estudiado lo suficiente decía Hermione

-Ya basta pequeña dijo Draco quitándole el libro que tenía en sus manos y poniéndolo lo más lejos de ella, debes alimentarte bien, así que vamos al comedor…

Hermione muy a regañadientes decidió hacerle caso a su querido Draco

Juntos entraron al comedor…

-Hey Granger….ya casi ruedas gritó alguien…seguro que era de Slytherin…

Draco se tensó al oír eso, pero Hermione le apretó la mano en señal de que debía calmarse…

Se sentaron en la mesa de Hermione…

Al fin los esperados exámenes de fin de curso llegaron….Hermione tenía ya 8 meses…como había pasado el tiempo…

Ya todos podían aparecerse, solo faltaban unas cuantas asignaturas por pasar y estarían fuera de Hogwarts…

Draco y Hermione estaban sentados en la orilla del lago estudiando para su último examen cuando notaron que Luna venía corriendo hacia ellos…

-¿Qué pasa Luna? Pregunto Hermione

-Es…Harry….él…quiere verlos…decía Luna con la respiración entrecortada

-¿Dónde esta? Pregunto Hermione temiéndose lo peor

-Esta…en… la biblioteca…

-Vamos dijo Hermione y Draco la ayudó a pararse pues su barriga estaba muy grande…

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la biblioteca

-¡Al fin llegan! Decía una Ginny emocionada

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Draco

-¡Lo ha encontrado! Respondió un emocionado Neville

-¿Quién? Dijo Hermione confusa

-¡Harry! Dijo Ron

-Se pueden dejar de misterios y decirme que es lo que ha encontrado Harry….dijo Hermione enojada

-Harry ha descifrado el rollo que Deniss le dio y ahora esta hablando con Dumbledore dijo por fin Pansy muy sonriente

-¡Oh eso es maravilloso! Dijo Hermione quien sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, pronto podremos pelear contra Voldemort y destruirlo…

Todos la miraron como si hubiera perdido la cordura…

-¿Qué? Dijo Hermione al ver que todos la miraban de forma extraña

-Mmm…Herms…no es que seamos mala onda pero tú no puedes apuntarte a la inminente batalla que se acerca dijo Ginny

-¿Y porque no? ¡Yo también soy parte de la pandilla que quiere acabar con Voldemort! Dijo Herms muy enfadada

-¡Mírate Herms!, en tu estado no puedes pelear, Dijo Neville

-¿Qué pasaría si te sucediera algo a ti o a tus bebes? Dijo Pansy

A pesar de todo Hermione sabía que sus amigos tenían razón…

Harry estaba con Dumbledore

-Lo encontré profesor decía Harry emocionado

-Siempre supe que lo harías Harry respondió Dumbledore sonriendo

-Por fin podré destruir el último horcrux

-Lo se Harry, pero antes debo consultar unos rollos que pueden serte de gran utilidad para destruir el último horcrux

-Gracias profesor… ¿Quién iba a imaginar que en el sauce boxeador estaría escondido el último horcrux? Ni yo mismo hubiera creído que algo tan valioso estaría tan cerca de mí… Dijo Harry

-Creo Harry que eso es lo que Voldemort quería, que estuviera a tu alcance y tú no lo supieras…saldremos esta misma noche a buscarlo Harry…yo iré contigo…ahora dime, ¿Quién más sabe que has descifrado el rollo?

-Solo la pandilla, nadie más respondió Harry

-Bien….entonces diles que no intenten hacer nada, y vuelve a las 11 aquí, a esa hora les diré que hacer prudentemente y después veremos…

-Pero profesor…los chicos querrán ayudar como antes dijo Harry confundido

-Lo se Harry, pero no quiero ponerlos en peligro, además debes recordarle a Hermione que ella no deberá tratar de ayudar, no en su estado

-Esta bien profesor, volveré a las 11

Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca donde la pandilla ya estaba esperándolo

-¿Y bien? Pregunto Ron

-Hoy a las 11 iré yo con Dumbledore, dice que no intenten hacer nada hasta que el lo considere prudente y tú mi querida Herms, tú en especial no deberás ni siquiera intentar ayudarnos, tú debes protegerte a ti y a tus bebes…

-Lo se Harry dijo Hermione sonriendo tristemente

A partir de la noticia de que Harry había descifrado el rollo para destruir el último horcrux…las horas parecían pasar más lentas…era como si el tiempo hubiera decidido detenerse….

Todos estaban tensos y nerviosos…

Solo debían esperar a las instrucciones de Dumbledore…

Que fácil sonaba…pero que difícil era la espera

-Lo saben Mi Lord, Kifier me lo ha informado dijo Lucius mostrando a un cuervo negro que llevaba en el hombro

-Bien, es momento de hacerle una visita a mi entrometido favorito dijo Voldemort entre dientes y en evidente furia…

Dumbledore tenía una taza de té en su escritorio que ahora estaba lleno de rollos, algunos enrollados, otros abiertos, ocupando todo lo largo y ancho de su escritorio.

El té estaba ahora frío…hacía exactamente cuatro horas que Harry había estado con el, muy feliz, anunciando que había descifrado el rollo…ahora eran las 10…

Debía ayudara a Harry a destruir el último horcrux….

De pronto la puerta del balcón se abrió, una fuerte ráfaga de aire entro en la habitación, haciendo que la titilante luz de las velas bailaran al son del viento…

-Vaya….cuanto tiempo sin vernos Dumbledore dijo una voz cargada de odio y furia

-Tom dijo Dumbledore al fin

-¡No me llames así! Dijo Voldemort con renovada furia

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es ese tú nombre? Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo

-Sabes que hace mucho deje ese nombre tan ordinario y común…

-Ah…sí…lo recuerdo…ahora te haces llamas Lord Voldemort…

-Así es…y debo decirte que eres muy listo o muy estúpido para pronunciar mi nombre con tus sucios labios y no pagar las consecuencias, no sabes lo furioso que he estado, tú y ese estúpido de Potter arruinando mis planes

- Oh si, lo sé dijo Dumbledore riendo suavemente

-Eres tonto, estas a punto de morir y aún así ríes…dijo Voldemort apuntándole con su varita

-Aunque muera ahora mismo, de todos modos Harry te destruirá…

-Eso lo veremos…ese chico no es nada…

-¿Si no es nada, porque continuamente destruye tus planes?

-Por ti, por que tú como siempre de entrometido metes tus narices donde nadie las necesita

-El bien siempre vence Tom, Harry posee cosas que tú jamás tendrás, cosas que jamás poseerás…

-Pues no me importa, una vez que mueras, empezaré por matar a esa sangre sucia…

-No uses esa palabra en mi presencia Tom

-¿Quién lo viera? El gran Dumbledore a unos pasos de la muerte y sigue haciéndose el héroe…

-Tom…si realmente quisieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho…

-Tienes razón Dumbledore…mucha razón…

Voldemort sin dudarlo miró fijamente a Dumbledore, ese mago que una y otra vez le arruinaba sus planes, lo miró con todo el odio marcado en sus ojos…

Levantó su varita mágica y apunto directamente a Dumbledore

¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-

Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort directamente hacia el pecho de Dumbledore dándole de lleno.


	55. El último Horcrux

55.-El último Horcrux

Harry y el resto de la pandilla se habían reunido una hora antes de las 11 en la sala común de los Gryffindor para estar juntos y charlar sobre posibles respuestas y dar sus teorías sobre lo que podría ser el último horcrux.

De pronto oyeron unos gritos afuera de la sala común

-Iré a ver que sucede dijo Ginny

La chica salió y vio que varias chicas de Ravenclaw de quinto año estaban pálidas y llorosas, algunos corrían y se abrazaban

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Ginny

-Alguien ataca el colegio respondió una chica llorosa

-¿De que hablan? Pregunto Ginny alarmada

-La marca tenebrosa esta en lo alto del castillo….alguien a muerto o los mortífagos nos atacan respondió una chica morena de cabello color verde…

-Eso que dicen es peligroso, rápido…vayan a sus cuartos y busquen al prefecto y díganle lo que han visto, vamos corran…decía Ginny

Ella misma corrió en dirección a su sala común

-¿Qué sucede Ginny? Pregunto Ron al ver a su hermana muy roja de la cara

-Mortífagos atacan el castillo, han puesto la marca tenebrosa sobre el colegio

-¿Cómo lo sabes Ginny? Pregunto Neville

-Unas chicas de Ravenclaw dicen haber visto la marca tenebrosa

-¿Dónde? Pregunto Draco

-No lo se…debemos verificar que sea cierto…puede ser alguna broma…especialmente de los Slytherin dijo Ginny…rogando porque eso fuera cierto…

-Debemos ir a ver exactamente donde dijo Harry

Todos se alistaban listos, con sus capas y varitas

-Alguien debe proteger a Hermione dijo de pronto Harry

-Yo lo haré dijo Draco

-No Draco, tienes que ayudar a Harry, yo puedo protegerme sola

-Hermi, no estamos en posición de discutir, mírate, estas embarazada de 8 meses, corres grave peligro tu y los bebes, por favor, no seas terca decía Harry

-Yo me quedaré con ella dijo Ginny

-Bien…cuídense las dos y por más cosas que oigan no salgan dijo Harry

Draco le dio un rápido beso seguido de un profundo abrazo a Hermione y salió con Harry y el resto de la pandilla a averiguar que sucedía…

Avanzaron lentamente pues las velas de los pasillos estaban apagadas y no se arriesgaban a usar sus varitas…

Unos minutos más y vieron la marca sobre el edificio de la dirección…

-Dumbledore dijo Pansy entre susurros…

Harry se olvido de toda precaución y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacia la oficina del director….

Al llegar vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta….había miles de rollos en el escritorio….

De pronto…lo vio…

¡No podía ser……no había ocurrido……no podía ser cierto…!

El corazón de Harry parecía haberse detenido, sentía como se desgarraba…como sangraba lentamente sin poder detenerlo…

¿Quién había echo esa monstruosidad? ¿Por qué Dumbledore?

Debía encontrar al asesino…

De pronto se veía a si mismo y no le gustaba lo que veía….gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…y sin poder evitarlo un grito que llevaba todo el odio hacia el asesino de su mentor y el dolor que sentía salió involuntariamente de su garganta…

¡NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gritaba una y otra vez Harry mientras se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo de Dumbledore

El resto de la pandilla llegó al lugar y se quedaron conmocionados ante la escena que se veía…

Detrás del escritorio se encontraba Dumbledore….muerto….

Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban cerrados, pero una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro…

Parecía estar durmiendo y soñando algo alegre…sus anteojos estaban en el piso…a unos metros lejos de el, totalmente destruidos…como si algo o alguien los hubiera pisado una y otra vez…

Los chicos que veía la escena lloraban en silencio…se había ido…lo habían matado…

Y de pronto la realidad les llego tan fuerte como si los hubiesen golpeado con un mazo

Dumbledore estaba muerto, ya nunca más volvería a ayudarles, a confortarlos con sus sabias palabras…nunca más…

Lentamente y con los ojos llenos de odio Harry se levantó del suelo…

-Tenemos que avisarle a alguien Harry dijo Luna

-No respondió este

-Harry, no podemos quedarnos aquí y no decir nada decía Draco

Pero Harry no quería alejarse de Dumbledore

Entonces una mano se poso sobre la suya y una voz dijo…

-Vamos amor…debemos ir con la profesora Mcgonagall decía Cho

La mano hacía presión sobre la suya y no le quedo más que obedecer

Salieron y Draco, Neville y Ron levantaron el cuerpo de Dumbledore y lo llevaron a la enfermería…

Harry iba como autómata hasta el despacho de la profesora, pero a mitad del camino la encontraron junto con el profesor Snape…ambos se veía preocupados…

-Chicos…apenas nos hemos enterado y venimos…. ¿que ha sucedido? Pregunto Minerva Mcgonagall

-Ha muerto dijo Harry por toda respuesta

-¿Quién ha muerto Potter? Pregunto Snape

-Dumbledore respondió una llorosa

-Eso no puede ser posible susurró McGonagall

Snape y Mcgonagall fueron hacia la oficina, pero no quedaba rastros de Dumbledore…solo la marca oscura sobre el edificio…

Pansy y Zabini les informaron que el cuerpo del director había sido trasladado a la enfermería…

Sin perder más tiempo, Snape convocó al resto de la orden

Se reunieron en la biblioteca de la escuela

-Dumbledore esta muerto informo Snape

-No, no puede ser….Remus miraba a Harry como esperando que este lo negara, pero solo vio en los ojos del chico un profundo odio y lágrimas

-¿Cómo murió? ¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto Tonks

-No lo sabemos Nymphadora respondió Snape

-Harry, ¿sabes que sucedió realmente? Pregunto Madam Pomfrey

-No…cuando llegue él…él ya estaba muerto…pero encontraré al asesino, juro que lo encontraré decía Harry entre dientes…

-¿Pero quien querría matar a Dumbledore? Preguntaba una confusa Luna…

-Debió ser Voldemort dijo de pronto Harry

-¿De que hablas Potter? Pregunto Snape

-Hoy yo descifré un rollo que habla sobre el último Horcrux y se lo comuniqué a Dumbledore, el dijo que me ayudaría a encontrarlo y destruirlo

-¿Por qué no sabíamos nosotros nada? Pregunto Mcgonagall

-El profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que nadie más debía saber nada hasta estar seguros respondió Draco

-Ya no importa, ahora mismo iré a buscar que es el último Horcrux dijo Harry muy decidido

-Harry, no puedes ir solo, iremos contigo dijo Ron…

-Yo también voy dijo Draco…

-Toda la pandilla irá contigo Harry

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿A dónde van? pregunto Tonks

-El pergamino decía que el Horcrux se encontraba dentro del sauce boxeador…

-Entonces debo ir yo también dijo Remus

-Nadie va a ningún lado dijo Snape

-No puedes detenernos, vamos dijo Harry

La pandilla y Remus salieron en dirección al sauce…

Debemos restaurar el orden en el colegio Severus dijo Mcgonagall

En efecto, el orden estaba por los suelos, varios chicos y chicas de diferentes casas abarrotaban los pasillos…todos querían saber que pasaba, querían saber porque la marca oscura estaba sobre el colegio, y porque precisamente sobre la oficina del director…

Eran las 12…habían transcurrido 2 horas, de pena y dolor…

Lentamente los chicos avanzaban a sus respectivas casas por orden de Snape, Tonks, Mcgonagall, Hagrid, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sprout…

Algunas alumnas de Slytherin se habían enterado de que Dumbledore había muerto e incluso lucían contentas…su negro corazón parecía saltar de alegría…era bien sabido que Dumbledore no era bien visto entre los Slytherins

Harry, sus amigos y Remus avanzaban hacia el sauce…

La luna no se dejaba ver, había una espesa neblina cubriéndolo todo

Al llegar a unos metros el sauce comenzó a agitarse golpeando a su alrededor…

-Remus apunto con su varita al sauce y dijo: ¡Petrificus totalus!

De pronto el sauce comenzó a agitarse menos hasta quedar estático, sin movimiento alguno

Harry recordó que en su cuarto año había estado ahí por primera vez….

Remus entró y saco una llave que habría la puerta hasta el interior del sauce…

Los demás lo siguieron

Dentro parecía que alguien ya había estado ahí, había sillas y mesas volteadas, papeles arrugados y desordenados, como cuando alguien busca algo desesperadamente

Harry trataba de recordar que decía exactamente la profecía…

"Dando doce pasos después de la entrada, en el sauce que continuamente da pelea a quien se acerca, esta lo que buscas, solo el elegido puede destruirlo con el poder de su corazón"…

Dentro de la habitación había algo…no sabía que…era la segunda vez que estaba ahí, pero había algo que se le escapaba…había algo de más…

-¿Qué buscamos Harry? Pregunto Draco

-Realmente no lo se…pero hay algo…se que esta aquí dijo Harry

-Debemos levantar este desorden dijo Remus

-¡No!...deja todo como esta, por favor, todos…guarden silencio pidió Harry

Los chicos y Remus hicieron lo que Harry pedía…

Harry fue pasando los ojos por cada rincón de la habitación….

Entonces lo vio…la mesa de roble estaba volcada, y junto a ella estaba una silla con un cojín rosa chicle…esa silla no estaba ahí la primera vez que Harry había entrado…

Se acerco a ella y con su varita lanzó un hechizo y el cojín comenzó a romperse…dentro de él había un medallón…era su medallón…de cuando tenía como cinco años…su tía petunia le había dicho que su madre lo había mandado hacer echo especialmente para el…¿Qué relación tenía el medallón con el horcrux que el buscaba?

-¿Qué es Harry? Pregunto Remus

-Es mi medallón…lo tenía perdido desde los cinco años dijo Harry confuso

-¿Es el horcrux? Pregunto Pansy

-No creo….pensé que había comprendido, pero no hay lógica decía Harry mientras miraba su medallón, lo abrió y una dulce melodía salía…en el fondo había una foto de el recién nacido con sus padres, sonriendo…

-Debemos salir de aquí dijo Remus…

Todos salieron, pero ahí había alguien esperándolos…de pronto la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a dolerle como nunca…

-Creo que Voldemort esta aquí dijo Harry….

-Vaya vaya…si es el pequeño Potter, los traidores y el hombre lobo…dime Potter, ¿acaso no es una extraña mezcla? Pregunto Voldemort entre risas

Alto, más delgado que las últimas veces y cubierto con una gran capa negra que rozaba el suelo, su cara de serpiente más pálida de lo normal y afilada, sus ojos rojos convertidos en una fina línea de odio…Lord Voldemort en presencia…con su varita apuntando hacia el grupo

La pandilla se puso en alerta, todos apuntaban con sus varitas a Voldemort

-Niños…no sean estúpidos… ¿creen que pueden hacer algo contra mí? El mago más grande de todos los tiempos

-Haremos contra ti lo que sea posible dijo Draco

-Draco…debes ser la vergüenza para tu padre…

-Tú, tú mataste a Dumbledore ¿cierto? Pregunto Harry

-Sí…realmente empezaba a fastidiarme, así que vine personalmente a deshacerme del problema

-Maldito…gritó Harry con furia

-Ayy, pobre Potter, pierde todo lo que ama…

-Ya basta, que quieres Voldemort pregunto Remus apuntándolo con su varita

-Mira, si es el hombre lobo…. ¿Acaso planeas hacerme algo Remus?

-Déjanos en paz

-Claro, pero antes dame el medallón Potter

-Es mi medallón, mis padres me lo dieron…

-Sí, sí…pero ese medallón lo traía puesto tu madre el día en que me deshice de ellos, tenía magia demasiado especial que iba destinada a ti para cuando lucharas contra mí, así que decidí guardar una parte de mi alma ahí y después tú lo cuidaste por mí todo ese tiempo, hasta que decidí hacerlo desaparecer…

-Pues no lo tendrás…yo mismo lo destruiré…

El pánico y horror se reflejó por un instante en el rostro de Voldemort

-No serás capaz Potter

-Puedo y lo haré, no puedes impedirlo

-¿Estas seguro Potter?

-Sí respondió Harry y sin más tiró el medallón hacia el suelo y con la mirada le indico a los chicos lo que debían hacer

Rápidamente la pandilla apuntó hacia el medallón y juntos dijeron: ¡Diffendo!...el medallón se hizo pedazos y un leve polvo se elevo del destruido medallón y fue a dar de lleno a Harry quien por unos momentos no pudo hacer nada más que toser…

-Me tienes harto Potter, Me has molestado durante mucho tiempo…y sin más apuntando hacia Harry dijo: ¡Avada Kedavra!

Harry ni siquiera intento defenderse, era como si se hubiera quedado inmóvil, con la mente en blanco

Pero Remus que se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Voldemort rápidamente se tiró junto con Harry al piso…

Desde el suelo gritó ¡Ahora!

Los chicos lanzaban todos los hechizos que se sabía para tratar de protegerse…y de pronto, ante el asombro de todos vieron como el espíritu de Dumbledore se materializaba frente a un furioso Voldemort

Fue una estupidez venir a atacar a Harry mi querido Tom…dijo Dumbledore

-¡Tú! Ni muerto dejas de entrometerte…pero volveré Potter, esto aún no acaba…Sin más Voldemort desapareció…dejando todos al pendiente de lo que sucedía con Dumbledore…


	56. Stella y Marco

56.- Stella y Marco

Todos estaban mudos de la impresión…

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Dumbledore…. ¡Estas vivo!

Dumbledore sonrío tristemente.

-Harry, no te equivoques, lo que ves es lo último de mí, es un encantamiento con duración de 2 horas….después de esas 2 horas mi espíritu se irá junto con mi cuerpo, no es sano permanecer aquí como fantasma….no lo deseo ni creo que tu lo desees tampoco…

-Pero ahora estoy solo, sin ti no podré continuar decía Harry entre lágrimas…

-Vamos Harry, eres fuerte, eres valiente y sobre todo y lo más importante…tienes muchos amigos que te apoyan en todo momento, debes seguir adelante, no puedes detenerte a estas alturas de la situación…pronto se acabará este encantamiento Harry, prométeme que seguirás adelante para destruir a Voldemort…

-Lo prometo…dijo Harry mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes, ahora tristes…

-Una cosa más Harry, en el cajón del lado izquierdo de mi escritorio hay un sobre para ti…úsalo bien.

Lentamente el espíritu de Dumbledore iba desapareciendo…

Pasados unos minutos los demás se dieron cuenta que lloraban en silencio.

-Debemos irnos dijo Remus…

-Sí…vamos dijo Harry…

La pandilla y Remus entraron al castillo donde solo al entrar al hall de entrada unas desesperadas Ginny y Hermione los esperaban con los ojos muy rojos, al parecer habían estado llorando

-Hermione vio entrar a Draco y sin más le dio una cachetada… ¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto Draco! Decía Herms mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos color miel

-Tranquila Herms, estoy bien, ¡Mírame! Estoy bien amor…decía Draco

-Me tenías muy preocupada….una chica de Ravenclaw me había dicho que habían muchos mortífagos y que alguien había muerto…nuevamente el llanto no la dejaba hablar

-Tranquila mi vida, te dije que no salieras de la sala común, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…sí…pero la profesora Mcgonagall entro a ver si todos estábamos bien y no pude evitar salir…

-Esta bien…ya no te preocupes…ya todo esta bien…

-¿Pero quien murió? Pregunto Herms mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas…

Draco miró a Harry, este miró a Ron, este a su vez a Neville y a Zabini, estos miraron a Pansy y ella miró a Remus quien solo hizo un gesto de "no le digan nada aún"

-Mmm nadie amor…Draco se sentía mal por mentirle a Herms, pero una noticia así podría hacerle mal a ella y a sus bebes… lo que debes hacer amor es ir a descansar que ya es muy tarde ¿sí?

Draco y el resto de la pandilla aún tenían que ir a hablar con el resto de la orden, mientras Ginny no dejaba de besar a su querido Neville…

Hermione iba con rumbo a su sala común cuando en el pasillo se encontró con Darina, una chica de Slytherin

-Pero mira lo que mis ojos ven, si es la sangre sucia… debes estar triste, el viejo loco ya no esta para defenderlos

-¿De que hablas? Pregunto Herms confusa

-Ay no te hagas, eres tan insufrible... en fin no se ni que hago hablando contigo, mejor iré a ver que me pongo para el entierro del gran Dumbledore decía mientras se iba riendo

De pronto comenzó a tener náuseas, no, lo que había dicho esa Slytherin no podía ser cierto, tenía que hablar con Draco

Se dirigió hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall con la intención de hablar con ella, al llegar vio la puerta entreabierta y sin querer escuchó algo que la hizo sentirse muy pero muy mal…

-Profesora, con Dumbledore muerto, usted debe ser la directora suplente oyó que decía Snape

Soltó un grito de horror antes de desmayarse…

-¿Pero que fue eso? Pregunto Tonks

-Iré a ver dijo Pansy

Pansy abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Hermione tirada en el piso e inmediatamente gritó: Vengan, rápido, Herms esta desmayada y creo que escucho lo de Dumbledore

Draco corrió hacia su Herms y rápidamente la cargo hasta la enfermería, el resto lo seguía

De nuevo Hermione estaba en la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey la puso en una cama y comenzó a revisarla, su rostro fue pasando de la tranquilidad a la preocupación

-Draco, ¿de cuanto esta Herms?

-De 8 meses, ¿Por qué?

-Porque ya ha roto aguas, ya esta lista para tener a los gemelitos...

Draco palideció terriblemente

-¿No es muy pronto Madam Pomfrey? Pregunto Draco preocupado

-Pues no es malo, pero tampoco es bueno Draco, pero ya nada se puede hacer, la trasladaré a San Mungo, ahora sal y ve por sus cosas, en 10 minutos volveré por ti

Draco casi atropellaba a sus amigos que estaban en la entrada de la enfermería

-¿Qué ha pasado con Herms? Pregunto Remus

-Es hora decía Draco

-¿Hora de que? Pregunto Harry

-Ya van a nacer los gemelos, Madam Pomfrey la llevó a San Mungo y en 10 minutos vuelve por mí, tengo que ir por sus cosas de Herms y no se donde estan decía Draco al borde de la histeria

-Vamos Draco, yo se donde esta dijo Ginny

Unos minutos más tarde y con la ayuda de Ginny, Draco ya tenía las cosas que Hermione había preparado para la llegada de los bebes…

En el hospital de San Mungo Draco caminaba de un lado hacia otro…Mcgonagall intentaba calmarlo, y Remus había tratado de darle un té con hierbas que servían para tranquilizar…pero Draco se había negado rotundamente…después de casi una hora, Madam Pomfrey salía sonriente…

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hermione esta bien? Pregunto Draco

-Muy bien Draco, ella quiere verte…dijo Madam Pomfrey sonriendo

-¿Dónde esta Herms?

-Al final del pasillo, habitación 530

Draco casi entró corriendo a la habitación…

Herms estaba con su largo cabello trenzado, en ambos brazos tenía dos hermosos bebes muy peculiares….el del brazo derecho tenía los ojos de color gris, y el del brazo izquierdo tenía los ojos de color miel…

Draco al ver a Hermione con sus hijos soltó unas cuantas lágrimas…

-¿Llorando Draco? Pregunto Herms

-De felicidad Herms…de absoluta felicidad

Lentamente se acerco a ella y con mucha suavidad cargo al bebe que tenía los ojos de color miel…

-Es idéntico a ti Herms…

-Querrás decir idéntica Draco…es una niña…

-Oh…vaya…

-Este es idéntico a ti Draco…un pequeño Draquito decía Herms sonriendo

Alguien toco la puerta….ambos voltearon a ver para descubrir a Harry y a Ron…

-¿Se puede chicos? Preguntaron

-Pasen respondieron ambos

Entonces Harry y Ron entraron con globos rosas y azules, los pusieron en la esquina de la cama y abrazaron a Draco

-¿Cómo se llamaran? Pregunto Harry

-Marco dijo Hermione…

-Stella dijo Draco

-Mmmm ¿niño y niña Herms? Pregunto Ron confundido

-Así es….tenemos una linda niña y un precioso niño respondió Draco orgulloso

En eso entro Madam Pomfrey…

-Bueno chicos, se acabó la fiesta, Hermione y los bebes deben descansar…en una semana la verán en el colegio…

-Draco, tenemos una platica pendiente eh…dijo Hermione antes de cerrar sus ojos…

-Lo se amor…dijo Draco

Harry, Ron y Draco salieron de la habitación, Mcgonagall y Remus ya los estaban esperando…

-¿Qué pasó Draco? Pregunto Remus

-¡Soy papa de 2 hermosos niños…de Stella y Marco! dijo Draco

-Oh Draco, felicidades dijo Mcgonagall mientras lo abrazaba

-Ven acá hijo dijo Remus mientras abrazaba a Draco

En el colegio el resto de la pandilla y la orden esperaban noticias de Hermione….cuando Draco les informo lo sucedido todos estallaron en alegría y muchos abrazos…

Pero poco a poco el ánimo empezó a decaer…y volvían los pesados silencios y las miradas tristes….

Entonces Tonks cambiando su cabello a un azulado eléctrico dijo…

-Yo creo que a Dumbledore no le hubiese gustado nuestras caras tristes, debemos estar felices, el así lo hubiese querido….

-Tienes razón Tonks dijo Harry

El funeral de Dumbledore fue un acontecimiento digno de ver...la mayoría de los presentes vistieron de blanco, algunos reían, otros lloraban, pero al final todos recordaban al gran Dumbledore con especial cariño…durante tres días las clases se suspendieron, pero los chicos seguían en el colegio…algunos alumnos, en especial las chicas esperaban impacientes la llegada de Hermione y los bebes…

Hermione salió del hospital en compañía de Narcisa y Draco….aunque Narcisa había insistido en que se quedara un par de días en la mansión, Hermione quería estar en el colegio…

Mcgonagall la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, y le informó que lo que restaba del año escolar, tendría una habitación grande para ella, Draco y los gemelos…

Hermione estaba dejando a los bebes en sus respectivas cunas cuando Draco llegó…

-Draco, tenemos que hablar…

-Herms…antes de que digas nada, déjame decirte que en verdad siento que no te hayas enterado por mí de la muerte de Dumbledore, pero lo menos que yo quería, era preocuparte, no quería que te pasara algo a ti o a los gemelos, no se como te enteraste, pero el que te lo dijo, lo hizo con toda la mala intención que se puede y lo voy a descubrir y me las va a pagar…eso es todo Herms…espero que puedas perdonarme…

Hermione miraba a Draco y sin más se acercó a él y comenzó a besarle los parpados, sus mejillas y por último posó sus labios sobre su boca…

-No hay nada que perdonarte amor dijo Hermione murmurando contra la boca de su amado…ambos se fundieron en un beso que indicaba el mutuo amor que sentían…

Nada podía separarlos…salvo el llanto de la pequeña Stella…


	57. amigos de toda la vida

57.-Amigos de toda la vida

La carta que Dumbledore le había dejado a Harry decía lo siguiente:

Querido Harry:

Cuando leas esto, seguro que ya estoy muerto…yo no hubiera querido dejarte pero las cosas son como son…hacía unos meses había utilizado el oráculo, pues necesitaba algunas respuestas a preguntas interiores que no me dejaban en paz, me respondió lo que necesitaba y me informó que mi muerte estaba próxima, pude hacer de todo para evitarla, pero no tendría caso…

Ahora bien, intuyo, y espero no equivocarme, el Horcrux que encontraste era un antiguo medallón tuyo…

Se que debes estarte preguntando que es lo que ese medallón tiene que ver con el horcrux, y lo que es mejor, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Voldemort?

Bien, el horcrux realmente siempre fue tuyo, cuando tu naciste, tu madre mando a hacerlo, depositando parte de su amor y comprensión en él, así que el medallón tenía el amor de tu madre y tu padre, la noche en que Voldemort mató a tus padres e intento hacerlo contigo, solo consiguió dejarte esa cicatriz que tienes en la frente, el hechizo reboto en tu medallón pues lo traías puesto, así que Voldemort en sus últimos momentos dejo una parte de su alma y después lo volvió a dejar junto a ti…lo tuviste hasta los cinco años, el y sus sirvientes lo consideraban interesante, pero después mando a por el y lo tuvo escondido todo este tiempo…se que a partir de esto se generaran más dudas, pero por ahora es todo lo que descubrí…lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo y con la ayuda de tus amigos…

La carta en vez de ayudarlo lo confundía más…. ¿porque Voldemort había utilizado su medallón? ¿Por qué no matarlo cuando era más pequeño? ¿Por qué….?

-No lo entiendo, simplemente esta fuera de toda lógica decía Harry para si mismo sin darse cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Pregunto Cho

-¡Cho! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Harry confuso

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a buscar a mi novio? Dijo la chica sonriendo

-Bueno sí…pero…es solo que me gustaría estar solo dijo Harry bajando la cabeza…

-Dime Harry, ¿en que te ayuda estar solo? ¿Acaso piensas que tú eres el único que sufre? Porque si piensas así, estas muy equivocado, puede ser que yo no haya tenido una relación tan cercana con Dumbledore, pero lo apreciaba, sentía afecto hacia el, más como director que como amigo, pero debes comprender que me tienes a mí, al resto de la pandilla…

No te aísles Harry, estas muy cerca de destruir a Voldemort, esta guerra no solo es tuya… también me pertenece a mí, déjame ayudarte…

Harry se acerco a la chica y se dejo abrazar, y por primera vez en muchos días, lloró como no lo había hecho antes….

Una vez que estuvo calmado, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme y tomando de la mano a su novia, salieron del despacho de Dumbledore…

Harry había avisado a toda la pandilla que esa noche habría reunión en la sala de menesteres…

-Bien….estoy realmente confundida, falta solo una semana para que el colegio acabe y aún no se que vestido usaré decía Parvati

-Te preocupas por nimiedades Parvati dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Sí claro, tú como ya lo tienes listo…decía Lavender…

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Stella esta durmiendo dijo Hermione

Draco cargaba al pequeño Marco…realmente se veía raro, un joven de solo 18 años con un bebe de meses…

-Yo creo que debo ser uno de los muchos padrinos que Marco merece dijo Neville con tono decidido

-Y lo serás Neville, no te preocupes dijo Hermione sonriendo

A los pocos minutos llegó Harry de la mano de Cho…

-Chicos…se que en este último mes me he comportado como un verdadero ermitaño…las manos le sudaban, se sentía nervioso, sabía que se había portado de una forma muy patética… pero me gustaría disculparme, hoy alguien me recordó que no estoy solo, que esta guerra también es de ustedes, los necesito amigos, en verdad los necesito…

-Puedes contar con nosotros siempre que lo desees Harry dijo Justin

-Amigo, esta de más decir que cuentas con mi apoyo

-Puedo disculparte James, siempre que seas uno de los muchos padrinos de los gemelos dijo Hermione

-Oh Herms…lo siento tanto dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su gran amiga…

-Yo también Harry, pero has reconocido tus errores y eso me hace feliz

-Te ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario Harry, porque como tu lo dijiste, esta también es nuestra guerra dijo Draco

-¿Sabes Harry? Si alguien me hubiese dicho tiempo atrás que seríamos amigos y que yo estaría rodeada de Gryffindors, no le hubiera creído y me hubiese burlado, pero ahora estoy muy contenta de ser parte de este grupo dijo Pansy

-Y nosotros también dijeron tímidamente Crabbe y Goyle

-Espero que seamos amigos para siempre dijo Zabini

-Y lo seremos Blaise, de eso puedes estar seguro dijo Ron

-Ahora vamos a cenar, tengo hambre dijo Millicent

-Quisiera comer tarta de uva dijo de pronto Luna

Todos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, Luna y sus excentricidades…

-Gracias chicos…dijo Harry

Las semanas para el término del año de los chicos de Séptimo se hicieron muy rápidas, todos habían pasado todas sus asignaturas con buenas notas, Hermione al fin podía descansar al 100...aunque los gemelos estaban al cuidado de su abuela Narcisa y su tía Luciana, los exámenes finales extracurriculares la habían dejado exhausta, su figura había vuelto a ser casi la de antes, ahora tenía más curvas, producto de su embarazo, pero de ahí en fuera, todo había vuelto a su lugar, ella amamantaba a los gemelos todos los días, con el permiso de Mcgonagall hacía visitas rápidas a la mansión Black, era una bendición para ella ya que ya podía aparecerse en donde quisiera, cuando quisiera…

-Herms, ¿Qué vestido usarás para la graduación? Pregunto Draco mientras abrazaba a su chica por detrás…

-No lo se Draco…pero es algo que no me preocupa ahora mismo

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces?

-Voldemort…eso es lo que me preocupa, no hemos sabido nada de él…ningún altercado, ninguna nota sobre algo malo, nada, es como si hubiese decidido desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y eso es preocupante Draco, no se porque…pero tengo miedo…algo debe estar planeando

-Se que tienes razón Herms, pero en parte me alegro, al menos podremos graduarnos sin la preocupación de que Voldemort hace de las suyas…

-¿Acaso no lo ves Draco? ¡Quizá espera que nosotros nos olvidemos de él y cuando menos alertas estemos mejor para el! Dijo Hermione preocupada

-Herms, tal vez sea así, se que soy un egoísta, pero solo quiero unas cuantas horas de felicidad, sin tener que preocuparme por nada salvo por ti, nuestros gemelos, nosotros, nuestros amigos…

-Lo se Draco…a veces yo también quisiera lo mismo…

Los días pasaban y todos andaban de aquí y allá, buscando los arreglos perfectos, el color de vestido, los zapatos, el maquillaje…

De pronto Lavender y Parvati se les ocurrió que debían tener una reunión urgente entre las chicas

La reunión sería en el séptimo piso, en un aula destinada a instrumentos de música…

-Bien Parvati, ¿Qué ocurre? Dijo Ginny molesta

-Ocurre que no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para la graduación, solo faltan 2 semanas

-Ayy Parvati solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas dijo Ginny haciendo ademán de irse

-Espera Ginny, yo…yo estoy de acuerdo con ella dijo tímidamente Hermione

-Bueno en ese caso me quedo dijo Ginny

-Creo que el rosa sería perfecto para nuestros vestidos dijo Cho soñadoramente

-¡Odio el rosa! Dijo Ginny

-¿Verde? Dijo Lavender

-Mejor negro dijo Pansy

-¿Azul? Dijeron Daphne y Millicent

-¡Que sea amarillo! Dijo Luna

Todas la miraron con cara de horror

-No nos ponemos de acuerdo dijo Hermione dando paso al llanto

Las chicas se asustaron, pues era raro que Hermione llorara por cuestiones de moda

-¿Qué pasa Herms? Y no me digas que nada porque no te creo dijo Pansy

-Es… que…. tengo miedo…decía Herms entre sollozos

-Cálmate Hermione y dinos de que tienes miedo dijo Ginny

-Es que no hemos sabido nada de Voldemort, pronto será la fiesta, todos hemos bajado la guardia… ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera atacar el día de la fiesta?

-Mmm eso no lo habíamos pensado chicas dijo Cho muy seria

-Lo mejor sería estar siempre alertas dijo Luna

-Tienes razón dijo Daphne

-¡Aún no escogemos el color del vestido! Dijo de pronto Parvati

-Insisto en que nos veríamos bien de negro decía Pansy…

-Mejor en rojo….siento que nos veríamos sexys dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Mmm combinaría con mi pelo decía Ginny

-¡Pero mi cabello es negro! Protesto Pansy

-Puedes teñírtelo Pansy dijo Luna

-Podríamos teñírnoslo todas decía Parvati y Lavender

-No sería mala idea decía Cho con aire pensativo

-Entonces no se diga más dijo Millicent

-¿Será escotado? Pregunto Daphne

-¡Sí! Dijo Parvati

-Me daría pena dijo de pronto Millicent

-Mejor que el escote sea al gusto de cada uno dijo Ginny

-Estoy de acuerdo dijo Hermione

-Y yo…dijo Pansy

-Ya que…dijo una resignada Parvati

Parecía que en cuestión de color, escote, zapatos, bolsas y maquillaje todo estaba listo hasta que…

-¿Los vestidos serán de Carolina Herrera, verdad? Pregunto Luna

-No lo habíamos pensado dijo de pronto Lavender con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

-Ayy no…empezamos de nuevo dio Ginny enterrando su cara entre sus manos y dando un largo suspiro…

-Vamos chicas, aquí tengo un catálogo de diseñadores dijo de pronto Pansy…

-Seguro que podemos echarle un leve vistazo ¿no creen chicas? Dijo una sonriente Parvati…

-Sí claro respondieron las demás…

-¡Que pesadilla! Dijo Hermione con cara de fastidio...


	58. La Graduación, parte I

58.- La Graduación parte I

Los alumnos de séptimo año estaban que saltaban por todos los pasillos, en solo 2 días sería su tan esperada fiesta de graduación….había reunión general de todas las casas en el comedor, solo los de séptimo debían estar presentes.

Había un murmullo que poco a poco iba creciendo hasta llegar a ser ensordecedor.

Mcgonagall empezaba a impacientarse…

-Basta jóvenes, están a solo 2 días de su fiesta y no se deciden por el grupo de música, el menú, incluso su ropa….si no fuera porque la fiesta es aquí, también estarían con ese dilema de donde se haría la graduación, dejen sus inmadureces y pongan orden a todo esto…

De pronto el murmullo ceso…

-Creo que debemos hacer votación sobre los grupos de música dijo Ginny

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que puedes opinar pobretona? Dijo Miles de Slytherin

-Deja de insultar a mi hermana imbécil dijo Ron furioso

-Chicos cálmense dijo Susan de Hufflepuff

-¿Quién te pidió tu opinión Bones? Pregunto Harper

-Ustedes los Slytherin solo son basura dijo de pronto Su Li de Ravenclaw

-¡He dicho que basta! Dijo de pronto la profesora Sinistra

Sinistra era temida y respetada por todo el alumnado, en especial por los Slytherin, pues sabían que si la profesora se enojaba con ellos…podían pasar el resto del verano en la torre de Astronomía…. Tenía una extraña influencia sobre Snape.

Así que el silencio regreso

-Bien, me gusta que cuando hable me obedezcan, ahora, hagan lo que la señorita Weasley dijo y lo quiero de manera ordenada… ¿entendieron? Dijo Sinistra mirando especialmente a los Slytherin…

Se oyó un leve sí…

-Jóvenes, no oigo su respuesta dijo Sinistra sonriendo

-Sí…respondieron los alumnos

-¿Sí que? dijo Sinistra

-¡Sí profesora Sinistra!

Todos comenzaron a escribir el nombre de la banda que les gustaría que tocara en su graduación dentro de papelitos color crema proporcionados por la profesora Sinistra

Después de 10 minutos, la profesora Mcgonagall comenzó a contar los votos de las diferentes bandas que habían escogido…

-Bien, hay un empate, pero tratándose de su graduación lo pasaré por alto…las bandas que tocaran son: Black Eyed Peas y Simple Plan

-¡Sí!!!!!! Decían los chicos que habían escogido a esas bandas…

-No es justo profesora se quejaba Terence…un chico de Slytherin

-¿De que se queja señor Higgs? Pregunto Mcgonagall con cara de fastidio

-Que en Slytherin queríamos que tocara The Darkness

-Lo siento mucho, pero era por mayoría de votos, así que nada se puede hacer…

-Pero siempre es lo mismo, nunca nos toman en cuenta, siempre los Gryffindor hacen lo que quieren…

-Señor Higgs, como no se calme y baje el tono de su voz, se quedará sin asistir a la graduación

Sin más Mcgonagall salió del comedor acompañada de una malhumorada Sinistra

-Creo que debemos organizarnos dijo Hermione al tiempo que se subía a una mesa con ayuda de Draco para que todos pudieran oírla

-¿Quién te nombró líder en esto Granger? Pregunto Harper

-Aquí no hay líder Harper, respeta a mi esposa dijo Draco furioso

-¿Tu esposa? Pregunto Roger Davies

-Así es respondió Draco sonriendo

-Ya basta, nos estamos saliendo del tema, ahora díganme que desean comer en la graduación dijo Hermione

Poco a poco pero aún con cierta resistencia, todos los alumnos iban poniéndose de acuerdo, al final se habían decidido por comida francesa e hindú, de beber habían conseguido que la profesora Mcgonagall autorizara Whisky de fuego y tequila, claro que con el obligado y acostumbrado jugo de calabaza y de manzana, lo del vestido y el traje sería de acuerdo al gusto, solo las chicas de la pandilla se habían puesto de acuerdo para que sus vestidos fueran rojos y de Carolina Herrera…los chicos llevarían trajes con corte italiano de Valentino…

Sí…esa noche se lucirían con sus mejores galas…ya todo estaba ordenado, nada podía salir mal en una noche tan importante como la graduación…

En otra parte…

-Padre, ¿estas seguro de esto? Preguntaba un joven de melena larga y de color negro…

-Muy seguro, nuestro señor así lo ha ordenado, dentro de dos días atacaremos

-¿Cómo? Seguro que el lugar esta protegido…

-Pero ya no cuentan con el viejo loco, ahora están solos

-¿Y Potter?

-De ese nuestro señor se encargara, tú debes hacer lo que te indicaron, nada más

-No te defraudare padre

-Eso espero, recuerda que eres mi orgullo…

-¿Me queda bien el rojo? Pregunto por décima vez Pansy

-Sí Pansy, te queda bien, resalta el color de tu piel decía Ginny

-¡Me veo muy guapa! ¡Que hermosa soy! ¿No lo creen chicas? Pregunto Lavender

-Ay Lavender, modestia es tu segundo nombre ¿verdad? Dijo Cho entre risas

-¿Chicas? No me veo rara pregunto una tímida Hermione

-Te ves fabulosa dijeron Daphne y Millicent

-Espectacular dijo Luna, quien se veía muy linda con su ahora cabello rojo

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura esta poción? Pregunto Parvati

-2 días respondió Ginny mientras se comía una nieve de limón

¿Qué estarán tramando las chicas? Pregunto Ron

-No lo se amigo, pero te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que no nos dirán ni una palabra dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en una banca y dejaba su escoba recargada a un árbol…

La nieve se iba derritiendo, casi no quedaba ya restos de ella, ya iba dando paso a una calurosa primavera…

-Creo que las chicas tienen reunión de belleza dijo Draco

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto Neville

-Herms me lo dijo esta mañana

-A mí Luna no me dijo nada dijo Ron irritado

-Comprende Ron, no es lo mismo tu relación con Luna que la que tienen Draco y Herms dijo Blaise

-En eso tienes razón dijo Crabbe

-Creo que le pediré a Daphne que sea mi novia dijo de pronto Goyle

-Ehh que guardadito te lo tenías dijo Justin entre risas

En la mansión Black

-Mamá, ¿Qué vestido me pondré para la graduación de Draco? Decía una desesperada Luciana, mientras iba sacando toda su ropa de sus armarios en busca de algo de su agrado

-Luciana hija, lo que te pongas te quedará bien decía Narcisa mientras cargaba a una hermosa Samantha que cada día crecía más…

El atardecer con hermosos colores naranjas se colaba por las altas ventanas del cuarto de Luciana, reflejándose en las sonrosadas mejillas de Samantha…

Stella y Marco dormían placidamente en sus respectivas cunas cerca de la cama de Luciana…Narcisa los trasladaba hacia donde ella estuviera sin el menor ruido, con Voldemort aún suelto, no confiaba ni de su propia sombra

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Remus

-¿Cómo están mis adorables mujercitas? Pregunto Remus al tiempo que daba un beso a Luciana, Samantha y Narcisa

-Remus, no se que ponerme se quejaba Luciana

-Ponte lo que gustes Luciana, pero no tardes tanto porque en la sala alguien te espera dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Luciana casi bajo corriendo las escaleras

-Hola hermosa dijo Deniss mientras besaba a su novia

-Hola amor respondió Luciana

-¿Ya tienes listo tu vestido para la graduación de Draco?

-Mmm casi, pero dejemos eso para más tarde, ahora solo quiero que me beses…

En casa de los Weasley

-Mamá, ¿Por qué tenemos que ponernos esos trajes? Decían Fred y George mientras miraban unos trajes color verde manzana

-Porque los hice yo respondía una furiosa Molly

-Mamá, podemos comprar algo más…comenzó a decir Fred

-Elegante, termino George

-Sí claro, como ahora tienen dinero, no se quieren poner lo que yo les hago, ¿verdad? Decía Molly con lágrimas en los ojos

-Chicos, están haciendo llorar a mi bombón decía un furioso Arthur

Fred y George se miraban entre sí confundidos mientras Charlie, Bill y Fleur hacían grandes esfuerzos por no reírse a carcajadas

-Esta bien mamá, nos pondremos esos trajes dijeron Fred y George con tremenda resignación

Molly casi salto del sillón de donde estaba sentada y de pronto las lágrimas desaparecieron dando paso a una gran sonrisa

-Sabía que mis pequeños usarían los trajes que yo misma les hice

Fleur, Bill y Charlie no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reírse hasta el punto que les salían las lágrimas

-¿De que se ríen? Pregunto un Fred indignado

-Oh de nada en especial dijo Bill entre risas

-Pues que bueno, porque para ustedes también hay trajes dijo Molly sonriendo

-Ayy no dijeron Bill y Charlie con cara de horror…

En casa de los Granger

-Sarah…iremos a la graduación de Hermione, ¿verdad?

-Sabes que no Brian, no insistas, ahora déjame en paz, estoy viendo las calificaciones de Letizia….

-Sarah….sabes que Letizia no es nuestra hija…

-Será una perfecta dentista dijo Sarah ignorando el comentario de su esposo

-Sarah…debemos hablar, insistía Brian Granger

-¿De que? ya te dije que no iré a esa graduación, Hermione ya no es mi hija

-¿Pero que demonios pasa contigo Sarah? ¡Te desconozco!

-Hazle como quieras, no iré, es más mañana es la obra de teatro de Lety y tengo que ir

-¡No eres su madre Sarah!

-Ya basta Brian

-No…basta tú, yo si iré a la graduación de mi hija, te guste o no… ya estoy cansado de ser manejado por ti, y si no te gusta, pues quiero el divorcio…


	59. La Graduación, parte II

59.- La Graduación, parte II

Melodías de Jamiroquai sonaban de fondo por todo el comedor, las mesas de las cuatro casas habían desaparecido y en su lugar había al menos unas treinta mesas, de esas redondas para 10 personas.

El comedor estaba adornado con alcatraces y rosas de todos los colores, también estaban las banderas de las cuatro casas por todo el comedor, en la entrada estaba la bandera en la cual había un dibujo de cada casa.

En la mesa de los profesores, había un gran cuadro con el rostro de Dumbledore, en el cuadro, mostraban a un Dumbledore sonriente…

La cena baile comenzaría a las 10, pero los padres de los alumnos que se graduaban ya estaba ahí desde las 8…no querían perderse de ningún instante de la fiesta…en especial Narcisa y compañía…

Unas horas antes…En la torre de Gryffindor…

-Chicas, ya dejen de mirarse al espejo, están lindas decía una desesperada Hermione

-Pero ¡Mírame! Estoy hecha un desastre decía Pansy, mientras intentaba que su pelo fuera rizado

-¿Quién uso mi poción rosa chicle? Gritaba Parvati desde el baño

De pronto Pansy hizo cara de horror…

-Ayy no dijo Pansy mientras se sentaba en la cama y enterraba su rostro entre sus manos…

-Ahora ¿Qué sucede Pansy? Pregunto Ginny

-Creo que confundí las pociones….dijo esta con cara afligida

-Parvati, ¿para que era tu poción? Pregunto Hermione a punto de reírse

-Para que mi cabello se volviera rojo y rebelde…

¿Qué tan rebelde? Pregunto Pansy

-Mmm un tanto como un look despeinado respondió Parvati

Después de casi una hora de realizar nuevas pociones, al final todas las chicas lucían como lo habían esperado

-Creo que ahora si puedo decir que todas estamos hermosas decía una alegre Lavender

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado 7 años decía Pansy

-Que divertido que ya podremos ir a donde queramos decía Daphne

-Sí bueno, yo también estoy alegre, pero me pondré loca si no bajamos ya al comedor decía una impaciente Hermione

-¿Cuál es la prisa Herms? Pregunto Luna

-Que mis niños están abajo esperándome dijo una sonriente Hermione

-Entonces vamos que muero por verlos dijo Ginny

Las respectivas parejas de las chicas las esperaban en la entrada del comedor…

Draco iba con Hermione, Ron con Luna, Harry y Cho, Crabbe y Millicent, Daphne y Goyle, Pansy y Blaise, Ginny y Neville, Parvati con Dean y Lavender sorprendió a todos al llegar con nada menos que Justin…

Se fueron acomodando en la mesa que habían escogido, claro que al ser bastantitos ocupaban dos mesas…

-Draco, mira, allá esta Narcisa, iré a ver a los gemelos…

-Vamos Herms, yo también quiero a ver a mis chiquitos dijo un radiante Draco

Narcisa al ver que Hermione y su hijo se acercaban sonrió

-Hola Narcisa dijo Herms mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola mamá dijo Draco

También estaba presente Remus, Luciana y Deniss…

-Hola amigo, por fin libre eh… dijo este a modo de saludo

-Eso parece mi estimado dijo Draco entre risas

-Herms, he traído a los peques dijo Narcisa señalando una carriola triple, donde estaban Stella, Marco y Samantha

-Ya lo imaginaba Narcisa, gracias por traerlos, los extrañaba mucho

-Lo se Herms, son tan adorables…

Las chicas al ver que Hermione cargaba a Marco y Draco a Stella se acercaron para hacerles cariñitos a los bebes

Después de por lo menos media hora, en la que llegaban todos los alumnos con sus respectivos padres, el salón ya estaba que no cabía un alumno más, algunos alumnos de grados menores habían sido invitados, algunos habían decidido irse a su casa, pero la mayoría del alumnado estaba presente

De pronto el techo del comedor dio paso a un cielo estrellado con una luna resplandeciente….eso indicaba solo una cosa…la entrega de diplomas y la cena baile comenzaría…

Todos poco a poco fueron ocupando sus respectivos lugares.

Los maestros uno a uno iban tomando su lugar en la mesa de profesores, Mcgonagall entro del brazo de Snape…

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus lugares, la banda de la escuela comenzó a tocar una delicada melodía que hacía que hasta el corazón más triste se alegrara, tenía un fondo mágico, algo así como cuando te susurran palabras de aliento cuando te encuentras sumido en las penas…

Y así como empezó, la música terminó.

Mcgonagall se acerco al estrado y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas noches, sean todos ustedes bienvenidos…hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el fin de curso de esta maravillosa generación, que siempre será recordada por sus logros académicos y por los servicios prestados a la escuela incondicionalmente.

Bien dicen que todo lo que comienza, debe terminar…hoy se termina el ciclo de la generación que comenzó en el 2001…

Espero que siempre recuerden con especial cariño su escuela, Hogwarts…la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería que existe.

Ahora, se entregarán los diplomas y reconocimientos especiales, de parte del profesor Severus Snape…

Snape comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de todas las casas, uno por uno iba por su diploma, una vez entregados, Snape volvió a su lugar y fue el turno de la profesora Sinistra.

-Buenas noches alumnos, se que hoy deben estar felices, pues ya se han librado de mí y de Snape…muchas risas se dejaron oír con ese comentario

Se que he sido muy inflexible a lo largo de estos años, pero fue para bien, solo basta con que se miren, son los mejores magos de su generación, por no decir de los últimos tiempos, gracias a esa disciplina dura que les impartí, llegaron a ser lo que hoy son, y que mejor que dar unos cuantos reconocimientos especiales a esos alumnos que con gran lealtad ayudaron y defendieron a Hogwarts una y otra vez, sin importarle el peligro que sus vidas corrían…ellos son:

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger, premio anual

Ronald Weasley

Ginevra Weasley

Draco Malfoy, premio anual

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini

Cho Chang

Luna Lovegood

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Millicent Bulstrode

Daphne Greengrass

Neville Longbottom

Parvati Patil

Lavender Brown

Justin Finch – Fletchley

Una vez que los chicos estuvieron en el estrado, les entregaron sus reconocimientos, por excelentes calificaciones, premios anuales, servicio extracurricular…

Ahora fue el turno de la profesora Mcgonagall de hablar

-Ahora, les pido que nos pongamos de pie y les brindemos un cálido aplauso a estos chicos que demostraron lealtad al colegio, sin importarles nada, que se brindaron amistad, sin importar a que casa pertenecían, sin importarles la posición social….

Un mar de aplausos siguieron a las palabras de Mcgonagall…

-Que empiece la fiesta…dijo Mcgonagall con una gran sonrisa…

Black Eyed Peas y Simple Plan tocarían esa noche

Empezó Simple Plan mientras cenaban, todos comentaban lo bien que se veían, algunos no estaban tan contentos, como era el caso de algunos miembros de Slytherin, pero eran simplemente ignorados…

En la cena se sirvió faisán con vino tinto, lasagna a la bolognesa, crepas de atún, vino blanco, vino de durazno, Whisky de malta y el típico jugo de calabaza…de postre sirvieron tarta de manzana con canela, nueces garapiñadas, granita de limón y crema florentina…

A media noche, todos los alumnos bailaban con sus amigos o con sus parejas…una pareja muy peculiar bailaba casi al centro de la pista, una pelirroja de ojos color miel, con un rubio de ojos grises como un mar plateado…cada uno cargaba a un niño de por lo menos 5 meses… ¡Como pasa el tiempo!…

-Que sexy te ves con el cabello rojo amor…dijo Draco mientras cargaba a Marco

-Lo se mi vida, pero espero que Stella nunca lo haga…dijo Herms

-Mmm creo que lo hará…decía Draco entre risas…

-Ginny, te ves…hermosa…decía un atontado Neville

-Gracias corazón…respondió una bella Ginny

-Cho…estas lindisima dijo Harry

-Esa era mi intención dijo la chica, que lucía una cabellera lacia y pelirroja

Ron y Luna se estaban besando en una esquina del comedor, por suerte la cortina de los ventanales los ocultaban…

Crabbe y Millicent seguían comiendo postre…Goyle y Daphne bailaban demasiado pegados…

Pansy y Blaise no paraban de bailar…

Parvati y Dean bailaban al tiempo que criticaban…había gente que nunca cambiaría…

Y Lavender y Justin simplemente habían descubierto lo mucho que se gustaban y se besaban cerca del ventanal izquierdo…

De pronto la luz del comedor se apagó, el techo estaba cubierto por una densa oscuridad…solo entraba la débil luz de la luna…

Hermione se tensó casi al momento en que toda luz desapareció…abrazaba fuertemente a Stella

En la entrada del comedor había por lo menos una docena de encapuchados con varita en mano…

Alguien comenzó a gritar y Herms oyó decir a Harry lo que más se temía…

-¡Mortífagos, corran!...

Pero la puerta del comedor había sido bloqueada por los mortífagos…

Draco se acercó a Hermione, abrazaba al pequeño Marco que había comenzado a sollozar…

-Herms…debemos llegar hasta mi madre y darle a los gemelos, corren peligro…

-Bien…eso haremos decía una temblorosa Hermione

Con sigilo se fueron acercando a una nerviosa Narcisa

-Mamá, debes irte ya, llévate a los gemelos, debes protegerlos dijo Draco

-Draco tiene razón Narcisa, vete con Luciana, nosotros nos quedamos, algo tenemos que hacer dijo Remus preocupado…

-Vaya, pero cuanto mago y bruja poderosos hay en este salón, comienzo a tener miedo dijo una voz extrañamente familiar para Draco…

-Derek…dijo Draco entre dientes, tratando de controlar su furia…

Mcgonagall estaba preocupada, había decenas de alumnos sin varita, debían actuar rápido…

-Busquen a Narcisa dijo Lucius

-Debes irte mamá, ¡Ahora! Dijo Draco

Narcisa sin más, tomando a Marco, y Luciana a Stella, desaparecieron del comedor

Después de encender la luz, se dieron cuenta que había por lo menos 50 mortífagos repartidos por todo el comedor…

Algunos padres en la oscuridad, habían ido desapareciendo, algunos no eran magos, como el caso de Brian Granger, pero Molly Weasley lo había jalado y habían logrado escapar…

Una voz siseante dijo…maten a todos, menos a Potter…

Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente de quien era esa voz…y varita en mano gritó…

-Voldemort, deja ir a todos, el problema soy yo….

Voldemort lo miró por unos instantes y comenzó a reír…

-¿Quieres que los deje ir…a todos? ¿No crees que te estas dando mucha importancia Potter? Dijo Voldemort riendo

-No me importa, déjalos ir, ellos no tienen nada que ver, esto es entre tú y yo decía Harry

Los mortífagos continuaban peleando con los alumnos que si traían varita y con la orden…

-Lo siento Potter, pero tú los involucraste, y comenzaré por eliminar a la sangre sucia dijo apuntando a Hermione, quien en ese momento se hallaba peleando contra un mortífago y no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía…


	60. No estás solo

60.- No estas solo

Voldemort levanto su varita y un chorro de luz verde iba dirigido hacia Hermione, pero Neville que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía empujo a un mortífago que estaba cerca de Herms, y así Hermione quedo fuera del alcance de Voldemort, este al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido pareció enfurecer más.

Con el odio asomando en sus ojos rojos Voldemort siseó…tú maldito Longbottom, ¿te atreves a desafiarme?

Neville miraba con horror a Voldemort, pero tratando de ser valiente miró a Voldemort…

-Me atrevo porque quiero que mis amigos sigan vivos y no me importaría dar mi vida por cualquiera de ellos

-Ay, que conmovedor, pero te diré algo, es seguro que esta noche morirás, y lo harás suplicando como tus padres, ¿no es verdad Bella? Dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose hacia una mujer de cabellos negros que en ese momento se quitaba su capucha y mostraba una gran sonrisa

Bella se dirigió a Neville… ¡Crucio!

¡Agghhh! Neville gemía y se retorcía de dolor en el piso, sentía como si mil agujas lo estuvieran atravesando por todo el cuerpo

-¿Te duele Neville? Pregunto Bella con una cínica sonrisa mientras le aplicaba otro crucio

Hermione no podía creer la brutalidad que esa mujer estaba cometiendo con Neville, ella estaba escondida debajo de una mesa como una cobarde… el la había salvado de Voldemort y ahora esa su turno de ayudarlo, pero ¿Cómo?

Remus que se había acercado sigilosamente hasta Hermione y pareció leer el pensamiento de la chica pues tomándola del brazo le dijo en susurros…

-Herms, debes quedarte quieta y en silencio, por alguna razón Voldemort trata de matarte, así que no intentes nada…

-Pero Remus, ¡Neville esta sufriendo! Decía Herms con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Lo se y trataré de salvarlo, pero quédate aquí

-Lo haré dijo Herms

Voldemort miraba desde la entrada del comedor con autentica satisfacción como el pobre Neville sufría…

-¡Basta! Dijo de pronto Harry

Voldemort lo miró y apunto con su varita hacia Harry

¡Aveda Kedavra!...un chorro de luz verde iba dirigido a Harry

Harry se defendió… ¡Protego!

Era una lucha de poder, era ganar o morir

El chorro de luz verde rivalizaba con el chorro de luz azul que salía de la varita de Harry

Harry estaba sudoroso, y temblaba sin control, recordando la última vez que se había enfrentado a Voldemort…

Mcgonagall lucía despeinada y sudorosa, había luchado con el nefasto Amycus, pero al final había resultado vencedora, se encontraba en lo más apartado del comedor, donde había una puerta invisible, a donde solo tenían acceso los miembros de la orden…

Remus había atacado por detrás a una furiosa Bellatrix que en ese momento se hallaba inconciente en el suelo.

Muchos chicos estaban heridos, pero eran heridas menores, algunos raspones y cortaduras.

Dedalus Diggle se acercó a Mcgonagall…

-Minerva debemos sacar a estos chicos de aquí, corren peligro.

-Hazlo Dedalus, pero con la mayor discreción, temo por la vida de ellos, pero más por la de Potter, ¿por cierto donde esta Potter?

-Parece que esta en la entrada del comedor, luchando contra algún mortífago

Hestia y Tonks habían hechizado a Lucius y lo mantenían encadenado en una silla.

Macnair que estaba escondido detrás de una cortina, estaba abriendo una ventana para poder así escapar, pero Tonks lo vio…

-¡Incarcerus!...Macnair se hallaba en el suelo amarrado por unas poderosas cuerdas mágicas, sin poder escapar

-Debemos pedir ayuda al resto de la orden dijo Remus a Minerva

-Bien, hazlo, debemos ayudar a Potter…

Remus lanzó chispas rojas con su varita cerca de la ventana, en cualquier momento llegaría la ayuda…

Alastor, y Arthur estaban en la madriguera tratando de consolar a una llorosa Molly cuando vieron las chispas rojas…debían regresar

-Papa, ¿podemos ir contigo? Dijo Fred

-No hijo, debes quedarte a proteger a tu madre, y lo mismo va para ti George, ¿entendido chicos?

-Sí papa…

Mientras Cho y Ginny ayudaban a unas chicas a salir de entre algunos escombros que alguna vez fueran pilares dentro del comedor, Ron y Justin consolaban a chicas de primer año que se encontraban en crisis nerviosas

Draco estaba preocupado, no veía a Hermione por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde esta Harry? Pregunto Luna a Pansy

Pansy lucía desgreñada, desarreglada y muy molesta…

-No lo se Luna, pero lo mejor es irlo a buscar

Harry se sentía débil y cansado, solo deseaba cerrar sus ojos y sumirse en un largo sueño

-¿Es todo lo que tienes Potter? Decía un burlón Voldemort

Voldemort reía cínicamente, por fin, después de 18 años terminaría lo que había empezado, el niño que vivió moriría esa misma noche, y con el también morirían todos sus seguidores, esa era la tarea de los mortífagos que se encontraban por todo el castillo…

Harry sonrió al recordar el rostro de Hermione, de los gemelos, de Ron, la siempre dulce Cho, el cínico pero amable Draco, el resto de la pandilla…cuanto se había divertido con sus amigos…

El brazo que sostenía su varita comenzaba a sentirlo pesado.

No podía fallar, pero se sentía débil…

-¿Lo ves Potter? Al final estas solo, tus amigos están muertos y pronto les harás compañía, nadie podrá ayudarte esta vez, solo estamos tú y yo.

-Mientes, no te tengo miedo Voldemort, mis amigos viven y aunque no están conmigo se que tengo todo su amor y apoyo, algo que tu desconoces

Voldemort soltó una fría carcajada

-Tienes agallas Potter, pero de nada te servirá, ¿Acaso no lo ves? Soy invencible.

El chorro de luz verde avanzaba casi sobre el débil chorro de luz azul.

-Convéncete Potter, ¡Estas solo!

-No lo creo dijo de pronto una voz detrás de Harry

-¡Tú! Dijo Voldemort tremendamente furioso

-Sí…yo…era Remus que traía su varita en mano y apuntaba a Voldemort

-Estamos contigo dijo de pronto Luna con Pansy

-No estas solo Harry dijo Arthur Weasley

-Vamos chico, tú puedes dijo Alastor

-Tienes que ser fuerte Potter…era la voz de Minerva

-Son tan estúpidos dijo Voldemort con todo el odio que podía, ¿creen que así me vencerán? Todos ustedes morirán junto con este mocoso que no ha hecho otra cosa más que estorbarme durante 18 años…

De pronto todos unieron su varita a la de Harry y el chorro de luz ahora era de un intenso azul cielo que poco a poco iba ganando terreno en la lucha contra el chorro de luz verde que salía de la varita de Voldemort

-Tenemos que vencerlo Harry, decía Arthur Weasley

-Harry, ¿destruiste el último Horcrux? Pregunto Alastor

-Sí, ¿Por qué? Dijo un Harry más recuperado

Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar que el poder de tu corazón haga lo demás

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? Pregunto un desesperado Harry

-Debes romper el contacto con la varita de Voldemort, nosotros lanzaremos hechizos aturdidores, no serán nada para el, pero lo distraerá de momento, y entonces tendrás que descubrir lo demás solo

-Esta bien, lo haré dijo Harry

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres rompes el contacto…

-Una…dos…tres… ¡Ahora Harry! Gritó Alastor

Harry rompió el contacto con Voldemort

Los demás comenzaron a lanzar toda clase de hechizos aturdidores sobre Voldemort

-¡Expelliarmus! Dijo un furioso Voldemort

El resto de la orden fue empujado hacia atrás con sus varitas a unos metros de ellos

-Esto aquí se acaba, Potter morirás, ¡Ahora!

Harry apuntó con su varita hacia Voldemort y cerró los ojos

Al cerrar los ojos Harry vio los rostros sonrientes de sus padres, de Sirius y Dumbledore.

Ellos confiaban en el, la vida de muchos magos y brujas dependían solo de él…

-¡Aveda Kedavra! Dijo Harry…el rayo color azul cielo que salió de su varita no se comparaba en nada con el verde que unos momentos antes había salido de la varita de Voldemort, y es que aunque la maldición era la misma, a la vez resultaba completamente diferente.

Voldemort lo usaba para asesinar injustamente, Harry lo usó para acabar por fin con un mago oscuro que solo causaba daño por placer.

-¿Qué? Fueron las últimas palabras de asombro que Voldemort pudo decir, pues el rayo azul cielo de la varita de Harry dio de lleno al cuerpo de Voldemort, cayendo este al suelo, como un mortal más y después su cuerpo comenzó a incendiarse junto con su varita, y luego no era más que ceniza que un ligero viento se encargó de hacer desaparecer.

Después de eso, Harry cayó desmayado al suelo…

Los miembros de la orden no podían creer que al fin estaban libres de Voldemort, y gracias a Harry Potter

Luna y Pansy quienes habían estado viendo todo desde una esquina corrieron llorando hacia el cuerpo inconciente de Harry

-Esta muy pálido decía Luna

-Tiene el pulso débil dijo Pansy

Mcgonagall se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Harry

-Necesita aire este chico, háganse a un lado

Pero Harry parecía aún más pálido de lo normal

-Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería dijo Remus


	61. Despertando

61.- Despertando

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Harry Potter había vencido por fin al mago oscuro Lord Voldemort.

Los mortífagos que habían atacado al colegio la noche de la graduación se hallaban en Azkaban, a espera del beso del dementor.

Habría juicio hacia ellos, donde era obligatoria la presencia de Harry Potter…

Pero sucedía que hacía también exactamente una semana, Harry había caído desmayado después de vencer a Voldemort, no presentaba ningún hechizo o herida, simplemente esta como dormido, habían probado de todo, pero parecía inútil…

Cho todos los días lo visitaba, le contaba cosas, le leía libros o simplemente se sentaba junto a el y le tomaba de la mano, pero nada parecía dar resultado…

Un viernes por la mañana, Hermione llevaba a la pequeña Stella en brazos a visitar a su mejor amigo y futuro padrino cuando decidiera despertar…

Harry estaba en su cama junto a una gran ventana, del lado izquierdo había una mesita donde estaban los lentes de Harry, su cabello lucía desordenado como siempre, pero su rostro tenía buen color…

-Mira Stella, aquí esta tú padrino Harry, pero parece que sigue sin despertar decía Hermione mientras dejaba a la pequeña junto al cuerpo de su mejor amigo y se limpiaba las lágrimas, se encontraba triste pues Harry aún no despertaba.

La pequeña Stella con sus manitas tocaba el rostro de Harry, sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas…y sin más la niña se acostó con su cabecita apoyada en el pecho de Harry

¿Casualidad? Solo el destino sabrá…

Harry se encontraba a orillas de un lago, el estaba sentado en el césped, a su lado se encontraban Sirius, Dumbledore y sus padres…

-Harry, este lugar no es para ti, debes volver decía un sonriente Sirius

-Pero aquí soy feliz decía Harry

-Hay gente que te extraña hijo decían sus padres

-Tienes muchas cosas que hacer Harry, debes volver, ahora…dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa

-Los extrañaré dijo Harry

-Y nosotros a ti, pero algún día volveremos a estar todos juntos respondieron todos mirando a Harry con una gran y cálida sonrisa

De pronto Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos…veía borroso… ¿Por qué?

Claro…sus lentes, ¿Dónde estaban sus lentes? …había alguien junto a el, alguien lo abrazaba

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba abriendo los ojos y se puso a saltar…

-Madam Pomfrey, ¡venga! ¡Es Harry! ¡Harry ha despertado! Gritaba una llorosa Hermione

Madam Pomfrey entró rápidamente y en unos segundos se encontraba revisándolo

-El joven Potter esta bien, solo necesita descansar dijo Madam Pomfrey

-¿Más? Dijo Hermione con incredulidad

Harry veía todo borroso… ¿acaso había perdido la vista?...

Hermione pareció ver la confusión de su amigo pues rápidamente le paso sus lentes a Harry quien se los puso y pudo observar quien era quien lo abrazaba….era la pequeña Stella…

-Ohh Harry, nos has tenido muy preocupados decía Hermione

-¿Por qué? Pregunto un confundido Harry

-¡Llevas una semana inconciente!

-¿Una semana?

-Sí…pero ahora eso ya no importa, has despertado…

-Y… ¿Voldemort?...pregunto Harry, quien pensaba que todo había sido un sueño…

-¡Esta muerto Harry! Lo venciste

-¿No fue un sueño entonces?

-No, no lo fue Harry, somos libres…

En ese momento entró Cho seguida de toda la pandilla…

-Bueno, debo irme, Stella tiene hambre y Cho querrá esta a solas contigo, nos vemos más tarde…

Cho corrió a abrazar a su novio.

-Chicos, debemos dejar que Cho y Harry estén solos unos minutos, más tarde pueden regresar a verlo…

-Bueno….dijeron los chicos no muy convencidos…

Dos días después Harry estaba totalmente recuperado e informado sobre los recientes sucesos, había terminado el colegio, había vencido a Voldemort, estaba vivo, sus amigos eran felices, todos formaban ahora parte de la orden del fénix, a petición de Mcgonagall y no muy contento fue al ministerio y dio su declaración de lo sucedido.

Dos días después, Mcgonagall había mandado a llamar a toda la generación que había salido, habría reunión en la biblioteca…

Los chicos de las diferentes casas poco a poco iban llegando, algunos llevaban ropa informal, otros informal, al final cada quien llevaba su propio estilo.

Snape, la profesora Sprout y Mcgonagall llegaron a la biblioteca con 10 minutos de retraso…súper raro en ellos

-Chicos, disculpen la tardanza dijo Mcgonagall a modo de saludo, pero bueno, se les ha citado aquí por la sencilla razón de que deseo sus nombres y firmas de aquellos que participaron en la batalla contra Voldemort…

Hubo un murmullo generalizado ya que la mayoría por no decir todos los presentes habían participado…una vez finalizada la petición de la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Snape tomo la palabra.

-Se preguntaran el porque de esta extraña petición, ¿no es así?

-Sí respondió Neville con toda su franqueza y sinceridad que podía

-Bien, que bueno que al menos uno de todos los presentes, tiene el valor de decir, esta boca es mía…

Hubo risas entre los presentes…

-El motivo es, dijo de pronto la profesora Sprout, para la realización de una placa que se colocará en la entrada del colegio, a la vista de todo aquel que ingrese a Hogwarts.

-¿Eso quiere decir que seremos famosos? Pregunto Crabbe

-Si a eso le llamas fama Crabbe, entonces sí dijo Snape sonriendo

-¡Es maravilloso! Dijo Justin

-Así parece dijo Mcgonagall quien durante toda la reunión no dejaba de mirarse con Snape….y algunos ya lo habían notado…

-¿Has visto como se miran Mcgonagall con Snape? Pregunto Ron con cara de asco a Harry

-Es imposible no hacerlo amigo dijo Harry tratando de no reírse

-¡Chicos! No esta bien que se rían de Mcgonagall los riño Hermione

-Vamos Herms, es curioso, por no decir risible la forma en que esos dos se miran dijo Draco

Después de que terminó la reunión en la biblioteca, Hermione se acercó para hablar en "privado" con la profesora Mcgonagall

-¿Qué sucede Hermione? Pregunto una muy sonriente Mcgonagall

-Solo quería felicitarla profesora dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué habrías de felicitarme Herms?

-Por su relación con el profesor Snape

La cara de sorpresa de Mcgonagall era digna de verse…

-Pero Herms…yo…no… ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Tranquila profesora…ya no nos dan clases, ya salimos de Hogwarts…. ¿Qué como lo se? Es simple…. Sus miraditas eran más que obvias… ¿Quién más lo sabe? Todos los que tenemos capacidad para observar dijo Herms entre risas

Un poco más calmadas, Hermione sorprendió a Mcgonagall con un fuerte abrazo.

-Profesora, de verdad deseo que sea feliz, no importa con quien sea

-Gracias Hermione, debes saber que aunque ya no sean alumnos, siempre puedes volver las veces que lo desees, así no te perderé de vista, ni a Draco ni a los gemelos…

Poco rato después Hermione salía de Hogwarts de la mano con su adorado Draco…

Hermione estaba feliz, Draco y ella eran tremendamente felices, no es que antes no lo fueran, solo que ahora podían salir simplemente por las calles del Londres mágico presumiendo a sus gemelos, sin temor a que algún vasallo de Voldemort les intentara hacer daño.

Se reunieron en la casa de los gritos, su nueva y recién restaurada guarida…

-Chicos, yo creo que mínimo podríamos ir este fin de semana a las Tres escobas a celebrar que ya salimos de Hogwarts con todos los honores dijo Ginny

-Me parece perfecto, podremos beber todo el Whisky de fuego que queramos dijo Lavender

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo dijo un sonriente Neville

-Entonces todo listo, este fin de semana en las Tres escobas dijo Hermione…

Pero no…las cosas no serían tan sencillas, eso habría que celebrarlo por todo lo alto….

Draco le mando una lechuza a Harry y quedaron de verse en el bar Cabeza de Cerdo…

-¿Cuál es la urgencia Draco? ¿Herms y los chicos están bien? Pregunto Harry

-Sí, despreocúpate, te cite porque ha algo importante que hacer…

-¿En base a que? pregunto Harry

-En base a la fiesta de salida

-Pues ya oíste…será en las Tres escobas

-¿Qué te parece si te cuento mi idea? Dijo Draco

-Dispara dijo Harry… soy todo oídos…

Nuevamente la pandilla había decidido que debían celebrar su salida de Hogwarts con todo los honores, pues su última fiesta no había resultado del todo bien como ellos esperaban…así que como Harry Y Draco eran los "ricos" de la pandilla habían organizado la fiesta en la mansión Black…Draco había pagado al grupo U2 y Aerosmith y Harry a The Rollingston y a The Rasmus…

Fue toda una sorpresa para los chicos, pues solo pensaban celebrarlo en las Tres escobas con cerveza de mantequilla y pastel de manzana…


	62. Analizando la situación

62.-Analizando la situación…

Un año había pasado, los chicos habían decidido irse de viaje a conocer el mundo, y es que con magia todo era fácil, podían aparecerse en cualquier lugar a cualquier hora, ya no tenían que darle cuenta a nadie, sobre todo ya no era un problema para el gran mago famoso Harry Potter.

Tanto para sus tíos como para el había sido algo maravilloso poder alejarse de ellos al fin.

Sí, había tenido una casa, no un hogar…vivir con sus tíos siempre resulto una verdadera pesadilla, pero como en las tormentas que siempre al final llega la calma, así llego el día en que Harry pudo abandonar a los Dursley.

Para Ron era diferente, su familia prácticamente lo había obligado a que se independizara, y no es que no lo quisieran, solo que tanto Molly como Arthur habían decidido irse de viaje por las Bahamas, y ya que ninguno de sus 7 hijos vivían en la Madriguera, querían darle su espacio al "pequeño" Ron….aunque no había sido lo mismo para con Ginny, pues se habían negado una y otra vez a que se fuera a vivir con Neville….pero al final y después de la excelente intromisión de Charlie y Bill, una renuente Molly había accedido a los deseos de la "bebé"…

En algún lugar de Miami…

-¡Que calor hace aquí! Se quejó Pansy mientras tomaba un sorbo de una bebida azul…

-Vamos Pansy, no te quejes, si tienes calor pues métete al agua, recuerda que estamos en la playa… dijo Blaise mientras se acercaba a darle un beso a su novia

Neville y Ginny parecía que se habían pegado…no había momento del día o de la noche….en que no estuvieran juntos…

-Harry, ¿crees poder despegarte de Cho para salir en la noche a un bar que vi? Pregunto Ron

-Yo creo que podré hacer algo al respecto dijo Harry sonriendo

-¡Oigan! Estoy aquí por si no lo han notado dijo Cho tratando de fingir indignación…

Draco y Hermione estaban en el chapoteadero del hotel donde estaban hospedados, sus pequeños gemelos parecían un par de peces que se rehusaban a salir del agua.

-Creo que no quieren salir del agua amor decía Draco

-Pues sí, pero no pueden estar aquí todo el día, tienen que dormir su siesta dijo Hermione

Cuando por fin lograron sacar a los gemelos de la alberca, bajaron al comedor donde los chicos ya los estaban esperando

Mientras comían, llegó un chico con el uniforme del hotel con una carta en mano…

-Disculpen, ¿Draco y Hermione Malfoy? Pregunto el chico

-Somos nosotros respondió la pareja

-Aquí tienen esto, llego en la mañana.

Draco vio que el sobre traía el escudo de la familia Black…

-¿No vas a abrirla Draco? Pregunto una impaciente Parvati

-Eso intento dijo el chico…

La carta decía así…

Querido Draco y Hermione….

Mí querido hijo y mi bella nuera, escribo solo para avisarles que en dos semanas es la boda de Luciana con Deniss, la fiesta tendrá lugar en el castillo Da Vinci al norte de Escocia, deseo poder contar con su presencia y por supuesto también con la de sus amigos, ahora me encuentro en Rusia, comprando el vestido de novia de Luciana, besos para mis adorados nietos y un abrazo muy fuerte para todos…

P.D. Samantha les manda muchos besos y abrazos.

Amorosamente Remus y Narcisa

-¡Que emocionante! ¡Una boda! Dijo Lavender mientras prácticamente saltaba de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-Tengo que comprarme un vestido dijo Pansy con cara de alarma

-Tranquila amor, es en dos semanas, todavía queda tiempo dijo Blaise

-¿Tiempo Zabini? La ropa nunca se deja a lo último decía Pansy…

Blaise se deba cuenta cuando su novia se enojaba con el, pues rápidamente lo llamaba por su apellido….

-Esta bien corazón, lo que tu digas…

Esa misma tarde todos salieron a comprar sus vestidos para la boda, fácilmente los hubieran conseguido con un leve giro de su varita y unas cuantas palabras mágicas, pero era más divertido recorrer cientos de tiendas…

Para la noche los chicos estaban más que fastidiados…

-Harry, vamos, me dijiste que me acompañarías a ese bar del que te hable decía Ron

-Amigo, estoy cansado decía Harry mientras se recostaba en una hamaca que estaba en el balcón de su habitación…

-Vamos, esto es IMPORTANTE insistió Ron

Por el tono que Ron había usado, a Harry no le quedaba duda de que algo se traía entre manos su amigo

-Esta bien, dame 10 minutos y te veo en la sala de estar del Hotel…

-Bien, iré a darme una ducha y te veo… dijo Ron

Mientras Ron salía de la habitación, Cho entraba

-¿Vas a salir con Ron? Pregunto la chica

-Sí amor….solo un rato

-Esta bien, entonces iré con Luna y Parvati, van a ver películas de Terror…

La chica salió del cuarto sin siquiera despedirse….era raro en ella, de hecho había estado actuando muy raro la mayor parte del día…

Media hora después Harry y Ron se encontraban en un Bar donde había gente que contaba chistes estúpidos y bebía demasiada cerveza

-¿Qué pasa Ron? Pregunto Harry sin rodeos

-Es Ginny….

-¿Qué tiene Ginny?

-Creo que quiere casarse con Neville

-¡Que maravilloso amigo! Dijo Harry mientras sonreía…

Pero la cara de Ron era todo menos de felicidad

-¿No estas feliz Ron? Pregunto un confuso Harry

-No dijo Ron mientras daba un largo trago a su cerveza

-¿Pero…porque? Neville es nuestro amigo, se quieren…. Decía Harry

-Lo se Harry, pero es mi hermana pequeña, entiende que para mí es difícil, hoy me lo dijo y yo solo pude regañarla dijo Ron mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus manos

-¿Qué hiciste que…? Ron…es tu hermana, lo último que ella esperaba de ti era un regaño

-Pero Harry, siento que todo esto es muy rápido….

-¿Rápido? ¿Para ella o para ti? Pregunto Harry

Ron pareció meditar la pregunta….y después de unos tensos minutos en silencio por parte del pelirrojo….

-Creo que tienes razón Harry, si es rápido…pero solo a mi forma de ver…

-¡Muy bien Ron! Debes darte cuenta que Ginny creció como todos nosotros, y aunque solo sea un año más pequeña que tu, eso no la hace un ser humano incapaz de enamorarse y de tomar sus propias decisiones…

-Gracias Harry, eres el mejor amigo, no se como agradecerte…

-Yo creo que sí dijo Harry…puedes pagar mis próximas cervezas…

-Claro amigo…lo haré….

Después de esa conversación, Ron intentó mostrarse alegre, pero a Harry no podía engañarlo. Y pasadas las 11…estaba irremediablemente borracho y después de dejarlo en su cuarto, Harry bajo a la alberca…necesitaba refrescarse…hacía un calor terrible…

Media hora después Harry salió de la alberca y se dejo caer en una tumbona…cerró los ojos…solo se oía el sonido de algunos grillos y un llanto lastimoso, como alguien que sufría demasiado…. Un momento…. ¿un llanto?

Harry se incorporó y empezó a buscar con la mirada al dueño de tanta infelicidad y lo encontró….mejor dicho…la encontró….cerca del chapoteadero, una pelirroja lloraba con sus rodillas encogidas, intentando pasar desapercibida…

-¿Ginny? Pregunto Harry inseguro

La pelirroja rápidamente alzó el rostro…

Sí…no había duda, era Ginny quien lloraba…la pregunta era… ¿Por qué? De inmediato Harry pudo adivinar la respuesta

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? Pregunto Harry mientras se sentaba a lado de ella y le pasaba un brazo.

La chica inmediatamente se refugió en ese abrazo y siguió llorando con más desesperación….

-Yo….Neville…Ron…dijo….y de pronto entre sus sollozos comenzó a hipar…

-Cálmate Ginny, respira profundo y trata de dejar de llorar decía Harry preocupado por el estado de su amiga

Unos minutos después Ginny había dejado de hipar y ya no lloraba de forma tan desesperada

-Ahora sí dime…. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué llorabas de esa manera? Pregunto Harry

-Era porque Ron no acepta que yo quiera casarme con Neville, yo lo amo Harry, y el a mí….pero simplemente Ron dice que es muy rápido, además dijo cosas muy estúpidas, dijo que Neville no era lo suficientemente inteligente para mí…Neville escuchó la conversación que tuve con Ron…cuando me di cuenta Neville me miró y me dijo que lo mejor era volver a nuestra amistad de antes… ¿te das cuenta Harry? Ron lo arruinó todo….y yo también….

-¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto Harry ahora más confundido

-Porque no hice nada por defender a mi novio…

-Diablos dijo Harry entre dientes…obviamente Ron había "omitido" contarle esa pequeña pero significante parte de la historia

-No te preocupes Ginny, yo te ayudaré para que vuelvas con Neville

-Oh Harry, gracias…dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo…

Cho no podía dormir, así que decidió bajar un rato a la piscina…y no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

Harry, su novio estaba abrazando a Ginny…días antes Ginny buscaba mucho a Harry…por Parvati se había enterado de que Ginny y Neville habían terminado…no sería la primera vez que Ginny quisiera ser novia de nuevo de Harry…

-Así que de esta manera te diviertes Harry dijo Cho antes de salir corriendo de nuevo a su habitación…


	63. ¡Celos? Malditos celos

63.- ¿Celos? Malditos celos…

Harry abrazaba a la pequeña Ginny…sí, aunque pasara el tiempo, para el siempre sería la pequeña Ginny….sí, antes ella había intentado algo con él, y el no había podido resistirse, pero lo suyo con Ginny no había funcionado, y como empezó, finalmente se terminó…

Desde ese momento habían sido los mejores amigos… así que no entendía la reacción de Cho…

-Harry, ¿Qué pasa con Cho? Pregunto Ginny

-Créeme si te digo que ni yo mismo lo se….ha estado actuando muy raro hoy

-¿Han discutido por algo? Pregunto la pelirroja

-No que yo recuerde dijo Harry tratando de hacer memoria, para ver si algo se le escapaba…

-Debes ir a hablar con ella, intentar ver que tiene dijo Ginny

-Tienes razón Gin…iré a ver que le sucede, por favor, ya no llores más…te prometo que hablaré con Ron y con Neville e incluso te ayudaré a que todo esto se solucione, pero debes prometerme que ya no llorarás más… ¿lo prometes? Pregunto Harry con su sonrisa de medio lado…

-Lo prometo dijo Ginny tratando de dar una sonrisa pero fue más una mueca…

Harry subió despacio las escaleras que llevaban hasta su habitación….

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada

-Cho…abre, tenemos que hablar…

Nada, la puerta seguía cerrada y no se escuchaba nada

Volvió a insistir unas cuantas veces….

Media hora después Harry estaba más que fastidiado y con su varita consiguió abrir la puerta…ahí en un rincón de la habitación y comiéndose un bote de helado de fresa de un litro estaba Cho…mientras comía, lloraba en silencio.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo Cho? Pregunto Harry

-Vaya, pensé que no subirías dijo la chica a modo de respuesta

-¿Y porque no he de subir? Esta es nuestra habitación por si no lo recuerdas

-¿Qué hacías con ella? Pregunto la chica

-¿Ella? ¿Ahora es ella? ¿Desde cuando dejo de ser Ginny, tu amiga?

-Desde que anda detrás de ti como un perrito faldero, desde que los vi abrazados en una forma demasiado íntima, ella esta de nuevo enamorada de ti, intentará atraparte dijo Cho llorando nuevamente y gritando

-¿Te estas escuchando Cho? ¿De donde sacas esas tonterías? Mi novia eres Tú, ella es mi amiga, tú amiga, jamás seremos otra cosa

-Mientes, ella ha dejado a Neville por ti, lo se todo, ¿crees que soy idiota?

-No Cho, estas equivocada, entre nosotros no hay nada, yo solo te quiero a ti…

Harry jamás había visto de esa forma a Cho, actuaba de manera muy extraña

-Entonces, si solo me quieres a mí, demuéstralo dijo Cho

-¿Cómo? Pregunto Harry

-Aléjate de ella, no quiero volverlos a ver juntos

-¿Qué?, no haré tal cosa Cho dijo el chico con tono decidido

-¿Lo ves? Dijo Cho alzando la voz cada vez más….si no hay nada entre ustedes, ¿Por qué te resistes a alejarte de ella?

-Porque ella es mi amiga, porque tiene problemas y yo prometí ayudarla, no la pienso dejar sola en un momento así

-¡A mí no me interesa lo que le pase, ella intenta separarnos!, ¿no lo ves? Decía Cho entre gritos…

-Cho, tienes que tranquilizarte y dejar de gritar, vas a despertar a todos y se van a enterar, baja la voz…pedía Harry cada vez con menos paciencia

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues los chicos que dormían cerca de la habitación de Harry y Cho, oían los gritos desesperados de la chica en cuestión…

-¿Qué le pasará a Cho? Pregunto Lavender

-No lo se, pero suena muy mal dijo Parvati

-Draco, ¿crees que debamos ir a ver que pasa con Cho? Suena un poco histérica dijo Hermione mordiéndose las uñas…

-No se Herms, pero de que tienen problemas, los tienen dijo Draco muy serio

-Ginny que estaba en su habitación esperando a un Neville que no se dignaba a llegar, oyó los gritos de Cho y decidió ir a hablar con ella

Cuando llegó a la habitación que se encontraba con la puerta abierta, Cho vio a la pelirroja y lo siguiente sucedió en cuestión de segundos…

-¡Tú, maldita zorra quita novios! ¿Ya estas contenta? Dijo Cho gritando a todo pulmón

-¿De que hablas? Pregunto una confusa Ginny

-No te hagas la inocente, se que andas detrás de mi novio, pero el es mío, te lo advierto dijo Cho, quien ahora tenía su varita en la mano y apuntaba peligrosamente a Ginny

-Ya basta, ¡Accio varita! dijo Harry, quien sospechaba de las intenciones de Cho

Hermione no había podido con su curiosidad y prácticamente había corrido hacia la habitación de Harry, lo que vio fue horroroso, un Harry preocupado, una Ginny confusa y una Cho con cara de asesina apuntando con su varita a Ginny…

Por fortuna Harry le había quitado la varita a Cho

Rápidamente se acerco a Ginny y la abrazó…

-¿Qué pasa Cho? Tus gritos han debido haber despertado a todos los del hotel, y ahora apuntas con tu varita a Ginny, nuestra mejor amiga dijo Hermione enfadada

-¿Ahora tu también Herms? Pregunto Cho dolida

-¿Yo también que Cho? Pregunto Hermione

-Tú también estas de acuerdo con todo esto verdad, ¿te alegra que tu mejor amiga me quite al novio cierto? Claro, debí haberlo imaginado, quién mejor que tú para cubrir a Harry…

-Basta Cho, no se de que demonios hablas, pero necesitas calmarte y bajar la voz, Harry, lleva a Ginny a su cuarto, yo hablaré con Cho

-¿Estas loca? Harry no irá a ningún lado con esa pequeña zorra dijo Cho

Después de todo, Herms consiguió darle un tranquilizante a Cho, quien inmediatamente se quedo dormida, Ginny no paraba de echarse la culpa por algo que realmente no era su culpa, y Harry estaba cansado de los repentinos ataques de celos e histeria de su novia…

Por la mañana, Cho aún seguía durmiendo en su habitación, Harry había dormido en el balcón…

Draco había ido a buscar a Crabbe y Goyle, debían encontrar al aún desaparecido Neville

Ron se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una resaca terrible…

-No vuelvo a tomar decía entre dientes el pelirrojo, mientras una furiosa Luna lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la cama

-Han sucedido cosas muy importantes Ron, y tu tienes la culpa de alguna de ellas dijo la chica

-Shhh, habla un poco más bajo amor decía Ron

-¿Más bajo Ron? Te diré que Ginny y Neville están separados, ella llorando destrozada y Neville no aparece, ¿te gusta mi tono amor?

Demonios, se había olvidado del problema de Neville y Ginny

Unos minutos más tarde entraba Hermione con Marco de la mano…

-Buenos días chicos, hay reunión urgente en mi cuarto en media hora, los espero…

Draco y sus amigos habían encontrado a un ebrio Neville tirado en la playa, durmiendo obviamente la borrachera… (¿Acaso todos se volverán alcohólicos?)

Después de unos minutos, entre Crabbe y Goyle llevaban cargando a Neville hasta su habitación….

En el cuarto de Hermione el caos era total, Ron tenía en la cabeza una bolsa con hielo y en la mano sostenía un vaso con una pastilla efervescente para quitarse las náuseas y el malestar…Ginny con la nariz y los ojos más rojos de lo normal evitaba mirar a Ron, Luna miraba enojada a Ron, Parvati y Lavender susurraban entre sí, Millicent y Pansy traían cara de dormidas, Blaise y Justin leían los deportes en el periódico, Harry miraba por la ventana con la vista perdida y Hermione esperaba con Marco y Stella a que Draco y los demás llegaran…

Al fin los vieron pasar con un Neville borracho hasta la conciencia en brazos de Crabbe y Goyle…segundos después….

-Ya estamos todos dijo Draco

-Bueno, no todos, he dejado encerrada a Cho dijo Herms con cara de culpa…

-Bueno, eso esta bien, ¿no? Dijo Crabbe

Después de al menos media hora los chicos no llegaban a ninguna conclusión…

-Yo me pregunto de donde diablos saco Cho la idea de que Harry y Ginny podrían tener que ver algo de nuevo dijo Hermione exasperada….

-Tienes razón, ni yo misma en mis más locos sueños pude haber pensado algo así dijo Pansy

-Yo me imagino que de algún lado tuvo que haber sacado la idea dijo Blaise

-¿Pero de donde? Pregunto Draco

-Creo que…nosotras si sabemos dijeron unas sonrojadas Lavender y Parvati…

El rostro de Hermione pasó de la incredulidad a la ira y con cara de poco amigos….

-Ustedes….fueron ustedes ¿cierto? Dijo Hermione más afirmando que preguntando

-No creímos que…comenzó a decir Parvati pero fue interrumpida por una furiosa Ginny

-¿Cómo demonios se les ocurrió que yo quisiera algo con Harry? Yo amo a Neville

-Gin, nosotras solo hacíamos suposiciones y Cho nos escuchó y saco sus conclusiones…

-Pues ahora mismo irán con Cho y le explicarán todo dijo Harry

Parvati y Lavender se miraron entre sí y retorciéndose las manos salieron de la habitación de Hermione para ir a hablar con Cho

Cho no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, unas horas antes era feliz con su novio, después escuchaba los rumores de un supuesto romance en sus narices de su novio y la traidora de Ginny Weasley y ahora la habían encerrado en su propia habitación y sin varita….algo tramaban en contra de ella, tal vez la zorra de Ginny los había convencido con su cara de mustia…

No…eso no se podía quedar así…comenzó a buscar algo, no sabía que buscaba exactamente hasta que lo vio, ahí en la mesa de noche había un pesado jarrón de metal, lo tomo y lo envolvió con una toalla, se puso detrás de la puerta y esperó…

La espera no fue muy larga, Harry metió la llave a la puerta y la abrió, Parvati se adelantó y al abrir la puerta sintió que algo la golpeaba fuertemente y sin poder hacer nada se desvanecía hacia el suelo, inconciente y con una herida muy fea…

-¿Qué diablos has hecho Cho? Dijo Harry alarmado y quitándole el pesado jarrón de las manos a una enloquecida Cho

Cho comenzó a reír, su realidad poco a poco se distorsionaba, la que estaba en el piso era Parvati, pero ella veía a una pelirroja, en su mente la del piso no era otra más que Ginny Weasley…

-Mira Harry, ya no puede separarnos, Ginny esta muerta decía Cho abrazándose a si misma

Harry solo miraba a Cho con cara de incredulidad, ¿Qué le pasaba a Cho?...


	64. ¿Y ahora qué?

64.- ¿Y ahora que?

Después de que Hermione hubiera preparado una poción curativa para Parvati, le habían dado un tranquilizante a Cho…

-Harry, se que no soy yo la más indicada para decirte esto pero…creo que debes llevar a San Mungo a Cho, ella no esta bien…ya intentó hacerle daño a Ginny con su varita y casi mata a Parvati con ese jarrón, además esta la cuestión de que no dejaba de reírse y decir que Parvati era Ginny…. Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

En su habitación Neville despertó con los rayos del sol dándole de lleno en su cara… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar? Sentía la lengua pegada al paladar, seca….

De pronto recordó lo vivido…

El peleándose con Ginny, después yendo a un bar y tomar esos tragos azules, no recordaba cuantos había tomado, lo último que recordaba era una patética imagen de el mismo sentado en la playa llorando por una chica que lo consideraba menos que un gusano…entonces, ¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación?

Ginny entró a la habitación y vio a un desorientado Neville sentada en la cama

-¿Neville, estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy respondió el chico mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

Ginny se acercó al chico y se sentó junto a él…

-No se que decir comenzó Ginny

-Entonces no digas nada, ya lo has dicho todo, o mejor dicho, tu silencio habla por ti dijo Neville

-Necesitamos hablar insistió Ginny

-¿Así? ¿De que? ¿Acaso no soy alguien insignificante? Yo soy alguien…déjame pensar…ah sí, alguien poco inteligente que no esta a tu altura

-Ya basta Neville, sabes que te amo

-¿En serio? Dijo Neville con cierto sarcasmo

-¡Por favor Neville! Me haces daño con tu cinismo

-¿Te hago daño eh? ¿Y tú? ¿Tú crees que no me hiciste daño? ¡Pensé que me amabas!

-¡Y te amo! Lo que oíste solo fue una parte de una estúpida conversación que jamás debió de haber pasado, tienes que creerme Neville, te amo, sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido decía la pelirroja con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

Neville al verla así se sintió peor que un gusano…. ¿que demonios le pasaba? Ciertamente le había lastimado que su Ginny no lo defendiera, pero en sus ojos veía que le estaba diciendo la verdad…se acerco a la chica y la estrechó entre sus brazos…

-Lo se Gyn, te creo, que Merlín me ayude…pero te creo y se que me amas tanto o más de lo que yo te amo pequeña, te prometo que jamás volveremos a pelearnos… dijo Neville mientras abrazaba al amor de su vida

-Y yo prometo no hacerle caso a las estupideces de Ron dijo Ginny

Una hora después Harry llegaba a San Mungo con Hermione y Draco que llevaban a una sedada Cho…

Una enfermera alta y con el uniforme de San Mungo Medical se acerco a ellos…

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-Buenos días, traemos a examinar a una joven Bruja dijo Hermione pues Harry parecía que no podía hablar.

-¿El nombre de la paciente? Pregunto la enfermera

-Cho Chang dijo Herms

-¿Cho? ¿La cazadora de Ravenclaw? Pregunto la enfermera con sorpresa

-Sí, ¿la conoces? Dijo Herms

-Claro, soy Rose Zeller, de Hufflepuff dijo la chica

-¡Oh, hola Rose! Somos amigos de Cho dijo Herms mientras trataba de recordar a la chica sin éxito…

Después de al menos una hora en la que estuvieron en la sala de espera de San Mungo, salió Rose, la enfermera

-¿Qué la pasa a Cho? Pregunto Draco

La enfermera solo se miraba a los pies con semblante triste

-Rose, ¿Qué sucede con Cho? Pregunto Hermione

-Ella…sufre de un cuadro de celos depresivos muy anormal en el mundo mágico

-¿Qué? Dijo Harry por fin…

-Es inexplicable, ella presenta delirios muy fuertes y la hemos tenido que sedar nuevamente, no deja de atacarse a si misma y a los demás, ella representa un grave daño para otros y para ella misma, se tiene que quedar aquí, por lo menos hasta que termine el tratamiento…

-¿Cuánto dura el tratamiento? Pregunto Draco

-3 años respondió la enfermera

-¿El precio? Dijo Hermione

La enfermera iba a responder pero Harry la detuvo…

-No importa cual sea el precio, lo pagare, quiero que ella mejore, que sea la de siempre…

-Hay otro problema dijo la enfermera

-¿Cuál? Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Que aunque lleve el tratamiento, no hay ninguna garantía de que ella vuelva a ser la misma…

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Harry

-El tratamiento funciona solo cuando el paciente desea mejorar, en estos casos la magia no tiene nada que ver, si fuera tan simple como darla un brebaje, ya lo hubiéramos hecho…lo siento chicos, de verdad lo siento dijo Rose…

Harry tomo asiento y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…

-Es mi culpa dijo Harry

A Herms le partía el corazón ver a su amigo sufrir así.

-Harry, esto que esta sucediendo no es tu culpa dijo Draco

-Gracias chicos, por haberme acompañado a traer a Cho, pero me quedaré aquí…

-¿Qué? Harry estas mal si piensas que te vamos a dejar aquí, no te puedes quedar, Cho esta en buenas manos…

-Herms, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo dejaré sola aquí a Cho después de que por mi culpa este así? Insistió Harry

-¡Basta Harry! Esto no es tu culpa, nadie tiene la culpa de los enfermizos ataques de celos de Cho, más que ella misma, tú sabes que el amor es como una planta, hay que alimentarlo, hay que darle la seguridad que necesita, y no dudo que tu le hayas dado la confianza necesaria a Cho, pero ella no lo vio así, ella no se sentía segura de tu amor…por favor Harry, regresemos al hotel…

Después de mucho insistir lograron que Harry volviera con ellos…los días pasaban y llegó el día de la boda de Luciana…

En Escocia el frío estaba a todo lo que daba, los chicos envueltos en gruesos abrigos festejaban el enlace de la pareja.

Todos lucían felices, menos Harry quién se dirigió hacia el jardín y tomo asiento en un banco de piedra en forma de nube (¬ ¬)…no podía evitar sentirse mal, dos días antes había ido a visitar a Cho…

Flash Back

-¿Señor Potter? Pregunto un Medimago

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi novia? Pregunto Harry

-Muy mal, sigue insistiendo en que es una asesina y que se siente feliz al saber que la "pelirroja" ya no existe más, ¿sabe a que se refiere?

-Sí, lo se dijo Harry con tristeza, ¿puedo pasar a verla?

-Claro, cualquier cosa que suceda, no dude en utilizar su varita dijo el Medimago antes de alejarse…

Harry entro y vio a Cho sentada en la cama con las rodillas encogidas y acariciándose un mechón de su negro y largo cabello…

-¿Cho? Pregunto Harry inseguro…

La chica lo vio sin verlo realmente…y de pronto cuando el pensó que lo había recordado la chica comenzó a gritar…

-¡Tú!, ¡Tú! ¿Vienes por mí verdad? ¡Yo la mate!, jamás la verás de nuevo, ella merecía morir, sí… ¡Yo la mate! Y no sabes como me alegro y después comenzaba a reír como una maniática

-Cho, soy yo, Harry, tu novio….

-Yo no tengo novio….Cedric murió…sí…yo la mate…yo la mate….

Harry con el rostro lleno de tristeza y preocupación salió de la habitación de la chica…

Fin de Flash Back

-¿Por qué tan triste? Pregunto una voz detrás de el…

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se había acercado hasta donde el estaba, era una chica con cabello rubio, lacio, largo hasta la cintura, de ojos color azul profundo y delgada, enfundada en un vestido de noche color negro…

-Por situaciones inesperadas respondió Harry

-¿Me puedo sentar? Pregunto la chica…

¡Diablos…que descortés se estaba volviendo! Pensó Harry

-Sí claro, toma asiento por favor dijo Harry

La chica se sentó junto a el y se presento…

-Hola, soy Orian Stanilavs, prima de Deniss

-Hola…soy…pero el chico no puedo continuar pues la chica lo interrumpió…

-Harry Potter, lo sé…créeme, no hay nadie en el mundo mágico que no sepa quien eres dijo la chica sonriendo y mostrando una dentadura perfecta

Estuvieron platicando al menos una hora hasta que apareció Hermione, Draco y Luciana de la mano de Deniss…

-Así que aquí estabas ¡eh! Dijo Deniss enfadado

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Harry

-No encontrábamos a mi prima y pensábamos lo peor dijo Deniss

-¡Vamos Deniss! Ya soy una adulta replicó la rubia

-¿Una adulta eh? Mmm me parece que no estoy de acuerdo con eso, en fin, mi tía te esta buscando...

La chica se dirigió hacia adentro con furia…

-¿Cuántos años tiene? Pregunto Harry a Luciana

-Tiene 17, estudia en Beuxbatons…

-¡Vaya! Pensé que sería de nuestra edad, es tan sofisticada al hablar, sus modales son tan exquisitos…es tan linda decía Harry

-Mmm mi querido Harry, ¿acaso te gusta Orian? Dijo Luciana con una sonrisa

Harry solo pudo mesarse el cabello a modo de respuesta

En la biblioteca del castillo Da Vinci

-¡Orian! Sabes que no me gusta que andes sola por ahí, perdiste a tu dama de compañía a propósito decía una mujer alta de cabello negro largo alzado en un moño y vestida de lila, era ni más ni menos que Annianka Bierko Stanilavs, princesa regente y heredera al trono de Rusia…

-Mamá, ya soy una adulta, además solo estaba platicando con un chico en el jardín….inmediatamente al ver la cara de horror de su madre, supo que había cometido un grave error…

-¿A solas en el jardín con un chico Orian? ¡Es el colmo! ¡Estas castigada! Dijo la madre de la chica

Afortunadamente para Orian entro su abuela

-Annianka, ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Tus gritos se oyen por todo el pasillo, deja de regañar a Orian, ella es joven aún y no puede estar por siempre en una jaula de oro…dijo la reina Dominika

-¡Pero madre! No es bueno para su reputación ser vista a solas con un chico

-Hija, ese tiempo ya pasó, dejemos que Orian sea quien decida como comportarse, además ese colegio francés hace maravillas, mírala, ya no anda saltando como mono por todo el castillo…

-¿Y que sugieres madre? ¿Qué la deje tontear con cuanto chico se le pare enfrente?

-Solo sugiero que la dejemos ser ella misma…

Orian que estaba escuchando la conversación se acerco a su abuela y la abrazó…

-Gracias abuela…

-Aún no me lo agradezcas Orian, deposito mi confianza en ti, no me falles, o yo misma haré que te arrepientas….

-No lo haré abuela…

Después de acerco a su madre…

-Mamá, dame una sola oportunidad, por favor, prometo que no te arrepentirás

-Eso espero Orian, eso espero dijo la madre tras un largo suspiro…

Harry volvió a ver a Orian, salía de un pasillo acompañado de dos mujeres igualmente bellas que ella…

Sin pensarlo se acerco a ella y la invitó a bailar…

-¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?

-Claro dijo Orian alegre

Mientras la pareja bailaba, la reina Dominika miraba a su nieta

-Ese joven es guapo…dijo la reina

-Sí madre, lo es, por lo visto es amigo de Deniss…dijo la madre de Orian

-Me gusta para mi nieta, y a el le gusta ella

-Mamá…no sabes si a el le gusta…

-Annianka, no por suerte soy la mejor bruja adivinadora, si te digo que a el le gusta mi nieta, es porque es verdad

-Mira Draco, Harry no deja de bailar con la prima de Deniss

-Hacen bonita pareja

-¿Crees que ya olvido a Cho?

-Me parece que es hora, esa chica se volvió loca de remate…

-Draco… ¿crees que si yo fuera celosa me pondría como ella? Pregunto Herms

-No lo se amor, y no me gustaría averiguarlo, además, jamás te pondrás así, porque tu eres mi único y verdadero amor…

Harry y Orian habían salido al balcón…

- Orian…eres muy bella…

-Y tú eres muy guapo…y… me gustas…

Vaya, la chica si que era directa

-Y tú a mí pequeña dijo Harry antes de besarla cálidamente bajo la experta mirada de la reina Dominika quien no dejaba de sonreír…

Sí…el amor había llegado a Orian… con el nombre de Harry Potter……


	65. ¿El fin?

65.- ¿El fin?

Seis años después…

-Draco… ¿Dónde esta mi vestido rojo? Gritaba una nerviosa Hermione

-Cariño, creo que esta en el armario izquierdo dijo Draco mientras llevaba a la piscina a los gemelos quienes ya tenían 7 años…

-Papi, ¿mamá nos dejará nadar hasta que nos cansemos pregunto Stella?

-Mmm no creo amor, si se quedan aquí mucho tiempo, saldrán arrugaditos como un par de viejitos y además, no podrán comer pastel de cumpleaños…

-Oh no…entonces no debemos tardar mucho dijo Marco con una gran sonrisa…

La fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos sería en la mansión, los no tan pequeños por diferencia de meses eran más pequeños que Samantha, la hermana más pequeña de Draco.

Luciana y Deniss habían decidido esperar, querían ser felices cuidando a sus sobrinos y a Samantha…

Harry se había emparejado con Orian, fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que era parte de la realeza de Rusia…

Cho en uno de sus arranques y descuido de una de las enfermeras, había roto una ventana y tomando un vidrio se había cortado las venas…se había suicidado….trágico fin para la belleza que representaba Cho Chang, pero sus celos la habían cegado, la habían trastornado…

Neville y Ginny seguían comprometidos, pero se habían dado cuenta de que aún eran muy jóvenes para casarse…

Draco y Hermione se habían comprado un castillo que estaba solo a 3 kilómetros de distancia de la mansión Black…se llamaba castillo MG… por aquello de las iniciales de los apellidos de sus propietarios…Draco y Hermione…

Draco con el paso del tiempo había madurado y su cabello largo como siempre, lo llevada atado en una coleta con un listón negro…llevaba puesto unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra, se veía sencillamente sensacional…

Hermione poseía una belleza sin igual, cabello largo hasta la cintura, con sus rizos cayéndole con gracia, nada que ver como cuando tenía 14 años que era una masa de desorden, a pesar de haber tenido gemelos, su figura había vuelto a ser la misma, con cada cosa en su lugar…vestía un vestido de tirantes rojo, hasta las rodillas y unas alpargatas planas de color rojo…

-Draco, ¿ya están listos los gemelos? Pregunto Herms

-Sí, hace unos momentos la niñera los dejo en el cuarto de juegos viendo X-Men 3… (Mi película favorita)

-Sí bueno, ¿a que hora llegara Samantha amor?

-No ha de tardar, mi madre dijo que ya venía en camino…

Instantes después en el portón de entrada estaba Luciana con Deniss de la mano con Samantha quien venía con un monisimo vestido rosa y su lindo cabello sujeto en una coleta

-Hola cuñadita dijeron al mismo tiempo Luciana y Samantha

-Hola chicas, pasen, Sammy, los chicos estan en la sala de juegos…dijo Herms

Samantha una pequeña de 7 años que en breve cumpliría los 8 era realmente hermosa a pesar de su corta edad, su cabello lacio y rubio, y sus bellos ojos, un ojo de color miel y otro de color azul…eso le daba un toque angelical…

En lapso de una hora uno a uno los chicos de la "pandilla" fueron apareciendo en el castillo MG…

Mientras la pandilla comía dentro de las grandes carpas, los chicos jugaban…

-Que alegres e inteligentes son los gemelos Herms dijo Pansy

-Sí, lo se, por eso se que estarán en Gryffindor dijo la orgullosa madre

-Mmm ¿y que tal si quedaran en Slytherin amor? Pregunto Draco

-No, te equivocas, ellos no quedaran ahí…

Se avecinaba de nuevo el dilema… ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? Así que Ginny interrumpió la conversación justo a tiempo…

-Chicos…tranquilos…aun quedan 4 años…no se precipiten… ¿Qué tal si quedan en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff?

-Sí…creo que tienes razón Gin dijo Herms sonriendo

Después de un buen rato decidieron ir a la piscina…

-¡Stella, Marco! Dejen de comer golosinas

Hermione estaba sentada en una tumbona a la orilla de una gran alberca, dentro de una alberca más chica estaba una pequeña de cabello castaño y rizado con unos dulces ojos color miel con un traje de baño en forma de cisne….y un pequeño de cabello chinito rubio de unos maravillosos ojos color gris en bóxer del hombre araña…sin duda los gemelos Malfoy – Granger…a la tierna edad de 7 años se metían en más problemas que el trío dorado en sus años de Hogwarts…

-Mamá solo es una paleta de chocolate se quejo Stella

-Stella, es la tercera paleta que te comes…dijo Hermione tratando de enojarse…

-Sí mamá es la tercera y no me quiere dar decía un serio Marco…

-¿Qué pasa con mis tesoritos? Pregunto Draco saliendo de la casa con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y nada más…

-Papá, Stella no me da de su paleta decía Marco

-Papá, Marco no me deja en paz decía Stella

-Yo también quiero una paleta hermanito decía Samantha

Pansy y Lavender estaban muertas de risa al ver como Draco trataba de controlar a sus "angelitos" y a su hermana

Draco solo miró a Hermione y ambos comenzaron a reír….niños…sus pequeños ya tenían siete años y eran todo un torbellino, solo que algunas cosas se habían invertido…a la pequeña Stella le encantaba hacer travesuras…y al pequeño Marco le encantaba estudiar…bueno, no todo salía como uno esperaba… y ni que decir de Samantha…era toda una diablilla…tenía poderes muy desarrollados para su corta edad…el más notorio era hacer levitar a la gente que le caía mal….

Ya en la tarde todos se habían duchado y alistado para la cena…el resto de la pandilla había acordado que se quedaría a dormir en el castillo, pero de pronto todos habían desaparecido, no había ni rastro de ellos…sus cosas seguían en la habitación…

Herms, Draco, los gemelos y Samantha estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a que se dignaran a aparecer cuando…

Entro una elfa llamada Sobel con una carta…

Hermione inmediatamente la abrió…

Sr. y Sra. Malfoy…

Herms no pudo más que sonreír…sus amigos y sus ocurrencias extravagantes…

Se les espera en las Tres escobas el próximo sábado a las 9 pm, atentamente sus amigos de siempre…

Hermione sonrío y le mostró la carta a Draco

-Bueno, parece que tendremos que ir, ¿no? Dijo un sonriente Draco

-¿Y los niños? Pregunto Herms…

-Bueno, siempre podemos llamar a mi madre respondió Draco

Después de enviarle una lechuza a Narcisa, esta apareció vía polvos flu por la chimenea acompañada de un sonriente Remus…

-¡Papi! Grito Samantha llena de alegría…

-Mi pequeña dijo Remus mientras la abrazaba…

Narcisa saludó a Herms y a Draco

Los gemelos al ver a Narcisa exclamaron:

-¡Abuelita Cissy! Al tiempo que corrían a abrazarla…parecía que tenían años de no verla, cuando solo había pasado una semana desde la última visita…

-Mamá, ¿crees que puedas quedarte con los chicos un par de horas? Dijo Draco

-Mmm creo que sí dijo una sonriente Narcisa

-Perfecto Narcisa, ya sabes donde esta tu habitación, cualquier cosa se lo pides a Sobel o a Carmina…

-No te preocupes Herms, todo estará bien, vayan a divertirse…

-¿Quién quiere jugar con un lobo? Dio Remus entre risas…

-Auuuuu gritaron los tres chicos antes de subir las escaleras corriendo a esconderse por todas las habitaciones…

En las Tres escobas…

-Este lugar luce igual, parece que el tiempo no ha pasado no por aquí dijo Herms

-Luce encantador dijo Draco…

En el bar ya estaban todos los chicos esperando….

-Vaya, pensé que no vendrían dijo un sonriente Harry abrazado de la bella Orian

-Teníamos que dejar a tus sobrinos con mi madre Potter dijo Draco mientras saludaba a todos…

-Hermione, esperamos que nos perdones dijeron Parvati y Lavender

-Así que esto fue su idea…dijo Herms tratando de enojarse mientras miraba a Ginny

-Debemos irnos a París, decía una radiante Pansy, y llevarnos a los chicos para que por fin vean el glamour…

-Creo que mejor pedimos cervezas ¿no? Pregunto Blaise…

-Quiero pastel de manzana con canela dijo Daphne…

-Hablemos de nuestros logros dijo Orian quien aunque era la princesa heredera al trono de Rusia se había adaptado a la pandilla a la perfección…

Harry y Ron eran los jugadores de quidditch más valiosos de los Chudley Cannons, con ellos el equipo había vuelto a sus días de gloria, no había partido que no ganaran…

Luna dirigía EL "Quisquilloso" mientras su padre viajaba por todo el amazonas.

Hermione era medimaga, y en sus ratos libres escribía libros de pociones y cuidaba a los gemelos, aunque estos siempre andaban en campamentos de magia antes de entrar a Hogwarts…idea de Mcgonagall para que los principiantes entraran con nociones básicas de magia y vuelo

Draco siempre había tenido afición a dibujar y era un excelente arquitecto en el mundo mágico.

Crabbe y Goyle habían sido empleados por Fred y George para trabajar en "Sortilegios Weasley"

Pansy, Millicent y Daphne eran diseñadoras de ropa, con tiendas por todo Londres y París, habían fundado la marca PAMIDA…que no era otra cosa que las primeras dos letras de sus nombres.

Blaise trabajaba en el ministerio, lo que sorprendió a sus familiares pues la mayoría de sus antepasados estaban enemistados y en profunda guerra con el ministerio por ser mortífagos, pero siempre había una excepción…

Neville era un afamado Auror, que aunque ya no había amenazas de mortífagos, siempre había que restaurar el orden…

Ginny también jugaba en los Chudley Cannons…

Lavender y Justin se habían casado de sorpresa en Hawai y tenían una tienda de mascotas…

Dean y Parvati se dedicaban a estudiar Adivinación y se habían asociado en una escuela de adivinación con la profesora Trelawney…

Después de varias rondas con cervezas de mantequilla y pasteles de manzana con canela, los chicos ya se habían puesto al corriente de sus vidas, y aunque se frecuentaban demasiado, parecían que llevaban días sin verse… pero la amistad seguía ahí…

-Chicos, brindo por nuestra amistad y porque nos reunamos un día al mes durante el tiempo que nos quede de vida dijo una alegre Hermione

-Brindo por mi amada diseñadora dijo Blaise

-Yo por mi preciosa pelirroja dijo Neville

-Por mi hermosa medimaga madre de mis preciosos tesoros dijo Draco

-Yo por mi adorada princesa dijo Harry entre risas

-Nosotros brindamos por nosotros dijeron Crabbe y Goyle en medio de risas

-Yo por mi adorada "Quisquillosa" dijo Ron mirando con mucho amor a Luna

-Salud corearon todas las chicas….

Nada podía ser mejor ¿o sí? Se preguntaba Hermione mientras pasaba la mirada por todos los chicos reunidos…si…a lo largo de los años había cometido muchas locuras al lado de Harry y Ron, sus primeros mejores amigos, después se habían ido agregando más hasta ser más y más…pero la mayor locura la había cometido junto a Draco…jamás, en su vida había imaginado que terminaría enamorada, casada y con dos gemelos del mismísimo Draco Malfoy…

Cuanto habían cambiado todos a lo largo de los años…si alguien le hubiese dicho que una de sus mejores amigas sería Pansy Parkinson y que se enamoraría de Malfoy hubiese dicho que se trataba de una cruel broma de muy mal gusto…

-Herms, ¿estas bien? Pregunto Harry al ver que su amiga se había quedado muy seria…

-Claro Harry, solo que…unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y ella rápidamente las limpió con una servilleta y sonrío…lo que pasa es que estaba recordando cuando iniciamos primer año….y a Cho…

-Cho…dijo Harry poniéndose serio…si…pobre…al menos ya no sufre, después retomo su sonrisa

-Malfoy era un hígado dijo Ron uniéndose a la conversación

-Y Ginny estaba pegada a tus piernas Harry dijo Draco entre risas

-Recuerdo muy bien cuando Herms te dio aquel golpe en tercer año Draco dijo Ron dando un sorbo a su cerveza

-Te veías muy bien bailando con Krum en cuarto Herms dijo Lavender

-Y Pansy enamoradísima de Malfoy en los primeros años

-¡Eh! Dijo Blaise…

La próxima reunión, en nuestra mansión dijo de pronto Orian muy sonriente

-Ahí estaremos fue la respuesta de los demás…

-Bueno chicos…gracias a todos por ser los padrinos de mis querubines dijo Draco

-No hay de que Draco…ya pronto nos devolverás el favor dijo Ginny muy sonriente y algo ruborizada…

-¿De que demonios hablas Ginevra? Pregunto Ron muy serio

-Bueno hablo de que pronto tendré que dejar la escoba para coser mantitas dijo Ginny

Las chicas al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba se pararon y abrazaron y felicitaron a la futura mamá…

-¡Ginevra! ¡Tendrás que casarte! Dijo Ron muy serio, pero nadie lo oyó en medio de tanta felicitación

Pansy también esperaba bebé con Blaise…. Así que era una doble celebración después de todo

Sí…siempre serían los mejores amigos, y aunque vivieran algunos más lejos que otros, la amistad siempre seguiría ahí, ya no había Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin o Gryffindor, ahora solo había una amistad larga, sólida y duradera…

Después de todo, no había sido una locura enamorarse…

_**¿El fin?**_

¿Saben? Les contaré un secretito….esta historia ya estaba escrita y fue publicada en la fallecida y nuevamente renovada (para mal) fanautores….y decidí subirla aquí y veo que les ha gustado….gracias a todas (os) los que se pasaron a leerla y dejaran sus respectivas críticas….

Se les quiere y espero que lo sepan

Y espero muchos pero muchos reviews

Ciao

Por cierto…¿alguien cree que este fin esta bien?

¿Sugerencias para una segunda parte?

¿Les ha gustado el fic?

¿Quieren más?

Solo háganmelo saber….


End file.
